Lost Daughters, Secret Sisters and New Loves
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Eloise/Princess Diaries movies AU. Clarisse/Joe, Nanny/Wilkes, Mia, Shades/Charlotte. Set after PD 2. Eloise characters are living in 2004 on, as well. Many characters from both movies, but with some twists.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or movies and do not profit from this fiction._

Chapter 1 - Nanny

Nanny put her feet up on the sofa and closed her eyes with a big smile

on her face. She had just heard the most wonderful news! Although, it

really wasn't News as she had seen it herself on the television, but

it was still so nice to hear the words come out of her sisters mouth.

" I have gotten married...to Joseph!"

She laughed at this,"I know! Everyone knows...it has been televised

after all for Lords sake"

"Oh, yes of course! Then you saw Mia's motion to abolish the marriage

law as well. She WILL be queen and will not be forced to marry! I

couldn't be more pleased! Well, Nan I really have to be going darling

I just wanted to phone you myself about our news"

"I couldn't be happier for you two! You know how much I have been

rooting for you two to get together officially. Give Joe my love for

sure, sure, sure!"

"Oh, I will Nan, I will! I will call you soon ok?"

"Don't you dare! The only thing I want on your mind is that new

husband of yours!"

Clarisse laughed,"Ok darling. Take care of yourself! You know now that

Mia will be queen and the thrown is secure, well, Joseph's and my

secret relationship is not the only one that I plan to have come to

light. The world can finally know about my beloved twin sister. I love

you my dear Nan, please never forget it!"

"I love you too Claisse! With all of my 'eart"

"I must go Nan. We will talk soon."

"Wait Clarisse wait! How...how is Charlotte?"

"She is well Nan. I'm sure you must have talked to her recently..."

"Oh yes, yes, yes! My Charlie calls me quite often, but she has been

so busy lately, what with the Princesses wedding and all I would

guess, that I 'aven't heard from her in a bit is all"

"Would you like me to have her..."

"Oh no, no, no! She'll call. I was just...Well, you know how it is.

She's my baby"

"Yes, I understand. You know I want to talk more with you about this,

but I'm afraid ..."

"Oh yes! Go, go, go! Go be happy and in love"

Nanny had known how much Clarisse had loved Joe for some time now, but

she wasn't sure the other woman would ever have the strength to stand

up for her own happiness. Now it seemed she finally had. This was

truly wonderful news. News that made her think of her own life and the

only man she had ever loved, Edgar.

Edgar had been a good man, someone she grew to depend on over the

years of their marriage. They had been married for eight years total.

They had met at university in England where Nanny had studied

Secondary Education. He was a good man in Nanny's eyes (though others

didn't always agree), but a man with problems. He wasn't the kind of

man to stay faithful, which bothered her of course, but probably not

as much as it should have. He was always good to her and kept his

women out of their house. At the time it seemed like enough, but now

she had to wonder if she could have been happier with someone else.

Someone who would have been true to her, someone that would have spent

time with her rather then down at the race track, someone who would

bring her roses, someone who probably would never exist except in

fairy tales.

Gambling had been another of Edgar's problems. A problem that was his

final undoing. He owed money to the wrong people and more then a few

at that and one day he was found dead in a lake a few miles from their

home. It was a devastating blow, he was her only family (that she knew

of) at the time and though he was far from perfect, he was hers.

Her husband, who deep down was just a scared little boy looking for

attention, for something more and looked in all the wrong places for

it. There were times when he would talk with her and really open up

and she grew to love him for these moments and the good person she saw

inside him. Aside from being her husband, he was also the father of

her unborn child. This was the hardest part of all. She thought it

might be different after the baby came and she instantly fell in love

with the child she could fell moving inside her, even if nothing

changed...she would have her child.

However, once Edgar died and the people who had taken his life still

hadn't seen a penny, she started getting threats and was forced to

leave her home for the U.S. without a penny to her name. She stayed in

shelters in the New York area for a few months and it seemed the

thugs that had "offed" Edgar were not going to find her or simply

didn't care anymore. When she went into the last term of her pregnancy

she had made the decision, the hardest decision she would ever make,

to give the baby up...but not to just anybody. She wanted this child

to have a wonderful life with a strong, loving family who could

provide for her. So with the help of one of the women who worked for

the shelter she was staying at, she finally found a family she felt

was a good match.

A wonderful family by the name of Marsh, who already had a older

child named Kay. They had wanted to have a second child for some time,

but were unable to. Upon meeting them she was taken with their

generosity, kindness and their humor. Mr. Marsh was a television

director and Mrs. Marsh was involved with many charities. They were

wealthy, but extremely down to earth. Their meetings with Nanny took

place at The Plaza Hotel where they lived and it wasn't long before

she told them they were the family she wanted her child to go to. They

in return, told Nanny that she was welcome to be a part of the child's

life, to visit as "a family friend" if she wished. Nanny told them she

would think about it, unsure of what the best thing for everyone would

be.

Soon the child was born, a girl that the Marsh family named Charlotte.

Charlotte was born on Nanny's 35th Birthday in October of 1970. For

the first year of Charlotte's life, Nanny visited her once a month or

so. She had only meant to go once to meet her daughter and to say

goodbye, as she didn't even have a chance to hold her in the Hospital.

However, after their first meeting Nanny fell in love with the

precious little girl and the Marsh family insisted that she should see

her periodically.

A year into this arrangement Nanny's whole world flipped upside down

when the Mr. And Mrs. Marsh sat her down and asked if she would

consider being their children's nanny. She had been able to get her

life together enough the previous year to find a little shabby

apartment and she had found a job as a teacher in a small private

school. The Marsh family was offering her more money and more

importantly the chance to spend everyday with Charlotte. Mr. And Mrs.

Marsh had been looking for a nanny for months since their last nanny

quit saying that six-year-old Kay was just too much of a handful.

They had come to know Nanny as a loving woman who was very good with

children and of course she was Charlotte's birth mother and they

seemed to think it would work out quite well.

They were right. Nanny reluctantly accepted the position and soon Kay,

who didn't do well with any of her past Nannies had become very fond

of her. Baby Charlotte toddled around happily in Nan's company as well

and soon Nanny was quite literally part of the family. Soon after

Nanny changed her name officially from Julia to Nanny, seeing how it

was what everyone in the family and The Plaza called her. It also made

her feel more at ease that her late husbands shady "business

associates" would never find her.

That had all seemed so long ago. What she didn't know then was that

she had a sister who was ruling a small Country on the other side of

the world and that some day her own baby Charlotte would go and work

for her, never knowing that she was actually working for her Aunt. Nor

could she have known that Charlotte would face giving away a child

herself in the years to come, much like she and her mother before her

had to do, but these were other long, long, long stories and Nanny

choose to focus instead of her sisters Happy news.

As she drifted off for her nap, while Eloise was doing her rounds. She

thought of Clarisse holding Joe's hand as she spoke with the Arch

Bishop "My Lord Arch Bishop, I would like to take this man as my

husband if you please". Perhaps miracles did happen and love was

possible this late in life. Either way, with Clarisse wanting to

declare to the public that she, Nanny, was her long lost twin sister

she knew that life was certainly going to get interesting.

"The sister of a Queen! My sainted Aunt Fanny!"

...To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : CHARLOTTE

"Can you believe this day?", asked a exhausted Charlotte as she kicked

her feet up on the coffee table in her living area of her room.

"No way! The boss married The QUEEN! Its so weird!"

"We all knew there was something between them! I for one walked in on

their, shall we say, romantic moments a number of times"

"Yeah, but they're MARRIED. I going to have to call him SIR Joseph.

They are probably up in her suite right now going at it like animals

in heat!"

"Shades!"

"Well they probably are! It is their wedding night. Are you saying we

aren't gonna get a little ... wild on OUR wedding night?"

"Well, If we were planning on getting married I might answer that

question, but since we haven't even been on a date..."

"And who's fault is that? Charlie, your my best friend and I don't

want you to take this the wrong way, but you really enjoy playing

"hard to get" don't you?

"Scott..."

"Oh no, your calling me Scott. This can't be good. You only call me by

my real name when your laying down the law"

"Shades..."

"Better"

"Shades, I really like you, but as I have told you...I'm not looking

for a relationship right now, if I was then it would be with you ok?

...But I'm just not, not yet OK?"

"You always say that. You always say "not YET". What happened in your

past Charlie? Some guy must have hurt you pretty bad. Tell me about

him, I want to be here for you"

"Its not that simple. Look, your my best friend...and I promise

someday I will tell you. When I'M ready ok? Meanwhile, I don't expect

you to wait for me. Your a great guy and if you find someone..."

"DON'T ok? Just don't Charlie. I get it, you are not ready. We'll stay

friends ok? For now."

"Ok"

"Well then friend, are you eating this last slice of pizza or can I have it?"

"Can have it"

Shades ate the slice in three bites, wiped his hands and tossed the

box in the trash.

"Your disgusting you know that right?"

Making a crooked smile, he replied "You want friendship, you got it.

This is how I act with my friends"

"Yeah, its probably how you would act if I were your girlfriend too though"

"Oh no, no. THIS is how I would act if you were my girlfriend", he

replied as he walked across the room and bent before her to softly

kiss her lips. Once and then once again. He drew back looking at the

confused look on her face. Confused by what? Her own emotions he was

willing to bet.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have known

it would make you feel uncomfortable"

"Its ...Its ok Shades. Let's just not make a habit out of it ok? Not yet anyway"

"You got it, beautiful", he said giving her a weak smile. "Well, I'm

outta here. Tomorrows another big day. Count down to the coronation

and my first day as H.O.S."

He walked to the door and turned as he heard Charlotte say his name, "Yeah?"

"Your going to make a great Head Of Security Shades"

"Goodnight Charlie"

"Goodnight Shades"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Charlotte lay in bed that night she found that she couldn't stopped

thinking about the past. The last few years had been such a crazy

ride, these years at the palace, as any assistant to a queen would

likely report. There was literally "always something", but she had

grown to love the palace and the craziness of it all. It seemed it was

even starting to feel like home now. The few years previous to her

coming to work at the palace however had been nothing short of a

nightmare.

It all seemed to really come apart when her parents had died

tragically several years before. They had been on a ski trip with

friends and had a fire going in their suite. Somehow the suite went up

in flames while they were sleeping and they both perished in the

blaze. She could remember like yesterday when she had gotten the phone

call. She had been 26 years old, working for the Gov. Of New Jersey at

the time. She had been working there for the two years since she had

finished Grad School. She picked up the phone in her tiny office that

she shared with a co-worker to hear Nanny's trembling voice.

"Nanny? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh love, I don't think I should tell you this over the phone. Can you

come to the City as soon as possible or can I come and see you there?"

"Nanny, please. Something is wrong?"

"Yes love, something is...oh, I'm so sorry Charlie! Can I come there

now? I don't want you to find out from someone else"

"Find out what? Oh please Nanny just tell me!"

"Not on the phone Char..."

Fear got the worst of Charlotte and she did something she seldom did,

yelled at someone she loved dearly, "TELL ME!"

"Ok. Ok, I will tell you. Its...Its your parents Charlie.

They're...they are...they're gone sweet'eart. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"They're...they're gone?"

"Oh love, I should have came to you in person. What is the matter with

me! Please come 'ome Charlie, Kay is on 'er way from Paris. We should

all be together. Do you want me to come for you? I'll get a taxi right

now if you..."

"What happened?"

There was a pause before Nanny spoke again, "There was a fire..."

The funeral was very simple and quiet. Nanny, Charlotte and Kay paid

their respects and soon, sooner then Charlotte would have liked, it

seemed life was moving on around her. Kay went back to Paris. Nanny

returned to work at the school were she had been teaching in the years

since Charlotte had left home and it felt like Charlotte should be

moving on too, but she just couldn't.

Things went from bad to worse. She had always been so close to her

parents, especially her father, and the fact that she would never see

them again, that she would never be able to say goodbye...was all just

too much for her. She was angry and she began acting out. She ignored

calls from her sister, Kay. She also ignored calls from Nanny, which

was hard for her to do, but she did it none the less.

She went drinking with co-workers almost every night for the months

following her parents death. On one such night a high ranking,

married politician, a fellow Gov. from another state, joined them as

well. Charlotte went back to his hotel room with him in the lowest

moment of her life. She woke up the next morning and realized she had

become someone she didn't recognize. She knew her parents would be

sickened if they knew what she had become.

She did the only thing she could think to do that morning. She went to

Nanny and spent most of the day in her suite at the Plaza crying and

trying to understand how she had become this person.

"Listen to me!", a stern Nanny told her, "You are still a good, good,

good person Charlie! And I love you now as much as I ever have and

nothing is going to change that! Now then, you made a big, big, big

mistake and if I thought there was any chance of you doing something

like it again, then we would be having another conversation, but I

know you Charlotte! This is not you! You have made a mistake and you

will learn from it, but I will not let you start hating yourself! Now

I want you to pick yourself up and live your life proud, for Lord's

sake!"

Luckily, with Nanny's sage advice, she moved on with her life in a

manner that would make her family proud. Which was all good and fine

until the morning she realized she was pregnant.

She called Kay and cried for hours on the phone the morning she found

out. Kay advised her to tell the baby's father, as hard as that would

be and then she would meet her at Nanny's place. To say the talk with

her child's father went badly would be a understatement. He in no

uncertain terms told her he would pay to have it "taken care of" and

that was that. When she hinted that she was not sure she could do

that, he plainly told her she would NOT have this child! She agreed,

but only out of fear. She still had no idea what she was going to do,

but she told him that she would "take care of things" and he needn't

pay for anything, she could take care of herself. She also told him he

would never hear from her again, which was a promise she was happy to

keep.

A week later as she was sandwiched between Kay and Nanny on Nanny's

sofa, they had come up with a plan. Nanny knew someone who worked for

the king and queen of Genovia, how NANNY of all people knew this

person she wasn't sure, but anyhow... Nanny had made some calls and

pulled some strings and had gotten Charlotte a job at the Genovian

Embassy in California. It was just far enough away for the baby's

father not to bother her or to find out that she was having this baby,

which she decided was the only choice for her. It had been arranged

that she would start early the following year, after the baby came.

Meanwhile, she would spend the remainder of her pregnancy living with

Kay in Paris, as not to attract any attention to the fact that she was

pregnant should she run into anyone who ran in the same circles as the

baby's father.

After the baby was born, Charlotte and Kay would return to New York

where Kay would claim her niece as her daughter and nanny would raise

her as she had Kay and Charlotte. Nanny had been teaching at a local

school since Charlotte departed to college years earlier, but was

happy to give it up to be a Nanny once again, to Charlotte's baby.

Before they knew it the day had come and baby Eloise was born. Kay

fell instantly in love with her and bought her more clothes then any

child would ever need. Naturally it was also love at first site for

Nanny, who would become the child's "mostly companion". While the

other two fussed over baby Eloise, Charlotte found her emotions to be

more complex then she had ever imagined. She eventually got used to

holding her and in time, especially after she had left Eloise with

Nanny and moved to California, she learned to be a wonderful Auntie.

It felt a little odd and she guessed it always would, but she knew

her daughter had a loving family. She was able to be part of her life.

They had done the best they could have with the circumstances and that

would have to be enough. Wouldn't it? Charlotte still wasn't sure she

had made the right choice in not raising her daughter herself, but it

didn't seem safe and so she reluctantly let things lay. Eloise did

seem to adore her and would yell "Auntie Charlie" as she threw her

arms around her, whenever she visited them at the Plaza. Would she

tell her someday? She had no idea.

As Charlotte drifted off to sleep she remembered the first time she

had met the queen, she reminded her so much if someone, she still

wasn't sure who. She had once thought it was Nanny, but no. No two

people could be more different. Soon after meeting the queen she was

offered the position of her assistant, which she happily accepted and

she had been living in Genovia ever since. Her first day in Genovia

she had met Shades, her now best friend, and perhaps more? Who knows.

It was just too, too, too much to think about, as Nanny would say.

"But you never know", Charlotte said to the dark ceiling, "after all,

the queen of Genovia did marry a member of her staff today"

She had to smile at this. She was so happy for them! She let her eyes

rest on the photo of Eloise and Nanny on her bedside table, right next

to the photo of her and scott laughing and smiling.

"Perhaps miracles do happen!"

... To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : CLARISSE

Clarisse laid in bed watching her new husband sleep. He had the

blankets tucked around his waist, revealing his bare chest, which made

her blush just a little. She simply could not believe the events of

the past 24 hours. When she woke up this morning she was sadder then

she had ever been in her life, possibly with the exception of when her

youngest son had died so suddenly in that terrible accident five years

ago. Loosing Joseph had been so unbelievably painful, she thought she

may never recover, but now thankfully she wouldn't have to worry about

that. Mia had come to her rescue and urged her to follow her heart.

Now she was beside the man she loved, who had just made love to her

for the first time in their lengthy relationship...and If tonight was

any indication, she was rather going to enjoy her retirement! This

thought caused her to blush once again.

If anyone had told her she would marry the love of her life today and

that Mia, her beloved Mia, would not be forced into spending a

lifetime with a man she didn't love, she would have been spared a lot

of heartache. She herself had a arranged marriage of course, but that

was a different time. Her life would have been very different if she

had married for love, she supposed. She had married Rupert when she

was very young and it was understood that it was their duty to produce

heirs and put on a united front as the king and queen of Genovia and

if they did not love each other, well that was just not a factor.

Things had worked out quite well however. Rupert had been her best

friend and a dear man. He was a good husband, a wonderful father and

king. They had never loved each other, they were honest with each

other about this fact.

Their marriage had been one with intimacy in the early years. They

DID have to produce heirs after all! After their sons were born their

love life went from "seldom" to "never", but it was never a bitter

issue between them. It was a silent promise they had made to each

other to never expect the intimacy a "normal" marriage would surely

have, still Clarisse realized that Rupert had the same needs any other

man had, needs she was not taking care of, and so she spoke to him

about it one night, a few years into their marriage. She was surprised

to learn that night that Rupert had never been with another woman. She

in no uncertain terms told him that he SHOULD, if he ever wanted to.

He had been surprised, but thankful. Years passed and she wondered on

occasion if he had ever acted on her "blessing" to be with another

woman. She new that he loved his Country and his sons and would be

very careful to not let any affair come to light. She also knew he was

not a "pig headed" male who would take to bed any woman that looked in

his direction. She hoped that he might fall in love some day, just as

had she wished it for herself.

She met Joseph on her 50th Birthday. Rupert had planned a ball in her

honor and it was a large event, one which needed extra security.

Rupert had met Joe at a event in Europe where he had been second in

command of security for a prime minister. Rupert was instantly

impressed with the man and had asked him to join his security team as

Clarisse's personal body guard. The night of the party Joseph was "on

loan" so to speak, having previously thanked the king and told him he

would think about his offer. She emerged from her suite that night

ready to go meet the king at the door to his suite and was met by her

guard for the evening, Joseph.

Their eyes locked that night and it seemed a eternity before either

one could look away. He eventually broke the gaze, letting his eyes

slowly glide down her emerald green, lace trimmed, off the shoulder

ball gown.

"Happy Birthday your majesty"

"Thank you. You must be Joseph"

Shortly after Joe had come to work for the palace and before she knew

it her feelings for him were leaving her extremely confused.

The years passed and Joseph became her closest friend. She suspected

that Rupert knew she had feelings for him, but he never said anything

about it. She never acted on her attraction for Joseph while Rupert

was alive, not that she hadn't wanted to. It just felt wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts", Joseph suddenly said. Interrupting her musings.

"Darling I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I don't think so", he said stretching a bit, "But if you did your

in big trouble because I was having the most wonderful dream!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I had married the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on,

the love of my life!"

"Oh, does she have a name. I'll kill her!"

Joe had to laugh at this. He loved the way they could tease each other

now. He circled his arms around her from behind and kissed her

shoulder.

"I love you Clarisse. I love you so much! I always have and I always will"

"I know my darling, and I love you too"

"Good, now get some sleep", he said kissing her softly on the lips and

rolling back over.

"I'm surprised you don't want to have another go at this beautiful

woman, your words not mine, that is laying practically naked beside

you", she was only teasing him, but she couldn't wait to hear his

reply.

"Well, I was trying to conserve some energy for the morning, but if

the queen insists...", he said rolling over bringing his lips to her

ear and nibbling gently.

"Well, as much as I like that, I was just teasing. You're right, we

need to sleep"

"Alright then. Goodnight once again my beautiful spouse", he said

kissing her one last time before turning over once again.

"Joseph?"

"I was just thinking about when we met and how I feel in love with you

over the years. Do you remember my 50th Birthday ball?"

"The first time I saw you, I think about it often"

"That's sweet darling, but do you know what else I remember about that

night? Well, do you remember a maid named Peggy. She was about my age,

perhaps a few years younger, blond, thin, a bit plain, but very sweet"

" I remember Peggy well"

"Yes, well I recall seeing Rupert dancing with her on the balcony that

night. I thought it was rather odd, but I never said anything of

course...and after that there was this look in their eyes when they

looked at each other. Do you, well, do you think...there was anything

between them?"

There was a long silence from Joseph's side of the bed.

"Joseph, did you fall asleep?"

"No, I'm here"

"So you think its a silly thing to wonder? The king and a maid?"

Another long silence.

"Joseph?"

Joe turned to his wife and took her hand in his in the darkness and

whispered softly, "Do you really want to know?"

"You know something?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?", she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it was told to me in confidence and more importantly, I didn't

think you would want to know"

"Want to know what?"

More silence.

"Joseph tell me! You know the situation. Rupert and I were very good

friends, who happened to be married. It's not as if I would be upset

if I had known they had a affair"

"They were in love"

"In love?"

"Oh yes, truly"

"Really?"

"Yes, Rupert told me himself...when he was dying"

"Why didn't he ever tell me? I was his best friend"

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you felt about me?"

"You mean apart from denying it to even myself for many years, but I

see your point. We were still husband and wife after all"

"And he would never have wanted to hurt you"

"But I'm not hurt. I'm happy he knew real love"

"I'm glad you feel that way. I am happy for that too, I guess we are

the lucky ones who can now bring our love out of the shadows"

"Yes, I certainly do feel lucky tonight my darling"

"Because you got lucky...twice?"

"Joseph! That is NOT what I meant"

"Sorry, but you set yourself up there", he said chuckling, as Clarisse

tossed a pillow in his direction, "All kidding aside. I think he told

me because he thought we might be in love and it was his way of giving

us his blessing. That, and he clearly loved Peggy and probably wanted

SOMEONE to know"

"I'm glad I know"

"I would have told you sooner if ..."

"Its ok darling, I understand. You know all this talk of secret love

is making me think of Nan. Now that our relationship has been brought

out of the shadows, well, I would really like to publicly declare Nan

my sister"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I will be by your side every step of the way!"

"Oh thank you darling! You don't think Mia will hate me for keeping

another secret from her do you?"

"Mia will understand. You had good reason, and besides she adores you!"

"And I her"

"What about Charlotte?"

"Well, Charlotte is very fond of Nanny. She raised her after all, I

should think she would be quite happy about it"

"Yes, but I mean... will you be telling Charlotte that your her, you

know, Aunt?"

"Well, of course not Joseph! It is certainly not my place to make that

kind of revelation! If Nanny wants Charlotte to know that she is her

birth mother, then that is something she will tell her on her own, if

she ever tells her...and you are not to say a WORD to anyone do you

understand me?"

"Clarisse please, I have kept quiet for all these years and I will

continue to do so. I just thought with one relationship coming to

light, it might be a good time for the other as well. It feels a bit

strange knowing this information and not telling Charlotte. However, I

know it's not my place. You can trust me"

"And I do, with my life. Now let's get some sleep my love, shall we?"

"Yes please, I'm incredibly tired"

"Well your getting older I suppose and I rather did wear you out

earlier...twice. I hope you are able to handle this marriage old man!

Well, good night"

"Good night, you cheeky little vixen!"

With a chuckle, she turned away from him and tried to fall asleep.

Soon she felt his arms encircle her waist as he snuggled up to her

trying to get comfortable. He could finally hold her all night, as

they had always wanted to, what a simple yet wonderful thing, she

marveled.

Thinking of Nanny and how they first met. Clarisse had always known

she had been adopted. Her mother had told her when she was a teenager.

She had adored her parents and the news did not change anything

between them. After her parents death however, she started to wonder

about her birth mother and she wondered if she should find her.

However, being a busy woman with two grown children of her own she

decided against it. Woman in their forties didn't go looking for their

biological parents after all, did they?

Time passed and one day Rupert came to her after attending the

audience with the towns people. He seemed rather distraught and when

he told her he had been approached by a woman who looked very much

like Clarisse, perhaps a bit older, who claimed to be her long lost

sister, Clarisse almost fell off her seat. According to Rupert, she

seemed very sweet and was not in the least bit pushy. She told him

that their mother had died a few years before and she had been trying

to find her sister since. She had been working with a private

detective and had reason to believe that Queen Clarisse was her. She

gave Rupert a phone number where she could be reached and asked that

she pass it on to the queen, if she didn't call, she would understand.

After consulting with Rupert and getting his blessing, as well as a

promise that she would let Rupert's own people look into this as well

to make sure there was nothing funny going on, she and Joseph met with

Nan in a private room in the palace. Upon seeing each other there was

no question they were related. Clarisse told Nanny right off the bat

that this might get tricky, them having any kind of relationship that

is. The kings health was, well, was failing and their family had to be

quite careful as many were waiting to swoop in and steal the thrown

after the kings passing before his son could take the thrown. Any

scandal at all could cost the Renaldi's the thrown. Nanny said she

understood. She then produced the information the detective had

supplied her, which after confirming details with Clarisse, left them

both knowing it was true. They were twin sisters, separated at birth!

Nanny then told Clarisse the story of their mother.

Their mother had been a single young woman, a mill worker, who lived

in London with her Aunt Fanny. When she got pregnant, her Aunt didn't

speak to her for weeks. When she finally did speak to her it was to

tell her, alright, they would keep the baby and raise her. When the

baby came however, they were in for the surprise of a lifetime, there

were two babies, twin little girls. They were quite poor and simply

could never care for two babies. After quite a inner struggle. Their

mother had done the unthinkable, left with little choice, she gave one

of the girls up for adoption. Little did she know that little girl

would become a queen, for lord's sake!

The woman raised baby Julia, who would later change her name to Nanny,

as best they could. Times were tight, that's for sure, sure, sure, but

they survived. Nanny had been a very good student, and was only able

to attend University because she had a full scholarship. Years later,

long after Aunt Fanny had passed on, on her mother's own deathbed, she

told Nanny about her twin sister. Nanny was in her late fifties by

then and had traveled from New York to be with her mother in her last

days. They hadn't spoken in years due to a fall out between Nanny's

late husband Edgar and her mother, something Nanny would regret the

rest of her life. Nanny was shocked at the news and it took a while to

digest, but when it did, after her mother's passing, when she was back

in New York, she knew she had to find Clarisse.

With the help of Kay, she found a good detective who led her to Queen

Clarisse and to Genovia a few years later. The fact that her sister

might be a queen sent Nanny into shock once more, but she didn't let

it deter her. She had lost too, too, too much in life already.

And so the two started a slow, quiet relationship as sisters. It

wasn't long before they had grown quite fond of each other. When Mr.

and Mrs. Marsh died, Clarisse visited Nanny, who confided in Clarisse

exactly how they had become so close and all about her child,

Charlotte. When Charlotte became suddenly pregnant, it was Clarisse

who arranged for her to work for her in order to get away from the

situation at hand. Clarisse was also on hand to witness Nan's joy at

becoming a grandmother, even if she had to keep it a secret. When King

Rupert passed away Nanny attended the funeral and when the prince, her

nephew was tragically killed less then a year later, she was there for

her sister as well. When Clarisse ventured to California to meet her

Granddaughter for the first time, it was only after first stopping in

New York to get some courage from her sister and advice on how to

handle a teenage girl.

They were extremely close now and Clarisse was as thankful for her

sister as she was for her granddaughter and for Joseph, who was again

asleep beside her. Three wonderful people who had changed her life

immeasurably.

"Life can be full of wonderful surprises!", she whispered as she

finally fell asleep.

...TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: TICK, TICK, TICK ...BOOM!

The morning before the coronation Clarisse and Joseph walked hand in

hand into the kitchen where they found their granddaughter, playing

with the pastry in front of her.

"Good morning darling!", Clarisse said cheerily, Mia was no doubt

still down in the dumps that she had not heard from Lord Nicholas she

supposed.

"Good Morning Grandmother, Good Morning Joe"

"Princess", Joe replied pulling out his wife's chair and then his own.

Clarisse started to poor the tea that had been waiting for them.

"Well Mia, I'm glad we found you here. I was hoping I might be able to

meet with you privately in my suite later darling. Do you have any

time? I know this is a very busy time for you"

"Sure, I can find some time. Charlotte has my schedule. She'll see to

it that I "squeeze you in" Grandma"

"Oh good. I would actually like Charlotte to be there too"

"Ok, she is settling Nanny in right now. She arrived early this

morning. I guess she wanted to visit Charlotte and witness the

coronation?"

"I see. Well, I will speak to Charlotte after she finishes getting

Nanny settled then. What about your family, have they arrived yet?"

"Well mom and Trevor never left. My step dad went back home to take

care of some things after the wedding, but he will be arriving this

afternoon. Its a good thing too, because I think Trevor missed his

daddy!"

"Your mother and the baby have been here this whole time? But I

haven't seen them!"

"Well, that's because you two only leave your suite for meetings and

then you're back locked away in your love nest"

Clarisse stared at Mia in shock as her mouth fell open. Joseph started

chuckling a bit from beside her, but a quick glance from his wife shut

him up.

"That is simply not true! I have been very busy, with the coronation

and ending my rein as the Monarch of this Country!"

"..And jumping Joe"

At that Joe's laughter finally surfaced wholeheartedly.

"Mia! Well, we are newly weds! All the same, I would hardly say..."

"I know Grandma and I am just teasing you. We are all very happy that

you two are finally together. Now if you excuse me, I have a mountain

of things to do, but I will meet you in your suite later when both our

schedules allow"

"I would appreciate that, thank you"

Mia stood to get up, but as she left the room she succumbed to the

urge to say over her shoulder, "I just hope you two are decent when I

get there".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that afternoon Nanny and Joseph sat on the sofa in Clarisse and

Joe's suite waiting for Charlotte and Mia to arrive as Clarisse paced

back and forth in front of them.

"It will be ok darling", Joe finally said,"I doubt either one of them

will be upset about this"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny chimed in.

"I know. I know your both right, but I am just so tired of secrets"

"I am too. There has just been too, too, too many over the years",

said Nan, hanging her head a bit.

"You know Nanny", Clarisse began cautiously, "This might be a good

time to make your own revelation, to Charlotte I mean, about your true

identity..."

"Oh no, no, no. I couldn't, wouldn't dishonor the memory of 'er

parents that way! Besides its just too, too, too much for one day for

Lord's sake!"

"Well, perhaps your right, but I do think you should consider..."

Clarisse stopped talking as a knock came at the door.

"Grandma, we're here"

Mia entered with a smiling Charlotte, who's face changed to confusion

when she saw Nanny sitting on the sofa next to Joe in the Queen's

suite.

"Nanny, what are you doing here? I thought you went out to explore the

garden? I think, well, I think the queen wanted to have a word with

Princess Mia and myself privately", Charlotte said gently, as not to

offend Nanny.

"Its ok Charlotte. I asked her to be here", Clarisse said. Motioning

for the younger ladies to sit.

As all eyes fell on Clarisse, she reluctantly began, "Well, I asked

you all here today to, well, to make a little revelation. As you all

know these last five years we have all had to fly below the radar, so

to speak. Avoiding scandal in order to avoid a "take over", if you

will. That is why Joseph and I kept our relationship and feelings a

secret, not that we acted on, I mean we weren't...intimate, so to

speak, but were in love as your well aware and that is why we had to

keep it a secret"

"I seem to recall some rather intimate moments", Joe piped in.

Clarisse shot him a look, "My point was that we didn't...oh, never

mind! Anyway.."

"Hold on a second. Are you telling me that you two never...well, you

know, until after you were married? Less then 2 weeks ago?", Mia was

perplexed.

"That's right Mia, two people can be in love without taking their

clothes off", Clarisse said in her best "queen voice".

"How long have you two been in love?"

"About eighteen years", said Joe, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Now that's willpower!", said Mia, kicking her feet up.

"You have no idea", said Joe, finally tearing his eyes from his wife

to look at Mia, "No, idea!"

"Anyway...", Clarisse continued, a little more pink cheeked then when

she had began. " As I was saying, we had to keep our relationship a

secret and it was not the only secret relationship I had"

"Ah, Grandma, Are you sure you want Joe to hear this..."

"That is not what a meant Mia. No, Joe was the only man I had been

with in any capacity since your grandfather.

The secret relationship was one of a different kind. I, well, I have a

sister. A twin sister, who is sitting in this room"

All eyes flew to Nan, who flushed, and then back to Clarisse.

"I know this might not be the best time to tell you this kind of news

Mia, what with the coronation tomorrow, but I wanted you to hear it

from me since I plan to go public very soon. Marrying Joseph has made

me realize that life is too short to hide away the ones you love"

"You have a twin sister? Nanny, Charlotte's Nanny, is my Great Aunt?"

"Yes", Nanny and Clarisse said together.

"Shut Up!"

Clarisse had to smile at that, but Nanny looked a little taken back.

"Don't worry Nanny that is her nature response to shocking news", said

Joe reassuringly, "What about you Charlotte, what do you think of this

little revelation?"

"Well, I can't believe it! I mean I always thought her majesty

reminded me of someone and I even thought at one point it might be

Nanny, but you two are so, so different. I mean your both wonderful,

but different. I certainly see it now though. My goodness!"

"Well, I think its awesome!", Mia added.

"Yes", said Charlotte, " Yes this is wonderful news!"

The older adults in the room all smiled, happy for the blessing the

young ladies that meant so much to them were giving.

"And Charlotte, its kind of like we're related now. Since Nanny raised

you and she is practically like a mother to you and she is also my

Aunt! Not that she would ever replace your mom, I mean I know you

really loved her and miss her, but you know what I mean..."

Nanny started coughing, almost choking on the tea she has been

drinking. Clarisse offered her a napkin and patted her back a little

"Alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just, just swallowed the wrong way is all", said

Nanny nervously as her eyes slowly went to Charlotte to see what her

reaction to Mia's words would be.

"Yes, Nanny is like a second mom to me and no she would never try to

replace my mom, they were the best of friends. Yes, I think you are

right princess Mia, it is almost like one big happy family!"

"Charlotte, call me Mia! We're practically cousins"

Nanny shifted uncomfortably across from then.

"Well, then that's that", came Joe's voice from across the room. He

had gotten up to get a bottle of champagne from the little bar in

their suite and a tray of glasses. He began pouring and handing them

out,"We can alert the press and give a interview with a reporter of

Clarisse's choosing. Now... A toast ladies?"

"Please...", Nanny and Clarisse spoke together once again.

"To long lost sisters and a new chapter for this family. May we always

be as happy as we are right now. Cheers"

"Cheers!", the ladies all chimed in.

Nanny and Clarisse spent the next half hour filling Charlotte and Mia

in on their pasts in regards to their mother and how they had been

separated so many years ago. Nanny told them of how she had come to

Genovia to find Clarisse several years ago. They confessed to

Charlotte that it had been Clarisse who had been Nanny's connection

and got her the job in California, but left out that Clarisse had also

known about Charlotte's pregnancy. Soon everyone was up to speed and

went their separate ways for various meetings and fittings. Leaving

Nanny alone in Clarisse's suite looking out the window to the garden.

"I have to tell her the truth at some point. This can't go on forever.

That's for sure, sure, sure", she whispered to the view below. She

closed her eyes thinking of her daughter and her granddaughter, who

was in Paris with Kay for the week. "But what will it do to our family

when I do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse, Joe, Charlotte, Nanny, Lilly, Mia's parents and yes even

Nick, whom Mia had apparently made up with just before the coronation,

all looked on beaming the following afternoon as Mia passed under the

swords of the Royal Guard. They then all heard the declaration they

had been waiting so long to hear.

"...QUEEN of Genovia!"

After a chorus of the National Anthem, Clarisse and Mia stepped up to

a large desk where Clarisse would sign, officially declaring her end

of rein and Mia would sign accepting the position as Queen, a

formality really. Clarisse signed and then stepped to grip Joseph's

hand. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on her gloved hand in

a show of support. As Mia raised her pen a voice was heard in the

crowd.

"Not so fast PRINCESS Mia!", a man hissed.

Clarisse, Joe and Mia turned around to see Viscount Mabrey coming towards them.

"I do hope you will pardon the interruption, but I have something most

pressing here that must be taken into account", said Mabrey, holding

up a piece of paper.

Lord Parlimore, Lord Crowley and Prime minister Motaz all stepped

forward as well.

"What is the meaning of this Mabrey? You can not interrupt a

coronation in this manner!", the Prime Minister growled.

"As I said, I do apologize, but this is rather pressing", Mabrey

continued, speaking to everyone in the room, "What I have hear is

something called a "Veto Note", as I am sure many of the members of

parliament are aware this is a note that can be given out by the ruler

of our fine Country and only by the ruler of our Country to a member

of Parliament. It is very, very seldom given, as it is quite a

powerful tool. With this note, the entrusted way veto any motion made

by parliament within the previous 30 days"

Clarisse let out a gasp and swayed a bit, but Joseph steadied her as

he looked at her with a rather confused look on his face. He then

turned his attention back to Mabrey.

"Our late king Rupert, may he rest in peace, issued this note to me

some seven years ago. Yes, it was about a year or so before our

beloved king passed on. As anyone who reads it can see, this note is

good for ten years, to be used at a time deemed appropriate by the

entrusted, me in this case. So, you see I will be using it now to veto

the change to the marriage law which took place at Princess Mia...oh,

excuse me...it turned out to be Queen Clarisse's wedding to her, her

body guard"

Clarisse's grip tightened on Joseph's hand unintentionally and he saw

a anger in her eyes he was not sure he had ever seen before. Joe's own

anger was getting the best of him as well. He was just waiting for

Mabrey to cross the line, he would deck him in front of all these

people if he had to.

"As such, the marriage law still stands, meaning Princess Mia is not

and will not be Queen. Her 30 days are long up. The Queen has already

signed I see, stepping down from the thrown, so even if her eldest son

decided to take the thrown after all, it would be too late I'm afraid.

No, as of now we have seen the end of the Renauldi rulers of Genovia"

A uproar came over the room. The senior members of parliament tried to

calm the crowd and then stood in a circle examining the note Mabrey

had presented. While they did this Arthur Mabrey strode over to Queen

Clarisse with a snide smile.

"You snake!", Clarisse hissed, in the softest tone she could muster,

"How did you get Rupert to give you that note?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Let's just say I had some information that he had

wanted to keep quiet. I certain Maid, by the name of Peggy I

believe..."

"You son of a bitch!", Clarisse exclaimed in a not so hushed tone,

"How dare you blackmail him! He was the king, and a good man! You

should be hung for such a thing!"

" How big of you to condone his affair, although I'm assuming you also

had your fair share of rolls in the hay with people you employed", he

said, eyeing Joseph, " Well, there is no proof of blackmail anyhow.

Now if you excuse me your majesty...or, I guess I don't have to say

that anymore", Mabrey laughed as he approached the members of

parliament.

Clarisse looked at Joseph and then at Mia, they both stared back at

her, angry with the situation and unsure of what to do.

Finally the Prime Minister began to speak, "It appears that this note

is authentic and binding. Therefore, I am so sorry your majesty, I

must say that indeed the thrown of Genovia is now in the hands of the

next family in line"

"We accept", chimed the Von Trokens as they stepped forward.

"Step back, you power hungry trolls!", urged Mabrey, "The thrown will

go to my nephew, Lord Nicholas Devereaux"

All eyes, including Mia's, rested Nicholas. Who looked back in shock

and then walked forward to where Mia and his Uncle stood.

"Yes, yes I Lord Nicholas Devereaux, will take my rightful place as

King of Genovia!"

A audible shock went through the crowd once again. Mia's expression

went from confusion to anger in a mater of seconds. Nicholas quickly

took her by the hand and pulled her to the side to speak with her

quietly.

"Don't you see Mia. This is the only way! If I become king and you marry me..."

"Marry you?"

"Well, maybe not right away, but after we get to know each other a

little bit better...and after we are married you will be Queen"

"That's not the same thing Nicholas and you know it, I would not be a

ruler, as every member of my family before me...I would be a queen in

name only!"

"No, no, I would make sure your ideas were heard...we would rule together"

"Your Uncle would win!"

"Yes, he would, but their is nothing I can do about that. Trust me

Mia, this is the only way!"

With that Nicholas stepped up to the desk and signed his name to the

form with the pen that had been in Mia's hand just moments before.

"All hail our king!", declared Arthur Mabrey.

Reluctantly it was announced, "Nicholas Devereaux, KING of Genovia!"

Shortly after the prime minister did his best to have the crowd broken

up. And depart. There had a ball planned in Mia's honor, but it had

been canceled due to the turn in events. Mia whispered hushed words to

her mother and Lilly, assuring them that she was all right. Clarisse

did the same with Nanny and Charlotte as everyone filed out leaving

only Arthur, Nick, Mia, Clarisse, Joe and prime minister Motaz.

Nicholas spoke first, not caring about the others in the room, " I

meant what I said Mia. I want to marry you, I want us to rule

together!"

"Oh please! You have more important things to think of now!", exclaimed Mabrey.

"Uncle Please!"

"No, no he is right Nick", came Mia's quiet voice, "You are now King

and have great responsibilities. I hope you are ready for them. I just

want to know one thing. Did you know this was going to happen today?"

"Mia, of course not! I only did what I thought would be best for

everyone. I want us to rule together!"

"No Nicholas, No I will never do that! Your Uncle has made a mockery

of our family and your misguided actions today gave him exactly what

he wanted. I will make a difference elsewhere. This has been my dream

for so long and now it is all gone, my grandmothers heart is broken

and my father and grandfathers memories have been treated like...like,

oh I can't talk to you right now! Good day your Majesty!"

Mia ran from the room and Nicholas tried to follow, but Prime Minister

Motaz stopped him saying, "Your Majesty, if you would please come with

me there is much we need to discuss"

Reluctantly Nicholas followed him out of the room leaving Arthur,

Clarisse and Joe.

"Well, I would guess you two have a fair amount of packing to do",

said Mabrey, snickering, "I guess I had better let you get to it.

Clarisse, may I say that you look incredibly beautiful in that greek

inspired crown you are wearing. You are a woman who was meant to wear

fine jewelry and jewels. It IS a pity that you married a man so far

beneath you that he will never be able to give you these things which

you have grown accustomed. Well, I guess your marriage will be fun for

a short time anyway, but when that wears off...well, you'll know where

to find me. Seeing how King Nicholas will likely take over young Mia's

suite, I suppose I will take yours. My door is always open, so to

speak", He said with a grin.

Clarisse stepped forward slowly, "How DARE you insult my marriage or

my husband!"

"Your husband? Your husband? Your husband is not fit to stand among

us, let alone be married to you! I am not a ignorant man Clarisse. I

am well aware that when you work closely with a person, when you are

alone together for long periods of time, a certain... attraction...

can arise. Not that I understand your attraction this, this...thug, he

wears a earring for god's sake! All the same, if you had wanted to

take him to bed, then fine...take him to bed, but you don't marry

trash like this! You don't bring it out into the light of day that you

are WITH him! Have you no standards woman? And now I'm reading in the

papers that you have a long lost sister that you have kept hidden for

years...A child's Nanny in America, who was raised in the slums of

London!"

Clarisse's ears had turned a bright red, she raised her hand swiftly

to Mabrey's cheek in a effort to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

Joseph quickly stepped up to the man, and twisted his arm behind his

back rather painfully so that he was now facing away from Clarisse.

"I would NOT...touch her again...if I were you!", he managed to get

out through clenched teeth, barely able to hold back the urge to

throttle the man.

Joseph finally let go, pushing Mabrey in the direction of the door.

With a hearty laugh Mabrey swaggered out of the room, "Well, looks

like I struck a nerve!", and was gone.

Joseph turned to his wife. They looked at each other for a long time

before speaking. It was Joseph who finally spoke first.

"I am so sorry Clarisse!"

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from

happening", she said grazing her thumb across is cheek.

"I know, but, god! We have all worked and waited and sacrificed...and for what?"

"I know, I know darling and I am angry too! All the past generations

that I feel like we have let down, all those years we could have been

together... you and I and then poor Mia...her dreams crushed, but

truly, what can we do?"

"Perhaps we kind find a loop hole, maybe if we..."

"Joseph, listen to me now ok? I am tired of fighting. I am tired of

having to jump through hoops and even if we did that this time, I

believe we would be back where we started from. We have waisted so

much time already! I love you, I want us to be together and happily

live our lives. We do not have live in a palace to do that. This is

going to be a hard time for our family, but we have been through worse

loss then this and survived. Mia will be ok, I will be ok...as long as

I have my family, as long as I have you! I need you beside me for the

rest of my life, without having to fight for happiness anymore. Can I

have that?"

Joe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering

against her lips, "You know you can", before kissing her passionately.

When the kiss broke, Joseph ran his hand up and down her back

soothingly, "But there is no way I'm letting Mabrey sleep in our bed!

We're taking it with us"

Clarisse gave him a faint smile, "Ok darling. Now let's go find Mia"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: AFTERMATH

ONE YEAR LATER

Joseph entered the house and stormed into the kitchen, slamming the

swinging door against the wall as he entered. Mia and Clarisse, who

sat at the Kitchen table, looked up at his entrance.

"Hello to you too Joe!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood for talking at the moment", he

said as he slammed down his News Paper on the table and moved to the

counter to poor some coffee for himself.

"What's the matter darling?", Clarisse asked, although she was sure

she knew what was bothering him.

"Just the same damn nonsense that is always at the root of this

families anger and discomfort!"

Since Nicholas had taken over the thrown the previous year, Clarisse,

Joe and Mia found there was nothing they could do to avoid the press

wherever they went. Unlike the days when she was Queen however, this

group of reporters refused to be respectful to their space or personal

lives. They were constantly chasing reporters off their property. The

property in Question was the previous residence of Clarisse's late

parents. The house had been left to her many years before, but had

been rarely used until last year when the three moved in. In addition

to invading their space, the press were asking tactless questions any

chance they got. Joseph had gotten physical with one member of the

press who had asked his wife a question so hurtful she had tears in

her eyes. The situation was no doubt made worse by the fact that

Viscount Mabrey was now living at the palace and spreading nasty

gossip to anyone who would listen about their present as well as their

pasts.

"What happened this time Joe?"

"Well, let's see. I was just trying to buy a news paper like a normal

human being, when a reporter approached me and asked, and I quote "

Mr. Delgado, do you have any comment on the rumor that Viscount Mabrey

plans to wed your wife after the former Princess Amelia agrees to wed

King Nicholas?"

"What did you say?", asked Mia, hoping he had given the reporter a earful.

"I told him I didn't think that was likely since she was already

married...to me. To which he replied "Do you think you can compete

with the Viscounts title?"

"Then you punched him right?"

"No Mia, I do not go around hitting reporters...Well ok, I guess I did

do that once, but that was different, he made your grandmother cry"

"He did not! I was just...taken back by his rude remark"

"Anyway, its just par for the course isn't it? This is just our life

now! It never ends", he said sitting down with a huff as he opened his

paper. Scanning over the articles, his eyes soon grew big and he

quickly closed the paper and slid it under his plate.

"What is it?", asked Clarisse.

"What?"

"What is it that you don't want me to see in there?"

"I have no idea what you're...", Joe tried, but Clarisse snatched the

paper up and quickly scanned it for what had caused Joseph's reaction.

It didn't take long as it was in rather large print, "KING NICHOLAS TO

WED...and NOT our former princess!", it read. Clarisse folded the

paper back up and handed it back to Joseph without saying a word. Mia

stared from one to the other who were looking elsewhere.

"Well...? What did it say Grandma?"

"Its not important darling"

"Oh come on, now I wanna know!"

"Its...Its rather embarrassing for me, please just forget about it alright?"

"Well, it can't be more embarrassing then that time they printed "NEW

QUESTIONS ABOUT OUR FORMER QUEEN...WAS KING RUPERT REALLY THE

PRINCES' FATHER?"...OR that time they printed that pole "HOW MANY

LOVERS DID THE QUEEN HAVE OVER THE YEARS?" ...OR that picture they

printed of you kissing Joe on the beach...OR that other picture of you

that a photographer took on the ground and you could practically see

up your skirt...OR that time..."

"OK AMELIA! We get the point, thank you!"

"SO...What is it this time Grandma?"

"She is going to find out eventually Clarisse. We might as well let

her see it. Rather then have her learn it from a reporter who's

bombarding her with questions the next time she leaves the house.",

Joe said, slowly handing the paper over to Mia.

Mia opened it and found the article in question, but to her

grandparents surprise, calmly sat there and read the article. Joe

looked to Clarisse, who looked back at him and shrugged. Finally, Mia

closed the paper.

"Nicks marrying Lady Eleanor Wells", she said flatly.

"Are you alright darling?", asked Clarisse, reaching for her

granddaughters hand across the table.

"I'm fine grandma. Nick and I never even really dated and our time

together was so brief. It doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters! You cared for him. I believe you still do. You

two had a bright future...if it hadn't been for that snake of a Uncle

of his"

"Nick made his own choices Grandma. He still is. Now, I think this is

just what I need to, to finally move on"

"Well, good for you Princess", said Joe, using his nickname for Mia.

Clarisse was less convinced.

"You can't just turn off your feelings for a person Mia. Trust me,

I've tried it. It doesn't work"

Joe smiled faintly across the table from her.

"Well, what do you want me to do Grandma? Mope around here like I have

been doing for the past year? March over to the Palace and tell Nick I

refuse to let him marry her? I don't think so! You know, Lilly has

been after me to return to the U.S. and I think I'm going to. In fact,

yes, that's it. I'm going to"

"Well, perhaps that would be good for you Mia. I mean its not as if

anyone can live a enjoyable life around here lately. We are prisoners

in this house! Joseph and I have been married for a year and instead

of enjoying our time together, the way we should be... we are always

walking around here as stressed as can be, unable to even take a

simple walk on the beach together without nonsense from the press.

Your mother and brother and Lilly are all in America. I think its a

lovely idea for you to take a Holiday there"

"I'm not taking a Holiday Grandma. I'm moving there"

Joe and Clarisse looked at each other and then back at Mia.

"It is your life Princess and your choice where you live. We will

certainly miss you around here if you go", Joe said looking over to

his wife who he was sure was heartbroken.

"Yes, Yes Mia it is your choice. We will stand behind any choice you

make", Clarisse said, trying to hide the emotions she was feeling,

"You will visit I hope!"

"No", said Mia with a slow smile, "No, I will not visit you two here"

Clarisse looked at Joe and then back at Mia, "Well, I ..."

"Because your both coming with me!"

"Because we're, what? Oh, no Mia. NO, we can't do that. As much as we

would like to be with you. We simply could never leave Genovia. I'm

the former Queen. I still have seats on many boards...its just not

possible. I have a duty to this Country"

"I thought you had stopped putting Duty ahead of your happiness

Grandma? Ask yourself this, what kind of life do you presently have

here?"

"Well, that may be true, but..."

"And how many years do you have left? To spend with the love of your

life? To spend with your twin sister, who you have been separated from

for most of your life, who you haven't even seen in 6 months, who

happens to also reside in the U.S.? To spend with your granddaughter?

Who adores you .Who you were separated from for most of HER life and

who also will be in the U.S. I don't want this to come out the wrong

way Grandma because, despite the lack of respect we have seen from

people this last year, I know you are still a much beloved woman in

this Country. However, those people will never truly know what you

have given up and what you continue to give up for them. I'm tired of

it! I want YOU to have some peace and happiness. I know the boards you

sit on will miss your presence, they may even suffer a bit from the

loss of your knowledge and support, but its not worth your suffering

in return. PLEASE, come with me?"

Clarisse looked from Mia to Joseph, back to Mia and then back at

Joseph. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but closed it again. She

looked at her hands for a moment, before meeting his eyes once more.

"What do YOU think we should do?"

Joseph nodded at his wife and then cleared his throat, looking at his

at his mug as he lost himself in thought. She was leaving it up to

him. He knew her well enough to know that is what she had meant. He

was happy to finally feel in control of the situation around them, but

afraid as well. What if he made the wrong choice and she sunk even

lower into despair then she had been feeling lately. The loss of the

thrown had effected her more then she let on, he was certain of it. He

felt like it was time he did something in a attempt to heal her.

Looking up slowly he met her eyes and took her hands over the table.

"I love you more then life itself. I think we should go"

"Yes!", Mia said beaming, "Thank you Joe! So, Grandma? Will you come

to America with me?"

Clarisse was about to answer when the doorbell rang in three long,

rather rude, buzzes...followed up by several loud knocks .They

immediately knew who it was. The guards out front only let a handful

of people who had clearance through the gates and to the front door.

"Shades", they all said together.

They all got up from the table and moved to the door to greet the

current Head of Security for the royal family. Joe opened the door to

find Shades and Charlotte, who was a bit pink faced from Shade's

actions.

"You know I won't get to the door any faster if you knock that way",

said Joe in mock annoyance," Come on in you two", Joe motioned to the

living room couch, where the ladies were already headed.

"We're so happy you dropped by, we don't see you two enough anymore!

Can we get either of you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you've got one", replied shades.

"Scott! It's morning!", Charlotte scolded.

"Well, I'm having a bad day!"

Joe laughed, "I'll get you your beer my boy and what about you Charlotte?"

"I'm fine, thanks Joe"

"Anyone else want anything? Do you ladies want your tea?", Joe asked

as he left. Clarisse and Mia had declined and soon he was back with

two beers, one for Shades and one for himself. He handed Shades his

and caught a little look from Clarisse as he took a swig from his own.

"Wouldn't want him to have to drink alone", Joe said giving his wife a

peck on the neck as he moved to sit on the arm of her chair.

"So, what were you all up to before we so rudely arrived?", asked

Shades tapping his knee nervously. The others could tell something was

clearly on his mind, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it yet.

"Well, as a mater of fact", Clarisse began,"We just decided that we

will all be moving to America"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't thank you enough for all your help Charlotte! I don't know

how we have managed without you!", Clarisse said gratefully as the

five of them sat on the patio a few hours later eating lunch.

"It was just a few phone calls your maj...ah, Clarisse. I was happy to

help tie up your loose ends here in Genovia. How soon do you think you

all will be leaving?

"As soon as possible!", Mia said.

"It was more then a few phone calls Charlotte, you have been on the

phone for me for hours. You are truly a good friend my dear. It seems

our hard work paid off though. It seems the wheels have already been

set in motion. We should be able to leave in a mater of a few weeks"

In addition to her business calls, Clarisse had called the Prime

Minister, as well as some members of parliament who had become friends

over the years. She had informed them of her plans, thanked them for

their loyalty and invited them to visit her and Joseph once they were

settled.

" A mater of weeks? If we can pack that fast! I'm not as young as I

used to be! I did take care of the staff this afternoon though. Not a

difficult taste when you have ten people working for you rather then

dozens"

"Oh good darling. Did you tell them they would be paid several months salary?"

"I did"

"I think that's only fair after they all followed us from the palace,

of course they are welcome to go back as Nicholas has informed us, did

you tell them that as well?"

"Indeed I did"

"Well, good. Then I will give them each my personal thanks and perhaps

a small gift for their service when the time comes"

"Why did I never get any gifts for MY service when I worked for you?",

Joseph asked with a mock pout.

Clarisse couldn't resist the urge to counter, "Because I found other

ways to thank you", with coy smile.

Charlotte and Mia just giggled, but shades scrunched up his nose and

let out a quiet "Eww".

"Besides you and I never parted", Clarisse continued.

"Well, thank god for that", Joe said huskily as he slid his chair a

bit closer to hers and wove a arm around her waist. His eyes glazed

over a bit.

"Anyway", Shades spoke up trying to brake the spell, "I got fired today"

Joe's arm fell from Clarisse's waist where it had rested happily a

moment before, "You WHAT?"

"You must be joking!", Clarisse chimed in.

"Nope"

"That... that JERK! I'm calling Nicholas right now and going to give

him a piece of my mind!", Mia exclaimed as she jumped up from the

table.

"No, no...please sit. It was my fault. I...I punched someone"

"Who?", asked Joe.

"Viscount Mabrey"

"Yes!", was Joe's quick reply.

"Joseph, really!", Clarisse said, but secretly thought the same thing,

"Scott, why on earth would you do that?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how it happened. That guy has

been on my last nerve since King Nicholas took the thrown. He walks

around like he owns the place, instructs me to do unethical things,

questions my every decision. Then this morning he was going on and on

about Joe. Insulting and belittling him and... well, you know Joe...

you're like a dad to me, so I just lost it"

"Well, I appreciate you standing up for me like that", Joe was touched

by the young man's words and actions, " But you've lost your job know.

You worked your way up just like I did, you deserve that position.

Perhaps I should have a word with Nicholas. Even if it was, as you

say, your fault"

"The truth is Joe. I don't want it anymore. The job, the title, life

at the palace. Things have changed since the Renauldi Rule ended. I

mean, King Nicholas is a fair guy and he has even done some good

things for the Country. In fact, after the Viscount fired me, which

I'm not even sure he can do, Nicholas told me I could keep my job as

long as I was able to keep my temper in check in the future. The thing

is, I just don't want it anymore. Most of my friends have left, I

don't respect the people I work for anymore, I've got to deal with

Mabrey all the time. It's just time for a change"

"Well, the one good thing about this is that I might actually see my

boyfriend once in a while", Charlotte said shyly, "Since I entered

Parliament it seems like our schedules just never line up. We've only

officially been dating for a few months and we spend so little time

together because of work...I mean, how do you form a real

relationship?"

"I know the feeling", said Joe, "Perhaps now things will be a little

easier in that department. As far as leaving the Palace. I completely

understand your reasoning and if their is anything I can do to help

you get your foot in the door elsewhere I certainly will. I can make

some calls this afternoon"

"Thanks Joe, but I need a little brake. Charlie is taking some

Vacation time soon and I just need, well, as I said a brake"

"I understand. You just let me know"

"Thanks. That means a lot Joe"

"Hey, your like another son to me. Only you don't talk back the way

Mario does... So in a way your even better"

"Mario, I haven't seen him in so long Joe!", Mia said rather

breathlessly, thinking about Joe's gorgeous 35-year-old son, "Is he

still working in New York?"

"Yes he is"

"I see!", Mia was delighted, " Well Grandma, score another point for New York!"

"Did I miss something?", asked Joe a bit confused.

"Well. While you were talking to the staff and Grandma took a brake

from the business she and Charlotte were attending to, we made a list

of suitable places in the U.S. that we might consider calling home.

So, New York seems to be the big winner"

"What about San Fran...", Joe started, but Mia interrupted. Now that

she was on a roll, he knew he had better just sit back and listen

rather then even attempt to talk as fast as she.

"Nobody will even BE in California this summer! My mother has kinda

sorta been discovered and has a big exhibit in New York this summer,

so she will be there with baby Trevor...who is walking now...How cute

is that? Lilly's in New York interning for her dad for the Summer as

well and of course Great Aunt Nan, but she likes it better when I

leave off the great, so Aunt Nan is in New York with Charlotte's niece

Eloise of course, at The Plaza. Then add to the Mix Mario! It's like

our whole entire family is there in NYC! Except my Uncle Pierre, but

he lives in another Country so that doesn't factor in and Grandma kind

of liked the idea of moving to Cap Code because she thought it would

be quiet and peaceful and all that good stuff, but I think that New

York is the winner. Don't you Joe? Its like the song, "I want to be a

part of it! New York, New York!". That's my vote!

"My God!", exhausted by quick pace of Mia's words, "She didn't even

take a breath! It's amazing"

"Ha Ha, very funny Joe. We all know I talk fast sometimes, but

seriously. What do you guys think?"

"I think we're about to become New Yorkers!", Claisse said, to Mia's delight.

"Really Grandma? Oh, this is so great! Wait until I call Lilly and my

mom. They are going to freak!"

"I'm glad you are happy about it darling", Clarisse said with a little

chuckle. It was nice to see her granddaughter happy, for a change.

Thank god she would not have to live apart from her once again. Mia

brought so much joy into her life. She had taught her how to follow

her heart, how to have fun once in a while, how to think outside the

box. She made her so much younger, so much more daring. It was a

wonderful gift, one that she cherished.

"Ah, I hate to brake up the party, but do I by any chance get a say in

where we live?", Joe asked.

"Well, of course you do darling!", Clarisse said rather seriously,

"Your opinions are of the utmost importance. Now then, where would YOU

like to live?

"With you"

"Yes, but where darling?"

"Oh, I don't really care about that. I was just ...validating myself,

you see", he said with a smerk, "But, of course I would love to be

near Mario and for you to be near Nanny"

"Oh, well thank you darling. Then New York it is! I have already

called Nanny this afternoon and she is going to be speaking with the

manager of The Plaza to inquire if there are any residential suites

available. Not that we would have to live there forever, but until we

decided where in the City we would like to live. If no suites are

available, as might well be the case since their is quite a waiting

list I'm told, then we will simply book a couple of rooms for as long

as we need them and put the overflow of our belongings in storage"

"Well, It sounds like you have it all figured out! I am starting to

feel like I'm not needed, just a pretty to look at I guess", Joe said

as he reclined in his chair.

"Oh yes, the view is quite nice ...from both sides!", Clarisse said

smiling wickedly, "Now why don't you walk your pretty little butt

upstairs... and wait for me, because when I get up there... I want

to", Clarisse stopped to whisper the rest in his ear, "start packing"

"Why you little tease", Joe said letting out his breath which he had

unintentionally been holding. This woman knew how to press his

buttons.

"I'm sorry darling", Clarisse laughed, "That was awful of me, but we

really do have a lot to do, so let's get to it"

"And then I'll be rewarded?" He whispered to her as they stood. She

ran her finger down his spine as her response and his body tightened.

"Yes, better get to it", he said loud enough for the others to hear as well.

"Oh, there is one more surprise!", Charlotte added as the group brake

up,"Shades and I are coming with you"

"Really?", Mia asked excitedly.

"Well, not to live. Just for a visit and to help you settle in. We had

wanted to go and visit Nanny and Eloise anyway and my vacation time is

coming up. So I had Nanny book us a room as well when we had her on

the phone. I called work to put in my request, which was immediately

approved, so we are all set. I am assuming this is all ok with you

Shades? I mean I would have asked, but Nanny was already on the phone

and I know how close you are to Joe and that you really need a brake

from Genovia..."

"You don't have to explain babe. It was a great idea!", shades said,

taking Charlotte into his arms and giving her a long passionate kiss.

Charlotte in response wrapped her arms behind his neck. Causing the

others to look at each other with raised eyebrows. They were still in

each others arms when the others quietly slipped away.

Yes, New York was going to be a new start ...for everyone!

...TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A NEW START

"My god! Is that Nan?", Joseph asked as the group from Genovia entered

The Plaza after their long trip.

"My goodness it is!", replied Clarisse, looking over her sister who

was sitting on a love seat in the lobby of the hotel. She had lost

weight, her hair was now a solid grey, which was very becoming on her.

It was done up in a classy french pleat and every hair was in place!

Her outfit was a updated version of her former look. She had on a

fitted blue silk blouse and a black pencil skirt, which showed her

curves. She seemed to have carefully applied her make-up and had

ditched her granny shoes for classy pumps.

"Aunt Nan!", Mia shouted, excited to see her great Aunt who she had

grown quite close to.

Nanny heard Mia and hurried over to meet the group as they approached her.

"You've arrived! Oh, I'm so glad your here", Nanny said wrapping her

arms first around Clarisse and then around Charlotte and Mia. Joe

moved over and gave her a kiss as well.

"We have missed you Nanny!", Clarisse exclaimed.

"And I have missed you all! For sure, sure, sure", she said giving her

sister another hug, "And...I have some good news for you! A

businessman on our floor is leaving the Plaza in a weeks time, as he

has wrapped up his business here in the city. So, it seems you will

have a suite to live in! He was friendly with Kay and when he heard my

sister wanted a residential suite he asked Mr. Salamone, the manager

of The Plaza, if he might sign his lease right over to you and he

agreed. So, you bypass the waiting list and get a suite right away!"

"Oh, that's wonderful Nan. Thank you! Do you know how many bedrooms it has?"

"Four, just like ours. It should be quite spacious"

"Wonderful! So, tell me...why did you not tell me about your new look?"

"What? Aww, my stars, stars, stars. No, I just lost a few pounds is all."

"How many? You look great! You also changed your hair I see and I love

these new clothes"

"Aww, well thank you Clarisse! I'm still not as small as you for sure,

sure, sure. I still have a bit extra here and there. I lost about

forty pounds or forty-two to be exact"

"That's a lot! I hope you are eating enough and as for the extra here

and there, it seems to be in all the right places. I'm envying those

curves of yours"

"Well, I am eating enough for sure, sure, sure. I just gave up a few

things and I exercise every day. I took up yoga as well", said Nanny

shyly, she was not entirely comfortable with compliments, even from

her dear sister, "Well, Shall we go up then? Eloise is dying to see

you all!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dinner that night the group all caught up and the group from

Genovia were already feeling much more relaxed then they had in a long

time. Eloise had informed them all that Kay would be coming home from

Paris tomorrow. She also told them all about who should be avoided at

The Plaza and who they should get to know and still others who were

absolutely divine !

They had gotten three rooms for the next couple weeks, while they

waited for their suite to be ready. After dinner Shades and Joe

decided to go downstairs to the bar to get a drink while the ladies

opted to stay upstairs in Nanny's suite, since Eloise was asleep in

her room. It wasn't long before Nanny, Charlotte, Mia and Clarisse all

sat on the sofa cozy together, sipping their wine and having some good

old fashion girl talk.

"I did miss my girls! For sure, sure, sure!"

"We missed you too Nanny", said Charlotte patting Nanny on the knee.

"You know what we should do?", asked Mia with a grin, "Play truth or dare!"

The other three all started to moan in disapproval, but they all

finally gave in.

"Ok", said Mia excitedly, " I want Aunt Nan to go first since we have

not seen her for a while, well Charlotte has, but anyway...Aunt Nan,

truth or dare?"

"Oh my stars. Aww, well...truth I suppose"

"OK, hmmm. Ok. Did you give yourself this make-over... for a man?"

"Mia, that's rude!", said Clarisse, but since Charlotte just laughed

she decided to relax and see what Nan's answer was.

"Well, I would have to say...Kind of"

"What!", they all cried at once, laughing.

Nanny tried to change the subject by asking who was next, but the

others weren't going to let her off the hook so easy. She finally

confessed that she had been taking some classes since Eloise would be

going to school in the Fall and she might be going back to teaching.

The instructor for the course was a man about her age who she admired

very much. He was English, refined, a little shy, very intelligent and

quite handsome in her eyes. The others cooed as she gave them more

details, which embarrassed her a bit, but she continued anyway, happy

to be talking about him.

"His name is Wilkes Thompson. He is a superintendent of schools by day

and he teaches the occasional refresher course in the evenings. He

used to be a college professor. I went to my first course about six

months ago. He was the instructor. He was so charming that I kept

signing up for his classes. I have been to three now. I am starting

another one next week, on "Seizing Opportunities in A Child's

Imagination". I needed to take several classes to keep up with my

degree you see. I only needed the three, but I'm taking this one

just...for me. It sounds very interesting!"

"Plus you get to see more of the Hottie teaching the course right?",

said Mia as the others laughed.

"Awww, Well I admit that is part of it as well. Not that I would call

him a hottie, I mean I certainly find him attractive...very

attractive, but its not as if he lifts weights or...Well, it doesn't

matter. He doesn't know I exist anyway"

"Have you ever talked to him?", asked Charlotte, who was a little in

shock that Nanny, her Nanny, would ever be attracted to a man...or

flush just talking about a man the way she was now.

"Well, no. There are a lot of people in the classes and it is rather

easy to disappear into the crowd. We hand in papers at the end of each

course and he has left some comments on those, but I doubt he puts a

name with the face. I wanted to talk to him, but, I am rather a

coward. I thought if I boosted my self esteem I would manage to say

hello to him and maybe even ask him to have coffee with me...that's

why I started loosing weight, but then I liked the way I looked and

felt so I kept up with it. Then I needed some new clothes, so I

decided to get some that were a bit nicer and change my hair a bit to

go with it"

"And you look great! Although I think you always looked great. So WHY

haven't you talked to him?", Mia persisted.

"Yeah", Charlotte added softly.

"Its hard for me I guess, well, that and there is always this awful

woman, Mrs. Daniels, hanging around him. She is the kind of woman that

marries for money, apparently she is a educator as well, although I

can't imagine her working a day in her life"

"So Mr. Thompson is wealthy?", Mia asked.

"That's what I 'ear. He drives a newer Jaguar, so he certainly might

be. I could care less about that. I just think he's...well, to quote

Eloise, divine...but its useless, that Mrs. Daniels takes all his

classes and she will never let me get a word in"

They were all silent for moment. Mia suddenly getting a big smile on

her face asked, "Are there any more openings in the next class?"

"Well, I assume...why?"

"I will take it with you! I'll get that Mrs. Daniels lady out of the

way and you can finally talk to him. I need to DO something anyway, it

might be a good career path for me. I do need to find a job at some

point. Maybe I'll teach. I majored in foreign affairs, but I minored

in Education"

"I remember, you had the same major and minor as Charlotte. Oh Mia,

thank you, but I don't know if it is such a good idea", said Nanny

reluctantly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea", Clarisse added.

"Well", Nanny said smiling a bit, "I don't suppose it would hurt you

to take a class, even if our little plan doesn't work"

"Oh it will work", Mia said laughing, the others all joined her.

"Alright, Alright. Isn't it someone elses's turn for Lord's sake!"

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Truth...I don't do dares"

"Alright... What will you do here in New York that you could never do

in Genovia?"

"Well, aside from the obvious. I want to, I don't know ... wear sweat pants"

The others laughed.

"I'm serious! Well, ok maybe not out of the house, but I do want to

dress more casually now that I have the freedom to do so. I want to

cook too, I want to learn that is. I want to drive my own car and I

don't want to have staff at all! Ok, maybe a cleaning lady can come in

a couple times a week...I'm not sure I could ever get used to doing

toilets...but I want a normal life, truly! I told the others on the

airplane Nan, so now I will tell you...I do not want anyone here

knowing I was a Queen. I will not be using my title. I want to be

known as Clarisse or Mrs. Delgado and that is it! This is a new

chapter and I am going to do it right!"

"I didn't know you took Joe's name, MRS. Delgado!"

"Yes, well I just changed it before the move...I rather like it!"

"Well all I have to say is, you go girl!", said Mia, "...But you said

all you will answer to is Clarisse or Mrs. Delgado, I can still call

you Grandma right? Oh and does Joe know you'll be cooking? I still

remeber that grilled cheese you made for me one night in at the

palace. It tasted like burnt erasers"

"Very funny darling. I don't dare ask how you know what aburnt eraser

tastes like. Now I believe YOU are next. Truth of dare?"

"Well, I guess I will keep with the trend and say truth"

"Ok. Let's see. Ah, I know. Do you happen to have a terrible crush on

my very handsome husband's very handsome son?"

"Mario? What kind of question is that Grandma? Everyone that has ever

met that man has a crush on him. He has the biggest dimples I have

ever seen and a smile that has likely killed"

"Not to mention that butt, now THAT he inherited from Joe", Charlotte

added, surpising the others.

"Charlotte!", they all cried laughing hysterically.

"Well", Clarisse said still laughing, "I think you might be right

there Charlotte. I remember the first time I saw Joseph's naked

behind. He had gotten out of bed and was heading for the bathroom and

the site was so beautiful I thought I might cry!"

They all busted out laughing once again at this last statement.

"Alright, alright! I think you've had enough wine by the way Grandma.

Ok, Charlotte's turn! Truth or dare?"

"I'm too tired for a dare. We had better stick with truth"

"Ok. Now Charlotte, since these two clearly don't now how this game

is done, we the younger generation will have to save the day! So my

question for you is this...WHAT is your BIGGEST, DEEPEST, DARKEST

secret? One that you never thought you would tell? I'm not talking

about stealing cable when you were in college. I mean a SECRET"

The smiles faded from Clarisse and Nanny's faces and each placed their

glass down.

"I...Well, I don't think I have any secrets Mia"

Clarisse and Nanny both relaxed, until they heard Charlotte continue...

"Well, that's not true. I do have one, but it is the biggest one I

will ever have in my life and its not, well, its not a easy thing and

I am not sure I should talk about it"

"Charlotte", Nanny began, "Do NOT feel like you have to talk about

what I think you are refering to. This is just a game for Lord's

sake!"

"Yeah Charlotte, I'm sorry, I didn't think... It's ok", Mia said, a

little embarrassed.

"It is NOT ok! I wish everyone would stop making me feel like what I

did was ok. To tell you the truth I would like to talk about it, but I

feel like I'm not allowed to!", Charlotte admitted as tears rolled

down her cheeks.

"Awww, Charlotte, now now my darling girl don't cry", Nanny soothed as

she moved her arm around her, "Of course you can talk about it! You

absolutely have that right. Do you really want to?"

"Yes. I do. I know that you know and I suspect that being Nanny's twin

and the situation with getting me the job

at the Genovian embassy, well I assume Clarisse knows. Mia is one of

my dearest friends and I would like her to know too"

They all waited in silence for Charlotte to find the words.

"The truth is Mia... I have a... a daughter. I'm a mother", she finally said.

Mia's mouth dropped open and all three sat paralized with shock, Mia

by the news and the others by the fact that the words had actually

been spoken. They were so deep in their shock that didn't hear the

suite door open and the footsteps of the three who entered.

Joe and Shades had run into Kay in the lobby on their way to the

elevators. They had recognized her from when their paths had

previously crossed. Kay explained to them that she had taken a earlier

flight and was on her way up to surprise Nanny and Charlotte,

presumably Eloise would be sleeping at this hour. The three boarded

the elevator, going up to the 16th floor and entered Nanny's suite

just in time to hear Charlotte continue...

"It's Eloise you see. Eloise is my daughter. I'm her birth mother"

Mia's mouth remained open and Nanny's jaw dropped even lower when she

saw the three who had just entered staring in disbelief, Scott and Joe

by the news and Kay by the fact that the revelation had been made.

Nanny's stare made the other three ladies on the couch turn to meet

the gaze of the three who had entered. All eyes were then on

Charlotte.

Shades had heard her! She had wanted to tell him on her own,

privately. What would his reaction be? Would he hate her for keeping

such a thing from him? Would he no longer be interested in her since

she was now a mother and not a loyal one at that? Would he think her

trash after hearing the details of the child's conception? She was

about to speak his name, to urge him to go with her someplace quiet so

they could talk privately, when a small voice was heard from the other

direction of the suite...

"Aunt Charlotte? WHAT did you say?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the shock of the situation wore off a bit, Clarisse, Joe and Mia

left for their rooms to give the others some privacy.

Kay, Nanny and Charlotte immediately hustled themselves into a corner.

They talked it over and realized they had no other choice then to tell

Eloise the truth. Nanny left Kay and Charlotte to take Eloise aside.

Kay embrased the child and explained to her that a long time ago Aunt

Charlotte had a baby and yes that baby had been her, Eloise. Kay

explained that a bad man didn't want her to be born so Charlotte had

to hide in Paris with her. Then when Eloise was born they came back to

The Plaza and Nanny became her mostly companion!

Eloise looked confused, but not too upset, she had even smiled a bit

at the idea of having to hide out in Paris. Charlotte took this as a

tiny bit of hope that her daughter wouldn't hate her or be scarred for

life. She took Eloise on her lap then and smoothed her hair a bit. She

told the child that she loved her as much as any mother could love

their child, but she had been too afraid to raise her on her

own...because of the "bad man". She told her she knew she would be

safe and happy and loved very much by Nanny and Kay and that she knew

she would still get to see her, so it seemed like a good plan. Then

she told her, "I am so sorry Eloise!"

Eloise was quiet for a moment and they all watched as the six-year-old

pondered the information that had been given to her.

Nanny then took Eloise and offered the child her point of view. She

told her although Kay had not been her birth mother, she still loved

her as a mother would and had even formally adopted her when she was

born, which meant she WAS her mother. She went on to tell her that

adopted mothers don't love their children any less and that

Charlotte's mommy, her Grandma Marsh had adopted Charlotte and had

loved her ever so much. The others knowing Charlotte had been adopted

were not surprised by this information.

"So since Charlotte is your mommy who had you and Kay is your mommy

who adopted you...it's like you get two mommies! Unlike most ordinary

children who just get one"

At this, Eloise had a wide grin on her face and she jumped up onto the

couch and began jumping up and down.

"Oh boy, Aunt Charlotte is my other Momma! How absolutely divine! It

IS all a little confusing...for Lord's sake, but I must say it makes

sense...I have always known that I, Eloise, was not a normal child.

It's also terribly sad in a way isn't it? ...But don't worry Aunt...I

mean Momma Charlotte. I am not cross with you. Nanny says that

sometimes people do things they simply never would do otherwise out of

fear, for Lord's sake! So you see, I understand and actually I think

it's rather divine since Momma Kay lives mostly in Paris now. She will

still visit me all the time like always or she will miss me too, too,

too much! While she is here we can do fun things like always and you

can spend time with Mr. Shades! Then, when Momma Kay has to return to

Paris, I will still have you Momma Charlotte and Nanny of course"

"Well, Eloise...", Nanny began cautiously, "Charlotte still has a very

important job in Genovia and a life there. She won't be staying Pet"

"Oh", said Eloise sadly, loosing herself in thought as she sat on the couch.

"Eloise", Charlotte asked quietly, "Would...Would you really like me

to stay and live here with you?"

Eloise face beamed, "Oh, everly so much!"

"Well, then I think that can be arranged", she said. Delighting

Eloise. Then talking to the group she added, "It is time I were a part

of her life. She has two mothers, one of them should be here. I don't

mean any offense by that Kay, you have been wonderful and so have you

Nanny, but now its my turn"

The ladies looked relatively pleased, although surprised by the

outcome of the recent events. All eyes then fell on Shades, who did

not look so happy. Nanny and Kay told Eloise they would tuck her back

in and after giving Charlotte a big hug and kiss and receiving a "I

love you" from her birth mother, Eloise gave into bed time. Leaving

Scott and Charlotte alone.

"So you are going to live in New York now?", Shades started, " You

know Charlotte most people would check with their boyfriend before

deciding to move to another Country, but then you are not most people

are you? I don't know what upsets me more, the fact that you never

trusted me or loved me enough to tell me this, or the fact that you

have been lying to me for years! Maybe it's the fact that I never knew

you at all! God Charlie, who ARE you? You know, I don't have a family,

just you and Joe. I feel like I just lost my best friend and the

person I wanted to live the rest of my life with"

"You didn't loose me Scott. I'm right here! I want to be with you too,

your not working in Genovia any more and Joe is here. You could move

here too if you wanted to. I AM sorry I never told you about Eloise,

but it was very painful for me and I just wasn't ready"

"I see. Well, I think I need a little time...apart I mean. I hope you

don't mind if you stay here rather then our room downstairs. I will

have someone bring your stuff up in the morning"

The two stared at each other a long while before Shades spoke again.

"I'll see you around Charlie" ...and was gone.

...TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: MEET MR. THOMPSON (PART 1)

TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks had passed since the group from Genovia had moved to The

Plaza. Since there first night in New York, when Charlotte made the

rather shocking revelation that she was Eloise's birth mother, the

group had split up to attend to their respective lives. Clarisse and

Joseph had been busy making preparations for their suite, which they

had moved into the previous day. They were now busy unpacking their

things, which Clarisse insisted they do on their own like "normal"

people. Joseph found this quite amusing, but when he found his wife in

fitted black leggings and a over sized sweatshirt of his, sorting

through boxes casually...well, he had to admit he liked the change. It

did feel nice and normal. Her attire was nothing like anything she

used to wear and while he loved her in her tailored suits and evening

dresses or silk pajamas...seeing her in such casual attire made him

fall in love with her all over again. As for Clarisse, she loved her

new independence! She unpacked her things happily beside Joseph,

noticing him stare at her occasionally admiringly. They walked in

Central Park when they grew tired of the unpacking and talked about

the garden they would have when they purchased a home at some point.

They liked their suite at The Plaza, but they didn't want to live

there forever. The best part was that nobody bothered them, which

surprised Clarisse a bit the first time they ventured out of The

Plaza. She decided to celebrate by letting Joseph kiss her rather

passionately in a crowded restaurant, and nobody seemed to notice! Joe

had been in touch with his son Mario, he told his father he was very

busy with work and would be out of town for a bit, but would visit his

father and step-mother as soon as he returned.

Mia for her part, had also been busy with the new suite where she

would be residing with her grandparents. She was also trying to spend

as much time as possible with her mother, brother and Lilly since they

were in the City for only the summer.

Kay had returned to Paris a week after she arrived, secure that

everything was just fine at home. Charlotte had spoken with the proper

members of Parliament in Genovia and given her resignation, siting

personal reasons for her not being able to give proper notice.

Charlotte and Eloise had been spending a great deal of time together

and despite her brake-up with Shades, she was feeling happier then she

had in a long time to be with her daughter. The nights, when she lay

in bed thinking of Shades, were hard for her, but her time with her

daughter was so precious that she tried not to let the sadness get her

down. Shades had kept his distance from Charlotte. They had not seen

each other since that night two weeks before. He had mostly kept to

himself, taking walks, watching a game or occasionally spending time

with Joe when he was around. Clarisse and Joe offered for him to stay

in one of the guest bedrooms in their suite and he had excepted. It

was just for while, while he "figured things out" he promised, but his

friends told him to stay as long as he liked.

Nanny had spent the last two weeks keeping a watchful eye on Eloise

and Charlotte, who seemed to be adjusting to their new relationship

incredibly well. This gave her a lot to think about in regards to her

own relationship with Charlotte, which caused her to be lost in

thought most of the time. The others thought she was thinking about

her new course with Mr. Thompson, which she and Mia would be starting

tonight. She let them think that was what was on her mind since she

could not disclose what was truly bothering her and it was not a

complete lie. She had also been thinking of Mr. Thompson, which was

not uncommon lately it seemed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening Nanny knocked on the door of Clarisse and Joe's suite

ready to meet Mia to go to their class. She had spent a long time

picking out what to wear and decided on a fitted grey pencil skirt

which was more on the casual side and a short sleeve black silk

blouse, with black wedged sandals that tied at the back of her ankle.

Her hair was in her french pleat neatly and make-up was picture

perfect, she wore lip gloss as Mia suggested rather then lipstick. Mia

said this would make her look younger, which it did.

Mia opening the door and smiled approvingly, "Well, I see you are

dressed for roping in a boyfriend!", she exclaimed, letting Nan enter.

"Does that mean I look like a tramp?", Nan questioned looking down at

her outfit as she stepped inside.

"You look very classy!", said Clarisse who had just entered carrying a

box, "Oh look Joseph! I found our wedding album!"

"Finally", said Joseph entering from the other room, " Can't loose

that. Evidence of the happiest day of my life!", he said planting a

lingering kiss on his wife's lips. Looking up he caught site of Nan.

"Wow Nan, you look wonderful! Very elegant, intelligent and pulled

together, with a hint of sex appeal. If I may say."

"Aoww, well thank you Joseph!", Nanny said, pleased by what she heard.

Joe turned from her and gave his wife a little wink. He had thought

Nan looked lovely, Clarisse was sure, as any man their age would, but

she did not feel even a hint of jealousy. He loved Nan like a sister

and enjoyed boosting her self esteem a bit when he could. Clarisse

loved him even more for this trait of his. His words were not untrue.

Nanny looked very lovely and pulled together, which was rather ironic

in comparison to the butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright!", said Mia, "Let's get this show on the road!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A half hour later, Nanny and Mia were sitting in the classroom waiting

for the class to begin. About twenty other people were already there,

but there had been no sign of Mrs. Daniels or Mr. Thompson yet. Mia

sat next to Nan, her eyes glued to the door. Nan nudged her a little,

raising her eyebrows a bit as a way of saying not to be too obvious.

Mia moved her gaze around the room. There was very handsome young man

sitting alone in the back who caught her eye. He was tapping his

pencil and reading something on the desk in front of him, as he looked

up they locked eyes for a moment. He smiled casually. She smiled back

shyly, gosh he was cute! She then realized Nanny was poking her in her

ribs. She spun around to see what she wanted, but following Nanny's

gaze she realized that Mr. Thompson had arrived.

He wasn't what Mia had pictured, she had thought the older man would

have a cooler air about him, more like Joe. She had pictured Mr.

Thompson sitting on the edge of his desk conversing with the class.

Somehow she couldn't picture this man doing that. He had on a grey

suite (in the middle of Summer!) and had a thinning main of grey/white

hair. He was a little stout, but not fat. His skin was on the tan

side, his fingernails perfectly trimmed. He wasn't a bad looking man,

but not someone that Mia would picture a person daydreaming about.

He placed his things neatly on the desk in front of him and settled

quietly into his chair. He sat with his hands folded on the desk and

scanned the group with a small pleasant smile. Most of the class

weren't looking in his direction, as they were having private

conversations or unpacking their things. The class would not begin for

a few more minutes. He said hello to a man sitting in the front row

that apparently had been in a previous class. He scanned by Mia

smiling and she smiled back politely. Then he got to Nan and his smile

faded briefly only to reappear a moment later slightly wider then

before. If Mia wasn't mistaken, she saw a glint in his eye as well. He

then moved his gaze away in, what was to Mia, a obvious attempt to NOT

look at Nanny. "He likes her!", Mia whispered to herself inaudibly.

She then turn to her Aunt, sure she would see a look of delight to his

reaction, but instead found her eyes nervously glued to the paper in

front of her, where they had clearly been for a while. She missed the

whole thing!

A moment later a thin, prim looking woman wearing a tailored suit

walked into the room. She walked right up to Mr. Thompson, who upon

seeing her looked rather uncomfortable. Mia knew this was Mrs. Daniels

without having to ask Nanny, who had finally looked up and watched as

she talked to him. After droning on a bit, she took a seat in the

front row and Mr. Thompson stood up to address the class.

"Good Evening everyone. I am so glad you could make it. The name of

this course is "Seizing Opportunities in A Child's Imagination" and

hopefully you will all find the course useful in your respective

careers. My name is Wilkes Thompson and I will be instructing this

course"

Mia listened as Mr. Thompson spoke, he had a very proper English

accent, but seemed like a nice guy, maybe a little uptight. She was

more interested in watching her Aunt however, who so clearly adored

this man. They dived right in to the subject matter of the course and

soon people were volunteering answers and opinions politely. Nanny

remained silent...unlike Mrs. Daniels who's hand shot up continuously.

Mia had to roll her eyes at the woman, she was so annoying! The way

she tried to answer every question, the way she ran her fingers

through her short dyed hair trying to flirt with Mr. Thompson, the way

she stared at her nails and seemed bored when anyway else spoke. She

wondered if Mrs. Daniels ever caught the little glimpses Mr. Thompson

sent in Nanny's direction when he knew she and no one else was

looking. Little did he know that Mia was playing detective. He had

cautiously looked at her legs, her hair, face and once if Mia had not

mistaken, her chest. Nanny was oblivious to all of it, in her state of

nervousness and her pursuit to take notes . Finally Mia heard the

words she had been longing to hear "Why don't we take a brake"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlotte and Eloise had dressed that evening in frilly party dresses

at Eloises request. They were going to order Pizza and watch Eloise's

favorite Movie "Enchanted" and Charlotte's favorite "Mary Poppins".

The door bell rang and Eloise danced open to get it, assuming it was

her pineapple pizza! She opened it to find Shades holding a dozen long

stem roses.

" Mr. Shades! You brought Momma Charlotte roses! How absolutely

divine! Well, do come in for Lord's sake!"

Scott entered the suite and followed a skipping Eloise into the living

room, where his eyes met Charlotte's. He ran his eyes over the dress

which made her look like a princess. The pink bodice pushed up her

chest and showed off her tiny waist and the neckline exposed he bare

shoulders. It was a stretch from the black or grey suits she favored

in Genovia while working for the Queen.

"God, you look beautiful", he finally managed.

"Are those for me?", she asked flatly.

"Your mad. I don't blame you. Even though it was YOUR not telling ME

the truth that led to this...well, I should have never stayed away for

two weeks. I'm sorry. Here, these ARE for you"

"Eloise, Would you go to your room for a moment, so I can speak to

Shades alone?"

"Alright...I will go get Skipperdee, but make it fast! I want to watch

the movies for Lord's sake!

Charlotte waited for Eloise to leave the room before speaking.

"You don't get it do you? You didn't stand by me Scott! I needed you

and you ran because you were mad. I know I have been unfair to you,

but you wouldn't even let me properly explain. I felt like I just

wasn't worth the extra hassle... Like things getting more complicated

was a deal braker "

"I did not feel that way, but I am sorry for making it seem I did.

I've been doing a lot of thinking Charlotte. I realize now you had

been trying to warn me that it wouldn't be easy. You had told me you

had a secret that you weren't ready to tell. I guess I should have

given you credit for that, but I was hurt and shocked and...afraid"

"Afraid of WHAT?"

"Afraid... Afraid that with you wanting to move here and with your new

life... you wouldn't want me or need me anymore", he stopped talking

and walked over to her to take her hand and kiss it lightly. He then

took her hand and walked her over to the couch and eased her down into

a sitting position, laying the flowers in her lap. He bent over her,

bringing his lips to her ear. He kissed the lobe gently and then

whispered, " I love you so much it makes me crazy sometimes, but

that's no excuse. I'm sorry Charlotte"

He pulled back to look into her eyes and she cupped his face in her

hands. Slowly rubbing her thumb over his cheek before speaking, "I

love YOU and I'm sorry too. So what does this mean? Will you relocate

to New York to be with me? You do realize that Eloise will be a part

of our lives now, not just mine, but ours"

"Charlie, all I know is I want to be with you! I'm ready to settle

down. I will live wherever you want and accept your daughter, I really

do like her...she's spunky and fun. I want to know everything, the

whole story of Eloise and your whole life and promise you that I will

never, never judge you! Your the best person I know and that will

never change. The point is this, I will do whatever I have to do to

get you back and prove to you that I am not a complete ass"

"Well... I would say you just did"

"You forgive me?"

"I have to. I love you stupid! Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not? Your my world! I love you so much!"

A tear rolled down Shades cheek and Charlotte was incredibly touched

by the site of it. The two kissed just as Eloise was returning to the

room.

"Eww! Well, I see you two have gotten back together. Well,

I...AM...GLAD! You two just look right together. You BELONG together!

Now, we just need to get Nanny a boyfriend! Anyway... Mr. Shades why

don't you skitter on over to your room and bring back your favorite

movie and we can watch it with ours...but HURRY for Lord's sake! I'll

make some popcorn while you're gone"

"I will do just that", said Shades as he walked away from Charlotte

reluctantly and turned to say, " Thank you Eloise...for sharing your

mom with me"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As most of the class headed out the door for their brake, Mia hurried

up to Mr. Thompson's desk before Mrs. Daniels could make it.

"Hello Mr. Thompson. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Mia

Thermopolis. I'm very happy to be taking this course as I believe I

will be looking for my first teaching position in the Fall. I'm here

with my Aunt, Nan Harrison. She has taken a few of your classes. She's

over there", Mia said pointing to Nanny who was pretending to be

looking for something in her bag after she saw Mia approach Mr.

Thompson.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Thermopolis", He said offering his

hand, "Yes, Mrs. Harrison has been in several classes I have

instructed. Although I...I don't believe I have had the please of,

well, meeting her in person you see. I have read her final reports and

they were very good indeed. She obviously truly cares about children"

"Oh yes, she does. Well, allow me to introduce you. Aunt Nan?", Mia

called over her shoulder.

Nanny froze in her tracks. What was Mia doing? It was too late now to

run away however and so she pulled her self up straight, the way she

had seen Clarisse do and strode over to where Mia and Mr. Thompson

stood, passing by Mrs. Daniels who was the only other person remaining

in the room.

"Nanny, I thought you should meet Mr. Thompson, after all you have

taken several of his classes and he was just saying how impressed he

was with your papers. Mr. Thompson, Nanny has told me what talent you

have for inspiring young minds and older minds as well for that

mater...So it seems you are both rather impressed by the other"

Nanny shot Mia a bit of a evil look (she was being too, too, too

obvious!) before speaking,"Ha 'ello Mr. Thompson! It is a pleasure to

meet you. Mia is correct in that I have enjoyed your classes very much

indeed. I have found them rather enlightening", Nanny said speaking

very carefully as to sound a bit more refined.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Harris. I, ah, I have found your ideas,

on paper that is, to be quite lovely and I would love to hear more",

Wilkes said genuinely, as he shook her hand, noticing how soft it was

and holding onto it a bit longer then necessary before letting go.

"It is Ms. Harris, as I have been a widow for more then half my life,

but please just call me Nan"

"Ok... Nan", he said as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Hoping

his admiration for her wasn't obvious.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Mia reluctantly broke in.

"Shall we grab a cup of coffee before the brake ends? There is a cafe

across the street and I would just love a cup! Will you two join me?",

Mia asked casually.

"Why, I would love to!", Wilkes said quickly.

Mrs. Daniels had heard this, as well as the rest of the conversation

and came over to have her presence acknowledged, " MISTER Thompson, I

am so sorry to take you away from these, these...CHARMING ladies, but

you DID say you would help me fill out this paperwork for the

scholarship my club has decided to give to a qualified student in YOUR

school district. This IS a pressing mater, I'm sure you realize! We

really should take a look at it ... NOW", she said looking at Nanny

and Mia while saying the last word as if to tell them to "get lost".

"Oh, yes. Indeed. I had forgotten", he said to Mrs. Daniels as he

turned to Nanny and Mia, "I do apologize! Perhaps, perhaps AFTER

class?"

"Yes! What a wonderful idea, then there is no rush. We will see you

then", said Mia tugging Nanny behind her as they stepped out into the

hall where Mia told her Great Aunt her plan. She explained to a

reluctant Nanny, that after they got to the cafe she would pretend to

get a phone call and have to go, leaving Nanny and Mr. Thompson to

chat alone and get to know one another.

"I don't know Mia...It's dishonest. It's juvenile. It's..."

"IT'S going to get you "in the door" and IT is GOING to work!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mia and Nanny sat at the cafe a couple of hours later waiting for Mr.

Thompson. They were waiting to get their beverages until he had joined

them. He was finishing up his paperwork with Mrs. Daniels as she

insisted, but entered a few minutes later and took the empty seat at

the table with a smile.

"Thank you for waiting ladies. I do appreciate it"

"Aoww, for sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, letting her accent slip.

"That Mrs. Daniels follows you around like a lost puppy!", Mia added.

Wilkes let out a little chuckle, "I suppose she does"

"Just as long as she doesn't start humping your leg! I'd be careful if

I were you, she looks like she may be in heat", Mia said, making both

the older adults eyes grow big, but soon Mr. Thompson let out a deep

laugh. This led Nanny to smile as well.

"Ms. Thermopolis, you are rather funny. Mrs. Daniels has taken

several of my classes and although I don't generally speak ill of

people as a rule... I must admit I dread seeing her every time"

"So...", Nanny said trying to change the subject. She did NOT come

here to talk about Mrs. Daniels, "Ha 'ow are you enjoying the class

thus far, Mr. Thompson?"

"Please call me Wilkes, Nan", he said giving her a shy smile which

flushed Nanny's cheeks, " I am enjoying it very much, thank you. A

good group! Lovely people...of course some that are more LOVELY then

the rest", he said looking rather longingly into Nanny's eyes.

Nanny's eyes grew big and quickly shot down to look at the floor,

surely he couldn't have meant that the way it had sounded. Could he

have?

Mia saw this as her chance to dash away and so she reached into her

pocket for her cell phone, " Excuse me, I think I'm buzzing", she said

pretending to answer her phone, "Hello?...Oh mom,

Hi!...What?...Oh...Oh no!...Well, I will be right there!", she said

tucking the phone back in her pocket, "That was my mother", she

explained to them both, "She has herself in a little predicament and

needs my help right away I'm afraid. Not to worry, everything will be

fine, but I'm afraid I must go"

"Oh dear, well you are a good daughter Ms. Thermopolis. Perhaps, a

rain check then?"

"Certainly Mr Thompson... And of course there is no reason why Aunt

Nan can't stay, so you two enjoy your coffee!", she said shooting a

little smile at Nanny before turning back to Mr. Thompson, "I will see

you next week then Mr. Thompson. It was a pleasure. Well, better get

going... Bye!"

Nanny watched as Mia disappeared through the door. She was trying hard

not to blush since there was absolutely no reason to, for Lord's sake!

Looking back over at Mr. Thompson, she found that he had been watching

her with a small smile.

"Aoww, Well, I, ah suppose we should get that coffee", she finally got out.

"Oh yes! Indeed, allow me. What would you like?"

She asked for a large good old black coffee. Wilkes opted for Tea.

After giving him her order she fumbled for her wallet, but you gave

her a "tosh, tosh" and so she put it away. Then he said something that

Nanny knew she was reading much to much into, but she just could not

help it!

"You can get it the next time", he said as he approached the counter.

Nanny couldn't help but smile, but she managed to stop by the time he

got back. Thanking him, she accepted her beverage and they both

settled in for what turned out to be a rather long chat. They talked

for several hours, a fact that shocked them both when they saw the

clerks were closing up. They talked about anything and everything.

They shared a little of both their pasts, talked about art and music

as well as foods they enjoyed and their opinions on various movies and

plays. She had felt so comfortable with him and they had talked so

long that eventually she let her true accent return completely.

Something he found endearing, not low class, as she had feared.

...PART ONE OF TWO

CHAPTER 7: MEET MR. THOMPSON (PART 2)

After the Cafe closed, Nanny was going to get a Taxi and head back to

the Plaza, but Wilkes insisted on driving her since his car was parked

right across the street and so she accepted. Nanny stood back as

Wilkes opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at him a bit

shyly as she slid in. They chatted more on their way to The Plaza,

which took a rather long time since there was quite a bit of traffic.

Wilkes eventually parked his Emerald green Jaguar not far from the

entrance to the lobby of Nanny's long time residence. Smiling over to

her as he cut the engine.

"It must be wonderful to live at The Plaza. It's a lovely place!"

"Oh, yes! Indeed it is. As I told you earlier. I 'ave lived 'ere for

quite a while now"

"So, you are planning to return to Education in the Fall you said, but

you have nothing lined up?"

"Oh no, no not yet, but I will be putting in resumes soon for sure, sure, sure"

"Well, we are looking for good teachers and I would be happy to have

you in MY school system. Would you consider applying? ...Or, Well, you

haven't even seen which positions are available have you? I'm sorry to

put you on the spot. They will be listed in the news paper shortly,

but I will bring the list of positions next week for you and Ms.

Thermopolis to look through, just in case you, you know, see something

you might like to apply for"

"Well, that's very kind of you. Thank you Mr. Thompson. I'm afraid I

have not taught in a number of years, but I do have past experience"

"Tosh, tosh...that is what refresher courses like the ones you have

been taking are for! I have read your theories on education and child

development and feel assured that any school would benefit from your

teaching there"

"Well, THANK you Mr. Thompson. You are very kind"

"I am just being honest and please call me Wilkes. You know, I have

carried around the first closing paper you wrote for me from that very

first class you took. I use it as a example for all my classes. I pass

it around on the first day as I explain what will be due at the end of

the course, siting that it is one of the better papers I have read. A

little inspiration, if you will. Of course I didn't pass it around

tonight, as I didn't want to embarrass you. The paper, it was on..."

"Teaching with Music and the Importance of the Arts in Education",

they said together.

They both laughed a bit as their voices met in unison and then as

their smiles faded they stared at each other for a moment, unsure of

what they saw in each others eyes.

Nanny finally broke the spell, "Aoww, you are just being nice. You

don't really carry that paper around with you do you?"

Wilkes looked back at her seriously. He then reached between the seats

to grab his bag. He rummaged through it and soon emerged with a paper

in red plastic binding and handed it to her.

Nanny reached in her purse for her reading glasses, saying as she did

so, "Now see... This can't be my paper. I never put a binding on it",

but as she slipped her glasses on and opened the front cover she saw

that it was her paper. The first one she had so nervously written for

this man who was her instructor. A man she admired and respected. She

had been terrified at the time that he might read it and think her,

well, stupid. In the end she had been overjoyed that he had liked it

and had given her an A...but now to know that he used as a example

for others was truly flattering. She looked up to meet his eyes,

willing tears to not appear.

"I added the binding. It is a most valuable teaching tool you see and

I wanted to keep it safe. If I may say, Nan, you do not give yourself

enough credit for how incredibly intelligent and, well, charming you

are"

Nanny was turning a nice shade of beat red from his compliments, but

she was so touched she almost didn't care. Almost. She closed the

binding and handed the paper back to Wilkes, who carefully put it

away. As he put his bag back, she took off her reading glasses which

she thought made her look rather old and placed them on the seat next

to her.

"Thank you for showing me that and, well, for believing in me I

suppose. It means a great deal to me", she said just above a whisper

as she examined her hands.

Wilkes stared at this woman who he had been admiring for months, who

now sat right beside him. She was lovely, inside and out, but had

little self esteem. He realized then, with a slight sense of panic,

that he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and kiss

her until she understood how wonderful she was.

Feeling his gaze on her, she turned to look at him. What was he

thinking? She had no idea, but thought that he might be interested in

her beyond her ideas on Education. He was looking at her rather

intently. Too, too, too embarrassed to look at him any longer, she

looked down at her hands once again, as she did so she spotted the

time on her watch.

"Oh my Lord! I really must, must, must be going now. My family might

worry...", she said as she reached for the door handle.

"Oh, Please, please allow me!", Wilkes said as he dashed around to

open the door for her. The gesture was rather old fashioned, but Nanny

thought it was sweet and enjoyed it all the same.

Taking his hand to help her up, she felt a small bit of electricity in

her veins at his touch, which she tried to ignore.

"Thank you. I 'ad a wonderful time tonight Wilkes", as she said this

she cursed herself. It's not as if they had been on a date, but his

sincere reply put her at ease.

"I had a wonderful time as well! I find I rather enjoy talking to you

Nan. I hope we have another opportunity soon for some, well, one- on-

one time, as it were"

"That would be lovely. I really should go now I'm afraid"

"Yes, yes of course. Well, good night Nan"

"Good night Wilkes", she said as they stood staring at each other for

a moment before she turned and walked towards The Plaza. She had never

been so aware of what the back of her might look like. She hoped her

skirt was not too, too, too wrinkled from all the sitting she had

done.

As it turned out Wilkes had briefly, and rather ungentlemanly he

thought, been looking at her skirt, but NOT to look for wrinkles. As

she disappeared into The Plaza, he looked down at the passenger seat

and saw that Nan had left her glasses behind. Should he rush in and

try to catch her? Surely she would need them before next week...or

perhaps he could stop by with them in the morning. This would give him

another opportunity to see her as well. He smiled as he closed the

door and got into the driver's seat. He would return tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlotte looked around at the mess in the living room and decided she

would leave it for tomorrow, since it was already so late. The three

of them had a wonderful night of watching movies, Shades brought over

"Shrek" to add to the others, and eating pizza and snacks. They had

laughed and danced and sang and ate, ate, ate! Shades and Eloise were

now on the floor fast asleep. Eloise had her head on shades chest, he

had on a Burger King crown which Eloise had gotten from her room for

him so he would "match" Momma Charlotte. Eloise had her mouth open, a

twizzler sticking out of the corner and her own Hello Kitty "Shades"

on. Charlotte thought they made quite a sweet picture. She plucked the

candy from Eloise's mouth and covered them both with a blanket. She

didn't want to wake her to have her brush her teeth, so she let that

notion go. After brushing her own teeth and changing she came back in

the room ready to get comfortable on the sofa. She planned to sleep

there, near her two sleeping beauties, but didn't want to go to sleep

until Nanny got home. She was a little bit worried, but tried to relax

since Mia had stopped by earlier to tell her she had gone for a coffee

with this Mr. Thompson.

There was a knock at the door. She thought for a moment that it might

be Nanny, but why would she knock? Charlotte opened the door to find

Mia, clad in her pajamas.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait to hear the details!"

"I thought we already did that earlier"

"What? Oh, no not about you and Shades, which, by the way, I am sooo

happy about, once again! No, I meant Nanny and Mr. Thompson. I can't

wait to grill her for details! Is she still up?"

"Well...She's not here actually"

"What? Well, where is...Oh my god! Did she come home yet?"

"No...and I'm getting kind of worried"

"Oh, if you had seen those two tonight you wouldn't be worried! He

LIKES her Charlotte, a lot!"

"So you said, I just wished she would call. I also wish she had a cell phone"

"Yeah, we really have to get her one. Well, listen. If she is not back

in a hour and you're still worried, come knock on my door and we'll go

and find her, although I'm not sure where Mr. Thompson lives"

"Why does that mater?"

"Well, I assume that's where they went after the cafe. Maybe to talk

more privately OR make wild passionate love"

"Mia!"

"Well, I don't know! They really like each other! She's not home yet!

And at their age why waste time?"

"Ok, if I am still worried in a hour I will come and get you. I don't

want to wake Clarisse and Joe though"

"Oh, they abandoned me! There was a note when I came home from class

saying they had left to go use a friends cabin in New Hampshire. Joe

must of wrote the note because it said:

"Gone to friends Cabin in N.H.,

Hot Tub + Fire Place + Seclusion,

Equals don't call us we'll call you,

Back in a couple days"

Anyway, Lilly's coming over soon. She's a night owl. We're going to

stay up and talk quite late I would think"

"I see, well I will come and get you if I need you, but I'm sure

you're right and she's fine"

A voice from behind Mia made them both term.

"I'm SO sorry girls! I 'ad you worried 'ad't I? I lost track of time!

When I saw the time I could just not believe it, for Lord's sake!"

"We're just glad you're home Nanny. I was a bit worried, but it's ok.

We are going to get you a cell phone though", Charlotte said, relief

washing over her. She had been more worried then she had realized.

Staying out late at night with or without calling was something Nanny

had never done, ever! Seeing her standing bashfully in front of them

as safe as could be, made her realize how much she truly loved this

woman.

"So!", Mia said slyly, "Where HAVE you been young lady?"

"We were in the Cafe, talking!"

"The cafe closed almost two hours ago! Nice try though"

" Aoww, now Mia! We DID sit and talk in the cafe! For hours, which I

can't believe it just went by so, so, so fast! Then as it was closing

we went to Wilke's car and he gave me a ride. There was rather a lot

of traffic and then when we got out front we talked for quite a while

more, before I saw the time and said goodnight"

"Sure!", said Mia, checking Nanny's clothes to see if they were mussed

or misbuttoned.

"It's the TRUTH Amelia!"

"Now you sound like Grandma!"

"Do I have to go and get her to remind you to mind your manners or can

you be a lady on your own?"

"Ouch! Ok, I'm sorry Aunt Nan. I was just teasing...anyway Grandma and

Joe went to New Hampshire for a couple days, so your on your own

there, but I will give you your privacy. I didn't intend to...

Overstep. I am sorry"

"Aoww, No Mia, I'm sorry! You have gone out of your way to help me and

here I am treating you this way for a little harmless teasing! I'm

sorry. I'm just very, very, very tired... And maybe a bit confused"

"About? Never mind, none of my business!"

"Its ok Mia. Its just...Wilkes, Mr. Thompson that is. I'm not really

sure what I'm supposed to be feeling with regard to him. I'm finding

that I, well, that I really like him. However, he is my instructor and

clearly from a higher class then myself and, well, I 'ave no idea if

the feelings I 'ave may be returned"

"I saw him look at you tonight Aunt Nan. They're returned"

"Well, its all too, too, too much to think about right now. I think we

should all go to bed"

"Ok, I'm going, but let me leave you with this my darling Aunt. Number

one, it's not what you SHOULD be feeling, you simply feel what you

feel! Number two, the class ends in a few weeks, so who cares if he is

your instructor! Number three, NO one is above you. You are the

kindest, sweetest most considerate person I have ever known...others

are below YOU. On the flip side of that coin, your twin sister is a

former Queen of a small European Country, so there you have it! And

number four, HE WANTS YOU! Ok? I love you, I'll be over in the morning

for details, but only if you want to give them. It'll be late morning

though, cause Lilly's coming over. Good night!"

"Aoww, my darling girl!", Nan said kissing Mia, "Good night and thank you!"

Mia smiled at Nanny and said good night to Charlotte before retreating

back down the hall to her own suite. Nanny and Charlotte then looped

arms and entered their suite. Nanny gasped when she saw the site in

front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nanny! We will clean up in the morning"

Nanny turned to Charlotte smiling and gestured towards shades, "The

mess was NOT the reason for my reaction. You patched things up! Oh,

Charlotte I am so happy for you two!"

Charlotte smiled back at Nanny, "Thank you Nanny. I am happy for you as well!"

...PART 2 OF 2 / TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: A LITTLE TIME ALONE

(PART 1)

Clarisse and Joe sat outside in the hot tub of their friend's cabin

completely relaxed. It was early afternoon the day after their

arrival.

"This is so unbelievably nice", Clarisse said, her eyes closed and

feet on Joseph's lap, who sat across from her.

"Yes, very quiet. Very relaxing", Joseph said. He did not sit back and

relax as Clarisse did, as he was enjoying watching the pleasure on his

wife's face from the foot rub he was giving her too much, "Of course I

can think of other things we could be doing in here that might be just

as good for stress relief", he added.

Clarisse opened one eye to look at him before closing it and smiling

at him, "Don't you ever get tired? We made love less than a hour ago,

for God's sake! Try to think of something else for just a short amount

of time, alright darling. Listen to the birds singing, feel the sun on

your skin!"

"I would rather feel the sun on YOUR skin and the birds are probably

singing because they're looking at your breasts bobbing in the water

just like I am"

Clarisse had to laugh at this.

"You're impossible!"

They had arrived the night before and lit a fire in the old fire

place upon their arrival. They had planned to eat a little dinner in

front of the fire, but the site of each other in front of the

flickering flames proved too strong for them. It had been a chilly

night despite it being summertime. They decided that they would save

the hot tub for the next day, exhausted from their "activities" in

front of the fire place. So they made themselves a snack and had

planned to head to bed to get some sleep. However, a wicked idea

popped into Clarisse's head and she decided to have a little fun with

her husband. She "accidentally" spilled her white wine on her white

cotton sleep shirt, which was nothing more then a over sized t-shirt

which fell just below her thighs. It was all she wore. Upon seeing his

wife's body's reaction to the cool wine mixing with the night air,

Joseph waisted no time in carrying her upstairs to the king size bed.

Needless to say it had been a rather late night. They slept late,

before Joseph woke to make her breakfast in bed. They enjoyed their

breakfast and the privacy of the cabin that morning. Following

breakfast they enjoyed a shower...together. After which they finally

made it out to the hot tub where they sat now.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you a brake. Can I at least come over

there and cuddle you, if I promise no funny business?"

"Well... of course my love!"

Joseph floated over to her and lifted her gently so she was sitting on

his lap. She reclined into him comfortably, resting her head to one

side to rest on his shoulder, giving him a perfect opportunity to

nibble her neck.

"So you know what I have been thinking about since we got here?"

"Only one thing as far as I can tell! ...but don't stop doing that all

the same", she said referring to the soft kisses he was placing on her

neck between their dialog.

"No, not that actually", he said chuckling, "I was thinking that we

have never lived alone...just you and me. We went from the palace to

the beach house, both had staff and certain granddaughter who is STILL

living with us, not to mention Shades as well now. I want you to

myself! I think we deserve it don't you? After all the time we waited

and all we have been through?"

"We certainly deserve it, but how to attain it is another thing. I do

love Mia being close to us, you know how much she means to me and I

know you feel the same about her. A bit of privacy would certainly

make life more enjoyable though"

"You can say that again!", he said planting more kisses on her neck,

"Perhaps we should think of getting a house sooner then later, one not

too far from the others. I know you miss your garden terribly"

"Oh, but we just moved Joseph!"

"I know my darling, but perhaps in the excitement we didn't think

things through. All I'm saying is we consider it. We can keep the

suite at The Plaza for Mia and Shades can be HER house guest, assuming

he doesn't get his head out of his ass and marry Charlotte already"

"I suppose it is something to consider. I do love how we have fixed up

our suite, but it would be nice give it to Mia and probably good for

her as well. She does have to get her life together. She can't live

with her grandparents forever. I do miss having a garden as well...we

will think about it"

"Thank you. I think we should give it some thought, but not today OR

tomorrow. There will be no more thinking allowed as long as we are

here"

"No?"

"No", he said lowering his body a bit to whisper in her ear, "Only feeling"

A smile crept onto her face. She couldn't resist him anymore then he

could her and they really hadn't had much privacy since they had

married.

"I have a confession to make", he said as he placed his hand on her

knee and proceeded to slide it upwards.

"Oh, do you?", she was hardly able to get out, suddenly it was a

little hard to breath.

"What I said about no funny business if I came over here?"

"Hmmm"

"I lied"

"Well, thank god for that", she whispered as his hand continued on

it's journey and his adoration for her neck turned hungry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late that morning at the Plaza, Nanny was awakened to the sounds of

Charlotte trying to clean up the living room. Nanny was rather

exhausted. She has slept very little the previous night, mostly due to

her dreams of a certain English gentleman, which she kept awakening

from covered in sweat. A idea had occurred to her as she lay listening

to Charlotte. The girl really needed some time away for just her and

Shades. Nanny knew Charlotte would never ask. This was a crucial time

in Charlotte and Shades relationship and Nanny decided she would do

her part to make sure they stayed together. She sleepily got out of

bed and put on her dressing gown before venturing out to the living

room to find Charlotte.

"Stop right there young lady!", Nanny said. Taking Charlotte by surprise.

"I will finish this up 'ere. You go find that dashing man of yours and

tell him you are running away with him for a few days. I'm not taking"

no" for an answer, so don't even try protesting. Now go pack! Eloise

and I will be fine, fine, fine!"

"Well, but where shall we go?"

"Well, I'm sure the two of you can figure that part out...for Lord's sake!"

"Oh Nanny, thank you! I think you are right. We really could use the

time alone. I'm going to go tell Shades!", she said with a smile as

she left for Joe and Clarisse's suite to find her boyfriend.

A couple of hours later, after Nanny had returned to bed to get a bit

more rest, Charlotte and Shades were all packed up and ready to go, to

a secret location that Shades told Charlotte was a surprise. As soon

as she proposed that they get away he had thought of it. He had a

friend who used to work with him and Joe in Genovia, who had a cabin

in New Hampshire. It was a very romantic place and he was sure

Charlotte would love it, so he kept the location a surprise. He was

going to ask Joe if he thought it would be ok, as the owner was one of

Joe's closest friends, but when he had returned to the Suite that

morning Mia had told him Joe and Clarisse had gone away for a few

days. Well, it didn't matter. He didn't need Joe's permission and his

old co-worker, the owner had told him where the key was hidden and

told him to use the place any time. It was a great idea!

So after kissing Eloise goodbye and saying goodbye to Nanny threw the

door to her room, they were on their way.

"Well, that's that", said Nanny, as she ventured out of her room once

again in her dressing gown, "We 'ad better clean up this mess now and

I still have to get dressed for Lord's sake! It's afternoon!"

"Oh Nanny, I couldn't possibly do that now! I have to go do my

afternoon rounds before it gets too, too, too late! Gotta skitter",

and with that Eloise was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Wilkes boarded the elevator at the Plaza, he felt like a bundle of

nerves in a 3-piece suit. He had asked the clerk for Nan's room number

and he was on his way up to return her glasses, but that was not all.

Last night he could not fall asleep. All he could do was think of Nan.

How beautiful she was, how sweet and intelligent. It had dawned on him

as he tossed and turned that he was mad! She seemed to be fond of him

as well. So why not just ask her out on a date? Why not, indeed and so

that was his plan for today. He would return he glasses and ask her to

dinner. If he didn't loose his nerve. Sure he hadn't asked a woman on

a date in decades and that woman had indeed laughed in his face, but

she was nothing like Nan. This would be different, he hoped.

As the doors opened at the 16th floor, Wilkes moved to get off, but a

exuberant little blond child came running in the elevator and almost

knocked him over. He quickly recovered and was able to get off, but

thinking back on the little girl Nan had told him about the previous

night he turned to look back at the girl, who disappeared as the doors

closed. Could that have been Eloise? Perhaps, he thought and the

thought of getting closer to Nan's real life, a life outside of a

classroom or a campus cafe, made him nervous once again. He walked

down the hall and finding Nan's door, knocked before he lost his

nerve.

Nanny hearing the knock thought it was likely a bashful Eloise coming

to apologize and help her clean up the mess from the night before, the

little girl did have a big 'eart! She got up off the floor where she

had been picking up strewn about candy wrappers and costume jewelry.

She closed he eyes, still exhausted from her sleepless night and flung

the door open saying "Don't bother, I accept! ... Just as long as you

get in 'ere and get down on the floor with me this instant!"

Nanny opened her eyes to see Wilkes standing before her, his mouth

open first from her attire and then from her words. Her own mouth fell

open at the double meaning of the words that had just left her mouth

and the person they had unintentionally been directed at. She had

momentarily forgotten that she was wearing a sheer dressing gown with

nothing but a slip beneath it.

"Wilkes! I'm SO sorry! I had thought...that you were someone else"

He stared back at her in disbelief. God, she looked beautiful! So

feminine, yet a bit mussed, which he found endearing . Her hair was in

a short braid. He had never seen it like that and rather liked it. Her

robe looked very thin and he had to concentrate very hard not to, er,

over excite himself to the point where it was obvious, but WAIT! What

had she just said? She was expecting someone else? In this attire? Oh,

dear.

As he stood staring at her, she could tell he was trying to look away,

but could not. She also realized that it took him a moment to register

her words and when he did, his face fell. Realizing her blunder, she

corrected herself.

"Eloise! I thought it would be Eloise. She, she...just left and I

thought she was coming back to ask for my forgiveness for rushing off

and not helping me clean up"

"Oh yes! Yes, Eloise!" he said as relief washed over him, "I believe I

just saw her boarding the elevator. Well, I...I am so sorry for

intruding upon you! I just, well, I came to return your glasses. You

left them in my car last night you see"

"Aoww, well thank you for bringing them all the way over. I'm sorry if

I inconvenienced you"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I was happy to do it", he said handing her the glasses.

"Well, I had better go and get dressed now. Thank you for bringing

these by, it was rawther sweet of you"

"Oh well, it was nothing!", he said, flushing at the compliment.

"Well, goodbye", Nanny said closing the door. She couldn't stand half

naked in front of the man any longer, for Lord's sake!

"Oh dear, I didn't ask her", Wilkes cursed himself. He hadn't asked

her to dinner and now he may never have the courage, especially after

seeing her wrapped in sheer silk. He slowly walked back to the

Elevator and was about to board as the same little girl came running

off, this time knocking him down!

"Oh knickers! I am so, so, so sorry Mister! My name is Eloise and I'm

six! I didn't mean to knock you down, but if you are hurt Nanny can

patch you right up!"

"Oh, No I think I will be fine", said Wilkes, but as he stood a

shooting pain ran through his leg and he found he had to limp a bit.

"Now see! We must, must, must let Nanny look at that", said Eloise as

she dragged him rather painfully over to the door of their suite and

entered without knocking.

"Nannnnyyy!"

Nanny heard Eloise's yell and headed out of her bedroom, where she had

taken off her dressing gown in a effort to get dressed. She would

dress after she told Eloise what she wanted cleaned up. She was

wearing a slip and nothing more, but knowing the child had seen her

this way many times and knowing that the rest of the family would not

be around, she ventured out to briefly tell her charge what she wanted

her to do.

"Eloise, I am glad you have come back. I would like you to...OH MY

LORD, Wilkes!", she thought she might die right there in the living

room, in her underwear.

"Nanny, where are your clothes?", asked Eloise, " What must this

gentleman think!"

"I...I...I thought you were alone!"

"Well, I am not. Wait, Do you two know each other?"

"I, I'm Nan's instructor", Wilkes explained. Having finally torn his

eyes away from the beautiful picture before him, knowing it was wrong

to look, "and friend, Wilkes Thompson", he added.

"Oh, Mr. Thompson! Mia told me all about you!", she said with a sly

smile, "Well, Wilkes here is hurt Nanny! I knocked him over in the

hall and now he can't even walk!"

"Well, its not all that bad. I think I will be just fine", he said

turning and hobbling back towards the door.

"Oh my Lord! You ARE hurt. Come sit down this instant before you do

more damage!", Nanny said, forgetting her lack of clothing due to her

concern.

Wilkes, having heard her stern tone, felt he had no choice but to limp

over to the sofa where Nanny propped up his leg. In doing so, she bent

in front of him and he almost saw down her slip. Good God, he was sure

this situation would be the death of him!

"As for you young lady, 'ow many times have I told you to look where

you are going?"

"I know Nanny and I said I was sorry! Now, I have to skitter, but I

will be back shortly to clean up this mess... For Lord's sake!", she

said as she ran to the door and slammed it behind her.

"Wilkes, I am so sorry she hurt you! I will get you some ice!" She

said as she disappeared into the kitchenette.

She was back a moment later with a bag of ice, which she clutched to

her chest, making her body react to the cold. A fact that Nanny didn't

notice, but the site tormented poor Wilkes and he had to close his

eyes. Nanny applied the ice to his injury, placing her hand on Wilkes

knee. He opened his eyes and could bare it no more. The closeness, the

lack of closing, his bodies reaction to her bodies reaction...it was

all to much!

"Nan, please. I must go! ...but before I do. There is something I came

here to ask you today. The glasses were just a excuse to see you!"

"I see", Nanny said, her gaze meeting his, "please continue"

"Have dinner with me! Please...that is if you'd like. Perhaps on

Saturday? As, well, you know, a date!", he closed his eyes in fear,

but at least it had been asked, that was the hardest part. He opened

his eyes a moment later to a smiling Nanny and his spirits lifted.

"Aoww, my stars, why I would love, love, love to!" She exclaimed,

having mustered all her courage to reply.

"Would you really?", Wilkes asked, beaming.

"Yes", Nanny said as she her body filled with joy. Her feelings for

him were returned! Mia had been right. The spell was broken however,

when she remembered what she was wearing.

"Aoww! My Sainted Aunt Fanny! Look at me...What you must think!", she

said as she jumped to her feet, spilling the bag of ice on the floor

and as chance would have it she slipped...and falling...onto Wilke's

lap...straddling him. Wilkes groaned at the initial impact, until

shock took over when he realized their position. He was beginning to

think that this afternoons events were a test of some kind from the

god above. Nanny was so embarrassed she wanted to melt into the floor.

"I can not apologize enough Wilkes. Please forgive my clumsiness"

"Tosh, tosh", said Wilkes laughing a bit, it really was kind of funny,

"It is all rather amusing in a way isn't it? I mean if someone walked

in right now can you imagine!", they both laughed then. Harder and

harder at the thought of being caught as they were, until they both

had tears running down their faces. Then they both stopped laughing,

together, and sat looking at each other for a long moment. Wilkes

finally leaned forward a bit until they were nose to nose. It was then

his turn to muster up courage, when he said, "My god. You are so

beautiful", just above a whisper.

Nanny sighed and pushed her lips slightly forward until they rested

lightly on his. The kiss was soft and sweet and deepened just slightly

before they broke apart, smiling at each other and all that had been

said with that kiss. They looked at each other for yet another long

moment and both began to move forward to recreate what they had just

experienced when the door to the suite burst open.

They both looked up.

"Ms. Thermopolis!", wilkes exclaimed as they both looked at Mia in

shock, but their mouths dropped open a bit more when they saw who was

standing just behind her, "Mrs. Daniels!", they both said.

Mia let out a quiet, "Yes!", which caused Mrs. Daniels to spin around

and glare at her.

"You knew they would be here like this didn't you?", she asked Mia.

Then turning to the other two, "How absolutely disgusting! ...and in

the early afternoon! No wonder you show her paper to every class you

teach and praise her as a model student. Some people will do ANYTHING

for a grade! Well, the University will here about this Mr. Thompson!

...this is not a appropriate relationship for you to be having with

you student!", She said as she spun around to leave, but turned back

as if she had remembered something. Nanny remained on Wilke's lap in

shock as Mrs. Daniels continued.

"And to think I had followed you into The Plaza when I had seen you

coming in as I was passing by and I wanted to share the news that your

school systems scholarship had come through. Well, this young LADY,

and I use that term loosely, told me you might be up here when I ran

into her in the lobby and here I am walking in on THIS! I give you my

word that I will do everything in my power to have that scholarship

revoked! Good Day!", she said turning with a huff and marching out of

the room.

"Well, Carry on!", Mia said as she turned to leave.

"It's not what it looks like!", Nanny said finally getting off of

wilkes and wrapping a throw around her. Wilkes was immediately

saddened by the loss of contact.

"I don't wanna know! I didn't see a thing", Mia called over her

shoulder as she left, closing the door behind her.

Nanny turned to Wilkes, "Wilkes, I am so, so..."

"Don't you dare apologize!", said Wilkes as he got to his feet and

slowly made his way over to her, " We have done nothing wrong. I don't

care about Mrs. Daniels or what she thinks or what she does and you

shouldn't either. Isn't it odd that she saw me come into The Plaza?

She's probably stalking me!", he said with a chuckle, trying to

lighten the mood at Nanny's obvious embarrassment. Patting her hand

comfortingly he continued, "Now then, I had better go before some

other crazy turn of events strikes me dead before I am able to enjoy a

wonderful evening I intend to have with a lovely lady this Saturday

night"

A shy smile emerged from his face and Nanny could not help but blush herself.

"I am looking forward to it as well", she finally said as she helped

him to the door, "Are you sure your leg will be alright?"

"Oh yes! I will rest a bit and I will be fine. So, I will see you Saturday then"

"Yes, Saturday" she said as he kissed her hand and was then gone

around the corner.

"My Lord", she said to herself as she touched her lips, smiling, "What

a rawther exciting afternoon"

... PART 1 OF 2

CHAPTER 8: A LITTLE TIME ALONE

(PART 2)

After a very long drive, Shades finally pulled up to the back of his

friends cabin in New Hampshire just as it was getting dark. They had

been driving for hours and although they had made a few stops, his

legs were itching to be stretched. The house was dark except for the

outdoor lights which illuminated the back deck (where he could see a

hot tub, yes!) and garden. It was a lovely little place. He looked

over at a sleeping Charlotte, who had been such a good sport about

this. He had blindfolded her not long after they left and she went

along with it. He didn't think most girls would, but she just reclined

her seat and chatted with him as they drove, finally falling asleep.

He drove a black Escalade, which he had purchased right after they had

gotten to the U.S., it was all he drove in Genovia and it made him

feel at home as soon as he sat inside... Although parking it NYC was

occasionally a nightmare. Not only was the location of this getaway a

surprise now, he had warned her that even after they arrived he did

not plan to tell her what Country, State or Town they were in. He

just wanted it to be he and her in the world somewhere and she had

obliged. Now feeling a little panicked that the key might not be where

it was supposed to be, he left her for a moment to go see if it was

indeed under a large rock in the garden.

After finding the key and opening the back door he returned to

Charlotte. There was music in the air, literally, as there was a jazz

concert going on in the town below, which they sat above on a secluded

road where the houses were a good distance apart. The double lot

property sat between two quiet roads, very unlike NYC where there was

traffic everywhere. He thought Charlotte would appreciate the change.

The music from the town below was indeed romantic and couldn't have

been more perfect if he had planned it himself. Seeing as she looked

so lovely sleeping, even blindfolded, he decided to bring their bags

in while she rested a bit longer.

He left them in the downstairs bedroom. He knew their was also a large

master suite upstairs with a terrace which looked over the garden, but

the downstairs room was closer to the hot tub and fire place. He

unpacked a couple things and took out the roses he had stopped and

gotten at a stand after she had fallen asleep. He plucked petals off

several roses and scattered them on the bed and put the rest in a vase

which was by the bed. He took out the champagne he brought as well and

grabbed two glasses quickly from the kitchen before heading back

outside to turn the jets on in the hot tub, where he left the

champagne. He never went to the front of the house and did not see the

Navy BMW in the driveway.

Finally he returned to Charlotte once again and woke her.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry shades! How long was I out?"

"A few hours, but don't worry about it!

You needed the rest."

"What's that music?"

"Jazz from the town below. Nice huh? All our stuff is already inside.

Now come on out and I will take off your blindfold"

Charlotte stepped out of the car and allowed him to uncover her eyes.

Before her stood a beautiful little house, which it appeared they had

arrived at the rear of, with a lovely little garden and deck with a

hot tub. A terrace overlooked the garden from a room upstairs and the

picture was completed by the darkening sky, promising stars would soon

come out.

"It's beautiful. Are you sure its ok that we're here?"

"Yes, now let's go"

They walked in the picket fence and up the path that led to the deck.

"Fancy a dip?", Shades asked motioning to the hot tub which was hidden

from the street by lush plants that cascaded over it a bit.

Charlotte saw the champagne and smiled at him, " Sure, let me go get

my bathing suit", she said as she wrapped her arms around the back of

his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Bathing suit!", Shades said, but as he pulled back and saw her

grinning at him he knew she was kidding, "You think you're funny don't

you?"

"A little...But seriously. We do need towels. I had better..."

"Stop right there! There are towels in this chest over here. Now stop

trying to arrange everything, take your clothes off and get in that

hot tub Charlotte Marsh!"

Charlotte looked at him slightly stunned before her expression changed

to a sly smile, "Wouldn't you rather take my clothes off for me?", she

said as she started to fiddle with his belt.

Shades eyes grew big and he smiled back at her, "I love you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After watching the Jazz concert for about an hour , Clarrise and

Joseph began hiking their way back up the hill. They had worn casual

clothes to the concert, as that was all they had packed. Clarisse was

in short khaki shorts and short sleeve fitted tee and Joe in his trade

mark black tee and grey shorts. Clarisse took the lead and Joseph

followed, as he had been doing with her for years, but this time he

got to enjoy the view. This view being his wife's perfect butt in her

little shorts and the muscles of her long legs working to get her up

the Hill.

"It's a beautiful night", he said as they got farther away from the

music, "Some lovely views out here"

The double meaning was lost on Clarisse and she replied, "There

certainly are and the music was lovely. I think we might even be able

to hear it from the house if we venture outside"

"Perhaps we would use the hot tub", Joe said smiling.

"I think my muscles are going to need it! I'm not used to this kind of workout"

"You're not? I beg to differ!"

"That's a different kind of workout my darling! How are you doing back

there? You're not going to have a heart attack on me are you?"

"This is nothing for me. Mario and I hike quite often, or at least we

used to. I'm sure you recall me telling you"

"Oh yes, your famous camping trips! You should take one of those soon

and bring Shades too"

"Yes, that is a good idea"

"Maybe I could come too"

"YOU, camping?", Joseph said. Laughing so hard he had to stop for a

moment. Clarisse stopped and spun around at his thunderous laughter.

"Well, it's not THAT funny. I am a rather strong willed woman if I say

so myself! If I put my mind to it, I'm sure I could figure it out. I

am hiking right now, am I not?"

Joseph stopped laughing at the sound of his wife's tone. He did NOT

want a fight tonight. No, not what he had in mind at all. Besides, she

had a point.

"I am sorry darling. You are right. You can do anything you put your mind to"

"Thank you!", she said spinning around and continuing up the hill,

Joseph once again following.

"I'm just not sure you would enjoy it very much, but if you'd like to

go, then I will bring you"

"I might like to try it, although there are a lot of things I've never

done, that I would like to try"

"Can we try any of them tonight?"

"Yes, actually. When we get back I intend to have one of your bottles of beer"

"That's not what I had in mind"

"I'm well aware", she said laughing as they finally met the road where

the front of the house sat.

"I am intrigued though. My wife, the former Queen, camping and

drinking beer. You are full of surprises aren't you?", he said, giving

her a brief tender kiss.

"It's all in a days work", she said smiling as they turned to look at

the view below for a moment before heading back to the house.

"I bet you will find a way to make beer and camping look sexy and

feminine though"

"Oh, without a doubt", she said mocking him slightly.

He turned the key to the front door and turned smiling to pull her in

after him.

The moment the door was closed he pushed her against it gently and

kissed her passionately. His hands began to move over her body, to her

delight. She pushed her hands under his shirt to feel the muscles of

his chest and then began tugging at his shirt to yank it off. He

helped her pull it over his head and did the same with hers before he

kissed her once again, once again pushing her against the door as he

unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall around her ankles. She undid

his belt as he kissed he neck and began to move lower, but she stopped

him.

"Not here", she whispered, "Outside, in the hot tub, where we can see

the stars and hear the music"

He nodded. Taking off his shoes and socks and them hers, leaving them

both in their underwear. He then headed over to the fridge and pulled

out two bottles of beer, smiling at her.

He opened them and headed back over to hand her one, "to new

experiences", he said as they clanked the bottles.

"Indeed", she said with a smile, as she took a sip, "Wow, that is

AWFUL!", she said as she made a face. Joseph chuckled a bit at her

reaction.

"Let me get you something else"

"No, no... I'll get used to it. Let's get outside"

"Your the boss", he said as he eyed her in her white lace bra and

panties. He placed his free hand on her hip as he began to kiss her

again. Slowly at first, but quickly more heated as he gently pushed he

backwards in the direction of the sliding glass doors that would take

them out to the deck. He rather enjoyed the taste of beer on her

tongue and regretted having to loose contact to open the door. He

opened it quickly and removed his boxers while he was at it. The look

on her face made him crazy.

"See something you like?", he asked slyly as he slid her under garment

off as well, leaving her in her bra.

"Indeed I do", was her husky reply. As he moaned and claimed her lips

once more, pushing her back onto the deck. The music was still playing

from the town below and sounded lovely in the night air. It was louder

then they had expected up here. He placed his beer down on a bench,

Still kissing her, and unhooked her remaining garment.

"Beautiful", he whispered between kisses, at the site of her naked

body as he continued to back her in the direction of the large hot

tub. As they reached the edge she broke the kiss, smiling slyly at him

and turning to delicately get in. He then remembered he forgot the

strawberries he had wanted to bring out as their snack and thought he

had better get them now before they got too carried away. He shot his

finger up as she looked over at him, as if to tell her to hold that

thought, he would be right back. She nodded silently as he dashed into

the house and closed her eyes to the wonderful feeling of the warm

jets. It's funny, she thought they had turned them off hours before,

but maybe they were on a timer or something she reasoned. Then she

heard it...

"Oh, Shades!", quietly spoken just above the sound of the music, very

close by. Her eyes snapped open. She must of been mistaken, but then

she heard, "Charlie!", spoken much loader and she saw a mans leg in

the water across from her, pertruding from the shadowed corner. She

couldn't help but let out a little scream.

Shades and Charlotte instantly separated and emerged enough from the

shadows to see their former Queen looking back at them, her hand over

her mouth, clearly naked under the water. Their mouths fell open and

Charlotte's brain started working in overtime. The cabin in New

Hampshire... Oh my god, they were in the same cabin!

Hearing his wife's scream , Joseph panicked. He dropped the

strawberries he had been carrying and sprinted out to see what had

happened. How could he have left her alone? Someone at the concert

might have recognized her, they could have been followed, she could

have been kidnapped!

"Clarisse?", he yelled in panic as he ran, naked, to the hot tub. Upon

seeing him Charlotte's eyes shot open even more before looking up at

the night sky to avoid looking at what was directly in her line of

vision. Although it was too late, she had already seen. She thought to

herself that Joe looked pretty good naked for a man his age, then she

scolded herself, what a terrible thing to think!

"What happened?", Joe asked, relieved to see his wife sitting where he

left her. She turned to look at him, cleared her throat, and nodded in

the direction of Shades, who was grinning at him awkwardly and

Charlotte, who had her arms over her chest to cover herself and her

eyes directed at the heavens.

"What the...What are you DOING here?", he yelled at Shades.

"Hey Joe, listen. I think there was been a little misunderstanding"

"Joe? I think I know what happened and I think I can explain...",

started Charlotte quietly, her eyes still looking up, "but could you

please put a towel on first?"

Joe looked down and grumbled. He grabbed a towel from the chest and

tied it around his waist.

"Here, I've got one for you too darling", he said to Clarisse, taking

her hand to help her out, but she stopped when she saw Shades was

still looking in their direction.

"Damn it Shades, could you close your eyes for god's sake!", Joe yelled.

"Right, sorry", he said closing his eyes and looking up as well, for

good measure.

Once Clarisse was out and covered, Joe continued, "SPEAK"

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and nudged Shades for him to do the

same. They were covered enough by the shadows and the water to not see

anything, but Charlotte continued to cover herself all the same.

"Well, last Night I ran into Mia and she said you were headed to a

friends place in New Hampshire and as it happened, well Shades and I

made up last night as well..."

"I noticed", Clarisse said with a smile, "I must say, I AM very happy

about that"

"Well", Charlotte continued, a bit more relaxed, but only a bit, "

This morning Nanny insisted we go away for a few days to... reconnect"

Joe looked at Shades who looked back at him and they couldn't help but

smile at each other. Joe was very happy to see them together

"reconnecting", although he would have preferred they have done it

some place else.

"So when I told Shades he said he knew just the place, but he wanted

to keep it a surprise and he didn't know you were here because he

hadn't spoken to Mia. He wanted to keep our location a secret and I

didn't know where we were until I saw Clarisse. We are SO sorry!

Aren't we Shades?"

"More than I can say", Shades replied.

"I see", was Joe's response as he looked at his wife, who seemed to be

pleading with her eyes for him to have mercy on the newly reconciled

couple, " Well, we're all adults here. This is what I propose we do...

You two enjoy yourselves out here and the fireplace inside tonight. I

think you need it more than we do, besides this is our second day here

and we have already christened all the best spots..."

"Joseph!", Clarisse hissed, but when all the others laughed she had to

too. It really was rather funny... In a way.

"We'll stay upstairs tonight, there's a bathroom and a mini fridge up

there, even a electric kettle for tea, so we won't need to come down

here at all... If you catch my drift. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so it

should work out alright I think. If that works for everyone"

They all agreed that it did.

"How did you not see my car in the driveway?", Joe had to ask Shades.

"We came in the back entrance. Where were you when we got here? We

didn't see anyone"

"Down at the Jazz concert", Joe replied.

"Oh! Well, that clears that up", Shades said, calmer now.

"Yes, well if you two are done comparing notes, perhaps we better head

upstairs", Clarisse said picking up her beer and taking a swig, to the

others surprise, "See, already used to it!", she said to Joseph.

He was finding her clad in a towel, her hair slightly wet, beer

bottle on her lips an appealing site. She had done it. She had made

drinking a Budweiser look sexy.

"Well, goodnight!", he said grabbing her arm and tugging her behind

him, as she almost choked on her beer.

After they disappeared in house, Charlotte said to Shades, "I wonder

what they were in such a hurry to go do?"

"I think we both know! Hopefully that's still what we're going to be

doing out here as well. Are you mad at me? I know how embarrassing

this must have been for you"

"True, but you had no way of knowing, so no. I am not mad... Now shut

up and kiss me before I change my mind"

...PART 2 of 2/ TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: DATE NIGHT

Nanny looked at the pile of dresses on her bed. She was never going to

be ready in time if she didn't decide what to wear right now! She HAD

decided what to wear days ago, but then Eloise told her it looked like

something a old lady would wear and so now she had no idea what to do.

She had tried on everything in her closet, but simply didn't trust her

judgment anymore. There was only one thing to do... She needed her

girls.

A short time later, Mia, Charlotte, Clarisse and even Joseph sat in

Nanny's living room ready to give their opinions. Shades had taken

Eloise to a movie, as a sort of bonding experience.

"Alright I think I have about six outfits to choose from", Nanny said

from the other side of her bedroom door, "Are you all sure you don't

mind doing this?"

"We are happy to do it Nan, now show us something!", said Clarisse

more excited for her sister than annoyed.

"Aoww, alright. You all promise you will be honest, honest, honest right?"

"Honest, honest, honest", they all said in unison.

"Alright then", she said stepping out in her first outfit, "This one

is my favorite, I think, at the moment"

"No!", they all said together.

"Well, but why its... Very classy"

"It's a turtleneck Aunt Nan and yes its very pretty for say going to

the Library, but this a DATE"

It was indeed a black turtle neck, with black slacks and a gold belt.

It was fitted and did look very nice, but too warm for summer and not

dressy enough.

"It's all black. It's summertime! Lighten it up Nanny", Charlotte added.

"Go back in and don't come out until you find something that shows off

those legs!", Joseph said, finally making Nanny retreat back to her

room.

"Nan has nice legs does she?", Clarisse whispered to her husband.

"She is your twin sister! Yes, they are very nice, but they still

can't touch those toned silky beauties of yours my darling", Joseph

retorted. Thinking to himself that this was going to be a long

evening.

"I was just teasing you", Clarisse said laughing, as if she knew what

he had been thinking.

"Well, there is this", said Nan as she came out in another outfit. A

sleeveless gold dress with a deep v-neck which showed off her freckled

cleavage and another V on the reverse, which showed her back. It was

fitted and fell to just above the knee. It was gorgeous.

"Kay bought this for me in Paris, but it's a bit revealing", she said

adjusting the top to try and cover up.

"It's beautiful", Charlotte said.

"Gorgeous", Mia added.

"Better, much better. Let's see the rest to be sure though", Clarisse said.

"I agree", Joseph added.

A few moments later Nanny stepped out in outfit number three. A red

silk sleeveless dress, which had a low square neckline in front that

showed a bit of cleavage and a higher back which framed her neck. It

too was fitted, but slightly shorter then the last one, falling six

inches above the knee.

Nanny was smiling as she came out in it, she knew it looked good on

her, but said nothing.

" Lovely", Clarisse said.

"Sexy!", Mia added.

"Yes, that too", Clarisse amended.

"I like this one the best, if only because of the way it makes you

smile and it's also very pretty", Charlotte said.

"Turn around", Mia urged and Nanny obliged.

The back was as fitted as the front, although very little skin showed

other then her arms and legs, it was indeed very sexy as well as

classy.

"Walk that way", Mia instructed. All eyes fell on the red silk that

was fitted just right to her butt and the long legs just below.

"As a man, I must say", Joseph began cautiously, "That I think he will

like this one the best"

Nanny turned and smiled at them all,

"You know I was thinking of Wilkes when I bought this dress earlier

this year. I had just lost weight and needed new clothes and when I

saw it... I guess I imagined that IF, and I thought it was rawther a

big IF, tonight ever happened..."

"Well, then you HAVE to wear this one!", Charlotte said, touched by

the little story.

"I have the perfect shoes to go with it if you would like", Clarisse added.

"Well, go try on the rest, we need to see them all!", Mia insisted,

making Nan dash away as she looked at the clock.

"This one I got on clearance. I know you will hate it, but it is one

of the only dressy things I have, so...", Nanny said as she opened the

door.

She stepped out in a short blue dress, which was strapless. It pushed

up her ample cleavage almost too much. It looked very sexy, but maybe

too sexy.

"Wow, that one says, Take me home and DO me", Mia said, causing Nanny

to flush and spin around to return to her room.

"Mia!", Clarisse scolded.

"Nan, wait!", but she was already changing out of it in her room.

"I liked it", Joseph added, this time getting a slightly evil look

from his wife.

"Me too!", said Mia, "It's not as if they haven't already made out!"

"What?", the others asked in hushed tones, but Nanny could hear them.

"It was NOT what it looked like! I do not have time to explain right

now, for sure, sure, sure...but I CAN explain. Thank you so much

Amelia!", she said irritated.

"Sorry", Mia said, but seeing the others eyes still glued to her for

more information, she added in a whisper, "She was straddling him on

THIS sofa and they were kissing each other"

"Oh my!", Clarisse said.

"It gets better! She was wearing a little blue silk, lace trimmed slip

and that is IT. Then I walked in with that awful woman from our class,

Mrs. Daniels"

"No!", said a shocked Charlotte, "Nanny?"

"Yes! I was rather proud of her!"

Joe and Clarisse opened their mouths to comment, but seeing Nanny

re-emerge, closed them. She was wearing a cream dress, covered in

lace. It had a low neckline, but not too low. It had a matching lace

jacket as well, with a high collar which framed her neck with lace and

2/3 sleeve arms. The jacket fell just above her waist, the skirt just

above her ankle, but with a slit that ran up to just above her knee.

They were all speechless for a moment.

Clarisse got up and walked to her sister, taking her hands in hers, "

I have never seen you look so beautiful. I feel like I am looking at

you in your wedding dress!"

"Perhaps you are", Charlotte added.

"If I may say", Joseph interjected, "Nan, you look breathtaking!

However, I am not sure this is a "first date dress" or a date dress at

all for that mater"

"It is a bit formal", Nanny said looking down, a bit disappointed.

"I agree with Joe, but PLEASE never get rid of that dress! You ARE

breathtaking in it. Maybe Charlotte's right. Maybe that will be your

wedding dress some day", said Mia almost misty eyed.

"Aoww, Mia! This is only our first date for Lord's sake!"

"Well, I said SOMEDAY"

"I still think it could work! It is SO lovely. WEDDING dresses are

much fancier then this, well mine wasn't... but I didn't know I was

getting married that day"

"Your just used to seeing royalty get married. This would make a fine

wedding dress", Mia said gesturing to her Aunt.

"Well, I better show you the last one...", Nanny said as she retreated

before there was any more talk of weddings. She was nervous enough!

The last dress was a peach colored one with capped sleeves and a

fitted bodice . The skirt was frilly and fell at the knee. There were

embroidered roses swirling over the gown.

"I got this for a party in Genovia you invited me to, but Eloise was

sick, so I never went"

"This one is very pretty as well and first date appropriate, I think,

where are you going?", Charlotte asked.

"Well, I'm not sure! To dinner"

"He's loaded, so probably some place nice", Mia added.

"Aoww, Mia!"

"Sorry Aunt Nan, but he is! This one is nice by the way, very feminine!"

"I like it too", Clarisse said.

"Nice, but not my favorite. The red silk still gets my vote"

"Well, what about the rest of you?", Nanny asked pleading for a

answer. She was running out of time.

"Hold on", Mia said as she went in Nanny's room and brought back the

four dresses they had seen. She didn't bother bringing back the first

black turtleneck number, since that was clearly not happening.

"Ok", she said as she fanned them out on the other sofa across from

them all, "Gold Fitted, Red Silk, Blue Strapless, White Lace or the

Peach Frilly one she has on?"

They all thought for a moment.

"One vote each. Charlotte?", Mia urged, seeing Nanny's anxiety at the

time on the clock.

"The Gold one", Charlotte said.

"I still think the White Lace", Clarisse said as Mia's eyes moved to her.

"Red Silk, once again", Joe said on his turn.

"And I like the Blue. I do!", she said to Nanny who was giving her a

look, "What about you?"

"Well, I rawther like this one", Nanny said looking down at herself.

"One vote for each. Great, we're right back where we started", said

Mia a little annoyed, " Ok, second picks... quickly"

"Red Silk", said Charlotte.

"Me too, the Red", said Clarisse.

"Gold", added Joe, "But only as a distant second"

"I would have to say the Red Silk too Nanny. You did beam coming out

in it", Mia said smiling at her nervous Aunt.

"And you DID buy it for TONIGHT", Charlotte added.

Nanny smiled at this, "It IS lovely"

"Yes it IS and you're running out of time my darling. So should I go

get my red shoes that will match?"

"Yes!", Nanny exclaimed and they all clapped.

Clarisse took off to get the shoes, as Joe turned on the game. Mia and

Charlotte, who were fiddling with Nanny's hair, which had already been

done in a pleat, but with a bit more body on top then usual and with

the bangs to the side, shot Joe a look.

"What? I just want the guy to feel comfortable when he gets here. He

is no doubt nervous too and a ball game is the perfect ice braker"

"He has a point", Charlotte said, as she clipped Nanny's jeweled pin

in the back of her hair, which Nanny had just handed her.

"Aoww, will you all BE here when he arrives?", asked an overwhelmed Nanny.

Charlotte stopped what she was doing and came around to kneel in front

of Nanny who was sitting. "Nanny?", she asked softly, "Would you LIKE

us to be here or would you like us to leave?"

Nanny smiled down at Charlotte. Her sweet Charlotte! She would like

her to meet Wilkes, "Please stay", Nanny said softly.

Charlotte patted her hand, "ok", she said with a smile.

Clarisse returned with the shoes, which to Nanny's shock were quite high heels.

"Oh my Lord! I hope I don't brake my neck in these! They are lovely

though and they certainly do match"

"They are not too bad Nan, remember I am the same age as you",

Clarisse said with a laugh, "they are only three and a half inches and

though the heels are narrow, they're not spikes. Let's see how they

feel"

Clarisse slipped the silky red shoes on her sisters feet. They were

the same shade of red as the dress with a tiny bow on the outside of

each near the pinky toes. They were very pointy at the tip, but

surprisingly comfortable and undeniably very sexy.

"I love them", she said looking down at her feet.

"They're perfect", Clarisse said to Nanny as she practiced walking in

them, with ease .

"Thank you", Nanny said giving her sister a little hug.

"Go put your dress on!", said Mia, as Nanny was still wearing the

peach gown, "and your make-up looks perfect, but let's just change a

couple things", said Mia as she followed her Aunt into her bedroom.

After Mia had adjusted the straps of Nanny's bra, which were too loose

and Nanny put her dress on, they fixed her make-up. Mia handed her red

lipstick, which made Nanny blush, but she put it on anyhow. Then Mia

applied liquid eyeliner to tops Nan's eyes, which already had mascara,

making tiny little "cat eyes", as her grandmother often favored.

Looking back in the mirror at the finished product Nanny wanted to

cry.

"I can't believe that's me!", she said to Mia in a whisper.

Mia smiled at her, but before she could speak, the doorbell rang. They

both looked at the clock, 6pm exactly. Nanny looked at Mia with

pleading eyes, her nerves surfacing.

"You'll do fine! You're going to have a wonderful time. Just be

yourself. He likes you for you! I'll give you a minute and introduce

him to the others ok?"

Nanny nodded. He did like her. He HAD asked HER. They had already

kissed, so why was she so nervous? Oh yes, because she liked him so,

so, so much!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, after Clarisse had let Wilkes in and explaining

that they were twins, as he had marveled at the resemblance, Wilkes

was sitting watching the game with Joseph. Mia had already introduced

him to everyone and told him Nan would be right out.

"Would you like a drink?", Charlotte asked as the ladies all stood

around nervously. Wilkes declined politely. They couldn't sit, but

insisted that Wilkes "take a load off" as Mia had said.

"The Yankees are having a good season indeed, wouldn't you say?",

Wilkes asked nervously to Joseph, although he could care less about

the Yankees at this moment.

"Well, it seems...", Joe started, but stopped realizing Wilkes wasn't

paying attention as he and everyone else had turned when they heard

Nan's door open.

As she made her way over, Wilkes slowly stood from the sofa, his mouth

slightly open, his eyes dancing, his eyebrows raised. Nanny smiled at

his reaction, her eyes dancing as well at the site of him in his black

suit, which was only slightly less formal then a Tux. They stared at

each other for a long moment before Nanny spoke.

"I, I, ah, am sorry to have kept you waiting. I 'ad to dig out my

evening bag", she said holding up the black formal clutch.

Wilkes Nodded slowly, only partially hearing what she said. Clearing

his throat he took his eyes off her, regrettably, to pick up the roses

off the coffee table he had brought. He walked around the sofa to hand

them to her, taking in the full view of her as he did so. The site of

her legs made his eyebrows raise once again. He realized he had been

staring at her too long, although she was smiling back at him, and

needed to find his voice.

"Nan, may I say you look... Immensely, that is incredibly...

Beautiful", he said letting his breath out after the last word and

then re-composing, "Ah, these are... for you"

"Aoww, thank you Wilkes. They are lovely", Nan said taking the flowers

and smelling them and smiling back at Wilkes.

"I can put those in water for you after you leave Nanny", Charlotte offered.

Nanny thanked her and turned around to go and lay them on the table.

In doing so Wilkes was able to view the back of her, which he found

rather magnificent, but when he realized where he was looking he

averted his eyes. He hoped the others hadn't noticed, but as his eyes

rested on Joseph who's mouth had curled in one corner, he knew he had

been caught.

Joe walked around the sofa and patted Wilkes on the back saying, "Why

don't you two get out of here. I'm sure you have reservations

somewhere"

Wilkes turned to Joe smiling, grateful for the support. Then turning

to Nan, who now stood in front of him again, said, "Yes, reservations!

For six-thirty at The Rainbow Room"

"Aoww, that is such a nice place Wilkes!", exclaimed Nanny.

"Do you like it there?", he asked hopefully.

"Well, I have never been, but I am sure it will be lovely. I have

heard that the views are quite remarkable. Thank you for choosing it!"

"It was my pleasure", he replied as they stared at each other again,

which was starting to become a fairly common thing.

"Well, you had better go if you don't want to loose your table", Joe

interjected.

"Oh, quite right! Ah, shall we Nan?", said offered his arm to Nanny.

Who took it, her eyes not leaving his as they made their way out of

the suite, wishing the others a pleasant evening before they left. Joe

closed the door behind them, smiling at the others.

"Is it me, or do they seem like they are already in love?"

"It most certainly is NOT just you", Clarisse said as walked over to

her husband and whispered to him, "Let's go home and fall in love all

over again"

He looked at her questioningly, but when she gave him a coy smile he understood.

"Night", he said taking her hand and rushing from the room.

"Well, I won't be going into that suite for a while. What do ya say

Charlotte, chick flicks?"

"Sounds like a plan"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You LIVE at the St. Regis 'otel? My Lord, now THAT is a nice place",

Nanny said as she drank he wine and tried to steady her nerves.

"Well, you live at The Plaza Hotel, which is just as nice!"

"Aoww, but I don't really LIVE there. My employer does"

"Will you be moving in the Fall then? When you go back to teaching?"

"Aoww, no, no. I was at The Plaza the last time I was teaching, before

Eloise was even born. I suppose I have become part of the Marsh family

at this point. Besides, I will still be looking after Eloise at times

I would think. My sister lives there now as well, so I will probably

stay"

"So then The Plaza IS your home?"

"Well, I suppose it is. It just doesn't, you know, feel like a home to

me. It never 'as"

"I know what you mean", Wilkes said softly as their eyes met. He was

trying not to stare at her too much though, so he quickly asked, "Ah,

Nan, What shall we order?", quickly looking at his menu, although he

had already done so.

"Well, I have never been here. What is good?"

"Ah, well, I favor the steak gorgonzola myself, but the swordfish is

also quite good, as I recall"

"Well then why don't we get one of each? If I don't like mine I'll steal yours"

"Yes!", Wilkes said laughing, this woman was so... Refreshing. It

seems every time she opened her mouth or even looked at him he adored

her more, "You have my permission to steal mine if you don't like

yours", he said taking her hand in his, but then he was staring again,

so he added, "The Spinach and Artichoke Ravioli are enjoyable as well,

if you would like that as a, ah, appetizer"

"That sounds lovely", she said, gently letting go of his hand.

After the waiter took their order they conversed for a bit, mostly

about Wilke's work as a district superintendent. He explained to her

that he was one of thirty-two superintendents in New York City, that

the district he oversaw had 1,500 schools and close to a million

students.

"My Lord, I never realized the scale of Education in this city. As a

Educator I really should of"

"Well, that's just a lot of numbers really. It's when you start to

break it down to the individual schools and students that things

really mater... Would you like to dance?", Wilkes asked nervously,

realizing that he hadn't made a very smooth transition.

"Aoww, why I would LOVE to", Nanny said smiling.

There were several other couples on the dance floor and as Wilkes spun

Nanny around he saw several men look at her rather admiringly. At

first this angered him a bit, but seeing how Nan was with HIM, she had

chosen to except HIS request for a date, he let it go. When the swingy

song they had danced to ended and a slow, romantic one began they both

hesitated shyly for a moment before smiling at each other and moving

to hold each other closer. Nanny thought the feel of Wilke's hand on

the small of her back was quite heavenly. Wilkes was slightly

terrified at how good she felt in his arms. He could smell her hair,

which was so wonderfully fragrant and feel her hips moving under the

silk of her dress. Her chest was pressed against his a bit which

caused both to have wonderful sensations.

After another dance, they sat back down to eat their food, which they

had both enjoyed. They shared a bit of their dishes and the intimacy

of such a simple thing as that was not lost on either of them. They

talked and had a couple more drinks and before they knew it hours had

seemed to pass once again.

Their talk tonight delved deeper then the one they had a few nights

before. Nanny confessed to Wilkes that she had not been on a date

since she had courted her late husband, over 45 years before. She had

never been with another man since he died, almost 35 years ago, the

entire time she had lived in the U.S. Wilkes was surprised by Nanny's

little confession.

"You must have loved your husband very much. How lucky he was to have you"

"Well, we were young. I thought I loved him, but to be truthful I'm

not even sure it was love. He wasn't around very much, by choice not

profession, and he wasn't very good at being, um, faithful"

"I see", Wilkes said, instantly disliking the man,"But surely many men

must have inquired over the years?"

"Not really, a few. I had other responsibilities though and I was

never interested in any of the men who did the asking"

"Yet you said yes to me", Wilkes added reluctantly.

"Yes, yes I did... Because I WANTED to come out with you", Nanny said

shyly smiling at him.

Wilkes felt so good, he wanted to dance on the table. He told Nanny a

bit more about his past as well. That he had been engaged a very long

time ago, but it hadn't worked out and he never married or really

dated afterwards. He had a brother in England, who he was very fond

of, whom was his only family. He had thrown himself into his work a

long time ago and had preferred it that way, until, well, recently. He

admitted that he had noticed her that very first day of the first

class she took with him and had never stopped noticing her. He

happened to mention that her appearance seemed to have changed a bit

since then. She shyly admitted that she had needed a make-over for a

long time, but wanting to get to know him better gave her the ambition

she needed to start the process. A fact that flattered him immensely,

but he was quick to point out that he had found her lovely from the

very beginning before any make-over, which was the truth.

After they left The Rainbow Room, they went for a walk in Central

Park. It was already dark, but they stuck to the path along side Fifth

Avenue, which was busy and illuminated. After walking and talking for

a bit longer, Nanny decided it had gotten late enough and she had

better head home. Not to mention, her feet were starting to hurt. They

crossed the street to enter The Plaza, where Wilkes rode up in the

elevator with her. When they got to her door she dug out her key. It

was quite late and she assumed the girls were sleeping and the door

would be locked.

"Well, I 'ad a wonderful time tonight Wilkes", she said sincerely as

she smiled at him.

"I am immensely happy to hear that Nan! Would you then, perhaps,

consider having a second date with me?"

"I would like nothing more", was her honest reply.

He was delighted by her response and could not resist the urge to ask,

"When? Oh, I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's ok Wilkes", Nan said with a little laugh, "Next weekend?"

"Perfect! Well, I suppose this is goodnight then", Wilkes said

nervously as he filled with anticipation.

"Yes", she whispered.

He took a step forward, bravely placing a hand on her silk clad hip,

placing his other hand on her back as Nanny tilted her head. Their

lips met softly and sweetly, much like their first kiss a few days

before. Wilkes removed his lips from hers slightly, in order to look

into her eyes. Realizing he was looking for permission for more, she

put her hand behind his neck gently and brought his lips back to hers.

Her mouth parted slightly as the kiss deepened and without even

intending to, they found that their tongues were slowly dancing.

Wilkes could feel a wonderful energy circling through his body and

although he was enjoying this immensely, he knew it needed to end very

soon. Nanny could never remember feeling quite like she felt at that

moment and the lighter then air feeling made her seek more. Soon they

both knew they needed to stop however, and they slowly broke apart.

This time Wilkes allowed himself to get lost in her eyes, which

finally closed as Nanny let out her breath.

"Thank you, for everything", she said as she removed her hand from his

neck, letting it trail down his chest before retreating.

Letting go of her waist, Wilkes waited while she unlocked her door.

She then turned to him with a little twinkle in her eye and shy smile,

before whispering, "Goodnight Wilkes"

"Goodnight Nan", he said as he took a few steps backwards and watched

as she slowly closed the door behind her. After the door closed his

face broke out in a broad smile and he felt like running and clicking

his heels together in the air, but instead boarded the elevator to go

home.

After Nanny closed the door, she fell back against it and let out a

deep sigh, she closed her eyes, smiling at the wonderful night she had

just had.

"I guess it went well then...", came Mia's voice. She and Charlotte

were sleepily bundled on the sofa, both smiling at her.

"That's personal", Nanny said as she made her way to her room, but she

did not deny them the smile on her face.

"One word to describe it?", Mia pleaded.

As Nanny opened her door and entered her room. She thought for a

second. Then replied in a whisper, just before closing the door,

"Magic"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

THE SON AND THE SALES AGREEMENT

Joseph lay in bed, waiting for his wife to get out of their master

suites bathroom. What was she doing in there? How long does it take to

wash your face and brush your teeth? Just as he was about to get up to

go use the bath down the hall, the door flung open. Clarisse leaned

against the door frame in a black slip, which was very, very short.

Well, he thought, why rush the woman?

"Hi", she said in a seductive whisper.

"Hello yourself", he returned.

She smiled and began strolling over to the bed. When she got to the

end she climbed over the foot-board and began crawling up to him,

finally resting with her bottom on his stomach. He put his hands on

her hips as she sat straddling him and smiled up at her.

"I was just about to get pissed off because you were hogging the bathroom"

"I see, and have you changed your mind?"

"No, I'm still very angry. You are going to have to work very hard to

make me forgive you"

"Oh my", she said placing his hands on her chest and leaning down to

kiss his neck, "What did you have in mind?"

"I shouldn't say. It may shock you"

She sat back up and gave him a naughty smile, before yanking the slip

over her head and running a hand down his bare stomach, across his

pajama clad thigh, resting in a vulnerable spot. He let out a groan

and she leaned down once again to whisper, "I thought you were going

to shock me"

"You beat me to it", he said trying to breath.

"Well there is more where that came from", she said in a husky voice as

She quickly sat back up, pulling him up with her. She licked his lips,

but kept her mouth tightly closed teasingly as he tried to kiss her,

she finally opened her mouth, not being able to deny him any longer.

He claimed it hungrily and she reacted by eagerly doing the same. She

broke the kiss abruptly to smile at him coyly before

arching herself back and tossing back her head to offer him her chest

and neck. He groaned as he claimed one and then the other with his

mouth before being able to take it no longer. He spun her over so that

he was on top of her and quickly tugged off his pajama bottoms, the

only clothing left between them.

She pulled him down and licked his ear lobe as she whispered, "Ravish

me my love"

Her words made him even hotter with passion and he was just about to

do as she asked, when their door opened.

"Grandma! Joe! Guess who's... OH AH OH... my God!", Mia closed the

door to finish speaking, "I'm SO sorry. You know you should really

lock..."

"MIA!", Joe shouted, "GET LOST"

"Joseph!", Clarisse scolded him, but half heartedly, so he remained on

top of her.

"Well... I mean are you kidding me?", he said gesturing to the door.

How many years was it going to take that girl to learn how to knock.

"I know, I know darling. Just calm down", she whispered, stroking the

back of his neck soothingly. She didn't hear Mia and assumed she had

left, "Are you no longer in the mood?", she asked with a pout as she

ran her leg up and down his, under the covers.

"The mood WAS ruined. However..", he said emitting a little smile and

kissing her neck, "I might be persuaded to continue, seeing how this

beautiful woman is..."

"Dad? Hey, can you two stop making out for a second so you can say

hello to your only son?", came a male voice at the door.

"Mario!", Clarisse said happily. They had not seen him in months.

"I'm gonna kill him", Joe replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So I just got back last night and you two are already abandoning

me?", Mario asked teasingly, the next morning over breakfast.

"I told you. We had this appointment set up for a while, but it won't

be too long. We can meet you for a late lunch", said Joe, who was

happy to be with his son, despite his rather rude arrival the night

before.

"You still haven't told us where you two are going. Is it top secret

or something?", Mia questioned, grabbing another piece of bacon from

the dish in front of her.

"It is indeed", said Joseph, winking at his wife, who smiled back at him.

"Come on, I hate it when I don't know what's going on", Mia said with a pout.

"I'm sorry darling, but this doesn't concern you. Well, it will in the

end. It will effect the whole family, but at this stage its a private

matter between myself and my husband", Clarisse stated, channeling

Queen Clarisse.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!", was Mia's rather silly reply.

Clarisse laughed, thinking she was joking, naturally. However, she

seemed to be serious.

"Mia, women my age do not get pregnant! As I am sure you are well

aware, there's this thing called menopause"

"Oh, right. But the oldest woman to have a baby was about your age. I

remember learning about it in health class. She thought she was in the

clear too, but it happened"

"Well it hasn't happened to me darling. As much as I would have loved

to have had a child with Joseph, I'm afraid that ship has sailed. Our

meeting today has nothing to do with babies, but it is still a private

matter. I'm sorry darling"

"Aww, and I was thinking I was going to be a big brother!", Mario said

mockingly to Joe, who threw a piece of toast at him, chuckling a bit.

"We should go my darling", Clarisse said to Joseph as she raised from the table.

"Yes", he said looking at his watch, "You two gonna be ok here? I'm

sure Mia wouldn't mind showing you around The Plaza while we are gone"

"Dad I have been to The Plaza before... Well alright, just a couple of times"

"Perhaps you can show Mia around New York then. She has lived here

less then a month and gets, ah, a bit lost at times"

"How can you get lost? The streets are numbered!", Mario said laughing.

"It's still confusing! I'm sure I am not the first person to get lost

in New York City, thank you very much!"

"Well then I feel it is my duty as a New Yorker to show you the ins

and outs of our fair city"

"Well, there you go", said Joe as he left for the door, where Clarisse

had been waiting, "Have fun you two", he said as they left. Laughing a

bit when he got on the other side of the door.

"What's so funny?", Clarisse asked, confused.

"They have little crushes on each other I think"

"Oh, they do not!"

"Yes. They do. I know about these things", he said coyly, as he

wrapped his arms around her waist to steal a kiss.

"Alright, that's enough of that", she said after a few moments, "We

are going to be late!"

"I thought a Queen was never..."

"Oh, shut up", she said smacking his arm and making him chuckle as

they set off for their appointment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe how much you can eat!", Mario said, laughing at Mia

who was chowing down on a hot dog.

"I'm just trying to experience the city", Mia said in her defense, "I

only had one funnel cake and one hot dog"

"Yeah, but we just ate a huge breakfast an hour ago. Who eats a hot

dog at 10am anyway?"

"Well they are selling them at this hour, so people must buy them"

"Yeah, crazy people like you!"

She smiled and took another bite.

"Alright, here's our first stop"

"The Empire State Building? I was hoping for something a little

more... Exciting"

"Wait till you see the view from the top, its amazing! Plus, then you

can see the whole city through a bird's eyes and never get lost again"

"Well then I'm in"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This place is fantastic!", Joseph said after they had finished almost

all of the tour of the large Victorian home they had driven out to see

that morning.

"What do you think darling?", Joseph asked excitedly.

Clarisse frowned at him slightly, "We are JUST looking, as I seem to recall"

"Yes, we are. We're looking. So what do you think of what you have looked at?

"You're impossible", Clarisse said laughing, "It's nice", but seeing

his hands on his hips amended, "It's VERY nice. I'm just not sure it's

for us. It's an hour away from The Plaza"

"Perhaps you would like to see the outside now madame ?", the "Real

Estate Professional", as he called himself, asked Clarisse, fearing he

was loosing the sale.

"Yes, I would. You said there was a garden?"

"Oh yes, several gardens actually. The previous owner had quite a

green thumb. There is a green house and some beautiful old trees

scattered about as well"

"Well, let's see it! ", Joseph urged.

As they stepped outside Clarisse gasped. It was truly beautiful. A

large, lovely piece of property with shady paths, fountains,

landscaped lawns and flowers EVERYWHERE. There was indeed a greenhouse

in the distance, as well as some sheds, a quaint tree house, a little

pond and a lovely gazebo.

"Wow! This place gives your garden in Genovia a run for it's money",

Joseph said absently.

"Where?", the young man asked.

"Nothing. Has this home been featured anywhere it looks familiar",

Joseph added trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, it is featured quite regularly! Would you and your wife like

some time alone back here to get a feel for it?", he asked, noticing

Clarisse wandering off, getting lost in the beauty of her

surroundings.

"Please", Joseph said smiling at his wife's obvious delight at the

beautiful yard.

"When you are ready I will be inside and then I can show you the

master suite, which is all we haven't seen thus far. It has a large

terrace that overlooks the Garden. There is an lovely in-ground pool

to the left of the property as well, if you would like to see that and

the garages are too the left"

"Thank you", Joseph said as he departed to catch up to his wife.

When she spotted him their eyes locked and she gave him a lovely

smile, which made him want to make his way to her even quicker. The

breeze was blowing her hair gently, she was breathing deeply to take

in the scent around her. As he reached her he wrapped his arms around

her, hugging her from behind and inhaling her neck.

"This is just like old times", he murmured in her ear, "Our secret

meetings in the gardens"

Clarisse turned to him smiling, "Those meetings sustained me for so long"

"Myself as well", Joseph said, thinking back, "Let me buy you this place!"

Clarisse broke away from him gently then.

"I know what you're thinking. That it is too big and a lot of upkeep

and we would have to employ people to help us with the gardens. You

are thinking it is too far away from our family and that you would

feel guilty if we bought it, like we were abandoning Mia"

"YOU sir, know me too well", she said with a faint smile.

"Ah yes, but think about this... Think about having our family here in

this lovely place, all the guest rooms for visitors, but still privacy

for US. You and me. JUST you and me. Walking in this garden whenever

we wanted, making love out here if we wanted to. The master bedroom

overlooks the yard as well, so we would never have to leave the

garden. There is a pool, Mia would love that! ...Think about it my

darling... Please"

"I will", she said cupping his cheek with her hand, "Now, let's finish

our walk my love"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mario and Mia collapsed on Clarisse and Joe's sofa, exhausted from

their day as tourists.

"Oh my god, my feet are killing me. Thanks A LOT!"

"Well, it's not my fault you wore those shoes"

"Do you like them? Prada"

"Very sexy"

"Oh my, you ARE like your father"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you both have that Latin thing going for you, you whisper

the word "sexy" and women swoon"

"Oh, so your swooning?"

"No way! That only works on British chicks"

They both laughed hysterically.

"Can you imagine what your grandmother would say if she heard you say

that about her, oh man I would love to see that"

"What about your dad? Joe would try and prove that he could make any

woman swoon, but only if my grandma played the party of "any woman".

Those two only have eyes for each other"

"For sure! I have seen my dad walk by some gorgeous women and not even

notice them, he's got it bad, has for years"

"Oh, but YOU notice!"

"Well, I'm a single guy. Some day I want to be as in love with someone

as my dad is with Clarisse, but it hasn't happened yet. I haven't met

THE ONE"

"THE ONE, oh yes... And who is THE ONE for you?"

"Smart, pretty, sexy, funny, family oriented, laid back, likes staying

in, but up for going out sometimes too, you know... Someone like you"

"What? Well, some of that describes me, but not the... sexy... part.

Also, the smart part is only when I'm on my game, sometimes I can be a

total idiot"

"Oh that's right, I forgot. She's got to be modest too"

"Well, aren't you clever!"

"Well, now I'm hoping CLEVER is on YOUR list. By the way, you are

really smart and I think you know it. Also, you are incredibly sexy,

but I'm not sure yet if you know that"

Ok, Mia thought. This was starting to get weird. This was Joe's son!

Nothing could happen between them. Could it? God, he was so sexy. Why

did he have to be so suave? This was Joe's son, if it was anyone else

then things would be different, maybe they could have some fun and if

it didn't work out... Oh well. Not that she was looking for

meaningless flings, OR meaningFUL flings for that matter. Oh, this

just couldn't happen.

"Does anyone walk around thinking they're sexy?"

"Lots of people. It's a confidence thing. If you sat on my lap right

now and said "kiss me", I would. I wouldn't do it because I had

planned to or because I thought I should, but because you used your

sex appeal in such a way I could not resist"

Don't do it Mia! No! He wants you to do it, that's why he said it.

"That's ridiculous!", she said trying to laugh and subtly move away

from him a bit on the couch.

"Try it"

"What?", she said spinning to face him.

"Try it if you think it's so ridiculous! Prove me wrong", he said with a smile.

"Oh, you are GOOD"

"You should really wait to say that until after we've kissed", he said

playfully.

Mia raised her eyebrows and she got to her feet. He thought he had

pushed her too far and was about to apologize when she moved over and

sat on his lap. Both of them smiling at one another.

"This IS ridiculous", she said nervously.

"Oh yeah, then why are you doing it?", he whispered.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Mia angled her head

as they moved closer until their lips lightly touched. He licked her

lips slightly to wet them, then slowly moved his tongue inside. The

kiss grew hot and passionate very quickly and Mia found herself

wanting more of this man. She gripped his shirt, wanting to rip it

off, but managing not to. His hand moved over her back and she could

feel his excitement below her. They slowed down a bit, both knowing

this couldn't go too far. He broke the kiss first.

"See. Do you still think you're not sexy?"

"Well, I, I'm... Perhaps I should get off your lap now", she said as

she placed herself back on the sofa, farther away then before.

"Ah, I guess I should apologize", he started, "That wasn't very

gentlemanly of me was it?"

"What? Oh please, I did that of my own free will. Besides I have not

been kissed in a long time. It was nice, that is to say it was good

for me to, you know, kiss someone again"

"I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time either. I thought it was nice

too", he said sincerely.

They looked at each other trying to understand what the last ten

minutes had all meant. When the door opened.

"Hey kiddos! Sorry we are so late getting back. Today's meeting took a

rather unexpected turn", Joe said happily, "What have you two been up

to?"

"Nothing", they both replied quickly, causing Joe and Clarisse to both

look at them questioningly.

"I showed Mia around the city. She ate about a million hot dogs. We

just got back", Mario said smiling as he dodged a pillow Mia hurled at

him.

"Well", Clarisse said happily, "We have news! You can tell them darling"

"No, no you should do the honors my love. This is all for you", Joseph

said lovingly.

"Oh, but I thought you were just as excited about it as I was", she

said with a slight sadness to her tone.

"Of course, of course! You know how happy I am about this! It was my

idea, but I love that it makes you happy! That is, for me, the best

part"

"Oh my darling, you are so sweet", she said as she placed her hand

behind his head running her fingers in the hair at the base of his

neck, "It is for US then"

"Yes, US. I love you", he said as he got a little lost in her eyes.

"I love YOU", she said softly as she pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"Ah, excuse me!", Mia interrupted, but this time feeling like she had

the right, "Weren't you about to tell us something?"

Joseph and Clarisse ignored her briefly as they finished their tender

kiss, gazing at one another after it broke.

"What?", Clarisse asked of Mia and Mario, a smile on her face, as

Joseph wrapped his arms loosely around her from behind.

"You were about to tell us something", Mario said, then rolling his

eyes at Mia who chuckled.

"Oh! Yes, we have news. Big news!", Clarisse said to her granddaughter

and step son, then looking up at Joseph who's chest she was leaning

against, "Let's tell them together"

"Ok, ready?"

"WE BOUGHT A HOUSE!"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: CHOICES

As Nanny sat at her desk waiting for class to begin she couldn't help

but smile. So much had changed in the last week. Wilkes and her

were... together. Well maybe not yet, as they had only had the one

date, but there was the unspoken promise of more between them. She

already knew what she would wear on their date this weekend, the gold

dress that she had modeled for the others a few days before. It was

rather low cut, but that didn't make her nervous any longer. As she

stared off, lost in fantasy, she heard Mia say "Here's your man"

She looked up to see Wilkes entering the room. He seemed to be a

little flustered. He put his paperwork down on the desk and never

looked up. She tried not to be hurt by this. It was not what she

expected, but life was not a fairy tale. He was a busy man with a lot

of responsibilities. He was probably having a bad day. As he began

class he asked everyone to hand forward their assignments from last

week. He did so without looking up. He stood to collect the papers

from each of the students in the front row and he still didn't look

up, at her or at anyone.

Something was troubling him. Was it their date? Had he been having

second thoughts about them? He was a lifelong bachelor after all. Why

change his whole world for her? Nanny's thoughts were momentarily

interrupted when she saw the interaction Wilkes was having with Mrs.

Daniels. She handed him the stack of papers, like the other students

in the front row had, but held on to them tightly when he tried to

take them from her, which forced him to look her in the face. She

smiled at him, at first in a evil way and then in a almost seductive

one. Wilkes snatched the papers from her, his eyes cold and then moved

on down the line. What was THAT about? She had done something, but

what? The evil look would have made sense. After Mrs. Daniels had

caught her and Wilkes "red handed" in Nanny's suite, Nanny was sure

she had complained. However, the seductive grin that followed was

something else. Was there something between them? He certainly did not

seem interested in her, but what if she was black mailing him, forcing

him to... Oh, this was just too, too, too much! She needed to speak

with Wilkes.

The first half of the class passed by quickly. Nanny was embarrassed

by Wilkes lack of attention and hoped Mia wouldn't notice, but she

seemed rather distant tonight. Mia being quiet was a rare thing.

Something was bothering her as well, Nanny would have to ask her about

later. A short time before the class brake Nanny looked up from the

text she had been reading and her eyes met Wilkes. Her first instinct

was to look back down quickly, but she fought that urge. Instead she

straightened herself up, her eyes not leaving his and gave him a weak

smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he

smiled back at her. He grabbed a paper off his desk and started

writing, braking the gaze. Nanny's heart, which was beginning to cheer

up, sank once again. At least he had smiled at her, if only briefly.

She looked back down, but when she heard footsteps looked up casually

to see Wilkes walking towards her. He handed her a folded piece of

paper, presumably the one he had just been writing on, with just a

hint of a smile on his face before returning to his desk and busying

himself. As she watched him go, she noticed Mrs. Daniels looking at

her and then to the note, with a rather annoyed look on her face. Mia

was still reading and had noticed nothing. After Mrs. Daniels returned

to her work, Nanny unfolded the note, which read:

I'M SORRY

I HAVE BEEN UNFAIR TO YOU TONIGHT

IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL

I WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN

PLEASE MEET WITH ME AT THE BRAKE

Nanny folded the note back up and placed it in the pocket of the cute

little, well not too little for Lord's sake, cargo skirt she wore. A

skirt she was sure, when she had put it on earlier, he was going to

notice and admire her in, but instead he had ignored her. This had

made her undeniably sad, but the note gave her hope that there was a

explanation and so she waited patiently for the brake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After all the other students had left, including Mrs. Daniels, to

Nanny's surprise, and Mia, who said she had to make a call, Wilkes

approached Nanny.

"I'm not sure this is the best place to talk, but seeing how we are

the only ones here..."

"What's going on Wilkes?", Nanny asked softly.

He sat at the desk next to her and turned to face her, she did the

same. He took her hand in his.

"Nan, you are a very special person..."

"Aoww god! Alright. You 'ave changed your mind about me, well that is

just... just fine", Nanny said as she snatched her hand out of his, "

I just wish you 'ad..."

"No! What are you talking about? I haven't changed my mind about you, about us"

"But, but you just said..."

"That you are very special, yes. That was not the beginning of a

"calling things off" kind of speech!"

"It wasn't?"

"Certainly not!"

"Well, I, ah, apologize then"

"You do not owe me any such thing! It is I who should do the

apologizing to YOU. I have been very distant tonight and I am very

sorry for that. There are matters on my mind and I am going to explain

those to you as well, but that is no excuse for not acknowledging you

earlier. You are very special to me. I am terribly sorry for

neglecting you this way!"

"Aoww, Wilkes. Now, that's alright. It wasn't all that bad. I just

expected that after the other night... Well, I thought that you would

be catching my eye whenever you could, or even just smiling at me now

and then"

"That is also what I had pictured, I had been so looking forward to

coming here tonight and seeing you, but then when I got here... Well,

let's just say I had a interesting conversation with the Dean thanks

to Mrs. Daniels"

"I knew it was 'er!"

"Yes, well I certainly plan to fill you in, but before I do... May I

confess something?"

"Of course", Nanny said, her heart almost stopping. What was he going

to confess? Had Mrs. Daniels seduced him... as blackmail? Had he been

forced into intimacy with that awful woman or be forced to loose his

job? Well, that was a bit far fetched, but still he did say he had

something to CONFESS to her, "Please continue Wilkes"

"Well, yes, you see I think I need to confess to you, although I'm not

entirely sure I should..."

Nanny closed her eyes, panicking a little.

" this past Saturday night, ur, with you that is..., Wilkes

continued," Was, well, the very best night of my life!"

Nanny thought her heart way burst!

"Aoww, Wilkes!, she said opening her eyes and placing her hands on his

knees, "It was one of the better nights of my life as well"

He smiled back at her, before growing more serious, "Which is why it

is even more reprehensible that I didn't properly great you when I

arrived this evening or acknowledge you"

"Wilkes, I told you not to worry about that love", she said removing a

hand from one knee and placing it on his cheek, "Now please tell me

what 'appened"

"Well, alright. I just wanted you to know what the other night, our

date, meant to me"

"Thank you for telling me", she said smiling at him, making him blush.

"Well, as far as tonight goes... I was headed to class... A bit early,

but I couldn't wait to see you. Then I was stopped by the dean who

said he wanted to speak with me. To make a long story short, he took

me in his office and told me Mrs. Daniels had spoken to him about a

inappropriate relationship with someone in one of my classes. I

confessed that I was, ur, dating a student, but explained that she was

a woman my age and that I didn't think what two grown adults did off

campus was anyone's business!"

"Right! You are a professional, you can keep your private life

separate. It's not like you would have given me a better grade because

we are dating"

"Certainly not! I told him that, but he sees it as a conflict of

interest and he gave me an ultimatum. I have three choices. One, stop

seeing you, as long as you are a student of mine."

Nanny flinched a little. NO! Nanny thought to herself. Although if it

came to that it WOULD only be for a month, but NO she wouldn't let

that happen.

"Two", Wilkes continued, "I could resign from my job here. Three, you

could, ur, drop the class"

"I see. Well, at least it's an easy choice"

"Yes, I will resign"

"What? Wilkes no!"

"Well I am certainly not going to stop seeing you, even if it is for

just a matter of weeks, not when I just found you! That is, well, I

know I shouldn't say that... I don't want to scare you off, but..."

Nanny blushed at his words, but knew exactly what he meant.

"It's ok Wilkes. I feel the same and agree that we should not let Mrs.

Daniels come between us that way for sure, sure, sure! That is not a

option, but I am NOT letting you loose your job over this. I don't

even NEED this class. I only took it to see you!"

Wilkes had to smile at her admitting this, but didn't dwell on it, as

they were discussing something rather important.

"You have already paid for the class and have done some work. I asked

YOU out, it is I who should step down. This is only a second job for

me. I don't need the employment or the income. I only do it because I

enjoy it"

"Which is exactly why you are going to keep doing it!", she said

slapping both her hands down on the desk next to her, "It wasn't that

much money and it was well worth it to have gotten us where we are. As

for the work. I have barely done any and I love learning and thinking,

its not work to me any'ow"

Wilkes leaned forward taking both her hands in his. Her breath caught,

wondering if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

As he angled his head and moved in close, her suspicions were

validated.

"We shouldn't here Wilkes", she whispered half heartedly as his lips

touched hers. Her body filled with the same wonderful sensations as it

had the few nights before. He must have felt the same, as he moved

even closer and deepened the kiss. Nanny was about to brake the kiss

herself, terrified that they would get carried away and be found by

the entire class as they returned from their brake, but a woman's

voice interrupted them first.

"Unbelievable!", they broke apart quickly, expecting to see Mrs.

Daniels, but instead they saw that it was only Mia, who had altered

her voice to have a little fun with them.

"Good thing it was me who caught you two. We have to stop running into

each other like this though, well I seem to run into everyone like

this, no one in this family seems to know how to lock a door! I'll

give you guys a minute, but ONLY a minute. Everyone will be back

soon", she said as she exited.

Nanny cleared her throat, "Well...", but before she could say any more

Wilkes grabbed her and kissed her passionately, yet briefly. As he let

go Nanny stared at him wide eyed.

"Sorry", he said smiling chuckling a bit.

"Don't be!", she replied, grabbing him and repaying him with a just as

passionate kiss. She made it brief, knowing they didn't have much

time.

When they broke apart they both smiled at each other.

"Well, I am off to drop the class then", Nanny said standing, "It's

for the best", she added as she could see his inner turmoil on his

face .

"Thank you for doing this for me. I will repay you for the tuition"

"Aoww, Wilkes none of this is your fault! I don't want your money"

Wilkes thought this was rather ironic since he didn't believe any

other woman who had ever shown interest in him had liked him for any

reason BUT his money. How did he ever get so lucky as to find her?

"Well, perhaps I can repay you with dinners then. Say... ten?"

"Are you asking me out on 10 dates"

"Ah, yes"

Nanny laughed, "Well, I will accept, but only as real dates, not as

repayment for anything"

"Deal", he said, almost daring to kiss her again, but then the door

opened and students started filing in and he had to let the idea go,

"Meet me after class at the cafe? "

"Certainly Mr. Thompson", she said smiling.

He turned to go, but quickly leaned close to her ear to first

whisper, "That skirt looks rather nice on you, by the way", before

moving back to his desk.

Nanny smiled, he had noticed.

Mia, who had returned with the others, saw her Aunt collecting her

things to go and asked where she was going? Nan told her she would

explain later and she made her way towards the door. Catching Wilkes

guilt ridden face she winked at him and smiled, which seemed to lift

his spirits.

Passing by Mrs. Daniels, Nanny heard her say quietly, "Leaving so

soon? It's a pity you won't be finishing the class", with an evil

smile on her face.

Nanny couldn't help herself, leaning down to whisper in Mrs. Daniels

ear, she said, " He's a marvelous kisser. It's a pity you won't ever

experience it".

Nanny straightened, holding her head high. Not bothering to look at

Mrs, Daniels again. She opened the door and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later Nanny, Charlotte and Mia were sitting on the sofa in

Nanny's suite going through the photocopied list of available

positions in Wilkes school district that he had given her. There were

many positions which would be empty in the Fall, seeing how his

district covered so many schools in the City. The list was broken down

by teaching positions, school administrators (such as principals and

vice principals), miscellaneous Staff (such as security, coaching

positions, therapists) and district administrators (faculty who worked

directly under Wilkes, such as School superintendents). Wilkes being

the District Superintendent, who oversaw the 1,500 schools in his

district, had 60 school Superintendents that worked under him, each of

whom were responsible for 25 schools within a zone.

"My Lord, there certainly are a lot of positions available!", Nanny commented.

"Yeah, and you can practically pick the one you want since the one

doing the hiring is your boyfriend!"

"Mia! That is not, not, not true! Wilkes is not my boyfriend first of

all, not yet... and 'e would not 'ire me just because we are dating.

Besides 'e only does the 'iring of the staff directly below 'im"

"I bet there is no person he would rather have directly below him then

you Aunt Nan", Mia teased.

"No, no, I am sticking to teaching positions for sure, sure, sure...

I'm not qualified for anything more", Nanny said, ignoring the double

meaning of Mia's comment.

"Well I have no idea what I am qualified for! I minored in Education,

but I can hardly put on my resume that I was almost the Queen of

Genovia"

"You were Genovia's princess for many years and that entailed many

duties Mia!", Charlotte pointed out, "I on the other hand was the

Queen's assistant, although I minored in Education as well I'm at a

bit of a loss for what I should apply for"

"Well, you both can certainly put down all the experience you have had

these last years in Genovia. Just because Clarisse wishes to hide 'er

identity doesn't mean you two can't refer to the work you have both

done. You both have more experience managing things and people then

most who will apply, so I say apply as a principal or a superintendent

of schools or both! I would think you are both overqualified to be

teachers, but if that's your wish, apply for those as well. Just apply

for what you think you could do well and see if you get an interview,

use your 'eart", Nanny advised.

"Thanks Aunt Nan! You are so good at pep talks. I can't believe you

had to leave Mr. Thompson's class because of Mrs. Daniels, but I am so

glad we signed up for that course! I might even get a job out of it,

but even if none of us get a career path, at least you got a man!"

Nanny just laughed at this, "Speaking of men Mia. What's going on with

you and Mario?"

"What are you talking about? What did he tell you?"

"Aoww, nothing darling. I just noticed you acting funny the last few

days and you 'ave been spending a lot of time with the younger Mr.

Delgado. I just thought that perhaps SOMETHING was going on there"

"Nope. You didn't tell Grandma your theory did you?"

"No, no... I just thought I would ask and, you know, point out that 'e

IS your Uncle"

"WHAT?"

"Well, I'm sure you 'ave thought of that, but I just thought I would

point it out. Clarisse IS his step-mother and she is your

grandmother, so he is your Uncle, or step-Uncle that is I guess"

"SHUT UP... I never thought of that"

"Well, since there is nothing going on, then it doesn't matter for

sure, sure, sure", Nanny said as she eyed Charlotte, asking her

without words if she knew anything. Charlotte shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed", said Mia who suddenly had a lot on her mind.

"Goodnight", said Charlotte softly, as Mia moved towards the door to

leave, sure now that something was going on.

"Mia", Nanny said before Mia could escape. She turned to look at her Great Aunt.

"It might not matter. I really couldn't say. It's just a technicality

due to marriage, but if you do have feelings for the young man, then I

suggest that the two of you sit down with your Grandmother and Joe and

see how they feel about it. That's just my opinion and this is really

none of my business. Just know that I am 'ere if you need me, but I

won't say a word"

"That goes for me too", Charlotte chimed in.

"Thanks guys", Mia said with a slight smile, "Night"

"You think this is going to end badly don't you", Charlotte asked

Nanny after Mia had left.

"For sure, sure, sure"

...TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: REFLECTIONS

ONE MONTH LATER

Nanny walked briskly to the park where she was to meet Charlotte,

Shades and Eloise. She was running a bit late, though she was sure

they wouldn't mind her tardiness. The others had gone there for a

picnic earlier, but Nanny had a lunch date with Wilkes and so she

agreed to meet them there later. As she walked along Fifth Avenue, she

thought about the lovely lunch she had just had with Wilkes.

They had taken to seeing each other at least three or four times a

week. Usually they went on a nice date on Saturday night, Wilkes came

over to Nanny's place a couple of times during the week for dinner

with her and her family and he tried to take a extra long lunch hour

at least once during the week in order for them to have a lunch date

as well. Things were going rather well.

She had recently gotten up enough courage to ask him if he considered

her his, well... Girlfriend?

He answered with a most enthusiastic,

"Yes! Well, if that pleases you that is"

"Oh, Willy. It would", was her reply.

This led to a heated session of kissing and, well, groping... which

almost had them end up in Nanny's bedroom. However, Eloise had been

asleep in the next room, Charlotte and Shades having gone out, and so

that hadn't happened. Well, that probably wasn't the only reason why.

They had been together for almost six weeks. They had enjoyed many

dates together and now talked daily without fail. Even her family were

starting to consider him a permanent fixture. Yet, though they both

very much wanted it, they had not managed to make love yet. They often

times went to Wilkes' apartment after dinner dates for drinks, the

opportunity was there, but it just never seemed to happen. Attraction

was very obviously not the problem, nor chemistry. They had more then

enough of both. It seemed as if they were both just scared. Scared of

disappointing the other, scared of not acting like a lady or gentleman

should, respectively. Even a little scared of falling too deeply in

love with the other, of NEEDING each other, although both knew deep

down that it was too late to fear that, as they had both fallen like

never before. Nanny was sure it was going to happen soon. When they

were both ready to let go of their fears in exchange for complete

unity and so she tried not to dwell on it.

Nanny entered the park, still thinking of Wilkes and slowed her pace a

bit. She was getting too, too, too old to be nearly sprinting, for

Lord's sake! Making her way over the lawn of the park, she thought of

all the walks she and Wilkes had taken there in the last few weeks. It

was where they did most of their talking, when they wanted privacy and

a peaceful view that is.

She felt incredibly comfortable with the man. He had become not only

her boyfriend, or "significant other" as they preferred, but it seemed

he was also becoming her best friend. She couldn't wait to tell him

when anything interesting or important happened to her. She had

confided in him all of her past, well nearly all of it. He knew about

the fact that she and Clarisse were separated at birth and that

Clarisse had been Queen of Genovia. He knew that she grew up very poor

and what her late husband had really been like. She had even told him

that she had a daughter, but had to give her up. She did not tell him

that daughter was Charlotte. She was not sure anyone, with the

exception of Clarisse, would or should ever know that. Wilkes had been

supportive, kind and loving each of the times she had confided her

past to him. His acceptance and support made her love him even more,

which was the only other thing she hadn't told him. That she loved him

with all of her heart. She wanted to wait and tell him until the time

was just right. Loving Wilkes the way she did made her question if she

ever loved her late husband at all. If it was love that she had felt

for Edgar, it was nothing like what she felt for Wilkes. The real

question on her mind was if Wilkes loved her in return. She suspected

he might, but wished with all her heart that she would hear him say

the words out loud some day.

The Summer was passing by quicker then Nanny had imagined. It wouldn't

be long until the school year started. Mia had already gotten a job at

one of the City's High Schools as a Sociology teacher and Charlotte

had been to two interviews with people who worked with Wilkes, she was

being considered as a school superintendent. Wilkes had nothing to do

with these hirings, which they were thankful for since it would be a

bit of a conflict of interest. Nanny still hadn't heard anything and

was beginning to think she probably wouldn't. She hadn't said anything

to Wilkes and wouldn't, though she was sure it would come up at some

point. She wanted to keep their personal and work lives separate, as

they should be.

They had just had a romantic little lunch at a small italian

restaurant they had discovered when they went to an antique shop to

look for a house warming gift for Clarisse and Joe the week before. It

had smelt so good from the street that they vowed to go back and eat

there sometime. When Wilkes picked her up this afternoon he asked her

if she would like to go there for lunch.

Nanny replied "Yes, Yes, Yes!", which made Wilkes laugh and kiss her cheek.

They had a lovely chat at the restaurant about different plays they

would like to see and places they would like to dine soon. Wilkes had

then brought up that his class, which Mia was still attending, would

be ending the next week which would give him a bit more free time. He

thought that perhaps they could go away for a few days. Nanny was

incredibly nervous at first, thinking about what a few days away,

alone and likely sharing a room, would mean. However, after catching

her breath, she realized it was just what they needed. Wilkes seemed

pleased that she thought it was a good idea and he said he would bring

over some pamphlets the next evening when he came to dinner.

As she walked over the lawn towards Charlotte's little red blanket,

where she could see Eloise dancing about and Charlotte snuggled up

against Shades, she smiled. Nanny very much hoped that they would get

married at some point. They made such a lovely family!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse stood at the bottom of a ladder, steadying it for Joseph who

was trying to fix a sconce in their new master bedroom. They would be

moving into their new home in a few days and were trying to fix a few

things beforehand. Mario and Mia had helped them pack up their things

at The Plaza over the last month. They had been shocked when they had

told them the news that they would be moving again so soon, as were

Charlotte, Shades and Nan, but everyone ultimately gave their

blessings when they saw Clarisse's face light up talking about the

house and it's gardens. She herself was shocked at how quickly they

had decided to buy it. The truth was she fell in love with the garden

the moment she saw it. She knew Joseph knew this and she knew he would

never let her pass it up and so they didn't fight the urge to put in a

offer that same day.

They had closed on the house only a few days before and they had

already managed to paint the den and kitchen all on their own, as well

as fix a few broken things around the house. They would have gotten

even more done, had they not taken the time to christen the garden,

master bedroom, master bedroom shower and, ahem, the kitchen pantry.

"How's it going up there?", Clarisse asked admiring the view above

her. They hadn't done any "christening" yet today and admiring her

husband's assets was making her hope they soon would.

"Fine, almost done", he said smiling down at her, "Are you hungry?"

"For food?", she asked coyly, making him laugh, "Well, yes actually"

"Good. I will take you out to lunch", he said as he finished with the

sconce and descended the ladder, giving her a kiss as he reached the

bottom, "Let's go"

They made their way out to the garage where Joseph's blue BMW SUV,

which he had brought from Genovia, and Clarisse's new gold Mercedes

were parked.

"Yours or mine?", he asked

"Yours. I may have passed the drivers test and gotten my license, but

I want a few more refresher courses from you before I take to the

streets", she said quite honestly.

"Probably a good idea", he said as he took her hand and led her over

to the BMW and opening the back passenger door.

"The back seat? I haven't sat in the back since we've been married.

Why don't you want me to sit up front with you?", she asked with a

pout.

"Oh I do, once we are ready to leave"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said placing her hand

on her hip.

"Well, we have, ah, christened quite a bit of our new house it seems

and it occurred to me that we have never... Well, you know," he said

bring his lips close to her ear and placing a hand low on her back,

"made love in a car before"

Clarisse pulled back slightly to look him in the face, which was only

a few inches away from hers. He was so handsome, so undeniably

appealing with his jaw set and his eyebrows raised.

"You want me, the former Queen of Genovia, to have intercourse in the

back seat of a car?"

Joseph smiled wickedly, "Yes"

"I suppose I am going to have to slide in as well! Joseph you know I

never slide"

"I thought you might make an exception this once", he said in a husky

voice that made her suddenly very warm.

"Well, perhaps this ONCE", she said with a little grin as she eyed him

up and down before taking his hand for him to help her in.

Once inside, he began to kiss her neck softly and run his hands in

strong circular patterns over her thighs under her skirt, which she

adored. He stopped then for a moment as he thought of something.

"You know I bought this car two years ago in Genovia", he said raising

himself up.

"That's very nice darling", Clarisse said as she pulled him back down on her.

"There is a point to this", he said chuckling, kissing her quickly and

then sitting up again. She remained laying down, now with her legs

draped over him.

Clarisse sighed, but listened all the same, "Yes?"

"Well, I was merely the Queen's Head of Security when I bought this

car. Well, to the outside world anyway. We could not publicly be

together. We hadn't even made love yet then"

"I know all this darling", she said as she tried to pull him back down to her.

"Yes, but did you know that when I bought this car, and I saw the

luxurious, roomy back seat, I imagined us together back here"

"Oh really? Yet you never made a move", Clarisse said as she rubbed

her led against his.

"Too risky. I wasn't going to let you throw everything you had worked

for away, just to fulfill a fantasy"

"We lost it all anyway", Clarisse said with a slight sadness to her voice.

Joseph moved back down to kiss her passionately then, which made her

loose her breath. He moved a hand up to cup her breast, the other

returning to her thigh. He broke the kiss only for a moment to

whisper,

"All was not lost my darling and now we make OUR dreams come true"

"Oh, Joseph", were her last words before they lost themselves in one another.

It was true. All had not been lost and she knew it. This was a new

beginning for them. This move to the U.S. and now this house in

Connecticut, where they would spend the rest of their lives, she knew

it. It was the perfect place for them and they deserved it. They would

finally be able to live for themselves and have all the alone time

they could wish for, yet their family would be close. It had been

decided that Mia would keep the suite at The Plaza. Shades would stay

there as well for the time being. They had suggested that perhaps

Mario should move in too since he and Mia had become such good

friends, he was paying a fortune for rent, and there was plenty of

room. However, Mia and Mario had seemed very unsure about it and so

they had let it go, both secretly wondering what was going on with

those two, but deciding not to stick their noses in yet.

Nanny and Charlotte would of course also be close by, New York City

was only an hour away from their new home, which was right on the New

York Connecticut border. Clarisse couldn't be happier for them both.

They both had a man in their life whom they adored and who

respectively adored them in return. If only Nanny would tell Charlotte

she was her mother, but Clarisse knew that was none of her business.

Clarisse had been in touch with Pierre as well and he would be

visiting soon, which made her feel as though her world would be

complete. She was happy, in spite of everything. She just prayed it

would stay this way.

"Ready for lunch?", Joseph asked as they laid tangled in each other afterwards.

"I think I need a few moments", Clarisse said laughing, "So was it

what you had imagined?", she asked, lifting her head from his chest to

look up at him.

"Better", he replied, kissing her softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlotte sat on her blanket watching Shades and Eloise playing catch,

with a smile on her face. Nanny sat beside her drinking her iced tea

and fanning herself.

"How was your lunch date Nanny?", she asked noticing the other woman

daydreaming.

"Aoww, it was lovely Charlie. Thank you!"

"You two have certainly been seeing a lot of each other. Nanny, I am

just so happy for you!"

"Aoww, sweet'eart. Thank you! I am happy for you as well", Nanny said

smiling at Shades.

"Did I tell you Shades got the security job at The UN?"

"Joseph told me. That is so wonderful!"

"Yes, and hopefully I will be employed soon as well. I was called for

a third interview from the School District"

"That's wonderful! Things are really coming together! For sure, sure, sure"

"Nanny, have you heard anything yet?"

"Aoww, no... But it doesn't matter. Whatever will be, will be"

"Maybe you should ask Wilkes..."

"No! I will not 'ave my boyfriend getting me a job. It is not fair to

'im or me or to anyone else applying for Lord's sake!"

"I'm sorry. You are right"

"Aoww, now. I'M sorry Charlotte. I'm just a bit nervous about

something. I didn't mean to snap"

"It is ok Nanny. What is it that is bothering you? That is, if you

want to talk about it"

"Aoww, it's nothing. Wilkes just wants to go away for a few days next

week is all"

"Well, that sounds NICE"

"Yes, yes. Quite. I'm rawther looking forward to it... In a way"

"You are nervous about sleeping with him aren't you?", Charlotte asked

softly. Causing Nanny's eyes to fly open and so Charlotte quickly

apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry Nanny. That is none of my business!"

"No, no. It is alright Charlotte", Nanny said after she had pulled

herself together from the initial shock, "Am I that obvious?"

"No. I just know you. Which is why I am not going to talk about it

long, I know this is embarrassing for you, but I do want to say...

That he loves you!"

"Did he tell you that?", Nanny asked quickly.

"No", Charlotte said with a little smile, "He didn't have to. Its

obvious and he is probably as nervous as you are! I just don't want

you to over think things. Some things are just meant to be. Let go and

enjoy yourself! That's all I am going to say"

Nanny smiled at her, squeezing her hand, "Thank you. I think you are right"

"Now Mia and Mario, that's another story! I don't know what is going

on between them, but I have a bad feeling about it"

"Same here!", said Nanny as she took another gulp of her tea, "You

don't think they 'ave... you know. Do you?"

"No. I don't think so, but I suspect from what I have seen or been

told by Mia that they have kissed a few times. I know that they don't

want Clarisse and Joe to know about it though!"

"Yes, I got that message loud and clear. I wish things weren't always

so complicated for poor Mia"

"They have been complicated for all of us", Charlotte pointed out.

"Yes", Nanny said with a faint smile, "That is true... But look at

those two", She said gesturing to Shades and Eloise, "They appear to

adore each other"

"They certainly do! They have a lot of fun together!", Charlotte said

beaming, "Kay is coming next week and I thought we all might go to

Hershey Park in Pennsylvania. Shades is crazy about Chocolate and I

know Eloise would love it there. I was going to ask you if you would

like to come, but I guess you will be off with Wilkes"

"Yes, but Eloise will love, love, love Hershey Park! I'm not so sure

about Kay, but she is generally a good sport. Just keep her away from

the Lancaster. Those poor people won't know what hit them"

"Good call", Charlotte said laughing, "She seems really happy in

Paris, but I want to make sure she feels like she will always be a

part of Eloise's world. She was a mother to her when I could not be

and I will be forever grateful to her for that"

"Yes. I think she knows that love. I am proud of you for considering

her feelings like that. Just as I was always proud of 'er for

considering your feelings over the years. It is not easy watching

someone else be a mother to your child", she said looking at her

hands.

Charlotte noticed this and thought for a moment... Should she tell

her she knew? No, it wasn't the right time, but then again it never

seemed to be the right time. Taking Nanny's hand in hers she brought

it to her lips and kissed it softly, causing Nanny to look up at her

in surprise.

"I'm sorry you had to do that", Charlotte said before she lost all her courage.

Nanny looked back at her in panic, "What? What do you mean?"

"I know you had a daughter. I have known for a long time. My father

told me before he died"

Nanny looked back at her, shocked. Was that ALL he had told her?

Charlotte's next sentence answered that question.

"I know that it's me"

A long silence ascended as both stared at each other, trying to will

the other to speak. Nanny had to know what Charlotte was thinking! Did

she hate her? Well, no she couldn't have since she had known for all

these years, but why had she never said anything?

"You, you know?", Nanny finally managed.

Charlotte nodded, "I wasn't sure that you wanted me to know so I never

said anything, but just know... I thought I should"

Nanny's eyes filled with tears, "Charlotte, I am SO SORRY!"

"For what? You gave be a good life. You were always there for me. I

adored my adoptive parents and they will still always be my parents as

well, but that doesn't change who YOU are to me. You did the best you

could in your circumstances and I couldn't love you any more!"

Nanny let the tears spill over them, embracing her daughter,

"Charlotte! My darling girl! You are too, too, too sweet. You are

making this too easy for me! It's as if you don't judge me at all"

Charlotte pulled back and looked at Nanny's face, "I do not judge you,

just as you have never judged me. Things have never been EASY for you,

but I think it is about time things were"

"I love you", Nanny whispered touching the younger girls face.

"I love you too... Mom"

Nanny broke down at this, sobbing in Charlotte's arms. The commotion

caused Shades and Eloise to rush over.

"Nanny? What's wrong?", Eloise asked worried.

"Nanny's fine", Charlotte answered, "But you should both sit down. We

have something we would like to tell you both"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: WHAT A TRIP! (PART ONE)

"So, HOW long do you believe it will take us to get to our

destination?", Nanny asked Wilkes trying to sound proper, something

she only did when she was nervous. They had just pulled away from The

Plaza a few minutes before for their trip to Niagara Falls.

"Ah, I'm not entirely sure Nan. Perhaps a few hours? It is in the

other part of the state. It would depend on the traffic as well of

course"

"Oh, yes, yes, quite", Nanny replied.

"Yes..."

There was silence for several minutes while Wilkes drove and Nanny

twiddled her thumbs. They stopped at a light and smiled shyly at each

other, as if they were teenagers on a first date. It was rather silly

really, how nervous they were.

They hadn't actually spoken about what would happen on their trip,

but they both knew that they would be sharing a room and a bed and so

it was no mystery to either why the other was so nervous. Wilkes had

ultimately let her choose where they would go, wanting to make sure

she was happy with the choice. He had brought over dozens of pamphlets

from the travel agency and when he saw Nanny's eyes light up at the

romantic pamphlet for Niagara Falls, he knew it would be her choice

and therefore his as well. He was very careful when asking her about

what kind of reservations he should make in regards to sleeping

arrangements, but Nanny had made it very easy for him. She had

suggested one room with a queen or king sized bed, and then averted

her eyes quickly. He knew that she knew he would be too afraid to

suggest it himself and he was eternally grateful to her for being the

one with the courage to suggest what they both knew they wanted. He

had booked a suite, with a king sized bed, at one of the nicest hotels

and was hoping she would be happy with it.

"Shall I put on the radio?", Nanny asked desperate to fill the

silence, now that they were actually on their way to their little

retreat. Where they would become lovers.

"Yes! Splendid idea. I have some Cd's too if you like"

Nanny picked a jazz CD she knew they would both like and put it in.

They both relaxed a little. They smiled at each other, knowing full

well how the other felt.

"Take a nap if you like. We will be on the road for quite a while"

"Yes, perhaps"

"You will need your rest for later"

Nanny let the last part of what he had said seep into her brain,

shocking her a little. Just as she was about to venture a look in his

direction, she heard him stammering...

"Oh! I, ah, I meant that if you wanted to go and see the Falls this

evening we had better not be too tired is all. That is all I was

referring to Nanny, you see, that is all!"

She smiled over to him, although his eyes were glued straight ahead.

The poor thing was a bundle of nerves, just as she was. She placed her

hand on his arm for just a moment.

"It is alright Wilkes. I understand. I think I will try and rest a bit"

He finally looked at her then. Smiling sheepishly. She smiled back

before reclining her seat a bit and closing her eyes in an effort to

rest. She turned away from him a little. The last thing she wanted was

for him to see her drooling in her sleep for Lord's sake!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man, we are gonna eat so much chocolate!", Mia squealed to a delighted Eloise.

"This is what I love, Chocolate and trips! Oh, won't this be divine Mama Kay?"

"I can not wait!", Kay exclaimed for Eloise's benefit.

"Shades? Are we almost there yet?", Eloise asked impatiently.

"Not even close Peanut, sorry", said Shades from behind the steering wheel.

"Why don't you do one of your Mad Lib books we brought Eloise?",

Charlotte suggested from the front passenger seat.

The group had rented a van for their trip to Hershey Park and were now

about halfway to Pennsylvania. In addition to Charlotte, Shades, Kay

and Eloise, Mia and Mario had decided to go as well. Mia's mother and

Lilly were no longer in town and the idea of being in the city alone

with Mario, well ok there were millions of other people there too,

terrified her.

"So Shades, my dad has been talking about a camping trip soon. Are you

up for it?", Mario asked shades from the far back where he and Mia

were seated.

"Sure, if it doesn't interfere with my new job. I start at the United

Nations next week"

"Wow man, head of security?"

"Second in command"

"That's great! Wow, dad must be so proud of you. Yeah, we'll work

around your schedule. He is bringing Clarisse this weekend, so she can

try it out I guess", Mario said casually, before he saw the look on

Mia's face.

"Grandma went where? CAMPING?"

"Yeah"

Mia eyes met Charlotte and Shades, both of whom were staring in the

rear view mirror. They all began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?", Eloise demanded.

"Well", Kay tried to explain, "You know how Nanny told you her sister,

Great Aunt Clarisse used to be the Queen of a little Country in

Europe"

" You mean Granny, I call her Granny now. Since she is my real Grandma

and has been for all this time, for Lord's sake! Yes, I know Auntie

Clarisse used to be a Queen. Isn't it divine, divine, divine?"

"Well yes, I certainly think so!", Kay said honestly, "but I think

that the people who knew her as Queen and remember her being very

proper and wearing jewels might find it rather amusing that she will

be sporting hiking boots and a fishing poll"

"Exactly", said Shades, "Oh man, I hope Joe takes pictures. I want to

send some back to our old pals at the palace. The few that are left"

"Maybe she should wear her crown while she fishes, so that everyone

knows she is a Queen even though she's not dressed up", Eloise

suggested.

"I don't think she wants to be known as the former Queen of Genovia

anymore Eloise. That is why we told you not to tell anyone remember?",

Charlotte pointed out.

"I don't know why anyone would not want people to know they were a

Queen. That's rawther silly!"

"I agree", said Kay under her breath.

"I still can't believe she is your Aunt Charlie and you knew all these

years and never said anything", said Shades shaking his head, but

laughing a little, "What a trip!"

"No kidding. We're cousins and I never would have known it! No wonder

we have always been so close Charlotte", Mia added.

"Yes, well I kept quiet to protect Nanny. What's that thing Joe is

always saying?"

"Sometimes the heart does things for reasons, that reason can not

understand", Mia contributed.

"Yes", said Charlotte, "He said that to you on your Wedding Day didn't

he? Then he told you Nick hadn't set you up and you called the whole

wedding off"

"How romantic!", Eloise said, "That happened once to my friend Rachel.

She was supposed to marry this awful man and then she realized that

she loved my friend Bill. Well, Bill came in and swept her off her

feet and they kissed and lived happily ever after!"

"Yeah, well the stories are a lot alike and a lot different", said

Mia, a little annoyed with the present conversation.

"Well, all I know is...I have had enough surprises", said Shades with a huff,

"Secret courtships, sisters separated at birth, long-lost daughters,

secret mothers, the thrown being stolen, buying houses out of no

where, moving to other countries at the drop of a hat. It's crazy! I

mean it has all worked out pretty well and I am crazy about this group

and so I am willing to go along with it, but this crazy streak has to

end soon!"

"I agree", said Charlotte, "It gets too stressful! So here we go, does

anyone in this car have any other secrets we should now about? Speak

now or forever keep us in the dark..."

Silence.

"Good!", said Shades, not noticing Charlotte eyeing Mia in the mirror,

who was eyeing Mario, "Then we will just check with the senior members

who are not present and give them a chance to spill any beans and then

I officially declare scandal season over!"

"Here here", said Kay, even she was a little overwhelmed with all that

had been going on, "Now, sister of mine. Tell me everything you know

about Nanny's Boyfriend! That was the biggest shock of all"

"Not much to tell he is a really nice guy and she seems to really like him"

"I like him too! He brings me chocolates", said Eloise.

Kay laughed, "There will be plenty of chocolate where we are going, so

you won't need any for a while"

"Granny said she will bring me back something from Niagara Falls, I

hope it's a snow globe!", said Eloise who was thinking about stuff

people might give her now.

"Oh yes, they went to Niagara Falls. That's a romantic spot", Kay said

trying to get more information.

"I think that was the point", said Mia.

"Yes, I bet that is why so many honeymoons have taken place there over

the years. Surrounded by that kind of beauty, well I would think it

would make the first time that much more special", Charlotte said a

little dreamily.

"First time for what?", Kay asked casually.

"Nothing", Charlotte said quietly.

"You don't mean...", Kay asked but was interrupted by Mia.

"They have been together for close to two months!", Mia exclaimed.

"Well, some people like to take their time!", Charlotte said in Nanny's defense.

"Oh my god! Can you imagine dating a guy for two months and not doing

it!", Kay squealed.

"It is a bit odd", Mia added.

"It's not odd, it's pathetic!" Kay amended.

Mia didn't reply, feeling as though a line was being crossed, besides

the fact that she didn't think it pathetic at all, just a bit odd.

"Maybe the guys got a problem in that department. Maybe he can't...",

Kay said, laughing too hysterically to get the words out, "Maybe he

can't get it..."

"That is enough!", Charlotte shouted and Kay stopped.

"Shades can you pull in here. I think we need gas", Charlotte asked as

calmly as possible.

"No, we're good..."

"Just top it off!", she yelled.

"Ok babe", said Shades suddenly understanding as he pulled in and cut

the engine, "Come on Eloise, let's go get some snacks"

Charlotte leaned over and gave him a little kiss, "Thank you", she said quietly.

"Oh boy, I want Marshmallow Pom Poms, the pink ones!", Eloise said as

she exited the car and she and shades went into the little store.

Mario went in as well, thinking there was no way he was going to stay

in that car right now!

"Do NOT disrespect my mother, or her significant other, like that

again! Do you understand me ?", Charlotte's gaze was directed at Kay,

but Mia suspected she might be talking to her too.

"I apologize", Kay said quietly.

"Well, I should hope so! They are two wonderful people who had given

up on love, but then found each other, late in there lives. They love

each other. Although I'm sure they are attracted to each other, it's

not about sex. They have been given a gift and they know it. Wilkes is

kind and respectful to Nanny. He adores her, as she does him. This was

scary thing for both of them, so of course they took their time and I

for one think it's wonderful!"

"Me too. I'm sorry Charlotte. I was just surprised", said Mia.

"Again, I apologize. You are right and I went too far. It was not my

intention to be cruel. Please do not tell Nanny"

"I would never do that", said Charlotte calmly.

"Do you still love me?", Kay asked, in typical Kay fashion. She was

who she was and Charlotte knew she was never going to change, but she

would always be her sister.

"Always", Charlotte said with a little smile, "Now that we have

cleared that up, let's go pick out some snacks of our own"

"Yeah, there is no way I am eating slim Jims and Pom Poms for the rest

of the trip", Mia said making them all laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There is NO shower? Not even a little primitive outdoor one?",

Clarisse asked, rather annoyed.

"No, my love. No shower. No toilet. No electrical outlets. Any other

questions?", Joseph asked trying to stay calm. He knew she would hate

camping, but he thought she would at least last 10 minutes. Apparently

she did not know what to expect.

"I thought modern campgrounds had bathrooms Joseph?"

"Those cushy ones might, but not out here. This is the real deal"

"Well, darling. Why didn't we go to one of those that did have plumbing then?"

"Because, my darling, that is NOT camping! Not to mention the fact

that this is where my father Brought me camping as a boy, this is

where I brought Mario when he was a boy and this is where I wanted to

bring you"

"How wonderful", Clarisse said sarcastically, as she unpacked her

things, now fully annoyed.

Joseph took a deep breath. He would try to salvage things between

them. They had driven all the way to Maine to do this and he refused

to let this weekend turn into nothing more then a big fight.

"How about we go for a walk while the sun is still out. I will build a

fire when we get back", he said as he wrapped his arms around her

waist.

"No, thank you", she said shortly.

"Do you want me to light the fire now instead ?", he asked coyly as he

kissed her neck. He was determined to get her out of this mood she was

in.

"No!"

Joseph stopped the kissing and walked in front of her to face her.

"What is it that you want from me Clarisse? Tell me and I will do it"

"I want my husband to be honest with me and not take pleasure in my discomfort!"

"When have I ever taken delight in your discomfort?"

"I can see how amused you are that I am mortified at having to pee in a forest!"

"That is nonsense, and when have I been dishonest with you?"

"You should have told me there wouldn't be outlets when you saw me

packing all this!", she said as she gesturing to her bag full of

things she would be unable to use, " Do you enjoy making a fool of

me?"

"I didn't even see you pack this stuff. Which, by the way, is the most

ridiculous lot of camping gear I have ever seen! I knew you couldn't

do it on your own... But I was busy with the house and so..."

"And I have not been busy with the house? I have been doing just as

much work as you have! And this is not a bad packing job, considering

I have never in my life been camping!"

"You brought a hair dryer!"

"Once again, I did not know there would not be any outlets!"

"Well, frankly you should have known. That is pretty common knowledge

Clarisse. A child would..."

"That is it! You are NOT sleeping in this tent with me tonight!"

"And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"That is NOT my problem, it's yours!"

"Fine! I'm going for a walk"

"Fine!"

"I will keep my cell on if you need me, there is reception out here"

"I will NOT be calling you"

"I was only telling you in case of an emergency. Your welcome"

"Oh, I am so sorry! THANK YOU Joseph, for dragging me out to the

middle of nowhere, not telling me what to expect or what I would need

and then proceeding to laugh at me and argue with me as soon as we

arrive. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever", Joseph mumbled as he began walking away. Every once in a

while she did this. She expected something to be a certain way and

when it wasn't and she was disappointed, she took it out on him. He

loved her more then anything and generally regarded her as the most

wonderful person in the world, but at times she could be a royal, no

pun intended, pain in the butt.

Clarisse watched as Joseph disappeared into the distance. Now he had

abandoned her on top of everything else! He was a wonderful man, but

sometimes he was just, well, a real ass! Now what was she supposed to

do? He thought he was so funny! Strolling off with that smug grin.

Fine! She could handle it! She was going to show him!

"I love you my darling, but this is war!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a lovely place", Nanny commented as she looked around the lobby

of their hotel.

"Yes indeed, even nicer then the brochure if I do say so myself"

"Yes", Nanny said giving him a lovely smile, "This is going to be a

wonderful weekend", she said meaningfully. In spite of her fear she

wanted him to know how happy she was.

He obviously felt the same, as he placed their suitcases down and

slowly leaned forward to kiss her softly, ignoring the lobby full of

people. The kiss was brief, yet it lasted long enough to send shivers

down Nanny's spine. As they separated, there eyes locked as they

smiled at one another. Nanny then quickly picked up her own suitcase

before Wilkes could. Just as he was about to object, she took his free

hand in hers, giving him reason to resist the urge to protest. He

kissed her hand before leading them over to the front desk to check

in.

"Good evening Sir, Madame", the desk clerk greeted them.

"Good evening. We have a reservation under Thompson"

"Certainly Sir, just a moment"

"Mr. BEAST Thompson sir?

"No, no. WILKES Thompson"

"I'm sorry sir. It appears we have two Mr. Thompson's with us this

weekend. Just a moment please sir"

"What kind of a name is Beast?", Nanny whispered to Wilkes.

"Well, its funny. I know a fellow by the nick name of Beast and his

last name is Thompson as well. He is a coach at one of our High

Schools, but he is the last man in the world that I would picture in a

place like this. I mean he is nice enough, don't get me wrong, but a

little rough around the edges, if you will"

"I guess the nick name suits 'im then. Well, it must be 'I'm. I find

it rawther 'ard to believe that there are two Beast Thompsons in the

world"

"Indeed", said Wilkes, laughing. He was glad to hear her cockney

accent had come back. He missed it when she tried to mask it.

"Here we are Mr. And Mrs. Thompson. I am sorry to have kept you

waiting. We have your suite all ready. Anthony here will take your

bags. Here are your room keys. I just need a signature here Mr.

Thompson"

"Ah yes, of course", Wilkes said signing the form, a bit flustered by

the assumption that Nanny was his wife, but deciding it best not to

correct the man.

"Thank you very much sir, madame. Enjoy your stay!"

They both thanked the man and followed the young man who had taken

their suitcases into the elevator. They rode up in silence, but smiled

at each other from time to time. They got to their suite and the young

man opened the door, placing their suit cases inside. Nanny walked

around taking in the room, as Wilkes tipped the man, who replied,

"Have a nice stay Mr. And Mrs. Thompson", before departing.

Nanny looked at the sheepish look on Wilkes face and smiled.

"Aoww, Now Willy, it's alright love. They were bound to think that at

our age we were married", she said before looking over the room some

more, "It really is a lovely place. The bathroom is 'uge! The bathtub

alone is the size of my bathroom at The Plaza", she called from inside

the bathroom, before coming back out to stand near the enormous bed,

which she chose not to comment on and moving into the little den to

the left, "There is a nice little table here with a tea tray and an

electric kettle. Beautiful furniture as well! I love these big club

chairs. They look rawther comfy", she said as she made her way back to

Wilkes, "It smells wonderful in 'ere doesn't it? Look at all these

fresh flowers! Roses, for Lord's sake. Must cost them a fortune if

they do this in every suite"

"Oh, ah, well I actually arranged for those. I wanted it to be, you

know, romantic", Wilkes said nervously. He hadn't moved from the spot

near the door. He had just stood there watching her.

Nanny turned and looked at him, "You arranged for all of these?", she

asked quietly, eyeing the dozen or so arrangements.

"Yes. I thought...", he said as he took the few steps it took to reach

her and take her hands in his, "I thought that it should be special"

"Oh, Wilkes", Nanny said lovingly as her mouth came down on his. The

kiss was sweet, filled with all the love they felt for each other. He

moved his arms around her waist, at the exact time she moved her hands

up behind his neck. The sweetness of their kiss slowly transformed

into something hungrier as it deepened and her tongue tasted the

wonderful taste of his mouth, as his did hers. He moved his hand up

her back, as she moved hers down his chest. Their breathing was

becoming labored and a small moan escaped her lips as his hands moved

to cup the front of her. Her hands began unbottoning his shirt, as his

remained on her chest to caress her. She reached the last button of

his shirt and yanked it off, revealing his bare chest, which she had

never seen before. She broke the kiss in order to get a better view.

"A+", she whispered as she ran her hands up his skin and fine chest hair.

He began kissing her neck and working to untie the knot at her belt,

which kept her wrap style dress closed. Upon getting it untied he

stopped kissing her in order to look her in the eyes, wanting to make

sure that she was ok with what he was doing. She gave him a sultry

smile that told him everything he needed to know. He undid the belt,

letting the dress fall to the floor around her. He stared at her, clad

only in a black lace bra, which showed more of her ample cleavage then

he had ever seen, and panties. He was speechless for a moment and she

took the opportunity to kick off her shoes and start working on his

belt. Once off, she undid his pants as she smiled up at him. He smiled

back, his breathing labored, just by her touch.

Then they stood there in silence. In only there underwear. They stared

at each other and both feared the other might have changed their mind.

Wilkes finally leaned forward and kissed her longingly, pulling away

after a moment to cup her face in his hands.

"Shall we take a bath?", he finally asked.

"Together?"

He nodded, very slowly.

"There is nothing I would rather do", she said honestly, as she smiled

up at him.

He kissed her again, this time a bit softer, before taking her hand

and leading her into the bathroom where they would make good use of

the oversized tub.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you would like to read more PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! There is really no point in writing them if no one lets you know what they think. If you get a little jpy out of reading, then give me a little joy by posting what think. Fair deal. Thank you, Thank you ;)

CHAPTER 14: WHAT A TRIP (PART 2)

"So THEN what happened?", asked Kay, a small pile of Hershey

miniatures candy wrappers in front of her on the bed.

Mia, Eloise and Kay were sharing a room at The Hershey Hotel. Mario

was in the room next door. Charlotte and Shades had a room down the

hall.

They had arrived earlier that day and after several rides at Hershey

Park, as well as all the candy she could eat, Eloise had finally

passed out on the floor in a pile of comforters between the two Queen

sized beds.

"That is it! And now so I'm confused! I like him, but should I even?

And I don't even know what's going on. Plus I kind of still have a

thing for my ex, but don't you dare tell the others! Oh, you can't

tell them any of this, you know that right? Not one word!", said Mia,

her mouth full of chocolate, as she sat on her bed facing Kay.

"Relax Mia! I know how to be discrete, but if you want my advice...

Drag him to bed! He and Joe are both so sexy! You and your grandmother

is very lucky!"

"Its the latin blood in them. Can we talk about something else now?

Like, did you notice the ring on Charlotte's finger?"

"An ENGAGEMENT ring?"

"No, it doesn't look like it, but it is new all the same and I bet it

is from Shades"

"Oh", said Kay, who was getting a little bored and decided to snuggle

down into her pillow.

"You know, I have known those two for a long time and I am really

happy that they finally got together. I mean not as happy as when

Grandma and Joe got together, because they had waited way longer and

they just had an absolute need for one another...But Charl and Shades,

they are just so good together, don't you think? It makes me jealous

sometimes, all these happy couples around me. Although, I guess I

could have a happy ending to if I would just figure things out. Maybe

I should talk to grandma about Mario, she can be very wise, of course.

Maybe I can even talk to Joe about it. Nobody knows Mario better then

him and he knew Nick too, plus he is like an expert on matters of the

heart. What do you think? "

Mia's endless banter was met by the faint sounds of Kay's snoring.

"Well, good night Kay", Mia said as she flung the candy wrappers onto

the floor and laid down herself, "Don't worry about me. I will just

figure things out for myself"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, are you having a good time? You seem a million miles away?",

Shades asked Charlotte, who laid in his arms, gazing off into space.

"I'm sorry honey. Yes, today was wonderful", she said as she planted a

kiss on his cheek and snuggled up to him a bit more, "I'm just

thinking about my mother"

"Just what I was hoping you would be thinking about at this moment"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be", he said kissing her shoulder, "What's bothering you in

regards to Nanny?"

"Nothing really. I just hope that she is ok. She was so nervous about

this weekend"

"Well she's not a virgin Charlie. I am sure she can figured things out"

"That is NOT what I meant!", she said giving him a look.

"Well sorry, what did you mean then?"

"I just hope she feels as happy and loved with him as I always feel with you"

"Well, that IS sweet Charlie", he said kissing her softly, " He loves

her, even I can tell that, and I am sure he will make her very happy"

"Yeah"

"Now, I love your mother, but..."

"Ok, ok... not another word"

"Words are overrated", he said kissing her again.

"I agree", she murmured back, but broke then kiss to ask him, "When

should we tell the others?"

"Tell them what?"

"Shades!"

"Oh, you mean about that ring on your finger? Whenever you want.

That's up to you"

"Well, I wanted to tell Eloise first. Maybe we can do that tomorrow?"

"Sure. Then we can call your mom before we tell the others"

"Oh, how did you know I was thinking that?"

"Because I know you! So, tell me. Were you happy with how I asked you?

I know it wasn't very romantic"

"What do you mean? We were eating chocolate covered strawberries in a

nice little cafe"

"In a theme park!"

Charlotte laughed at this, "Oh, so what! I thought it was perfect! You

got down on one knee didn't you? ...And all those wonderful things you

said..."

"They were all true Charlie"

"I love Mr. Kutaway!"

"I love YOU, the future MRS. Kutaway"

"You had better! I do not make a habit of accepting marriage

proposals, but I made an exception for you"

"Well, I thank you for that! I will also be getting you a better ring

when we get back to New York. That thing doesn't even look like an

engagement ring"

"No way, I love this ring! I will wear it until the day I die"

"Really?", he asked, holding her close. to him.

"Really", she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred paced back and forth in his room. This was a strange situation,

if he had ever been in one. He had been a bachelor all his life and

here he was at Niagara Falls, a place catered to couples, at a very

romantic Hotel, also catered to couples, waiting for a woman. His nick

name was "Beast" for God's sakes! He didn't belong here. Why had he

invited her here? It was a whim, that's why. He was always a

spontaneous kind of guy, but now it had gotten him into trouble.

This was all Wilkes Thompson's fault! He had met with him this past

week to go over his contract as Head Coach and the seed had been

planted in his head. Wilkes was smiling rather annoyingly throughout

there meeting. When Fred had finally asked him about it, he had known

the guy a long time after all, Wilkes finally told him why he was so

elated. He was taking his significant other to Niagara Falls for the

weekend. They had never been away together and he was looking forward

to it. Fred couldn't care less about this and wrapped up their meeting

as usual, having a drink and talking about their respective golf

games.

Later that day however, he had run into Leota, a substitute teacher

at the High School where he coached. A woman he had been attracted to,

and frankly, in love with for years. She was uptight and generally

regarded as demanding and cold. She walked around acting as though she

was above everyone, which was extremely annoying to all around her.

He had no reason to desire her and yet she had invaded his thoughts

more and more lately it seemed, especially after finding out that she

had been offered a permanent position at the High School. She dressed

in prissy suites and heels. She was in her mid fifties, thin, with

short hair which was dyed brown, she wore dark lipstick and favored

contact lenses. She was pretty, but not in an obvious sort of way. She

certainly was not as pretty as she could be if she would just loosen

up and loose the frown that was permanently plastered on her face.

He had asked her out several times over the years and she had always

declined in a snippy way, which more then hinted that she thought he

was below her. They were always at each other, whenever their paths

crossed. She was constantly calling him a "undignified oaf" or a

"intellectually challenged slob", but he could tell that underneath

the insults she was attracted to him a little bit. So he kept on

pulling pranks on her and embarrassing her any chance he got. What

better way to a woman's heart?

Then a few days ago when he ran into her, he finally got a brake...

A FEW DAYS BEFORE

"So you are here to stay I hear", he asked, leaning on the door frame

of her classroom where she was setting up her things.

"Mr. Thompson, I do not have time for your nonsense today. If you

would kindly leave"

"Just trying to be friendly madame"

"Well, go be friendly to someone else"

"Why do you hate me so much anyway? What flew up your ass and died?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"I SAID, what flew up..."

"I HEARD you quite clearly, thank you! You know I think "Beast" is a

most fitting name for you! I would use it myself if it wasn't so very

undignified"

"Oh, well we couldn't have that. Mrs. prim and proper. So? Why is it

that I leave such a bad taste in your mouth?"

"You are a foul mouthed jock, with the

I.Q. of an ape"

"Apes are very intelligent animals", he said smugly.

She turned to look at him then and walked over to stand in front of

him, "They also hurl their own feces", she said as she stood before

him. She being the one with the smug smile now.

"Have dinner with me"

"Of for God's sakes!", she said as she whirled around, giving him the

opportunity to check her out from the rear, not bad.

"Come on, you know I make you as hot as you make me"

"You are deranged!"

"Is that a yes?"

"It most certainly is not!", she said as she seated herself and

fiddled around in a drawer.

"You don't want to have dinner with me Leota?"

"No, I do not!"

"Well, then how about just going to bed with me?", now he knew he was

not being a gentleman,and probably crossing a line, but he couldn't

help it. He was dying to see what her reaction would be to a question

like that, he just wouldn't make a habit of it.

"Not if you were the last man on Earth"

"So, that's a maybe?"

"I would rather make love to a 110-year-old man with no teeth, in a

wheel chair!"

"Wow, thanks for the visual"

"You know this is sexual harassment don't you?"

He thought for a moment. She was right. He had crossed the line, now

he would have to apologize.

"You are right. I am sorry. I will let you be", he said as he turned

and left. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe she hadn't been attracted to

him. Had he been harassing her? That thought hadn't occurred to him

before. No, it was just the way they flirted, but she might have

interpreted it differently. Maybe he should just forget about her, but

as much as he hated it, he adored her and he wasn't sure he could. A

voice interrupted his thoughts...

"Mr. Thompson...Fred, wait!"

He turned to see her walking towards him down the hall.

"You weren't harassing me. Well, you WERE technically, but I am aware

that it is just your twisted way of flirting with me. I just, well,

wanted you to know that I don't feel threatened by it or anything"

"Afraid I would stop giving you all the attention didn't you?", he

asked smugly. She liked him, it was very obvious to him now. She hated

herself for it a little bit, but she liked him.

"Oh please! I am simply being the bigger person"

"Bigger person! Look at you. You're a toothpick, accept for those

hips, they are kind of big for your body"

"Well, you are fat! And you really have to pluck those eyebrows!"

"I am not fat and who cares about my eyebrows, I'm a guy!"

"Fine you're not fat, but you are ugly"

"Other women don't seem to think so"

"They are probably just drawn to those tattoos under all that hair on

your arms. SOME women find that kind of thing attractive. Your here is

grey too and you are too old to be sporting that military hair style

of yours"

"Your hair is grey too, under all that dye darlin and I have been

wearing my hair like this for forty years"

"Exactly"

"Hey, I have a full head of hair, which is more then most guys my age can say"

"Well, I suppose that's true"

"So what you are saying is you find me attractive?"

"Oh God!", she said spinning around, but he reached out and grabbed

her hand softly. Spinning her back to him.

He looked at her for a moment, deciding to drop all the crap they hid behind.

"Have dinner with me this weekend. PLEASE"

She looked back at him, her face slowly relaxing. She was more

beautiful then he had realized. Was she going to say YES?

"No", she finally said softly. He was about to protest, but she lifted

her finger and placed it on his lips to silence him. He enjoyed the

contact, he had to admit to himself. She took a deep breath as she

thought for a moment, contemplating something, before continuing,

"But I will take you up on your other offer", she said, lowering her

finger as she stared straight into his eyes.

"WHAT other... ", he trailed off, remembering the other suggestion he

had made. No way was this happening, "You don't mean..."

She raised one eyebrow as her eyes slid down to his crotch and then

back to his eyes, "Does the offer still stand?", she asked seriously.

"Your toying with me", he managed to get out. For the first time, it

was she who was shocking him and she loved it. He could tell.

"I never toy. So what will it be? Do you WANT to sleep with me? Or

where you bluffing?"

He gathered himself together. Two could play this game, "Just say when

and where"

"Shouldn't you arrange all that? It was your idea"

"Ok, we'll get a room"

"I am NOT going to some sleazy motel where you bring your women"

"First of all, I do not engage in casual sex as a general rule. Do you?"

"Certainly not!", she said slightly outraged.

"Good. Then I will also confide in you that I haven't dated in a

while, but don't worry. I'll manage to rise to thee occasion"

She rolled her eyes at this.

"Secondly", he continued, "I was thinking someplace nice, but

someplace where we will not run into anyone we know"

"Yes, I certainly do not want to be seen by anyone checking into a

hotel with YOU!"

"Then why do you want to do this?"

"Because I... I, I think you need this to get me out of your system.

That, and... I just want... I, I have my own reasons as well,

alright?"

"Alright, no need to get testy honey"

"I am NOT your honey. Now I have a lot of work to get done, so tell me

where to meet you"

"How about Niagara Falls?"

"That is hours away!"

"You SAID you didn't want to run into anyone we know and they do have

a lot of nice hotels there"

"Fine. E-mail me the name of the place and I will meet you there", she

said as she turned to leave.

He watched her as she made her way back down the hall. This was

couldn't really be happening. He wondered if she would actually show

up. Probably not. She probably wanted to have him spring for a nice

room and then leave him hanging, but he was too intrigued to care. He

would go and see if she showed up.

"Wait!", he called after her, "What is your e-mail?"

"LeotaDaniels..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse woke up from her nap feeling groggy. Where was she? Oh, yes.

Suddenly she remembered where she was and the fight she had with

Joseph a couple of hours before. She sat up and unzipped the tent to

poke her head out. It was starting to get dark. There was no sign of

Joseph. Maybe she had been too hard on him. It wasn't really his fault

that she took an instant dislike for camping, but she couldn't help

but feel that he was being smug and cocky about the whole thing. Just

then her cell rang and she looked down to see it was him. She thought

about not picking it up, but decided she would.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just checking in. It is going to be dark soon"

"Where are you?"

"Sitting in the car"

"That's not that far from here. Why didn't you just come back if you

wanted to speak with me?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted to see me"

"...or maybe you didn't want to see ME?"

"Listen Clarisse. We are obviously not enjoying ourselves. Why don't

we just go home?"

"I will not! I am not a quitter Joseph Delgado"

"I know, but this is ridiculous. I don't even have a place to sleep tonight"

"Sleep in the car"

"I am not leaving you all alone at night. Something could happen to

you! There are wild animals out here, not to mention other campers"

"Are you trying to scare me into inviting you back into our tent?"

"No, I'm being honest with you in the hopes that you will relent and

we can go home"

"I am not going home! If you insist on not leaving me alone then come

back. You can sleep in the tent... On the other side", she said,

trying to mask her sadness.

"Fine, I'm on my way"

"Joseph? Wait..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I said, I am sorry. Don't sound so shocked"

"Well... me too"

"Really?"

"Yes, I should have prepared you for what it would be like out here,

but I had no idea what kinds of things you were bringing... I swear

you think I was trying to sabotage you"

"Well, it felt a little that way, but I overreacted. Which is why I apologized"

"Well, I appreciate that. Although it does surprise me. I thought you

would leave me hanging a little bit longer I must admit", he said as

he exited the car and headed back to the tent.

"That was my original plan. After you left before, I swore to myself

that I would show you!"

"This is war! Huh?", he said with a little laugh.

"That is exactly what I said!"

"Well my darling, you forget then that I am always on your side in the end"

"Am I a difficult person to live with Joseph?"

"Yes"

"Thanks a lot"

"I am being honest. I knew it going in and I am compensated by the

fact that there is no other person I would ever choose to live with.

Besides, I am aware that I can be just as hard to live with"

"True!"

He laughed at this, "So are we friends again?"

"Always", she replied, "What about a happily married couple?"

"Always", he replied. He could see the tent now, "Lovers?"

"Lovers? Well, I don't know Sir", she said coyly, happy that they were

making up. This was better then dragging on a fight only to win or

loose later. Who cared who won or lost? Wasting time on fights at

their age made them both loose, she reasoned,

"Lovers?... Yes my darling, ALWAYS"

"Good", he said to her as he unzipped the tent and tossed his phone

into the corner.

"Oh!", Clarisse exclaimed at the site of him, closing her phone as well.

"I missed you", he said as he laid beside her and kissed her lips, cheeks, neck.

"You were only gone two hours", she said laughing as he slid his hands

up her shirt.

"Do you know what the best part of fighting with you is?", he asked in

between kissing and undressing her.

"Ah, I am guessing from the direction of your actions, making up?"

"Oh yeah", he said with a big smile on his face, before nuzzling her

neck and tickling her torso until she was laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! Stop!"

"You want me to stop kissing you?", he asked teasing her.

"You... Sir... are... Im...possible!", she managed through her

laughter as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed

him. The kiss was passionate and deep right away, causing him to

forget about his tickle pursuit in exchange for something much better.

He whispered something to her in spanish, which she didn't quite make

out, but it sounded rather delicious!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred looked to the door, having heard a knock. Had she actually came?

He shook himself out of his trance and went over to answer the door.

Opening it he saw that it was her. Dressed in a soft white dress, with

a flowing skirt which made her look much more feminine and much less

severe then usual.

"Well, I'll be damned", he said looking back at Leota Daniels, "You showed"

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Naturally", he said allowing her to pass, Smelling her perfume as she

did so, and closing the door behind her.

"Well then, shall we go out to dinner first?", he asked. He couldn't

believe it, he was nervous. He hoped to god it didn't show.

"We might as well. I see you are wearing a suit for the first time in your life"

"And I see you have chosen to not dress like someone's granny for once"

She narrowed her eyes at him, which he realized turned him on

incredibly, but he decided he should really tell her how good she

looked.

"You look gorgeous", he said genuinely, which made her face relax a

bit, but she rolled her eyes all the same.

"Thank you. You look adequate"

He laughed at this, which made her smile a little.

"Sit down. I will make you a drink before we go", he offered and she

obliged. He took her suitcase and placed it next to his before heading

to the little bar in the suite. As she sat at the table near the wall

she reflected that he actually did look appealing, in a way. He

certainly wasn't what she considered her type, but there was SOMETHING

about him. He was older then her she thought, but only by maybe five

to ten years, yet he seemed to have a certain kind of character about

him that came from life experiences, that she herself had not

experienced . Her musings were interrupted by noises from the next

room. It sounded as if two people were... Oh!

"I know", he said looking at the expression on her face and handing

her the drink he had made her, "This is the third time I've heard

them"

"Huh", she said, suddenly remembering why she was there.

"Maybe we can give them a run for their money later", he said,

determined to not let her know that he was actually quite terrified.

"I think I will need a few more drinks to compete with that!", she

said, making him laugh loudly, which in turn made her smile. She took

a sip of her drink, hoping to calm her nerves from the assault they

were taking from the noises next door, when they heard what was

apparently the completion of the act.

"OH, MY SAINTED AUNT FANNY!", rang through the air from the room next

door, causing Mrs. Daniels eyes to fly open.

"Nanny?"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: WHAT A TRIP (PART THREE)

Nanny woke up that night incredibly thirsty. They hadn't even taken a

brake from their, ahem, activities to eat dinner and she was also

starving, but food could wait until morning. She could feel Wilkes arm

securely around her waist and it felt so wonderful that she hated to

have to move. Her thirst got the best of her however. She slowly tried

to maneuver out of his embrace. When she had finally managed to free

herself without waking him, she looked back over at the man she loved.

He was peacefully sleeping on his side, with what looked like a tiny

smile on his face. He was bare chested and looked good enough to eat

Nanny thought. Instantly scolding herself. She had already had plenty

of that for Lord's sake!

As she sat there on the edge of the bed, dying of thirst, she couldn't

help but revisit the details of last night for a moment. The had made

love three times for Lord's sakes. Three Times! Things had gotten

quite heated as they took their bath together, shortly before their

first encounter. The site of her nude in the soapy water obviously

drove Wilkes wild. She loved the way he reacted so much that not long

into it she raised herself, giving him a full view of her, and got

out, taking his hand to bring him with her. They tiptoed over the

tiled floor, trying not to slip. Nanny started laughing at the

silliness of it and soon Wilkes was laughing as well as they clung to

each other trying not too fall. Nanny collapsed onto the carpeted

safety of the bedroom floor the moment they reached it. Looking up at

Wilkes, she saw that he was no longer laughing, but looking at her

seriously. At first she thought something might have upset him. Had

she ruined the moment with her silliness? However, she soon realized

that it was desire that she saw in his eyes as they roamed over her

wet body. She raised herself up on her elbows, and motioned to him

with her index finger as she whispered to him in her most sultry

voice, "Come to me".

Before she knew it he was on top of her as they clung to each other,

kissing like mad. Before they officially starting anything, he stopped

everything to look at her meaningfully, "You are sure my darling?"

She nodded and he threw himself back in with as much passion as

before, perhaps more. Before they knew it their first encounter had

started and finished. Hearing his cries of satisfaction filled her

with joy and she whispered words of encouragement until he was done.

He looked at her afterwards, a bit ashamed, "You didn't... Ah, I mean.

I didn't hear you..."

"It's ok Willy. I enjoyed it very, very much"

"But I should have waited..."

"Do you really think you could 'ave waited any longer?", she asked

smiling up at him, "Besides. I wanted you to... achieve satisfaction.

If you 'ad waited for me I'm afraid you would 'ave waited forever

love"

"I'm confused"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you this before. I, ah, Well, I 'ave

never... That is I never 'ave 'ad a... you know"

"Never?"

"Never. I'm not sure I am capable of having one, but that doesn't mean

it isn't still enjoyable for me"

Wilkes stared down at her for a moment and she feared momentarily that

he might be judging her, but then he said, "I want to give you one"

"Aoww, Wilkes it is not that easy love! No man 'as ever..."

"Maybe they didn't take the time to provide you what you needed to

achieve... that"

"I suppose that's possible, but I still think it is unlikely to 'appen

and I don't want you to be disappointed or to feel like you

disappointed me"

"Can I try?"

"Well, of course Willy, but please don't take it personally if..."

"I won't", he said reassuringly.

They had waited an hour before attempting love making again. Wilkes

had cleaned up the bathroom, while Nanny made him some tea and changed

into the cream colored slip she had brought with her. It had a built

in bra which lifted her freckled chest quite nicely. She looked rather

fetching in it she thought, looking at herself in the mirror. She put

on a robe when she heard him coming out of the bathroom.

"So", she asked him from across the room, noticing that he was eyeing

her robe wondering what was underneath, "Are you ready for round two?"

He laughed as he crossed the room to her," I believe I am" he said

wrapping his arms around her, "Perhaps we can make it to the bed this

time", he said as the kissed her sweetly and then longingly.

She broke the kiss to ask him, "Would you like some Tea first? I made you some"

"Oh, yes... Alright, thank you"

She fetched him his tea from the little den and brought it back to

where he stood in the bedroom. He thanked her and sipped it slowly as

his eyes roamed over her robe once again. Unable to help herself after

seeing the desire in his eyes once again, she untied the robe, letting

it fall to her ankles.

"Good God", he replied as his tea cup shook in his hand.

"You like it?", she asked coyly.

"Oh, yes!", he said as he placed his tea on a surface behind him.

"Oh, but your tea love"

"Thank you for making it", he said to her, drinking in the vision in

front of him and taking her hands in his, "But it is not tea I am

desiring at the moment"

She smiled at him and led him over to the bed where he climbed in,

before helping her in. The second time they made love was much longer

then the first. He was being incredibly attentive to her, touching her

and kissing her like she had never experienced before. She was

enjoying it immensely, but still was unsure that she would able to...

Until, what was this? She questioned, as a remarkable humming started

to stir in the Lower part of her body that soon spread throughout her.

It took her a moment to vocalize what she was feeling, when she did it

came out as breathless gasps and a plea for him to not stop, which he

didn't until she was the one experiencing the ultimate satisfaction

and vocalizing it quite clearly. Wilkes was quite sure everyone in the

hotel would have heard her, but that didn't matter to him and he was

achieving satisfaction himself soon after her.

She lay there breathless in his arms afterwards, so incredibly

thankful for the gift he had just given her. She tried to tell him,

but couldn't at that moment, but he understood.

"It was my pleasure", he said honestly, "And first thing in the

morning, it's going to happen all over again", he said grinning at her

as he soothingly stroked her back.

She raised her head off his chest to look at him smiling. She loved

this man! She wanted to tell him... and so she did, "I'm in love with

you Wilkes"

He smiled back at her, touching her face and searching her eyes to see

if it were true or if she was just caught up in the moment. She

understood and told him, "I 'ave been for quite a while, but I wanted

to wait for the right time to... to tell you", she said as tears of

joy filled her eyes.

His eyes filled with tears as well, "I love you too Nanny. I love you

so much", he whispered, her face in his hands. They both let their

tears fall then as the clung holding each other, embracing the

wonderful feeling of being in love and knowing that love was returned.

They began kissing each others tears away, until they cried no more,

but didn't stop kissing. The kissing turned to more and soon they were

making love, rather unexpectedly, once again. This time they were not

scared or nervous or ready to burn up with desire. They took their

time not worrying about pleasing the other, knowing that they would.

Which is exactly what they did, before drifting off to sleep.

Nanny finally broke out of her memories, remembering how thirsty she

was. She went into the bathroom to get some water from the tap, but

upon tasting it spit it back out. It wasn't cold at all. She tried

running it longer, but it was still luke warm. She decided to get some

ice from the machine in the hall to make it drinkable. She tiptoed

across the room, careful not to wake Wilkes. Just as she was about to

open the door, she looked down at her attire. The cream slip was all

she wore, having plucked it off the floor and put it on before

entering the bathroom. She poked her head out the door. The ice

machine was only a couple of yards away, she could grab some ice and

be back inside in a matter of seconds. She opened the door, leaving it

open and tiptoed over to the ice machine. The machine started making

horribly loud noises and she hoped the noise wouldn't wake Wilkes or

anyone else. After she had gotten enough ice in the little bucket she

tiptoed over towards the door, where she heard a faint "click".

"No!", she whispered to herself as she rushed to the door, which

indeed had closed, locking her out.

What on earth was she going to do now? She looked down at herself and

her attire once again. She couldn't go to the front desk to retrieve

another key like this. She began tapping lightly on the door. Until

she heard voices coming from around the corner, which seemed to be

getting louder. She dropped the bucket and began banging frantically

on the door. "Wilkes, open the door!... Wilkes!". She closed her eyes

as the voices stopped, terrified a group of people would be staring at

her half naked in the hallway, but when she peeked she saw that no one

was there. They must have gotten to their room before discovering her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, before the "click" of the door from the

next room opened and a man stepped out looking at her. His eyes flew

open at her attire or lack there of, but he quickly masked his shock.

"Ah, everything alright?", he asked.

"I..I, I was just...", Nanny stammered, as Wilkes finally opened the

door, a surprised look on his face.

"Nan?"

"Aoww, 'ello darling. I was just, ah, getting some ice and the door closed"

"Are you alright? I heard you shouting for me and thought I was

dreaming at first..."

"I'm fine. I was just afraid of being, ah, discovered", she said as

her eyes drifted to the stranger who was still watching her, "Excuse

me", she said quickly to him as she ran past Wilkes into their room.

Wilkes was about to follow her in, without regarding the man, seeing

how he was only in his boxers and hardly looking to make introductions

like that. When the man spoke to him.

"Wilkes?"

Wilkes turned to look the man in the face for the first time,

"Beast?... That is, Fred?"

"Funny running into you like this", said Fred grinning, "Sorry I

scared your girlfriend, but I thought something was wrong"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I think she was a little startled being discovered, you

know, like that"

"Yeah, she's very... I mean in that outfit, holy... Well, she

certainly is attractive"

"Yes, indeed", Wilkes swallowed the sudden urge to punch the man. He

was TRYING to be a gentleman he supposed, which wasn't easy for Fred.

"Well, goodnight Wilkes", he said then.

"Yes, same to you. Wait, I have to ask. What are you doing here? I

mean, the other day when I told you I was coming here. You never said

anything"

"It was last minute. I'm here with, ah, a woman"

"I see", Wilkes said. "Well, have a nice weekend!"

"You too", Fred said as he closed the door.

"Well, that was rawther embarrassing", Nanny said as Wilkes walked

back in, "Would you like some water love? It's warm from the tap, but

it's fine with the ice"

"Ah, yes, thank you", he said accepting the glass and giving her a

little kiss on the mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't get to the door sooner"

"Aoww, it is my own fault for sure, sure, sure! I just wished the

fellow next door hadn't walked out when 'e did. Don't you think 'e

kind of looked like the drill sergeant in "Full Metal Jacket"? "

"In what?"

"It's a movie"

"Oh, I haven't seen it, but ah, that was Fred or Beast as he is

commonly referred, the other Mr. Thompson that is"

"The one you work with! Aoww, My sainted Aunt Fanny!"

Wilkes laughed a little as he put down his glass to take her hand and

lead her back to bed, "I wouldn't worry about it", he said climbing

into bed behind her and turning off the light as they snuggled up

together, "He is here with someone himself. It seems romance for our

generation is alive and well here in Niagara Falls".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Fred and Mrs. Daniels had a lot to drink, a real lot to

drink. After Mrs. Daniels had heard Nanny's screams of pleasure, she

knew that she was in there with Wilkes. He was making love to her,

game over! It wasn't that she was THAT hung up on the man. It was more

the thrill of the hunt and the fact that he was wealthy that had her

taking all his classes in an attempt to reel him in, but the fact that

he would choose someone NAMED Nanny over her! Someone with a cockney

accent for God's sake made her feel rejected in the lowest sense. So

she had Fred refill her drink time and time again, until he finally

cut her off.

"You are right. I have had quite enough to drink! Even YOU are

starting to look good", she said, making him laugh. She liked his

laugh. It was loud and boisterous, but damn it, she liked it! She

liked him, not that she would ever admit it to him, but all the same

she heard herself say, "Let's go to bed"

"Yes, I'm tired too. We never ate, but I guess we can get a big breakfast"

"I'm not tired"

He stared at her for a moment before speaking, making sure he

understood, "Listen Leota. We have both had a lot to drink and it's

late"

"So? Do you feel like you would be taking advantage of me?"

"Yes I do"

"We CAME here to sleep together!"

"I don't care! You're drunk"

"Fine, whatever you want. I'll just go to bed then!", she said as she

went to use the bathroom. She came out in a very prim looking

nightgown, which made him laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"That's what you wear for seduction? I would like to see what you wear

to bed when you have the Flu"

"THIS, was for if I came to my senses. I packed something else for..."

"Getting it on?"

"Yes. It never occurred to me that I might drive for hours to be here

with you just to have you reject me!"

"I am NOT rejecting you! We can stay another night if you would really

like for this to happen"

"You wish!", she said getting into bed, "where are you sleeping?"

"On the sofa"

"Fine goodnight!"

He shut off the light and made his way over to the sofa where he

collapsed. Well, this trip was a terrible idea! His thoughts were

interrupted by the sound of her running to the bathroom and then the

sound of someone vomiting. Great!

He got up and made his way over to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"Are you ok Leota?"

"Fine! Go away!"

He sat back and waited on the bed, until it was quiet for a while, a

long while. He opened the bathroom door to find her stretched out

sleeping on the bathroom floor. Her night gown was gathered just below

her thighs, revealing beautiful legs. He bent down to pick her up in

order to move her to the bed. In doing so, the flap of her nightgown

opened a bit revealing her bare breast. He tried not to look, but in

the end he caught a glimpse in the mirror not even intending to. He

took her to the bed and put her in, covering her up before getting

back on the sofa.

He was almost asleep when he heard a banging on a door and the sound

of panic in a woman's voice. He thought he had better get up to check

it out.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Thank You: Lansburyfan1, and Faithful Magewhisper for your REVIEWS! They mean a great deal! Please readers, let me know what you think. It's the only way to know that people are actually reading... I am blown away by the number of people who are supposedly reading, based on the stats, but no one ever SAYS anything. Please review... and then I can update sooner. Thank you! ;)

Here's the next chapter:

CHAPTER 16: WHAT A TRIP (PART 4)

"So, when did you first meet my Grandma?", Mia asked Mario as they

strolled around Hershey Park, eating chocolates and chatting, tip

toeing around what they should be talking about.

"My dad got the job at the palace when I was fifteen. I lived with my

mom then, but I met your Grandma a few months after he moved to

Genovia, when I was visiting"

"What has your mom like?"

"My mom? She was amazing! Funny, smart, a really good cook. My parents

were best friends you know, even after they divorced. I never met

anyone who didn't like her"

"You must miss her a lot"

"Yes. I do. She has been gone a long time now. Ten years, but I still

think about her all the time"

"I think about my dad a lot too, even though I never knew him. I mean

I know its different..."

"Different and the same", he said smiling at her and squeezing her

hand a little harder, "But, you were asking about when I met your

grandmother. I remember the first time I saw her. She was so

beautiful. I think I fell in love with her a little bit. She was about

fifty at the time, but you would never know it"

"Well that's kinda... Creepy"

"Have you seen pictures of your grandmother from when she was younger?"

"Yeah, she was a babe. If you think she was Gorgeous at fifty, you

should have seen her at thirty-five"

"I've seen, and yes, very attractive. She's still a beautiful woman,

but now that she's my step-mom, I think of her a little differently.

Anyway, the first time I met her I thought she was a little cold, to

be truthful. It was the afternoon after I arrived to visit my dad. He

made such a big deal out of me meeting the Queen. I thought at the

time it was because she was, you know, a QUEEN, but later I realized

he already had feelings for her. Anyway, she seemed busy in her office

when I met her. She greeted me politely and everything, but she seemed

a million miles away at the same time. I met your grandfather, King

Rupert, that day too and he was so down to earth and nice. Maybe she

just seemed harsh in comparison. Later that night though, I went down

to the kitchen and she was in there with my dad"

"Were they kissing?", Mia asked, giggling.

"No! I'm pretty sure that never happened until after your grandfather

died. Anyway, they were in there playing chess and drinking milk. They

were laughing and they looked at each other a certain way, like they

were best friends"

"Aww, that's a nice story"

"Yeah, the more I got to know her, the more I liked her. She came to

my mom's funeral you know. They had met each other a few times and

liked each other, oddly enough. I think it made it easier for my dad,

her being there. She never left his side"

"My grandfather and grandma were more friends then a couple, Joe was

there for her when he died too. I guess that would have been a few

years later"

"They are the definition of real love I believe"

"Can I change the subject?", Mia asked as they stopped to sit on a

bench, where a guy in a huge Hershey Kiss costume stopped to wave at

them, causing them both to laugh.

"Sure, change away"

"What's going on between us?"

"Yikes", he said, a little surprised.

"I know, but somebody needed to ask"

"I guess we do need to talk about that"

"I think we have ignored it long enough"

"Well, what do you want to be going on between us?"

"I asked YOU first"

"That's very childish"

"True. What's your answer?"

He was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the pavement, "I have

been thinking about it. I really like you Mia, but it's probably not a

good idea to continue whatever it is we've been doing"

"Oh"

"Was that not what you were thinking too? Oh God, I'm sorry. Mia, I'm

not trying to be a jerk, honest"

"It's ok Mario. That actually was what I was thinking, but I just

didn't want it to be. Does that make any sense?"

"Completely"

"There are just way too many reasons NOT to do this..."

"Like, I'm thirteen years older then you and we are at different

places in our lives"

"Like the fact that I still have feelings for my ex"

"Like the fact that if my dad found out, he might kill me"

"Not to mention, if we did have a relationship and then broke up, it

could cause tension between Grandma and Joe"

"Not to mention how strange that would make family get- togethers"

"What about the fact that you are my Uncle!"

"Oh God! I never thought of that!"

"Really? That's all I have been thinking about. Only by marriage though"

"I know but we kissed and... Groped, several times"

"Which is why I thought about the technical Uncle think, vaguely creepy"

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean? I think you're awesome. I love spending time with

you! I was hoping we could be very good friends"

"... With benefits?"

"You're awful!"

"Come on, that was a joke!"

"Alright, alright"

"Hey, I really do want you to know that I think you are really

special. Really. If you still have feelings for that guy Nick, who I

guess is the new king... totally weird, but if you still have feelings

for him you should tell him. You deserve to be happy"

"He's marrying someone else soon"

"Well, then I guess now would be a good time to talk to him, before he does"

"Maybe... Thanks chum!", she said slugging him on the arm.

"No problem!", he said slugging her back.

"Ouch!", she said as they went off to find the others.

"Oh please, you are such a baby!"

"I'm telling Grandpa Joe!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So that was fun!", said Clarisse with a little snicker as they walked

through the front door of the house and dropped their camping gear all

over the foyer.

"Oh? So you would like to do it again then?", Joseph asked with a grin.

"Not on your life!"

"Well, for what it is worth my darling, I am very proud of you", he

said as he took her hand and led her upstairs where they would be able

to bathe for the first time in days.

"Thank you! I must say, we did make a pretty good team and I did have

a little fun fishing"

"Yes, it wasn't all that bad... After the first few hours"

"Our fight? Yes, but we made up within the first few hours as well and

that was fun!"

"Oh, yes it was!", He said as he collapsed on their bed, bringing her

down with him.

"Get off the comforter! You smell like fish!", she said jumping up.

"Come on, I'm tired"

"You can nap after you shower, old man", she said as she pulled him up.

"Will you be showering with me?", he asked, his eyebrows raised as he

wrapped his arms around her mid section"

"I'm afraid not. I am going to take a bath after you are through"

"May I join you?"

She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly, "Not this time darling. I

really just want to take a soak and relax"

"But I am so good at relaxing you!", He said running his hands over her body.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am", he said giving her a little kiss before heading into the

bathroom, saying over his shoulder," I just love trying to seduce you"

"May I make a suggestion?", she called after him, "Next time you want

to seduce me, it would help if you had showered within the week"

"Ha ha, aren't you the clever one", he said as he undressed and turned

on the tap.

"View is still nice though", she said from the door smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The brides maids dresses HAVE to be pink!", Eloise exclaimed from her

seat in the van on the long ride home.

"We will think about it", Charlotte told her for the tenth time. After

she had called Nanny and filled her in on their happy news, who in

turn sounded very happy herself, they had told the others that they

were engaged.

"We have plenty of time to think about that, Peanut", Shades said to

Eloise, a little annoyed that was all they seemed to talk about.

"You are going to be here for the wedding Mama Kay, aren't you?"

"Well of course! I wouldn't miss my only sister's wedding... Or the

chance to see you as a flower girl!"

"Oh! It is going to be absolutely divine!", replied Eloise.

"I can't wait to tell Nanny!", Kay said to Eloise excitedly.

"Oh, I called and told her already Kay", Charlotte said then.

"What did she say?", asked Kay.

"She sounded very happy", Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Did she say if she was having a good trip?", Mia asked.

"We didn't talk too long. They were on their way out, we really do

need to get her a cell, but she sounded very happy"

"I'm glad", said Kay sincerely.

"Me too", replied Mia.

"Well, I talked to my dad a few days ago and I got the feeling they

were not having so much fun on their trip", Mario added.

"Grandma? Not have fun camping? No!", Mia said as everyone laughed.

"Hey... she brought a hair dryer!", Mario said as she cracked up,

everyone else following suit.

"That... is hilarious", Shades said from the front seat.

"Apparently she got really mad when she realized there were no

outlets, not to mention no toilet and they ended up having a big

fight"

"Oh no!", Charlotte said sincerely.

"Well, that was what he said the first time I talked to him, but I

called him the next day and it appeared they had made up", Mario said

as he grinned a little.

"I bet! Is it just me or do those two have a very hard time keeping

their hands off each other?", Kay asked.

"You don't know the half of it", said Mia, "Until recently, I LIVED with them"

"Well, I think it's nice", said Mario, "they waited a very long time

to be together"

"I agree", Charlotte added.

"Speaking of couples... Are you guys one?", Shades asked Mia and Mario

in the rear view mirror.

"Shades!", Charlotte scolded him.

"No, no, it's ok", Mia said, "We are just friends"

"Really?", Kay asked turning in her seat.

"Really", they replied together.

"Are you sure, because...", Shades started, but stopped when he caught

Charlotte's look.

"Yep, just friends. It was touch and go there for a while, but we

decided friendship suited us better... and Grandma and Joe never have

to know that we ever considered anything more, got it?"

"Considered? I thought you guys had some heated kissage!", Kay pointed out.

"Oh, my Lord!", said Eloise.

"Kay!", Charlotte scolded, starting to feel like the mother of not

only Eloise, but everyone on board.

"Sorry, sorry. Eloise, just forgot I said that"

"I think kissing is gross!"

"Wait until you get older", Mia stated, "Now, let's change the

subject... Who wants pancakes? There is an IHOP up ahead"

"I do! I do!", Eloise shouted and soon they were pulling into The

International House of Pancakes, much to Kay's disgust.

...TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you for your review Honkytonkangel and Faithful magewhisper! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IF YOU ARE READING EVERYONE! Thank you... It means a lot :) This next chapter is more less all Nanny/Wilkes... the next chapter will be the entire group together again. Enjoy

CHAPTER 17: WHAT A TRIP (PART 5, ACT 1)

Nanny and Wilkes had awoken that morning and found that they wanted a

bit more of what had occurred last night. They had made love and then

ordered breakfast, which Wilkes accepted at the door clad in his robe.

They ate in bed, feeding eat other pieces of toast, fruit and bacon,

before finally getting up to get dressed.

"We must see The Falls while we are here my love"

"Of course", Wilkes said as he wrapped his arms around her semi-nude

body from behind and kissed her neck, not seeming the slightest bit

interested in waterfalls. He started to get ready all the same, seeing

that Nanny wanted to go.

When they were almost ready to go, Nanny received a call from

Charlotte with some exciting news. Her and Shades had gotten engaged!

Nanny was over the moon for her daughter. She filled Wilkes in as

well. He was also very happy for the young couple he had gotten to

know and had grown quite fond of. Nanny was also put on with Eloise

who went on and on about what she, Eloise, thought they should have at

the wedding. Eloise then asked to speak with Wilkes.

"My granddaughter would like a word with you sir", Nanny said as she

handed him the phone.

"Ah, hello? Yes Eloise, we are having a very good time! Yes, we will

be bringing you something from the gift shop. The views? Oh..", he

paused as he watched Nanny across the room, buttoning the last buttons

of her blouse over her magnificent chest, "breathtaking views, yes!"

Nanny looked up then, knowing they hadn't seen any views yet, and

caught him staring at her. She gave him a mock scolding look before

walking back over and taking the phone from him.

"Eloise? We miss you very much love, but we must go now for sure,

sure, sure of we will miss our boat! ...Ok, I will tell Wilkes that",

she said with a smile, "Now give your Momma Charlotte a big kiss for

me and tell 'er again how very, very, very 'appy I am for her and

Shades! Alright love? ...I love you too! Goodbye"

"What are you supposed to tell me?"

"Just that you are to continue to enjoy the breathtaking views, for

Lord's sake!"

"Oh, that would be my please..."

A HALF HOUR LATER

"Aoww, it is so, so, so beautiful!", said Nanny, as they boarded their

boat for the tour of The Falls. Her eyes glued to the beautiful scene

of nature before them.

"It certainly is", Wilkes said, his eyes not leaving Nanny.

"Here we go!", Nanny said excitedly as the boat began to move. Wilkes

held her tightly from behind as they stood by the railing of the large

passenger boat. He had his cheek against hers, close enough to hear

every whisper. He had to admit it was quite beautiful. Especially

since he was sharing it with the love of his life. What a wonderful

surprise she had turned out to be for him. She turned then to smile at

him and place a tiny kiss on his lips, before turning back to the

view, her beautiful blue eyes taking it all in. The wind blew her

bangs slightly and the sunlight shined on her lovely face.

He thought his heart might burst with love for this woman. When they

got back to the city maybe he should ask her to move in with him,

though she was very close to her family and may not want to leave

them, but he couldn't very well ask if he could move in with them. He

wanted them to be together, but maybe it was too soon. He didn't want

to take any chances ruining what they had. What he really wanted was

to marry her, but he thought it was much too soon to suggest that or

was it? He decided to enjoy this time with her and not worry about all

of that yet. He held her a little bit tighter and went back to

enjoying the glorious view with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Fred tried to move around quietly, but he had

inevitably woken her.

"God, you sound like a bull in a china shop", she said, annoyed.

"I think you said that wrong"

"Oh, who cares! Just shut up"

"I ordered breakfast", he said as kindly as possible.

"You did something useful? Imagine my surprise"

"Are you hungry or not?"

She got out of bed and walked over to the table where he had poured

her coffee and had her plate waiting. In doing so she noticed that the

buttons in the front of her nightgown were undone.

"Did YOU...", she demanded as she pulled it closed.

"Yes, I refused to sleep with you last night and then decided after

you went to sleep that I changed my mind and so I helped myself!"

"I hope you are joking!"

"Of course I am, I am not a monster! Have you heard of sarcasm? Now

sit down and eat something. Do you even remember last night?"

"Yes! Well, most of it", she said as she sat and picked up a piece of toast.

"You look like Hell"

She lowered her toast and gave him a disgusted look, "Why, thanks"

"Never say I'm not honest. Hey, I finally figured out why you wanted

to get yourself drunk last evening. I ran into Wilkes and his

girlfriend last night. They were the ones we heard yesterday, but you

knew that didn't you?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"You have a thing for Wilkes Thompson, its a pretty well known fact"

"I do not!"

He raised his eyebrows at her before stuffing a piece of bacon in his

mouth, "Whatever you say sweetheart"

" I don't! I admit that I might have been interested in him in the

past, but that was only because he has money!"

"This is what you say to redeem yourself?"

"He is a gentleman as well, but I wasn't in love with him! Its not

like I dreamed about him at night or anything"

"You mean like you dreamed about me last night?"

"What?"

"You said my name in your sleep last night. Probably some crazy erotic

fantasy... Or maybe you were just dreaming of me because I'm the one

that you are in love with"

"Oh please! You are probably making that up. If I did say your name in

my sleep it was because I was having a nightmare!"

"Nope, you had a big smile on your face!"

"Can I eat in peace please?"

"Sure, just pretend I'm not here"

"That would be my pleasure"

"So how long are you going to be mad at me for not sleeping with you?"

"I can not believe you would ask me that"

"Sorry, don't get your panties in a twist. I will leave you alone. I'm

going to go get a paper. Can I bring you back anything?", he said as

he headed out.

"Just a time machine set to a week ago!", she called as he left the suite.

"That was a good one!", he said poking his head back in, "I liked

that. See, you are beautiful and witty. Now if we can find some other

decent traits, I might have something to work with here"

"Weren't you going to get a paper moron?"

"Right, you weigh a hundred and ten pounds and did six shots of

tequila last night, but I'm the moron", he said as he left.

She smiled after he closed the door. Good this was sick! Why was she

smiling, because he had said she was

beautiful? She didn't want to like him. He was nothing like her. He

was a disgusting slob of a man, who probably drank beer for breakfast

most days. Well, he wasn't THAT disgusting. He had as much muscle as

he did fat. He did have beautiful eyes, but hideous bushy eyebrows. He

was tan, which looked nice on him and she did like his cleft chin. Oh

God, what was she doing? She had to get dressed, fast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he returned she was fully dressed in a silk blouse and black pants.

"You've dressed", he said, noting her change of clothing.

"Yes, people tend to do that in the morning. I also took a shower,

another AM activity. Speaking of which, when is the last time you

bathed?"

"Very funny. I took one while you were sleeping. You love insulting me

don't you?"

"There is something appealing about it, yes"

"Get off on it, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"It makes you hot. It's ok. We have been playing this game for years.

It's not as if I don't know that it turns you on. Now then, are you

staying today? Do you want to go down to the Falls?"

"First off, you are living in a dream world if you think anything

about YOU turns me on. Secondly, yes. Since I drove all the way here I

might as well see Niagara Falls before I go"

"Good, I got us tickets for the next tour boat. Are you ready now?"

"I suppose"

"Then let's get outta here", he said motioning towards the door.

She walked in front of him smoothly, her head held high, giving him a

dirty look as she passed, but the show she was making of being better

then him was ruined when she tripped on the door mat and fell,

twisting her ankle in the process.

"Ouch! Oh, my ankle!", she said as she lay in the fetal position

grabbing for her ankle.

"My God, what a drama queen", he said as he knelt down to pick her up.

"Excuse me, I hurt myself! What are you doing? I do not need YOU to pick me up"

"Oh please...I carried you to bed last night after your toilet hugging

session. So this is nothing new for us", he said as he laid her down

on the bed.

"Now tell me where it hurts"

"And what do you know about first aid? You will probably pour beer on

it and declare me healed"

"I have tended to many injured players over the years Ms. Smart Ass.

Now are you going to tell me where it hurts or not?"

"Fine... here", she said pointing to the slender back of her ankle.

"Here?", he asked pressing on it slightly.

"Yes! Hey, that hurts!"

"Well sorry your majesty, but I was just confirming where you were injured"

"You were trying to hurt me on purpose"

"You are the last person I would try and hurt", he said seriously.

"Why is that?"

He ignored her question.

"Well, I am going to wrap this. It's not that bad, but it will take

the strain off it"

"Why am I the last person you would hurt?"

"Do you want some advil?"

"No, I want you to answer my question!"

"I will get you some, in case you change your mind", he said as he

disappeared in the bathroom.

He really did like her! ...or maybe he was just playing games. Oh, she

hated this! Why did she even care? The man was a mennis! It was his

goal in life to drive her crazy, that was all this was!

He came back and handed her two advil and a glass of water.

"Thank you", she said as she swallowed. He took the water from her and

began wrapping her ankle silently. She watched his hands as they

worked. Capable hands on the bigger side, she thought, but

surprisingly gentle. She watched his eyes, he was very focused at the

task at hand. Then when he was finished he took her foot off his lap

and placed it gently on the bed.

"Thank you", she said quietly once again. He nodded before taking the

remaining things back to the bathroom. She turned onto her side while

he was gone.

"I'm guessing you don't want to walk on that", he said when he

returned, "I guess we will have to see Niagara Falls another time"

"Yes", was all she said.

"What do you want to do? I can leave if you want to nap"

"I'm ok. Do you want to talk?", she asked, but when he raised his

eyebrows she quickly added, "Or watch tv?"

"Sure, boneheads like me love tv", he said switching on the tv.

"That wasn't meant to be an insult"

"For perhaps the first time since we've known each other", he said laughing.

"Perhaps", she said smiling.

He flipped the channels until he settled on "Operation Petticoat".

"Do you like this movie? Carry Grant is in it. Woman like him right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I like this movie"

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can you see from there?", she asked.

"Enough", he relied.

"Stop being stupid, just come lay down next to me so you can see the

tv. I'm not going to attack you in a fit of smoldering lust!"

"Then why bother?", he asked, making her laugh, "Alright, you win", he

said laying down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow to see

over to her left side, where the tv was.

"Better?", she asked.

"Yes"

"What, no clever reply about how my hips are so big they are hard to

see over?", she asked smirking.

"Your hips are perfect", he replied honestly.

They looked at each other for a long moment before she asked, "Why did

you say that I am the last person you would hurt?"

"You're really good at letting things go aren't you? All I meant was

that you're a girl and guys don't like to see girls hurt"

"That is NOT what you meant! Would you stop bull shitting me and tell

me the truth!"

"Fine, you want the truth? I said that because... Because... I was

referring to how.. "

"Because WHY, referring to WHAT, Just spit it out!"

"Referring to how I feel about you!", he yelled.

"Meaning?"

"What don't you get lady?", he asked now annoyed, "I have been asking

you out on dates for years. I tell you I'm attracted to you, I flirt

with you any chance I get"

"Flirt with me? You call me names and insult me!"

He thought about this for a moment, "What, no good?"

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. They both laughed

a little before slapping each other on the arm. He took her hand then,

stroking his thumb over it.

"I like you", he finally said, gently turning her face with his free

hand to make her look at him, "I like you a lot!"

She looked into his eyes and asked the question she really wanted to

know, "But why? Most people can't stand me"

"Yeah, well you can be a little..."

"Stuck up?"

"Amongst other things, yes!"

"Thanks!"

"But that is not all there is to you. In fact, I would be willing to

bet that wasn't the real you at all. I was first attracted to you

because I thought you were sexy and quick witted and I loved that

about you.."

"And now you think I'm frumpy and stupid?"

" Will you shut up and pay attention... I still find you sexy and

witty, that goes without saying, but what kept me interested in you

was what I knew there was something beneath that snobby exterior that

you put up. You like to act like you are better then everyone, so that

you won't feel like you are less then them. You are drawn to men like

Wilkes because they are status symbols to you, like that shiny

mercedes you drive, and that Coach bag you carry around"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a shrink too!"

"I'm in love with you"

She looked at him then, unsure if he was serious and too afraid to speak.

"I have been for years. Don't get me wrong, I have slept with other women..."

"You have got to be kidding me! You tell me you are in love with me

and then proceed to follow it up with..."

She was silenced when he bent down to kiss her tenderly for a long

moment. She hadn't been kissed in years, many years and the sensations

it sent through her were both frightening and exciting. He deepened

the kiss and she did not fight him. She opened her mouth wider,

wanting more, when be drew back to look at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"As I was saying... There was other women, although not recently, but

you were the one I wanted! You always shot me down though"

"That didn't stop you from trying", she said smiling a little.

"Well, that's love. It's a crazy thing"

"I never knew that you were seriously interested in me. If I had...

Well, I don't know what would have happened, but I didn't know"

"Would've, could've, should've...right? What do you want right now?"

"Well. Right now, this minute I ... I, I want...", she started, too

embarrassed to continue.

"Are you sure?", he asked. Knowing what she wanted, "Because it

doesn't need to happen today, or this week, or this month. I love you,

I'm not going anywhere"

"Oh sure, and I'm supposed to be ok with you sleeping with other women

until then?"

"See if you can figure this out... I have waited for years to tell you

how I feel. I have waited for years for you to actually go out with

me. There are no other women, not anymore", he said honestly, but

seeing what looked like tears in her eyes scared him a little and so

he continued, "The only reason there ever was any in the first place

was because you were too damn stubborn and stuck up to realize..."

Now it was her turn to interrupt his rant, as she pulled him down to

her and resumed their kiss where they had left off. Soon he was

touching her in all the right places, until she was filled with so

much desire that she found herself yanking his shirt over his head and

ripping her own blouse open. He kissed her throat before undoing the

necessary clasps to claim her chest with his mouth. She moaned in

pleasure and spun to push him onto his back, so that she could sit

straddling him while she fiddled with his belt.

"Hey, are you sure about this? I meant what I said, we don't have to

do this today. I want you to be ready"

"I'm ready!", she said as she whipped his belt out of the loops and

tossed it across the room, "and don't start getting sappy on me!", she

said licking her way back up to his face from his novel.

"How did I know", he said breathless. She turned him on like nobody ever had.

"'Know what?"

"That you would want to be on top"

She grinned at this and started laughing, as did he, before they

finished undressing each other and proceeded to give Nanny and Wilkes

a run for their money after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER 17: WHAT A TRIP (PART 5/ ACT 2)

"Are you sure you want to do this Nan?", Wilkes asked as they stood in

front of Fred's door.

"Yes! What must he think? I never even introduced myself. Can you

imagine if I left things as they were and I ran into him again

sometime. He is a co-worker of yours, who saw me half..."

"You needn't remind me!"

"Oh Willy, are you upset that he saw me... Semi-undressed?"

"Honestly? A little, but I know it's not his fault. Oh, not that it's

your fault either, it's nobody's fault. Just one of those things"

"Well, you are the only man I want seeing my body in any state of

undress from here on out!"

"That would suit me just fine... and such a lovely site it is! If I

may say so", he said as he planted a kiss on the freckled flesh right

above her cleavage.

"Well", she said, pulling away gently. They had already had quite

enough scandal in this hallway as it was, for Lord's sake!, "I guess

we had better get this over with"

"Indeed", said Wilkes as he knocked on the door.

They heard footsteps approaching as the door open to reveal a woman,

dressed in nothing more then a silk robe, but not just any woman.

"Mrs. Daniels?", Nanny and Wilkes exclaimed at the same time.

Mrs. Daniels eyes shot open at the site of them, "I, I had thought it

was, ah, room service with lunch", she said as she clutched her robe

closed.

"We, we must have the wrong room", Wilkes said as he checked the

number on the door, but soon the sound of a loud voice from inside

told him they were indeed in the right place.

"What are you doing Leota? Preparing it yourself? What's taking so

long?", Fred asked as he approached, placing one hand on Mrs. Daniels

hip. As he registered the faces at the door, "Oh! Wilkes and... I'm

sorry I didn't catch your name last night"

"Ah, ah, Nanny"

"Nanny, nice to see you. Almost didn't recognize you with clothes on"

, he said laughing, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work.

"You saw her naked?", Mrs. Daniels demanded, she wouldn't put it past

Nanny to steal another man away from her.

"No, no...Just scantily clad", he answered.

"It was an accent!", Wilkes added through clenched teeth.

"That's why we are 'ere. I just wanted to apologize for disturbing you

and your.. companion last night, which apparently was Mrs. Daniels

'ere"

"You find this very amusing don't you?", Mrs. Daniels snapped at Nanny.

"No, No! It is none of our business, we just came to apologize"

"Right. Well fine! You caught us... We're sleeping together, alright?

And you know what? I don't care who you tell! It was the best

lovemaking of my life, we are two consenting adults and I refuse to be

ashamed of it!"

"It was?", Fred turned to ask her.

"Well... Yes", she whispered back to him.

"Mine too", he said smiling at her and running his hands up and down her back.

"Oh, well...", she said, forgetting the others momentarily.

"Well, I agree that you 'ave nothing to be ashamed of. Not that It's

any of my business", Nanny said sheepishly.

" Well, fine. Goodbye!", Mrs. Daniels said, ready to shut the door in

their faces.

"Leota, hold on. Just calm down alright!", Fred said, as she crossed

her arms over her chest with a pissed off expression, which he

secretly found very sexy.

"We just came to apologize for disturbing you last night and for

disturbing you now, as well, it seems. Ah, enjoy your weekend", Wilkes

interjected as he steered Nanny away.

"Oh, don't worry about last night. She was passed out drunk anyway"

Mrs. Daniels glared at him then with a hand on her hip. Nanny had to

fight to suppress her laughter.

"Well, you were!", he said before turning to Nanny and Wilkes, "How

about we all have dinner tonight huh? This is just too awkward to

finish like this. Let's all get dressed properly and have a nice

dinner shall we? Besides, we haven't left our room since we got here",

Fred said with a little laugh.

Wilkes raised his eyebrows and Mrs. Daniels slapped Fred's arm.

"So? Dinner tonight?"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said before Wilkes could protest.

"Great! We'll meet you downstairs at 7pm. Don't be late!", Fred said

before closing the door.

"Why on earth did you do that?", Mrs. Daniels asked him, annoyed.

"Because, its about time you made a friend"

"With that woman? I don't think so!"

"I seem to recall you not being all that fond of me, just a mere 24

hours ago! Of course that was before I rocked your world!", he said as

he grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go back to bed"

She followed without protesting, secretly pleased that he had

suggested just what she had wanted to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did we agree to this again?", Wilkes asked as they stood waiting

for Fred and Mrs. Daniels in the lobby.

"Because we are being big about it. Besides, I thought you liked Fred?"

"I do, all though he really needs to learn how to shut his mouth

sometimes. I do not like Mrs. Daniels however, and I know you feel the

same. She was been nothing but bad news and now we are going to spend

part of OUR romantic weekend with her and Fred"

"Oh, is that what this is about?", she said as she hugged him and

whispered in his ear, "If it were up to you we would never leave that

suite of ours"

"Would that be so terrible?", he asked with a little pout.

She leaned forward and took his face in her hands to kiss him sweetly

before leaning her forehead against his, "I love you Willy... so, so,

so much!"

"My Darling...", Wilkes began, but was interrupted.

"Hey you two! Can't get enough of each other eh?"

They separated and looked to Fred.

"Hello Fred, Mrs. Daniels", Nanny said politely.

"Leota will be fine", she replied.

"How bout a drink?", Fred asked nodding towards the bar.

"Our table might be ready", Mrs. Daniels pointed out.

"Allow me to check", Wilkes offered, wanting to get this dinner over

with. They were dining at the elegant restaurant inside the Hotel. It

had a lovely old fireplace and lots of candles, a man playing piano

seemed always to be present. There were antique chandeliers hanging

above the linen covered tables and the scent of fresh bread hung in

the air. It was a lovely place. Wilkes wished he was dining here alone

with Nanny tonight, but it seemed fate had other plans. Their table

was indeed ready when Wilkes checked and he wasted no time in going to

retrieve the others from the lobby.

As they were seated, Wilkes pulled out Nanny's chair for her, which

she thanked him for with a smile. Fred sat immediately, leaving Mrs.

Daniels to pull out her own chair, while giving him a dirty look. He

smiled down at his menu, as he heard her say "Ox". Wilkes gave Nanny a

questioning look, to which she shrugged, as if to say, apparently this

is how they interact. Soon the waiter arrived to take their drink

orders. Nanny ordered a beer, as did Fred and hesitantly Mrs. Daniels

did as well, which Fred found rather amusing. Wilkes stuck with white

wine, but was happy to see Nanny comfortable enough to order her drink

of choice.

"So, 'ow long 'ave you two been, ah, seeing each other?", Nanny asked

trying to pleasantly converse.

"Since this morning", Fred answered honestly, making Mrs. Daniels

shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I have liked her for a very long

time though", he added. Making Mrs. Daniels form a small smile.

"Aoww, 'ow nice", Nanny said sincerely.

"Nanny", Mrs. Daniels started. She wanted to get this over with. She

had told Fred what she had done to Nanny and Wilkes, in regards to his

class and the scholarship, and he had persuaded her to apologize. She

had reluctantly agreed as he had been distracting her, by placing

breathtaking kisses on her neck at the time, "I had wanted to speak to

you about what happened in Wilk's class. I wanted to..."

"Apologize?", Fred asked, enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Yes. Apologize. For making it so you had no choice but to leave

Wilke's class. It was extremely childish. I'm afraid at the time I had

wanted Wilkes for myself, but that was a mistake too. It was a silly

thought. I mean, no offense Wilkes, but your not exactly the most

exciting man in the world and your balding and a little chubby as

well. I am really not sure WHAT I was thinking! Well, I guess I was

thinking that you had money and that was appealing. I am sure many

woman are drawn to you for that reason, Nanny included. Besides,

anyone who would choose Nanny over ME, well... I am sorry that I ever

attempted to keep you two apart, you obviously deserve each other. I

will be calling and arranging for that scholarship to go through

though Wilkes. No point in punishing the children for our little spat.

Now then, what shall we order?"

Nanny and Fred starred at her opened mouthed. Nanny was so angry at

Mrs. Daniels for her ridicule of Wilkes that she thought she may spit

nails. Wilkes simply looked down at his lap, afraid that if he looked

at Nanny and saw that she had agreed with Mrs. Daniels in the

slightest, his heart would brake.

Nanny was about to give her a piece of her mind when Fred spoke up.

"THAT was your apology? What is the matter with you? Is something

broken in your head? I know that apologies don't come easy for a woman

like you, but my God! You actually enjoy trying to make people feel

bad. It's sickening! You do realize you owe them two apologies now!

... And for the record you're not fooling anyone. You liked Wilkes. He

liked someone else. You did some nasty things when you felt scorned.

They made it work anyway, and you eventually got over it when you

realized you could have someone of your own. Someone who loves you,

just as you are... Or am I wrong? Maybe you're not over it!"

"Of course I am!"

"You're not acting like it!"

"Oh! Alright, alright! I was out of line. Fred is... Fred is right. I

felt scorned and rejected and reacted to that by being nasty to you

both. I shouldn't have done that. It WAS childish"

"And?", Fred prompted, feeling as hurt by her words as the others.

"And I am sorry, for what I did then and for what I just said now. You

two are obviously crazy about each other! Wilkes has a lot to offer,

and I don't mean money, and Nanny was obviously smart enough to see

that. She is lucky to have you"

"Thank you", Wilkes said as he took Nan's hand, "but I am the lucky one"

Nanny smiled back at him, trying to calm down.

"I have been quite lucky myself, but too blind to see it", Mrs.

Daniels said as she looked at Fred, "I don't deserve you. Perhaps I

should go", she said sincerely, as she rose, wanting nothing more then

to run away.

"Oh shut up and sit down", Fred said, causing Nanny and Wilke's

eyebrows to raise, "please", he added, as he stood and took her hand.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course I do. You finally spoke from the heart! Plus I already paid

for us to do a bunch of stuff tomorrow and you know what a cheapskate

I am"

She smiled weakly at him before looking questioningly at Nanny and Wilkes.

"Please stay", Nanny finally said.

"Yes", Wilkes added.

"However Leota, if you ever put down my Willy like that again, you

will have to sleep with one eye open, understood?", Nanny said rather

seriously.

"Understood", Mrs. Daniels said quietly.

"Since she has been sleeping with me she sleeps with one eye open

anyway", Fred said trying to lighten the mood.

Leota laughed, as did Nanny. Fred and Theresa sat back down and picked

up their menus, Nanny and Wilkes followed their lead.

"I suppose you will want me to admit that I'm in love with you now",

Leota whispered to Fred.

"Like I don't already know", he replied as he took her hand under the table.

Nanny and Wilkes, having heard them, couldn't help but smile as well.

Perhaps there was someone for everyone.

The waiter was back then to take their order.

Nanny ordered Pasta, as Wilkes had ordered the seafood casserole. They

would share their meals, as they had become accustomed to doing.

"Prime Rib, make that two, rare", Fred said when it was their turn.

"I am quite capable of ordering my own meal thank you!", Leota pointed out.

"You are just going to order something that sounds fancy and tastes like crap!"

"You're an idiot!"

"You're a snob!"

Wilkes turned to Nanny then and whispered, "I'm confused, are they

fighting with each other or flirting?"

"Well, I could be wrong, but it appears

that this is like foreplay for them", she replied with a hushed laugh,

as she absently ran her hand over his thigh .

"I like your foreplay better", be whispered back.

"Alright then", Fred said as he threw up his hands, " What were you

going to order? A salad?"

"Well, perhaps, what's wrong with ordering a salad? Do you EVER eat salad?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I am not a rabbit!"

"Oh, honestly"

"Alright, alright... Can we have those steaks with salad on the side

and baked potatoes?"

"Certainly Sir", the waiter answered, finding them most entertaining.

"Well there we go. A little of your world and a little of mine, ok?",

Fred asked her.

Leota Daniels nodded at the man, whom she had recently realized she

had fallen for. She felt like they were talking about much more then

steak and salad.

Once the waiter left, they all were left to converse with their

drinks, which were refilled a number of times as they casually spoke

as old friends might. Wilkes and Fred had gotten up at one point to go

outside and take a puff on a couple of rare imported cigars that Fred

had managed to get his hands on. They were surprised when they got

back to find their respective other halves sitting close together

sipping their drinks, sharing photos and talking about their daughters

and grandchildren.

"Molly had little Gabriel last summer. He is the light of my life! So

smart already..."

"...and THIS is Eloise. She is a bit of a trouble maker at times, but

she 'as the biggest 'eart of anyone I 'ave ever known"

The men smiled at each other as they took their seats.

After dinner was over and the bill had been paid, they all decided to

take a stroll on the dock, where the view was quite lovely. Before

heading out, the ladies took a detour to the bathroom. Upon returning,

they passed the hostess station where a woman, presumably the events

coordinator, was making a fuss about a wedding that was to take place

the next day.

"No, no, that will not do! I spoke with

With Mr. Thompson myself and he was very clear that he wanted RED

roses on each table. Red, not pink! Red!"

"Maybe Mr. Thompson won't notice", a young woman said trying to calm

her, "It's his wedding day! How many men notice the flowers on their

wedding day?"

Nanny gave Leota a look, who in turn gave her the same look.

"Mr. Thompson ? ", Nanny said.

"Getting married tomorrow!", Leota added.

"Are you and Fred...", Nanny started.

"No! I thought maybe you and Wilkes...", Leota said as they walked

slowly out of the restaurant to meet the boys outside.

"Aoww, No, no... Unless", Nanny questioned, "You don't think that one

of them..."

"Planned it without asking us? Certainly not!", Leota said with a little laugh.

"Yes, yes... Of course you are right", Nanny replied, but then they

were both practically running back to the hostess station.

"What did Mr. Thompson look like?", Leota asked, grabbing the young

girl who stood wide eyed and confused.

Nanny removed Leota's hands from the girls arms, "I'm sorry. My friend

is just a little... flustered. We were just wondering about the

wedding you were speaking of a moment ago. A wedding for a Mr.

Thompson?"

"Yes"

"Well, did you 'appen to meet Mr. Thompson?"

"Oh yes! He came down from his suite to meet with us all this afternoon"

"He is a guest here then?", Leota asked.

"Yes madame, an older gentleman, very sweet"

"Wilkes!", they both said together.

"Did he leave you this afternoon at all?", Leota asked Nanny as if the

fate of the planet depended on her answer.

"Well, I took a nap. So maybe"

"Yes, I took a nap too this afternoon", Leota countered.

"Was he a 'andsome man?", Nanny asked the girl, with a little dreamy

look on her face. Leota shot her a little look, as if she were

insulted by that question.

"Well, he was average I guess"

"Was he cocky, but in a sexy kind of way?", Leota asked the girl.

"What kind of question is that?", Nanny questioned.

"I really couldn't say. Listen, I'm sorry but I am very busy", the

girl said as she moved to walk away.

"Wait, wait... Did he speak with a English accent?", Nanny asked.

Both women held their breaths, but the girl scurried away before she

could answer, having been called by the demanding Events Coordinator.

They looked at each other and both spoke at once, "The front desk!",

as they ran to the front desk, nearly tripping in their heals and

falling on their bums in their cocktail dresses.

"Let me 'andle this", Nanny told Theresa, not wanted a repeat of the

hostess station.

"Excuse me? I am a guest 'ere and I was wondering 'ow many Mr.

Thompsons are currently staying at the 'otel?"

"Oh, I am sorry madame", the clerk replied, " but we really can't give

out that kind of infor..."

"Listen you little punk", Leota said as she leaned over the counter,

Nanny then stepped back a bit to pretend they were not together, "I am

a woman in my mid fifties who just realized today that I am in love

with a man I have loathed for years! I have had a terrible hangover,

been embarrassed, called names, caught half naked, sprained my ankle

and forced to apologize to my arch enemy, well actually we have become

rather good friends now", she said smiling at Nanny, "But all the

same... Today is NOT a good day to mess with me! Now how many Mr.

Thompsons are staying here?"

The lobby full of people all stood and stared in their direction.

Nanny wanted to crawl into a hole, but perked up a bit when she heard

the man tapping on his computer's keys, apparently complying.

"Two, madame. A Mr. Wilkes Thompson and a Mr. Beast Thompson"

"He registered as Beast? What an idiot!", Leota said temporarily

forgetting their situation, but remembered when she saw Nanny's face.

"Only the two?", She asked the man, "Nobody checked out today with

that last name?"

"No madame, now if you excuse me, I believe we have guests waiting to check in"

"Of course", Leota said as she grabbed Nanny's arm and brought her out

of the lobby, out into the cool night air. They could see Wilkes and

Fred down by the water, apparently having another cigar.

"What do we do?", Nanny asked the other woman, still a bit in shock.

"Wait, I suppose", she replied.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

Authir's note:

Thanks to faithful magewhisper and hinkytonkangel for your steady reviews! You guys are awesome! I am glad you both found the last chapter so amusing! I really enjoyed writing that one... and no, I was not on drugs when I wrote it, lol. I may have had a glass of wine though ;) I am updating for you! Thanks. Please review everyone! Take an example from these fine readers... It means a lot. Kind of like a message in a bottle, you toss it out there and hope that someone gets it, and responds ;) It has been pointed out to me that the last chapter was quite a cliff hanger... and so here is your update. Let me know what you ALL think :)

CHAPTER 18: THE HOUSE WARMING

"I can not believe you guys went to Niagara Falls for a weekend

getaway and came back married!", Mia exclaimed to the woman sitting

across from her.

"You can't believe it? Imagine my surprise when I woke up and found

out that it was my wedding day! Not only that, but Mr. Thompson had

arranged for everything, even having my sister, daughter and

grandchild be there. The man loves me, and vise versa, so could I've

really said no?", the newly wed across from her replied.

"Sweetheart, were we supposed to bring fruit salad? Clarisse just

asked about it", her new husband asked her.

"We bought it, maybe we left it in the car?"

"I don't remember buying it"

"We did, you were just too caught up trying to sneak junk into the

cart to notice", she said, winking at him.

"The lady has a point", he replied.

"I think it was right after we ran into Mrs. Klein, that we picked it up"

"Mrs. Klein, right. What did you say to her anyway?"

"Well...", she said as she recounted the story for him and Mia.

THREE HOURS BEFORE

She pushed the shopping cart up the isle, searching for that olive oil

that she liked. She wanted to make a salad dressing for the house

warming party they would be attending this afternoon. As she reached

for the bottle she had been looking for a voice called her name,

making her turn to see Agnes Klein, the head of a prestigious board

she was hoping to get a seat on.

"Mrs. Daniels! How lovely to run into you, and in a market of all places"

"Mrs. Klein! Hello!"

"Can you believe that my maid is ill and I will have to do my own shopping!"

"Oh, how dreadful!"

"Yes, what brings you here?"

"Oh, ah", but Leota's words were interrupted when she saw Fred walking

back towards her. A can of whipped cream in one hand and a package of

bacon in the other.

"Hey", he said to Mrs. Klein as he tossed the bacon into their cart,

"It's not the lean cut, before you ask babe", he said to his wife, as

he kissed her on the lips and moved to stand beside her. He draped an

arm around her, his hand resting on her hip, where Mrs. Klein's eyes

went before looking at Fred's face.

"I'm Fred, Leota's husband"

"You married? I hadn't heard!", Mrs. Klein said then to Leota.

"Ah, yes, just recently", she replied as she subtly tried to wiggle

out of his embrace.

"I see", she said, turning then to Fred," I am Mrs. Klein, director of..."

"Nice to meet you", Fred replied, not caring about whatever title she

was trying to impress him with.

"And what do you DO Mr..."

"Mr. Thompson, I coach football. Have for years. Before that I was in

the military, that's when I got most of my tattoos that you're eyeing

there"

"I see", she said looking over at Leota, who was looking at Mrs. Klein

wide eyed, as she tried to think of something impressive about her

spouse, but came up with nothing.

"You must like ice cream", Mrs. Klein then said to Fred, after the

long silence, as she motioned to the whipped cream in his hand.

"Huh? No, not a fan actually"

"But you are buying a rather large can of whipped cream"

"Oh, yeah", he said looking at the can in his hand as he placed it in

the cart, "Well, it's not ice cream that I put it on", he said as he

gave his wife a rather obvious cheeky grin.

Mrs. Klein's mouth dropped open as she whispered, "Well, I never!"

"Maybe you should then! Nice to meet you", Fred replied as he kissed

his wife again, before he left in pursuit of more junk food.

"You are MARRIED to that man?", Mrs. Klein asked, scandalized, "Why he

is rather rude and ill mannered, don't you think! He coaches football!

He has tattoos! Why, he is certainly not someone I would ever picture

anyone I know being involved with, let alone married to! Perhaps, Mrs.

Daniels, you are not the woman I thought you were. Heavens, what WERE

you thinking Leota?"

Leota's face changed then. The embarrassment she had first felt

disappeared as she realized she was being a fool. Fred was real. This

woman and her relationship with her was, well, fake. All fake.

"MRS. Klein. Fred Thompson happens to be my husband, which by the way

is my name now... Mrs. Thompson, not Daniels. Now I realize that he is

genuine, which women from our world generally do not know how to

handle. However, I love him, he loves me. I will take my world with

him over my previous existence with people like you any day", she said

as she stepped a little closer to the other woman, who looked back at

her in awe, "Now then, why don't you take this", she said as she took

the can of cream out of her cart and handed it to the woman, "And do

as my husband suggested"

"I BEG your pardon!"

Leota then moved to walk past the woman, stopping to whisper in her

ear, "Find someone to lick it off of you! I think you will find that

you rather enjoy it! ", as she departed with a satisfied smile on her

face in search of her husband.

"Really!", was all she heard from the woman behind her.

PRESENT TIME

"You said that to her!", Fred asked his wife with a big smile on his face.

"I did"

"I'm proud of you. You have really changed. Although, it wasn't all

that smart since now we have no whipped cream, genius"

"I defended you stupid! Who cares about the cream"

"I care! What the heck am I supposed to do with you tonight now? Talk?

How frightening"

"Right, because the dialog with you is always so stimulating for me!",

she said as she got up from the table and moved in front of him where

he stood, to the side of Mia, "Now go find the fruit salad you...

you..."

"Disgruntled jock? Deadbeat loser?", he suggested as he grabbed her

hips and pulled her towards him, "Pigheaded moron? Who you can't seem

to resist?", he whispered loud enough that Mia heard.

Leota narrowed her eyes, before taking his face in her hands and

kissing him passionately, as he embraced her, running his hands over

her back.

Wow! Didn't expect that! Mia thought.

They finally broke apart, breathing a little hard, and Leota

straightened her clothing before giving him a little smile, "Go get

the fruit salad, please", she said softly.

"Yes, dear", he said as he left for the car in search of the missing fruit.

"Sorry about that display", Leota said to Mia, who was still a little

wide eyed, "We're newly weds", she said with a shrug, "Well, I had

better go find Nanny and Clarisse to see if I can help with the food"

"Ok", Mia said as she watched Leota go. She had been shocked when

Nanny had told her she had invited her and even more shocked when she

told her they had become friends. However, Mia had to admit that she

had seemed to change in some ways, and her and Fred were rather

entertaining.

"Can I sit?", Charlotte asked as she motioned to the seat across from Mia.

"Sure! Sorry, I didn't see you. So tell me, how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Oh, we really haven't done much. We have only been engaged two weeks,

but we have decided on a Christmas wedding"

"Oh Charlotte! That will be amazing!"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you think you would want to wear a red

bridesmaid dress? Although, Eloise still really wants pink"

"Yes! Whatever YOU want. I love weddings!"

"As long as they're not your own?... Oh, I'm sorry Mia!"

"It's ok Charlotte", Mia said, trying to smile, "Hey, can I ask you

for some advice?"

"Oh course!"

"HOW bad an idea do you think it is... to hop on the next plane to

Genovia and tell Nick, the current King mind you, that I still have

feelings for him?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Well", Charlotte said, thinking for a moment, "I would have to say...

Want me to come with you?"

"Really? You would do that! ... And you think it's a good idea?"

"I would and I do, but if you're serious we had better not waste any

time. He'll be married soon"

"Oh gosh, I have to think about this. Can we talk after the party? If

we decide to go, I can get us tickets online tonight"

"Sure. Whatever you want"

"You are the best cousin ever! Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Of course", said Charlotte as she motioned that the others were coming over.

Soon everyone had managed to escape from the kitchen and head outside

to enjoy the good food and company around them. As the ladies placed

the dishes on the table, the men began passing out bottles of beer and

filling wine glasses. Soon everyone was seated around the table, all

of Clarisse and Joe's family, except for Mario, who was working and

had seemed to have been around less lately, and Pierre, who would

arrive later that evening. They also had Prime minister and Mrs.

Motaz visiting from Genovia and had several of their new neighbors, as

well as Nanny's friends, the Thompsons, there as well. Kay was unable

to attend, having just been to the U.S. a couple weeks before. It was

a beautiful evening, just before dust. They had set a long beautiful

table for their friends and family, in the middle of the garden. The

air was warm and fragrant, the birds still singing, soft music playing

in the background.

Wilkes had been the last one outside, as he had gotten a business

call right before they headed out. He slipped quietly into the seat

beside Nanny, soon after the others, smiling over at her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat", he whispered, placing his hand on her

knee under the table.

"It was purely for selfish reasons", she whispered back, placing a

kiss on his cheek and putting her hand on top of his.

Joe stood and raised his glass, once everyone seemed settled, "Well,

we would simply like to thank all of you for coming", he said as he

nodded to his wife at the other end of the long table, "We have waited

a long time for a home of our own, truly our own that is... and we

couldn't be happier that you are all here to help us celebrate this

new chapter of our lives. You are all good friends and are always

welcome here... Just call first", he ended, as everyone laughed.

Clarisse stood, raising her glass then, along with everyone else, "To

the love, happiness and wonderful memories that will be created in

this home! Cheers", she toasted.

"CHEERS", everyone chimed in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later everyone was relaxing in the garden in various

spots. Joe gave Mr. And Mrs. Motaz a tour of the garden, as Clarisse,

Wilkes and Nanny watched the younger people, as well as Leota and

Fred, play volleyball with the net Joe had set up. They had large

lamps throughout the garden installed, which illuminated the darkening

evening.

"What a lovely gathering this has turned out to be", Nanny said to Clarisse.

"Yes, indeed it is", Wilkes agreed, also directing his comment at Clarisse.

"Yes, it is so nice to have our family and friends all together. It is

too bad Mario couldn't be here, but I must say, I am thrilled that

Pierre will be arriving soon"

"Aoww, me too!", Nanny agreed, "I 'ave not seen 'im in a long, long, long time"

"He will be very happy to see his Aunt Nan!", Clarisse said with a

smile, "So, how have you two been? I have not seen much of you since

you have gotten back from Niagara Falls"

"Yes, Wilkes has been so, so, so busy preparing for the start of the

school year. Charlotte has been busy doing the same", Nanny said, "and

so I 'ave been busy bringing Eloise shopping for school clothes and

such"

"It is a busy time", Wilkes commented, as he took Nanny's hand, "and

of course we try to make time for each other, as much as possible", he

said as he gazed into her eyes. The gaze was returned by Nanny and

Clarisse began to fell a little awkward, but smiled all the same. They

were adorable.

"Yes, you two seem much closer since... your trip"

"Yes", Nanny said still in her trance, but realizing it was rude,

broke out of it to turn and look at Clarisse, "Yes, we are very 'appy.

Itn't that right Willy?"

Wilkes nodded happily, before adding, "Even if the only private time

we have had has been on the weekends"

"Well, we 'ave a little bit of private time during the week. After

Eloise goes to bed, although you have been leaving earlier to prepare

for work and so I guess we are rarely alone", Nanny said, reflecting.

"Well, we have our weekends at my place", Wilkes said smiling, he

didn't want her to feel badly. It wasn't her fault Eloise was always

around and he had to work earlier these days.

"Yes. I am "off duty" on the weekends, as Grandma and the "organizer

of all things". Of course I love, love, love my girls, and Shades..."

"But you need a brake, not to mention some time as a couple... You

needn't explain yourselves to me. I think it's wonderful that you

spend the weekends at Wilkes' place", Clarisse said reassuringly to

them both.

"Yes", Nanny said smiling, as she turned back to Wilkes, "It doesn't

seem like enough though, sometimes. I suppose I am just being selfish,

but I miss you so, so, so much at night during the week. My bed is so

cold and empty"

"Mine too, when you are not there", Wilkes replied, wistfully.

Clarisse was beginning to feel a tad bit awkward once again, when a

thought popped into her head. She decided to throw caution to the wind

and say what she had been thinking, "Why not just move in together

then?"

Nanny's eyes flew open at the suggestion, making Clarisse instantly

wish she hadn't said it. Wilkes however, seemed to perk up and search

Nanny's face for an opinion.

"I am sorry. I do realize that is a private matter. You both just seem

to miss each other so much when you are apart...", Clarisse said,

slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, tosh, tosh, tosh. You needn't apologize", Wilkes said, trying not

to reveal that he was pleased she had brought it up, "It isn't a bad

idea, not at all. I mean, I don't think it is"

They both looked at Nanny then.

"Aoww, it isn't a bad idea at all. That's for sure, sure, sure, but I

am still not sure 'ow we would manage it"

"How do you mean?", Wilkes asked, but his cell rang then and he had to

excuse himself.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. Do you WANT to

move in with him?", Clarisse asked her sister, after Wilkes stepped

away.

"Of course, but I 'ave other responsibilities. I want to be there for

Charlotte, I 'ave only been in 'er life as 'er mother for a few weeks.

She 'as a wedding to plan, she will be starting a new job and 'aving

work very 'ard, to win over the people of 'er school district. Then

there is Eloise, who will be starting a new school... "

"My Lord! You really are my twin. You sound just like me, when Joseph

proposed. I had a million excuses for putting myself last and you are

doing the same thing!"

"Aoww, now it is not the same. Well, I, well, it is itn't it?"

"Yes! None learn from my mistakes and don't be a fool!", she whispered

as Wilkes returned.

"Ah, Nanny. That call, well it was actually, ah, in regards to you"

"To me? I 'ad thought it was a work call"

"It was. It was a colleague of mine. Whom, well, please don't be mad,

but I faxed him your papers that you had written for my classes"

"What, why?", Nanny asked confused.

"Well, you see, there is a position open at the High School where Mia

and Leota will be working..."

"You got me a teaching position? Wilkes, No! I will not 'ave my

boyfriend get me a job!", Nanny said, slightly angry.

"No, no. You see, I didn't arrange for anything! I knew you wouldn't

want that and it would be unethical anyhow. All I did was fax him your

work, but not for a teaching position, for a School Adjustment

Counselor position"

"I don't even know what that is!", Nanny said, trying to keep calm.

"It is just a title, but the job would be to be supportive to the

students who need it most. To the kids who have special needs, have

moved from another school, who have had trouble with bullying, who

have lost a parent. You would monitor how they are adjusting to their

setting. You would have chats with them in your office to put them at

ease, and as a chance for them to speak openly about how they are

feeling..."

"I am not qualified for that!"

"I disagree, not that I have said that to anyone, as I said I did not

endorse you to anyone. I simply faxed over your work, which was filled

with your thoughts and beliefs on children and the education system.

Dr. Kelly looked them over and was very impressed. He wants to hire

you on the spot"

Nanny sat speechless for a moment, before asking, "So, 'e doesn't know

that I am your... significant other?"

"No. That has nothing to do with this and it will not be an issue when

it does come up. The person they are looking for has to be incredibly

sensitive, compassionate, smart, organized, practical... all things

that you are and all things that came across in the papers you wrote

for my classes. You have a bachelors, which is what is required. YOU

are the perfect candidate, and you earned this... and I am very, very

proud of you Nan!"

Tears started to form in Nanny's eyes, as Clarisse wrapped her arm

around Nanny, "Me too!"

"Will you... think about accepting?", Wilkes asked then.

Nanny was indeed very happy to have been offered the position,

especially since she had earned it based on her own work. It sounded

like something she would really enjoy as well. She would have chance

to help children who really needed it, and she would be working

closely with several of her family and friends. Best of all though,

was the sincere pride in Wilkes eyes as he looked at her.

Nanny stood to look Wilkes in the face, "I do not 'ave to think about

it. I accept", she said quietly, with a small smile.

"You will? Well, excellent! I will call Dr. Kelly back right now!",

Wilkes said excitedly, before hesitating for a moment, "Ah, Nanny? Are

you, you know, upset with me for doing this behind your back?"

Nanny thought for a moment, closing her eyes as she did so. Did she

really have the guts to say to him what she wanted to? She wasn't

sure, but then she remembered Clarisse's words from a few minutes

before, and they gave her the strength to follow her heart. She opened

her eyes and smiled at Wilkes, just as Joseph slipped in to sit beside

his wife. The others, who had just decided to take a brake from the

volley ball game, made their way over as well. Everyone was quiet, not

exactly sure what was going on, but when they followed Clarisse and

Wilke's gaze at Nanny, they realized she was about to say something,

presumably important.

"No, Wilkes. I am not angry", Nanny began, to a relieved Wilkes, " I

mean, 'ow could I be angry at such a dear man as yourself? Who was

doing nothing more then 'aving faith in me, believing in me, like no

other person ever 'as!", Nanny said as tears prickled at her eyes.

"What's going on?", Mia whispered to Joe.

"I don't know", he answered, before asking Clarisse, "What's

going...", but she shushed him, as Nanny was beginning to speak again.

"I love you Wilkes and I thank you for 'aving faith in me. Even when I

do not 'ave faith in myself it seems"

"Well, that is my honor Nanny. I love you too, my darling", Wilkes

replied, knowing everyone was watching, but not caring.

"That was so sweet!", Mia whispered to Charlotte, who nodded.

"Also", Nanny continued, "I think that Clarisse is right. I think that

it would make us both very happy if... we began living together"

"Oh my lord!", said Eloise, who Shades ushered away before she could

ruin, what appeared to be, an important moment for his future

mother-in-law.

"Would that... be something you would truly want?", Wilkes asked Nanny.

"Yes!", Nanny said, letting a few tears escape.

"Oh, well. Myself as well!", Wilkes replied as he beamed at her.

"Yes", Nanny said, then mustering more courage then she ever had

before, "In fact, I think that we should also... Get, ah, GET

MARRIED", she said rather loudly, so she wouldn't have to wonder if he

had heard her. She closed her eyes then, in fear.

A stunned silence fell on the group surrounding them. The silence

remained for several long moments, before being broken when Charlotte

said softly, "Mother. I think you should open her eyes"

Nanny hesitantly opened her eyes after a moment. Terrified that Wilkes

would be gone, having been outraged at her sudden proposal in a less

then private setting. She opened her eyes to see that Wilkes was not,

in fact, standing in front of her any longer, but she soon realized he

was kneeling down before her. He was on one knee and holding a small

velvet box, which he had pulled from his pocket when she had closed

her eyes. She gasped, acknowledging what he was doing.

"Well", Wilkes began after clearing his throat, "I do not want to

steal your thunder, but I have been carrying this ring around for the

past two weeks you see and this seemed like the moment, that ah, I had

been waiting for... And then some"

"You 'ave 'ad that since..."

"I got it the day we got home from Niagara Falls. I had already known

that I loved you and I knew after that first night together, that I

couldn't live without you. I knew I wanted to ask for your hand in

marriage, I just didn't know if you felt the same until now", he said,

as tears rolled down his cheeks, as well as hers, "You know", he

continued, trying not to choke up too much, "I know I told you about

my fiancé all those years ago. I told you that she had called things

off. That she had changed her mind about wanting to marry me"

"She was an idiot!", Nanny said through her tears.

Wilkes laughed a bit at that, before saying softly, slightly

embarrassed, "She left me at the alter"

"This is getting good", Fred whispered to his wife, before she elbowed

him in the ribs. Others in the group gasped quietly or simply looked

on in silence.

"Oh, Wilkes! I am so sorry", Nanny said sincerely, trying to bury the

anger she felt for the woman who had hurt him so badly.

"You needn't feel sorry, my love", Wilkes said as he shook his head,

"You see, I never thought I would ever want to get married after that.

In fact, I lived most of my life rejecting the idea of sharing my life

with another at all. Until I met YOU, and then sharing my life with

you was all I could think about, before we had even spoken"

"Wilkes...", Nanny said softly, touched by his words.

"Nanny, my beautiful Nan. Will you marry... "

"Yes!", she said laughing through her tears and falling to her knees

to wrap her arms around him, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone began clapping as Wilkes took Nanny's face in her hands and

kissed her deeply. They broke their embrace after a few moments, they

would finish THAT later, in the privacy of Wilkes' apartment. He lent

his forehead against hers and whispered, "Would you like to see your

ring?"

"For sure, sure, sure!", Nanny exclaimed.

Wilkes opened the velvet box then, to reveal a beautiful sapphire

ring, encased in diamonds. All the ladies gasped, as the men mostly

rolled their eyes. Except for Joseph and Clarisse, who held hands

tightly and simply smiled at the beautiful moment which had already

made their new home a memorable one.

"Aoww, Wilkes it is so beautiful! ...but it looks much too expensive!

I would have settled for something much less..."

"I never ever want you to settle! Not ever again, alright? It was the

most beautiful ring that I saw in all the shops I went in and so I

knew it was the one that you should have! You, the most beautiful

woman I have ever known, both on the inside and out", he said

sincerely.

"What a beautiful thing to say", she whispered.

He smiled back at her, "Besides, you must except it, since I had it

engraved and simply can not return it"

He took the ring out then. And read her the engraving, "For the love

of my life, thank god I found you Nan".

All of the others cried, clapped, or simply said "Yes!", as Wilkes

slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her once again.

"Hey, what did I miss?", a voice said from a few yards away.

"Pierre!", Clarisse exclaimed.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19 20

Author's Note: I will be publishing 2 chapters at a time for here on out. Here is 19 and 20. Thank you all who reviewed! It means so much! Please keep it up. This story will end at chapter 30, so we still have a ways to go ;)

CHAPTER 19: AND MIA MAKES THREE

"I can't believe we're really here", Mia said to Charlotte, as their

plane touched down in Genovia.

"I know. It has been a while!", Charlotte said, as she looked out the window.

"What do you think Grandma would say if she knew we were here?", Mia

asked with a snicker.

"Oh, ah, she knows"

"Charlotte! I thought we were going to keep this trip between us?

Well, I know you told Shades..."

"And HE told Joe and you know Joe tells your grandmother everything"

"Why did he tell Joe?"

"Shades was just concerned about security for us, so he ran it by Joe,

which reminds me... We have security meeting us here"

"Ugh!"

"I know Mia, but we are not in the U.S. anymore. We need it here"

"Fine. Let's just go"

"There is one more thing", Charlotte said to Mia nervously.

"What?", Mia asked, knowing this didn't sound good.

"Nick's wedding to Eleanor was called off yesterday"

"What? Charlotte, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Clarisse told me not to, until we got here"

"Enlighten me", Mia said, her arms crossed over her chest in

annoyance, "Why, did she tell you to do that?"

"Because she thought that you would chicken out and not come here"

"My grandmother used the term "chicken out?" and why would she care if I did?"

"She didn't use those words, but that is what she meant. She cares, as

I do, because you love him. We know you do. Just because he is not

getting married now, doesn't change anything. You have to tell him how

you feel or you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Oh, whatever! We're here now. Let's just go", Mia said as she headed

for the exit.

Soon they had found their security and were ushered into their limo.

There was no press, so apparently word had not gotten out that Mia was

visiting.

"I'm sorry Mia. I hope you're not too angry with me", Charlotte said,

as they rode on their way to the palace.

"Oh, Charlotte. You came all this way with me. Of course I'm not

angry. I'm just nervous. I don't know how to go about doing this"

"Well, we have a appointment to see the King. It should be a private

meeting. Once we are in and you are ready, just give me a sign and I

will make myself scarce"

"You are so clever Charlotte!", Mia said then, rather glad that

someone had thought this through.

"It's nothing", Charlotte replied nervously, "I made us reservations

at the Hotel Reese for tonight and tomorrow night as well. Maybe we

can do some shopping tomorrow, if time allows. I would like to get

some Genovian lace, if we have time. I would like some for my wedding

dress"

"Of course! We will make the time. We have to bring home some pears

too. The pears in New York stink!"

"Agreed", said Charlotte, with a little laugh.

They rode in silence then until they reached the palace. After they

had been let in through the gates and their car made their way down

the circle driveway, Mia and Charlotte stepped out and made their way

inside.

"Show time", Mia said to Charlotte as they headed, with the guards and

their own security, to Nick's office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Mia and Charlotte stepped into Nick's office, they were surprised

to see that in addition to King Nicholas, Arthur Mabrey was also there

waiting for them.

"Is he staying?", were the first words out of Mia's mouth, motioning

to the Viscount.

"Yes", Nick replied, "My Uncle is my right hand man at the moment, as

we are having some trouble holding onto staff"

"I wonder why", Mia said quietly, still looking at the Viscount.

"I stay for all of King Nicholas' meetings. Will that be a problem

Amelia?", The Viscount said then, with a snicker.

"No, no problem", Mia said defiantly, despite the fact that it was in

fact a problem.

"Please sit", Nick said to her and Charlotte, and they took their

seats across from him, "What is it I can do for you Mia?"

"Ah, well. I came to ask you how things were progressing with the

orphanage", Mia said, which was not a complete lie, since she had

planned to ask him about it while she was here, though it was

certainly not why she had come.

"Well. I can certainly tell you the progress we have made. We have

already began...", Nick began, before Mabrey interrupted him.

"Before we go into all that... May I ask about your grandmother

Amelia?", Mabrey asked Mia.

"What about her", Mia replied.

"Well, she seems to have fallen off the face of the earth. All of

Genovia is a buzz about it and have been since she left"

"My grandmother's whereabouts are none of your business", Mia said flatly.

"Still, you would think she would have told someone, unless... Oh

dear. Has something embarrassing happened? Something that would make

her hide away. Let me guess, things didn't work out with that deadbeat

loser she married? Joe, that earring clad security guard. Has he

already been caught fooling around with other women?"

Mia's temper flared at the Viscounts words. She knew he was just

trying to get a rise out of her, but she couldn't help the anger from

surfacing all the same.

"How dare you!", she said as she stood, "Joe adores my grandmother. He

would never be unfaithful"

"Well, perhaps she has simply realized how below her he is then?"

"Certainly not! In fact, they just purchased a lovely new home

together, with the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen. Prime

Minister Motaz just visited her there this past week in fact", Mia

said as she squinted at the tactless man in front of her.

"Mia", Charlotte said, afraid she might give out too much information

in the heat of the moment. Mia turned and looked at her, nodding in

acknowledgment.

"Mia, please sit", Nick said then, before turning to his Uncle, "Let's

leave Mia's family out of this, shall we Uncle?"

"Leave them out of this? That woman, our former Queen, has done

nothing but make a mockery out of the Monarchy these last few years"

"Oh please! Your just pissed because you want her and you can't have

her", Mia said with a little laugh, "What a pathetic man you are"

"How dare you young lady! I am royalty now, not you, ME! You will

address me with respect or you can get out!"

"That is enough Uncle!", Nick said, furiously.

"I beg you pardon?", the Viscount asked his Nephew, surprised.

"I said I have had enough. I am the King of this Country, not you"

"Oh for God's sake Nicholas! I never said I was the King. I am just

pointing out that I am a royal and she and her grandmother, the lover

of misfits, are nothings!"

"Lover of misfits?", Mia asked the Viscount as she placed her hand on

her hip, her anger peeking.

"Mia", Charlotte said, trying to calm her, but Mia ignored her.

"Yes, the lover of Misfits, not just that husband of hers either. We

all know about her long lost sister, who is a Nanny! Raised on the

streets of London! Its like the former Queen has a infatuation for

losers these days"

"Listen you weasel!", Mia shouted, "You have no idea what you are

talking about. You don't know Nanny. She's a wonderful woman!"

Charlotte felt a sense of relief that Mia had defended her mother,

until she heard the Viscounts counter.

"She's a tramp!"

"Excuse me!", Charlotte said shooting up from her seat, before she

came to her senses and said more quietly, "excuse me", as she headed

for the door and exited, standing right outside the door where she

could still here Mia and the Viscount.

"She is no tramp! She is a wonderful, classy woman, with a heart the

size of the Atlantic!", Mia said, defending Nanny once again,

something Charlotte had wished she had the guts to have done.

Charlotte could hear the Viscount snickering then, "I have seen the

woman. She has the worst cockney accent I have ever heard, it's

pitiful! I don't know about her heart, but her chest is certainly the

size of the Atlantic, my god. In fact if she dropped a few pounds, I

wouldn't mind..."

"Don't you dare!", Mia warned, "She has lost some weight as a matter

of fact, not that she needed to, but yes she is as gorgeous as ever,

inside and out! Her FIANCE thinks so too and if he heard you say those

things about her... Well I would love to be in the room. He would

KICK- YOUR- ..."

Charlotte flipped open her cell phone and prayed for reception. This

was getting out of hand. It was Joe that answered and Charlotte

quickly described what was going on in the room behind her. There was

muffled sound on the other side of the line as Joe, no doubt, filled

Clarisse in.

"Get her out of there", he said when he came back on the line, " Get

her back to the hotel. We are taking the next flight out. Wait for us

at the hotel with your security. Alright?"

"Alright", said Charlotte as she hung up and went back in to retrieve

Mia from the war zone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I can't believe the nerve of that man!", Pierre said, as Mia and

Charlotte recounted the earlier run-in with Viscount Mabrey to

Clarisse, Joe and Pierre after they arrived from New York.

"Believe it", Joe said, as he paced back and forth.

"He really does want you for himself doesn't he mother? I mean why

else would he be so bitter after he already got what he wanted, with

Nicholas on the thrown", Pierre asked, a little shocked by all of

this, having not typically been around for this kind of drama with his

family.

"I really don't know or care. I just want that man to leave our family

alone once and for all"

"What do we do?", Mia asked, still a little uncertain why Clarisse had

come all the way from New York.

"I have some ideas, but perhaps we should all try and calm down and

have some dinner before we discuss them", Clarisse said as calmly as

she could.

"Oh, you have go to be kidding me!", Joseph said as he gazed out the window?

"What?", Clarisse asked as they all moved over to look out the

windows. A mob of reporters were down at the entrance to the hotel and

people were starting to gather in the street, some with signs reading

things like:

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? GENOVIA MISSED YOU! and FOREVER OUR QUEEN! or

LONG LIVE QUEEN CLARISSE!

"Well, at least most of the signs say nice things", Mia pointed out,

"the people have really missed you grandma"

"Yes, it would appear so", Clarisse said, partially happy for the

outpouring of kind words from the people of Genovia and partially

annoyed at the masses of reporters, who had been so unkind to her in

the not so distant past.

"Well, we've been discovered", Joe said with a sigh," So I hope

whatever your plan was, my darling, it didn't involve leaving this

room"

"Let's order some food", Clarisse said calmly, as she stepped away

from the window, "I will run my idea by you all as we eat"

Soon after they placed a order with room service, with instructions to

be discrete in regards to the dowager Queen Clarisse. Moments later as

they sat around, a knock came at the door.

"That was fast", said Charlotte, as she moved to open the door,

peeking out the peep hole first, "Oh", she said as she stepped away

and looked at the others.

"If that is Mabrey...", Joe began.

"No, It's Nick", Charlotte said, as everyone turned to Mia to see what

she wanted to do.

"Well, let the King in I suppose", she finally said.

Charlotte opened the door to Nick, who was surprisingly alone, without

a single guard.

"Hello Charlotte, I am sorry to disturb you all. May I come in for a moment?"

"Of course", Charlotte said as she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Clarisse, Joe", Nick said politely, "I heard you were here"

"Apparently everyone did", Pierre said motioning to the window, "I'm

Pierre, Mia's Uncle, I believe we have met once or twice in the past"

"Of course", Nick said as he shook his hand, "Nice to see you"

"I would like to apologize for my Uncle's words about you and your

family", Nick said as he turned to Clarisse and Joe, "It was, the last

straw, as it were. He is no longer welcome in the palace"

"Smart boy", Joe said as he turned to his wife.

"Well. Thank you, but you need not apologize for your Uncle. You are

not responsible for his actions. I hope things at the palace will be

much more peaceful for you without him there Nicholas", Clarisse said

as she held out her hand, offering it to him, "No hard feelings? I do

not hold you responsible for your Uncle, even if I do think you let

him have much too much say in things at the palace".

He surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it, "The man's an ass.

He is my only family, but now I realize that perhaps I am simply

better off without him"

"That is your decision young man", Joseph said then, "but I must say I

think it is the right one. Good luck to you"

Nick nodded with a small smile for the couple before turning to Mia.

"Mia? I was wondering if we may have a word, in private?"

"Oh, ah. Certainly. I guess the bedroom is really the only place in

here, if that is alright?"

"Yes. That will be fine", he said as he followed her in and closed the door.

"You think she'll tell him?", Charlotte asked Clarisse and Joe after Mia left.

"She'd better!", Joe said, wanting Mia to be true to her feelings.

"Tell him what?", Pierre asked them.

"Oh my boy", Clarisse said as she placed a hand on his cheek, "You

miss so much when you are away. Let's sit and we'll fill you in"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was nice of you to come and apologize to my grandmother. Even

though it wasn't your fault", Mia started awkwardly after they had

entered the bedroom of the hotel suite, after a few moments of simply

looking at one another.

"That is not why I came. Although I did want to apologize. My Uncle is a jerk"

"Yes, he is! So why did you come here?", Mia asked, hoping he would

say he had come to talk to her.

"I wanted to ask you why you really came to Genovia. I know it wasn't

about the orphanage"

Be careful what you wish for, Mia thought, "And why couldn't I have

come to see about the orphanage? It is a project that I started and

care very much about"

"Which is why I have sent all the updates to Prime Minister Motaz, who

promised he would forward them to you. Did he not? Because I will give

him a call right now and give him hell...", he said as he took out his

cell to prove a point.

"Oh stop it! Ok, he sent them. I am up to date on the orphanage. That

is not why I came. I came to see you, ok"

"Ok. Why? Did you hear that Eleanor and I called off the wedding?"

"No. Not until after I got here"

"So then... Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about us. Not there is an us, I realize. I just... "

"I still wish there was", he said, cutting her off, to which she was grateful.

"You still wish there was what?", she asked, confused.

"I still wish there was an us", he said quietly, searching her face

for a reaction, "Do you ever feel that way?"

"Well, I guess that is why I came. I do. I mean I never gave up on us

completely, not that i'm sure we could work it out either. I still

have feelings for you though and I thought you should know before you

got married, although now you're not getting married, but you should

know all the same I think. Why did you call off the wedding anyway? I

mean, if you don't mind me asking"

"I see you still don't stop to take a breath", Nick said with a grin.

"Hey, excuse me if I ramble when I'm nervous"

"Fair enough. I called off the wedding because I wasn't marrying for

love. I walked by your grandparents portrait and I thought about what

it must have been like, an arranged marriage. Which is what my

engagement felt like. Then I thought about Joe on the day of the

coronation, when he was watching your grandmother decend the stairs,

and I saw the way she looked back at him.

The look of love was quite palpable. That is what I want, to marry for

love, not for politics. Not that your grandparents weren't fond of

each other, from what I have been told they certainly were"

"...but you didn't want to marry for fondness, not even for the good

of Genovia?"

"Right. Eleanor and I are still friends. I think it was a relief to her as well"

"That is exactly how I felt the day I was supposed to marry Andrew. I

think it was a relief to him too. You said you were looking at the

portrait of my grandparents. You kept my families portraits up?"

"Of course. I have a lot of respect for them. It was never my

intention to steal the thrown. At the time, I really did do it for

you. I didn't want to decline and see another family, like the

VonTrokens, take over. I wanted you to be Queen, by my side"

"I'm sorry that I didn't understand that at the time. I think I do

now. I was just so hurt by the crown being taken. Your Uncle..."

"I know. I don't blame you at all. I have thought about it a lot. It

must have been incredibly hard for you and for your grandmother"

"It was. It really was and the year that followed was no picnic

either. Moving to New York was the best thing for her and me too at

the time. I just needed to be away from here"

"Do you think she will ever come back to Genovia?"

"My grandma? No, I don't think so. She and Joe just bought their dream

house in Connecticut and she is really happy being near her twin

sister"

"That's too bad. I'm very fond of her. That's another reason I never

took down the portraits. It would have felt disrespectful to her.

Plus, I wanted to keep them up in case you reconsidered"

"Reconsidered?"

"Being my Queen", Nick said, but seeing her eyes dart away, he changed

gears, "they miss her too", he said pointing to the window.

"Huh?"

"The people of Genovia. They miss your grandmother. They love her"

"I know, I saw the signs"

"They love you too", he said as he turned to look Mia in the eye. Mia

was suddenly hit my the thought that he might not be talking about the

Genovians any longer, not truly.

"They love me?"

"How could they not. You are everything Genovia could ever want. They

still want you as their Queen. I'm sure of it"

"Well, the only way that's going to happen is if..."

"You marry me. So will you?", he said cutting her off and causing her

mouth to drop.

"What?", she asked, before laughing a little. He had to be joking.

Nick smiled at her and pulled a velvet box from his pocket, as he got

down on one knee, "I lied. Well, not completely. I didn't want to

marry for fondness, that is true, but I also didn't want to marry

anyone that wasn't you. I love you Mia. I always have. I fell very

quickly and that feeling has never gone away. I have tried to bury it,

to move on, but I can't. You're the one"

"I'm the one?", Mia asked.

"Yes, and for the record this is not the same ring that Eleanor had.

That would be very tacky", he said with a smile, trying to get a feel

for what she was feeling.

"You just called it off yesterday. How do I know I'm not just a

rebound Sir?", she said with a cheeky grin, finally braking out of her

shock.

"Well, that is true. Except that it is, and always has been, you. In

fact, one might say that Eleanor was the rebound"

"Well, this is an interesting proposition", she said as she strode

over to him. Prepared to continue their little back and forth, until

he looked at her rather seriously.

"Mia, please. Can we be serious for a moment? I love you. I want to

marry you. I want us to have children, a family, to rule Genovia

together, truly together and to spend the rest of our lives together.

Will you? Will you marry me?"

She didn't answer verbally, but simply nodded as a tear rolled down

her cheek. She pulled him gently to his feet and he kissed her.

Suddenly it all cam back to her. Others were nice, but this was home.

He smiled at her as they broke apart, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Let's go tell the family", he said nodding to the door.

"Speaking of family. Nick, I'm sorry to have to say this, but if we

are to be married I must. Your Uncle, the Viscount, can never be a

part of our lives. I'm sorry, but he has just done too much to hurt my

family"

"Mia, say no more. He is no longer my family. You are. I tried, but

the man will never change and I refuse to feel badly about washing my

hands of such a despicable man. He will never be in our home or our

lives. I promise you", he said kissing her hand, to which she smiled,

before they headed out to tell the others their news.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ok", said Mia to Clarisse the next afternoon, as they stood to the

side of the balcony, where Mia and Nick were about to announce their

engagement, "I just called mom, lilly, Nanny, Mario, Kay and Charlotte

talked to Scott. So everyone knows before I announce this publicly"

"Very good my darling. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I just have to stand there, smile, wave. I'm a pro at

that. How about you? Do you have your speech all set?", Mia asked

Clarisse.

"Yes. Are you two sure this is the right time for me to discuss my

plans with the people of Genovia? This seems like it should your

moment and only your moment", Clarisse said to Mia and Nick.

"The people of Genovia love you and miss you. Please do this for them

and for me?", Nick asked.

"Of course", Clarisse said with a smile, now reassured.

Soon Mia nd Nick were making their way out onto the balcony and

announcing their engagement. They crowd cheered and shouted "long live

Queen Mia!", which brought tears to Mia's eyes, as well as Clarisse's,

which Joseph wiped away on the sidelines.

"Are you ok?", he asked her, "You sure you want to do this?", knowing

it was almost her turn.

"Yes", she said, "I need to do this"

"I love you so much Clarisse! I'm so proud of you", he said as he hugged her.

"I love you too", she said as she hugged him back and gave him a nice

little kiss, before turning to Pierre, "and you!", she said as she

embraced her son, but then she heard her name and turned to greet her

public, taking Joseph's hand as she went.

"Her majesty, dowager Queen Clarisse Renaldi-Delagado and her husband,

Sir Joseph Delgado"

As Clarisse and Joseph walked out, the crowd went wild. Roses were

thrown, although few high enough to reach where they stood, but it was

still a lovely gesture. As the crowd began chanting her name, Joseph

took a step back and clapped along with everyone else. Moments later,

when the crowd had died down some, Clarisse began her speech.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, you are very kind. Let me start by

offering my heartfelt congratulations to my granddaughter Amelia

Thermopolis- Renaldi and King Nicholas Devereaux on their engagement.

May they be very happy in their union together and rule together as it

should be. I do believe Amelia will make Genovia a very fine Queen!",

the crowd erupted at this and Clarisse had to wait a moment to

continue.

"I also wanted to say a few words to all of the people of Genovia,

whom were so faithful to me over the years. Your love and support

meant the world to me then and still does now. I thank you for that. I

feel I must apologize to you, for leaving our beautiful Country

without a proper explanation for the people. The truth is, that was

wrong of me and I am sorry if it was hurtful in any way. Please know

Genovia and it's people have always been and always will be in my

heart", more cheers erupted, causing Clarisse to pause once again.

"So let me tell you what I have been up to, as I would like to think

of you all as my dear friends. I have been living in the United

States, near my sister, with my husband Joseph and Amelia. We moved

there rather suddenly after a year or so of, what I consider, some

very hurtful and unfair press for our family. We found it hard to

leave our home even, without having nasty allegations shouted at us,

and so we decided to make a fresh start in the United States. Since

moving there, we have been very happy. We lived in New York city for a

short time. Joseph and I have recently moved just outside of the city.

To a beautiful old home, with a rather beautiful garden, where we

spend much of our time. Joseph is still offering his expertise on

security issues in our community and I have been involved in volunteer

work. We are close to our family, including Joseph's son. We are very

happy there, truth be told and it is there that we have decided to

call home for the rest of our days. However, that does not mean that

we are no longer Genovians. We love Genovia and will always be

Genovians both on paper and in our hearts. We have decided to spend

most of our summers in Genovia from here on out. We will take up

residence in our old home here in Genovia, although it will now be our

summer home. We will visit each Christmas and attend as many balls as

we are able to throughout the year. Of course we will attend as many

festivals as possible as well. We have rather missed chatting with our

fellow Genovians and eating the delicious pear pies at those

festivals. So though we are not here to stay, we will be around and

you never have to wonder about our dedication to this fine, fine

Country of Genovia! God bless you all. We adore you all. We will see

you soon! Thank you"

Joseph stepped back up to her as the crowd cheered, as did Pierre, Mia

and Nick as they all waved before moving inside. Everyone

congratulated Clarisse on her speech, as well as Mia and Nick once

again, before going their separate ways to get ready for the

engagement dinner they would all be attending that night. Charlotte,

Clarisse and Joe would be returning to New York the next day. Pierre

would be leaving the next day as well, for mission work. Mia would be

staying on another week to spend some time with Nick, before heading

back to New York, where she would remain in between visits to Genovia

for the next six months before the wedding.

"Grandma?", Mia caught Clarisse as she and Joe were making their way

to their room, which they had been set up in earlier that day.

"Yes, darling?"

"I never asked last night, with all the excitement. What was that plan

you had? The one to stop the Viscount from messing with our family?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter darling. It turns out Nick's plan was far

better then mine", she said with a smile.

"Yeah", Mia said giggling, before becoming more serious, "I love you

Grandma. I'll miss you when I'm here and you're in New York"

"Oh, you aren't going to get rid of me that easy! I meant what I said.

We will spend summers here and visit all the time! Especially after

the great grand babies come!"

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tonight", she said placing a

kiss on her grandmother's cheek and disappearing down the hall.

"Great grand babies, eh?", Joe asked her as they continued to their room.

"Yes, I plan to spoil her children rotten some day"

"Myself as well", Joe confided.

"Grandpa Joie", Clarisse teased.

"If they wish, they may call me that, yes"

"Oh, you old softie!", Clarisse said, ribbing him.

"Hey, who are you calling old? Now, are you going to fill me in on

what your little plan was, my love?"

"You don't want to know. It was evil! Do you realize we have three

weddings to plan in this family now?"

"Yes, Mia makes three. Now stop trying to change the subject. What was

your plan?"

"Nope, I'll never tell!", she said as they entered their room.

"Yes, but I have ways of making you talk!", he said as he backed her

up against a wall and began kissing her and running his hands over her

body.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you!", she said as she broke the kiss.

"Well not yet", he said going in for more.

"Do you want to know or not?", she asked, with a laugh.

"Alright, do tell", he said, still pressing her to the wall.

"I was going to make a speech, much like I did today, but I was going

to give the Viscount credit for all the unhappiness he has caused this

family, as well. Then, I was going to mail in some unattractive photos

from when he was younger to the papers. That sort of thing"

"I see, well, that's not that evil"

"It is if you take into account that he was in drag in several of these photos"

"What?", Joseph said laughing.

"Oh, it was just frat boy stuff from when he was very young, but it

would certainly embarrass him all the same, wouldn't it?"

"Well, we will have to remember that in case we need it in the future.

What kind of drag and where did you get these photos?", Joe asked,

still embracing her.

"Womens underwear, I do believe. No, I believe we are above that

anyhow. Where did I find them? I have my ways. I have had them for a

long time"

"Great, now I'm picturing..."

"Don't even say it!", Clarisse said, holding up her hand.

"Distract me! Please!", he said kissing her again, as he continued

touching her.

She laughed through the kisses, before returning his advances and

forgetting all about the Viscount and everything else.

... TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 20: PLANS

Authors note/ disclaimer: This chapter takes place two months after

the last. It introduces the minor characters of "Mouse" and "Peggy"

who are based loosely on the Characters from the movie "Bailey's

Billions". Naturally, just like the characters from Eloise/ The

Princess Diaries, I do not own them or make money from them. Only the

original plots and ideas belong to me.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Well, the place looks great!", Clarisse said sincerely, as she looked

around her and Joseph's former Plaza suite.

"Well, there wasn't much to do. You two and then Mia, took rawther

good care of it", Nanny called from the kitchenette, where she was

making their tea.

After all of the family had been told of Mia's upcoming nuptials with

Nicholas, they had all decided that Nanny and Wilkes would take over

her suite at The Plaza. It was a rather nice arrangement, since it

would allow Nanny to be close to Charlotte and Eloise. This, of

course, meant playing "musical living arrangements" once again. Mia

would be staying with Charlotte and Shades in their suite, in Nanny's

old room, until she moved to Genovia permanently in the spring. When

she would marry Nick and become, once and for all, the Queen of

Genovia.

Everyone was of course very excited and very, very busy. They would

be having three weddings in the next six months. First Charlotte's and

Shades Holiday Nuptials, then Nanny and Wilke's wedding the following

February and finally Mia and Nick's royal wedding in the Spring. They

were all overjoyed at Mia finally becoming Queen of Genovia as well,

although not the way they had originally thought, things had still

worked out rather well. The young woman was marrying the man she loved

and would have the opportunity to make a difference for the people of

Genovia, like her grandmother before her.

"How is work?", Clarisse asked Nanny, as Nanny entered the room and

set down their tea.

"Wonderful! I am really enjoying it. I have had the privilege of

working with some wonderful kids. I must admit that some of then brake

my 'eart, but I feel blessed to be working with them"

"They are very lucky to have you. Wilkes was wise to bring you to the

school district's attention"

"Aoww, thank you. I am a bit nervous, though. I have a big meeting

tomorrow. I will be reporting on a few of my kid's progress. I have

all of my information together. I'm just not good speaking to groups"

"You will do a fantastic job, I am quite sure", Clarisse said

reassuringly,"The dining area is so much larger the way they arranged

it, don't you think darling?", Clarisse asked Joseph. Who nodded,

rather uninterested, from the sofa in the living room, where he was

watching a football game.

"We 'ope it will be big enough to 'ave everyone 'ere on Thanksgiving",

Nanny said.

"Oh, but I had thought we would have Thanksgiving at our place",

Clarisse said then.

"Well, of course that is another option", Nanny said carefully, "It's

just that Wilke's brother and sister-in-law will be coming, and we 'ad

thought..."

"Well, they are certainly welcome at our place!", Clarisse said happily.

"Perhaps they would like to entertain them in their own home", Joseph

pointed out, half paying attention.

"Aoww, no, no. The most important thing is that all our family be

together. If you are wanting to host and you don't mind Wilkes' family

coming as well..."

"Mind? Nanny, Wilkes will very soon be our family. In fact, he already

is in every way that counts, isn't he? Of course his family is

welcome!"

"Thank you, Clarisse!", Nanny said genuinely, "I will just run it by Wilkes"

"Of course! Just get back to me soon, Thanksgiving is only a few weeks

away", Clarisse said, as she sat at the table to have her tea with

Nan. Joseph joined them, just as Wilkes walked in.

"Ah, you ARE here Joe! You are just the man I wanted to see", he said

as he approached.

"Am I chop liver now?", Nanny asked with a mock pout.

"The honeymoon is already over, before it has even begun, eh?", Clarisse teased.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh... Our honeymoon will never be over", Wilkes said as

he kissed Nanny for a rather long moment, causing Joseph and Clarisse

to smile at each other, slightly blushed.

"That, is better", Nanny said, smiling, as they broke apart.

Wilkes laughed, as he slid into the seat beside her, across from Joe.

"Tea?", Nanny asked him.

"Please. Thank you darling", he replied, before turning to Joe, "I did

have something I wanted to speak to you about Joe"

"Well then, speak away", Joe replied.

"I know you ran the security team for the palace in Genovia for quite

a while, of course. You are quite an expert I would think then, on

matters of security"

"Yes, I would say so"

"Well, would you ever, that is, consider coming out of retirement?",

Wilkes asked, as he crossed his fingers.

"Nope!", Joe replied.

"Joseph!", Clarisse scolded him, thinking he was being a bit rude.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's the truth", Joe replied, "I didn't mean

to sound harsh Wilkes"

"Oh, tosh. I don't blame you at all. It's just that the head of

security for my district has quit and I can't seem to find a qualified

replacement. It is just a part time position, basically I need someone

to double check everything that the other security staff has taken

care of. Most qualified persons are not looking for part-time work it

seems"

"I see", said Joe, as he thought about what Wilkes was saying,"Maybe I

can make some calls for you", he suggested.

"Oh, yes, if you could recommend someone, that would be very helpful",

Wilkes said appreciatively.

"I have a recommendation", Clarisse said.

"Oh?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes... Joseph"

"What?", Joseph asked, turning to her, "You want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Oh, of course not darling! However, I am busy with volunteer work on

a part-time basis. It keeps me busy and involved in the community.

This is a chance for you to do the same. Don't pretend you are not

bored in your retirement, at times? "

"It would be part time", Wilkes added hopefully, "I would be able to

let you make your own hours, more or less. With you looking over

security, I could feel confident that our students and faculty,

including Mia and Nanny, are in the safest of situations"

"Well...", Joseph said thinking about it, "Alright. I will give it a

try, but only if you agree that if I don't care for it, I can walk"

"Of course! Oh, thank you Joe! I can't tell you what a relief this is.

Can you, ah, start Monday?"

"Sure", Joseph said to Wilkes with a smile. Wilkes was the about the

same age as him, and clearly had a lot on his plate, especially for a

man of his years.

"One less thing to worry about", Wilkes said as he sipped his tea,

"Now if we can sort out these weddings and the upcoming Holidays, oh,

not that I am not looking forward to it all... Especially, our wedding

day", he said as he turned to Nanny.

"Aoww, I know love! It is a lot! For sure, sure, sure, but come next

Spring everything will be settled as it should be and next SUMMER...",

she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a tiny

kiss on his lips, "Next Summer, you are not teaching any classes or

doing anything but relaxing with your wife!"

"Indeed, I look forward to that very much!", he said as he went in for

another small kiss, before they separated.

"Speaking of the Holidays", Clarisse said then.

"Yes! Wilkes, we 'ad just been chatting about Thanksgiving. Would it

be alright with you, if we 'ad it at Clarisse and Joe's 'ouse? Mouse

and Peggy are welcome as well, of course"

"Ah, well, yes. That sounds brilliant! As long as that is ok with you, Nan?"

"For sure, sure, sure", she replied with. a smile, "I am already so

busy with the weddings and work. It's a relief really"

"Mouse? Is that your brother's name?", Joe asked.

"Oh!", Wilkes said with a laugh, "Yes. His nickname since our youth.

He is a bit buck toothed, I'm afraid"

"Aoww, that reminds me! You and Joe may know 'is wife, Peggy, Wilkes'

sister-in-law. She worked for the palace for a number of years, before

Rupert passed on", Nanny said to Clarisse.

"Peggy?", Clarisse questioned, as she looked at Joseph, who sat frozen.

"Was she a maid?", Joseph asked Nanny.

"Yes", Wilkes replied, "I knew she had worked for royalty before she

met my brother, but she didn't mention it was Genovia until a chat we

had with them on the phone this past week"

"Yes, we generally do not tell people who you are Clarisse, but under

the circumstances, we told 'er who my sister WAS. She couldn't believe

it!", Nanny said.

Joseph looked at Clarisse, who looked back at him in shock.

"You remember her then?", Wilkes asked.

"Ah, yes! I was, very fond of Peggy. My late husband was as well",

Clarisse said, not exactly sure how she felt about this situation.

"How long has she been married to your brother?", Joe asked, not

wanting his wife to have talk anymore.

"Oh, about five years. She moved to England about seven years ago, as

I understand. They met then and were married a couple of years later"

"She is lovely. We've talked many times on the phone", Nanny added.

"Yes, I always liked Peggy as well. It will be nice to see her, on

Thanksgiving", Joseph said, before trying to change the subject, "So

Wilkes, is Mouse a golfer like you?"

"Oh no, no. Mouse doesn't care much for the game. He was something of

a hermit, if you will, before he met Peggy. He is terribly shy and it

used to be the case that he seldom left the indoors, but Peggy has

managed to brake him out of his shell a bit. They are very close. They

do everything together"

"I see, well that is nice", said Joe.

"Did Peggy ever mention anything about ever being in-love before

Mouse?", Clarisse asked them.

"Well, no", Wilkes said, a little surprised by the question, "But I

wouldn't think that would be something that she would tell me"

"Of course", Clarisse said, a little embarrassed, "I was just always

so fond of Peggy, I was curious"

"She was in-love before", Nanny said then, surprising everyone, "She

told me on one of our talks. I was telling 'er 'ow much I love my

Willy and I 'ad mentioned that I 'ad been married before, but that I

'ad not truly loved 'im. It's funny, because I don't think I would

have ever realized it, if Wilkes 'ad not shown me what love truly is",

she said beaming over at her other half, whom took her hand as he

smiled back, "Any'ow, when I told this to Peggy, she said that she

loved Mouse so, so, so much, but she 'ad been in-love before, they 'ad

never married though. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me telling you since

you just told me 'ow fond you were of her and when I spoke to 'er she

said the same about you"

"She did? How nice", Clarisse said, feeling quite overwhelmed, "She

was lucky, to have loved twice. I wonder if you could give me her

phone number. I would like to call her and say hello, before

Thanksgiving"

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure. I will get it right now", Nanny said as she

disappeared into the other room.

"It will be nice to see Mouse and Peggy", Wilkes said then, "I can't

wait for them to meet Nanny in person. I know they will love her!"

"Of Course they will", Joe said, "Tell me, how did Mouse and Peggy meet?"

"He is a butler. They met when she was hired to work for the same

woman who employed him. He fell in-love with her rather quickly. Poor

Mouse, he stutters a bit and has a very hard time expressing himself,

so it was sheer torture at first. She wanted to only be friends at

first, I believe her previous boyfriend had passed away. I'm not sure

if that was the fellow Nan was referring to or not, but eventually she

began to find Mouse very sweet and they began courting. They married,

as I said, five years ago. The woman they worked for dyed and left

them both a substantial amount shortly after, but rather then

retiring, they began working for another family. Which is where they

work and reside today, with a nice little family in England. A couple,

with two children and lots of dogs. They are quite happy there I

believe"

Nanny returned then with the phone number, "Sorry. I couldn't find my

address book at first. We are still unpacking a bit. Almost done

though, right love?", she asked Wilkes.

"Yes, yes. We will finish unpacking later, but right now we are

supposed to be discussing wedding plans, correct? What is it we have

to settle today? The guest list? For OUR wedding right?", Wilkes asked

Nanny, being a little cheeky.

"Yes, for OUR wedding!... If you were not so absolutely adorable..."

So Clarisse and Joe sat for close to two hours with Nanny and Wilkes

and hammered out a guest list, as well as some other wedding details,

for their wedding. Neither Clarisse, nor Joe had their mind on the

task at hand however. They were both thinking about Peggy, Rupert's

former love and lover. Clarisse didn't feel badly really. She had

Joseph. HE had been the one she had always loved, the love of her

life, whom was now and forever her spouse. She had encouraged Rupert

to find someone. He had been a good husband to her and a good father,

as well as a wonderful king. He had paid off Viscount Mabrey to keep

the affair with Peggy quiet, which ultimately cost Mia the thrown, but

Clarisse wasn't upset about that either. It had not been Rupert, nor

Peggy's fault, but Mabreys. Mia would be Queen soon, a fact that she

was sure was killing Arthur Mabrey. She was happy for Peggy too. She

really had always liked her. She was glad she had been in-love with

Rupert. That she had given him that gift which she, Clarisse, never

could. She was glad she had found love again with Wilkes brother, as

well. Rupert, she knew, would be happy for her too. That is all he had

ever wanted for those he had cared about, for them to be happy. If

Wilkes' brother was even half as in-love with Peggy as Wilkes was with

Nanny, she was sure Peggy was indeed very happy too. All the same, it

was a awkward situation. Clarisse would call her and talk before

Thanksgiving. It was the right thing to do.

"Thank you so much for all your 'elp!", Nanny said to them as they

left the couple's suite, finally.

"It was our pleasure. We'll see you soon. Good luck with your first

big meeting tomorrow!", Clarisse said to Nanny.

"Oh, She will be brilliant!", Wilkes said as he proudly looked at his

fiancé, close beside him.

"Aoww", Nanny said turning to him.

Clarisse chuckled a bit at the sight of their eyes locked on each

other, seeming to forget their departing company.

"Goodbye you two", Joe said as they made their escape.

"Ah, yes, goodbye", Nanny and Wilkes said absently before retreating.

"So, are you really going to call her?", Joe asked, once they were in

the elevator.

"Yes"

"Are you alright?", he asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm fine darling. Thank you. I just think it would make things less

awkward if I called her before Thanksgiving"

"You are going to talk to her about... their relationship?"

"I think I should tell her I know and that I'm ok with it. What do

you think?"

"It is your decision, but yes, I think your blessing would be

appreciated by her. I just don't won't want old wounds to be opened

when you are both happily married ladies now"

"No, I will keep it brief. I'm sure she misses him, as I do, and

speaking of him, and what they had, will no doubt make her a bit sad,

but I think it needs to be done"

"What about you?", he asked hesitantly.

"What about me?"

"Will this conversation you are planning, make you sad?"

She turned then to look at him, "Are you jealous?"

"No! I just don't like it when my wife, whom I love, is upset!"

"I love you too", she said after a moment, as she smiled at him, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be", he said as he took her hand and exited the elevator and

headed to the front door, "I have a question for you"

"Oh?", she asked, happy to see he was smiling and not angry for her accusation.

"What do you say, we forget everything and go around the corner to

that bakery that makes those really good..."

"Chocolate chip scones!", she finished for him.

He laughed at her enthusiastic reply, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your majesty!", Peggy said, after picking up the phone and finding

her former queen on the other end.

"Please, call me Clarisse", Clarisse said, as a shaky nervousness

began to rise inside her.

"Alright, Clarisse. I here my brother-in-law Wilkes will be marrying

your sister, what a small world it is then, isn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly is! We have become very fond of Wilkes, he is part

of our family now", Clarisse said sincerely.

"And you have married Mr. Delgado! Oh, I always liked Joe. He had a

soft spot for you for a long time. I was rather happy when I heard

about your wedding!", Peggy said, a little nervous to bring up

Clarisse and Joe's rather obvious adoration for each other.

"Yes. I am very happy to be Joseph's spouse. We are incredibly happy.

Thank you for the well wishes and Congratulations on your marriage as

well"

"Oh, yes. My Mouse is a wonderful man, he is. Don't know what I'd do

without him"

"That's wonderful Peggy. Peggy, the reason that I called... Well, we

would like to invite you and your husband to our home for

Thanksgiving. I'm not sure if Wilkes and Nanny told you yet, we just

decided this afternoon, that Joseph's and my home would have more room

for the families"

"Oh, well no they hadn't told us yet. That sounds lovely though, ah,

Clarisse. Thank you!"

"Of course, of course. Also, I wanted to talk to you, before I saw you

in person, about something. Something about the past that I just want

you to know"

There was silence from the other end of the line.

"Hello? Peggy, are you there?"

"Yes"

"It is about Rupert", Clarisse said, not wanting to tip toe around it

too much, as that would just drag things out.

"I see", Peggy said quietly.

"Let me start by saying that Rupert was a good man and I was very fond

of him, but Joseph is the love of my life. The only man I have truly

ever loved. I loved him for a long time, without ever being able to

show it or to tell anyone. All the same, finding him, finding real

love, was the greatest gift I may have ever been given. That is a gift

I believe Rupert had as well. May I ask, did you love him? I know, I

know that he loved you"

"I, I...", Peggy stuttered, through what sounded like tears.

"It's ok. I will not be upset. I encouraged him to find someone to

love. It would indeed make me happy to know that you loved him in

return"

"Who told you that he loved ME?"

"Joseph. Rupert told him on his death bed. Joseph thinks that it was

his way of giving us his blessing"

"I see. Well, yes. I did love him. It was never something I was

particularly proud of, he was a married man, but yes we were in-love"

"It was an arranged marriage", Clarisse pointed out.

"But a marriage all the same"

"I didn't bring this up to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted

to be honest with you Peggy"

"I appreciate your telling me and for, understanding"

"Of course", Clarisse said a bit awkwardly.

"Did you tell anyone else? Do Wilkes and Nanny know?"

"Of course not. Joseph and I have never told anyone and we never

will", Clarisse said truthfully. She decided there was no point in

telling Peggy about the Viscount or the fact that he had blackmailed

Rupert with their relationship. It would only upset her.

"Thank you. I have never told anyone. Not a soul. Not even Mouse. I

told him that I had loved a man before him and that he had been

married to someone else. I told him that my heart was broken when he

died, but I never told him who he was. I just think its better..."

"I understand, and I appreciate your discretion. No one ever has to

know and we never have to speak of this again"

"Thank you... Are you sure you still want me in your home on

Thanksgiving? Because I would certainly understand..."

"Of course Peggy! You are Wilkes family, which means you are Nanny's

family now. You and I have no problems as far as I am concerned"

"Thank you", was all Peggy said.

"Well then. We will see you on Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. Oh, will you tell Joseph I said hello?"

"Oh course I will. You take care of yourself and, Peggy?"

"Yes?"

"I am so happy you found Mouse. You deserve to be happy. I know Rupert

would feel the same"

"Thank you Clarisse"

"Well..."

"Well, ah, please let me know if you would like us to bring anything.

Anything at all..."

"Just yourselves, thank you though. We will look forward to seeing you

and meeting your husband. Goodbye Peggy"

"Goodbye Clarisse"

... TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 21 22 23

CHAPTER 21: TURKEY DAY (PART 1)

"How is everything going?", Mario asked his father, as he stepped

through the door on Thanksgiving Day.

"Well, Clarisse is basically freaking out. She won't let anyone, but

Charlotte, in the kitchen with her at this point. Pierre and Nick just

got here, they came together on Genovia One. Mia, Shades, Eloise, Kay

and I are hiding out in the den with them, watching the game. Come on

in"

Joe and Mario walked past the kitchen on their way to the den, where

they could hear pots moving about and Charlotte trying to sooth

Clarisse, "It's alright. We can save it. Nobody will ever know"

"Oh boy", Mario said as they proceeded past, "She didn't hire any help

for the Holiday?"

"Nope. She said she wanted to do it herself. Mia made a dessert, Nanny

and Peggy are bringing some things and Charlotte is helping her. It

will turn out fine. Just be nice, even if it's not the best thing

you've ever tasted"

"No problem Dad. Any chance I can grab a beer from the kitchen though?"

"No need. I've got the Mini fridge in the den fully stocked with every

kind of brew you could ask for", Joe said proudly.

"Good man", Mario said as he pat him on the back and entered the den

to meet the others.

"Hey Mario!", Mia said, as she waved from where she and Nick were

snuggled up together on a love seat.

"Hello", Mario said to them, before turning to Pierre and Shades,

"Hey, Pierre. Long time no see"

"Hi, Mario. How are you?"

"Fine, fine thanks", Mario said before turning to Shades, "There's

the groom. What do you guys have, less then a month now, right?"

"You got it. We're excited, but if I have to hear one more thing about

necklines or hairstyles...", Shades said laughing, but after getting a

look from Mia and Kay, he added, "Ah, all I meant by that was that..."

"Oh, it's fine. We won't tell Charlotte", Kay said waving a hand, from

her spot on the floor near Eloise.

"My dress is going to be red like everyone else's, but with a pink

sash!", Eloise said from the floor where she was drawing a picture.

"Awesome", Mario said before moving to the mini fridge to grab a beer,

"Anyone want one?"

"I think we all need another round", Kay said, "If he have to eat

Clarisse's cooking, the least Joe could do is get us drunk first"

Everyone laughed, except for Joe, who gave Kay a bit of a dirty look,

" She's working very hard. It's not easy making dinner for fourteen

people, especially when she's so... out of practice. That's a tad bit

unappreciative, don't you think?"

"Out of practice?" Pierre asked, "I don't remember her EVER cooking"

"The POINT is, she is working very hard on this and you all better be nice!"

"Sorry Joe. I'm sure it will be great", Pierre said, forgetting how

protective his step- father was of his mother.

"I guess you are right. I am sorry too Joe", Kay said, as she took her

beer from Mario.

"So you're the fiancé. Nick right?", Mario asked Nick, as he handed

him a beer as well.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mario", Nick said offering his hand.

"Likewise, and congratulations. I'm very happy for you both. Mia, I

thought you might be with your mom today"

"No, mom and Trevor went to my step-dads family's house. We were

invited, but decided to come and support Grandma with her first time

doing Thanksgiving", Mia said with a smile, before turning to the game

again.

"I'll go let Clarisse know everyone is here, except for Nanny, Wilkes

and Wilkes brother and sister-in-law", Joe said, as he moved towards

the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Charlotte said, as she came into

the den and sat on the floor next to Eloise, "She's starting to turn

on me now too. She said she just wants to finish everything alone"

"Oh dear, I hope Nanny gets here soon. She might be able to calm her.

I'll go talk to her", Joe said as he left.

"Dead man walking", Charlotte said after he was gone.

"Here Char, have a beer", Mia said as she got herself another,

"There's like ten different kinds in here. I say we all try them all.

We'll split this Blue Moon Charlotte, then we'll split a Corona, then

a Budweiser, just to keep it real"

"We'll get drunk", Charlotte said as she looked around at all the

bottles that were already empty.

"With any luck", said Shades.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sweetheart?", Joseph asked as he entered the kitchen, "I just thought

I would let you know that... OH!"

The kitchen was a complete disaster. There were measuring cups,

cracked eggs, flour, heaps of uncleaned vegetables and pots

everywhere. Clarisse was over the sink, scraping black off the top

of... Something.

"Get out!", she said to him, as he stood there looking around in shock.

"Clarisse, this is... I think you need some help in here"

Clarisse ignored him, continuing her scraping. Joseph walked over and

looked down at what she was doing.

"What was that?", he asked innocently.

Clarisse threw down the pan and began running water over it.

"It WAS cornbread, but now it's garbage!"

"Well, how about I make some more? I know we have more mix in the pantry"

"No Joseph! I told you to get out, I'm busy in here"

"I know, but you need help my darling. How about the turkey, how's that doing?"

"Oh God! The turkey!", she said running to the oven and peering inside.

Joseph took a deep breath, "Is the turkey a goner too?"

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "No. The turkey is NOT a GONER"

"I'm sorry, I just thought... Your reaction indicated..."

"I forgot to turn the oven back on"

"Ok, well then how much longer does it have to cook?"

"Three hours"

"Three hours? Clarisse, almost everyone is here. We are supposed to be

eating within the hour!"

"I am aware Joseph, thank you! You are so helpful!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. We will figure this out, but please Clarisse, you

have to let me help you"

She sat on the floor in front of the oven and nodded slowly, much to his relief.

"Ok, for starters, let's get the turkey going", he said as he put the

oven back on, "If we cook it at a little higher heat, we might be able

to get it done in two hours. Then I think..."

He stopped when he saw Clarisse had her face in her hands and was crying.

"Clarisse? Oh, darling it's alright", he said as he sat beside her and

put his arm around her.

"It ... Is NOT ... alright!", she managed between sobs, "I ruined ...

It ... all"

"No. You ruined nothing. Everything is going to be great. You'll see.

Let's just finish everything together ok?"

"I'll just ... yell at you ... and scare you ... away ... like I did

Mia ... and then Charlotte"

"No, you forget I'm used to you yelling at me. I deserve it most of

the time though", he said trying to cheer her up, "Besides, nobody has

chemistry with you like I do. We'll dance around this kitchen making

dinner, the way we do on the dance floor. In perfect harmony,

Completely comfortable with each other, making it look easy"

She looked up then to meet his eyes, "Oh Joseph, why are you so good to me?"

"Well, I love you for starters, and you would do the same for me"

"I love you too", she said with a sigh, as she looked around the

kitchen, "Do you really think we can do it?"

"I'm sure of it", he said with a smile, as he stood and offered her

his hand, as the phone rang. Joe moved to answer it.

"Hello?... Oh, Hi Nan", he said as Clarisse watched him, he turned to

her so she could understand what Nanny and he were discussing, "You

are going to be forty-five minutes late because of traffic. Ok, that's

fine Nan. We are running a bit behind anyhow. We'll see you four when

you get here. What's that? Oh, well yes, I am sure that won't be a big

problem..."

"What?", Clarisse asked nervously, she didn't think she could take one

more thing going wrong.

"Hold on a second Nan", Joe said to Nanny, as he covered the phone and

said to Clarisse, "They are bringing Fred and Leota too"

"What? No! I didn't plan for that many people!"

"Apparently Nan had told Fred and Leota, when she thought we were

having Thanksgiving at her place, to stop by if their plans fell

through, which is exactly what happened. They showed up right as they

were leaving"

Clarisse rolled her eyes, as Joseph picked the phone back up, "Hello?

No, it will be fine Nan. What's that? You are bringing more food then

planned? Because you forgot about the special rolls and macaroni and

cheese that Eloise has to have on Thanksgiving, then you are still

bringing the sweet potato pie and green bean casserole as planned, and

Peggy made what? Apple pie and cranberry sauce. Plus, Leota and Fred

brought French Meat stuffing and carrots with turnips. Wow, well there

will be plenty to eat then! Alright we'll see you in a little bit.

Bye"

"She's bringing eight dishes, when I asked her to bring two, and extra

people? Honestly, how rude!", Clarisse said as she spun around to

clean up a counter.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry as much about coming through

with all this stuff"

Clarisse turned around and glared at him, "I wanted to do this,

Joseph. I wanted to prepare the meal for my family"

"Clarisse, first of all, I thought we were done with the glaring. We

are on the same side, ok? Now then, we can still make everything you

planned, more or less, but now there is less pressure. Let's be

honest, this was too much for anyone to take on, on their own, who has

never done it before. Come on, let's enjoy this Holiday with our

family"

"I just wanted to make a really good meal. I wanted to be "that"

woman, that serves the perfect turkey and everyone wonders how she did

it"

"Sweetheart, everyone wants to be "that" woman and very few are, but

you are amazing in other ways that very, very few people are. The

gifts you have aren't in the culinary department. They are much more

important and you know it. Now, I can call Nan back and tell her to

throw all that food out the window, and we can run around and make a

huge selection of barely edible food... Or... We can make a few dishes

and have enough attention and counter space to have them come out

really good, which combined with Nan's food will be a lovely meal for

everyone"

"Oh Joseph, you are right. Again. Ok, we have to get to it. What is

our game plan?"

"Turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, corn bread, salad. Everything else is covered"

"Ok, but I want to make a pie too. It's already made. It just has to

go in the oven. I worked really hard on it, that's why some of the

other things fell apart"

"Of course baby. Where is it? We will slip it in with the Turkey.

We'll set two timers"

"Here", she said pulling it from the fridge and handing it to him.

He smelt it, "Pumpkin?"

"Yes", she said.

"It smells delicious. I'm going to have a great big piece!", he said

as he slid it in the oven.

"I love you", she said, kissing him as he was standing back up.

"I love you too", he said with a little laugh, "Now, let's clean off

these counters a bit. We'll both do the Turkey, that has a while, but

we will have to keep basting it. Then I'll do mashed potatoes and make

the gravy. Can you make a salad, dressing and some more corn bread?"

"Yes, I can do that", Clarisse said happily, to Joseph's relief and

they got to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Forty-five minutes later the kitchen was more or less cleaned up. The

corn bread, pumpkin pie, gravy, salad and dressing was made. The

Turkey was coming along with a little over an hour to go and Joseph

was just finishing up the mashed potatoes.

"We are really going to pull this off", Clarisse said happily to

Joseph, as she basted the turkey.

"Well, we make a great team", he said as he took off his apron and

moved behind her to take advantage of her position bent over the

turkey.

"Excuse me sir", she said with a laugh.

"Sorry", he said, with his hands still on her behind, "Just too good

an opportunity to pass up"

She laughed at this and turned as she closed the oven door, wrapping

her arms behind his neck, "Are the mashed potatoes done?", she asked,

before giving him a little kiss.

"Yep", he said, giving her one in return, "We just need get them in

the broiler to stay warm", he said, before kissing her again.

"And baste the turkey occasionally", she said, as she kissed him again as well.

"Then we are home free", he said, giving her a final kiss, one that

counted. She opened her mouth for him and soon they were engrossed in

one another.

Then, of course, the door opened and Nanny, Wilkes, Fred and Leota came in.

"Sorry we're late! We thought we'd use the kitchen door since... Oh my

lord! I'm so sorry", Nanny said looking away from their, well,

make-out session.

"It's ok Nanny. We were just... sharing a little kiss", Joseph said,

as he positioned his wife in front of him to hide his arousal.

"Really, because it looked like you had your tongue pretty far down

your wife's throat there Joe!", Fred said with a hearty laugh, before

Leota elbowed him in the ribs, "Ah, ahem, I mean. Thanks for having

us... We brought food"

"Good, good", Clarisse said, "Please come in. I'll take your coats,

while Joseph gets the food in the broiler"

"Yes", Joe concurred, "I will make room for yours as well, anything

that doesn't fit can go in the oven as the turkey is finishing up.

Just put everything on the island there"

"Brilliant!", Wilkes said as he placed two dishes he was carrying

down, "Happy Thanksgiving Clarisse", he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, thank you Wilkes! Same to you. Let me take your coats. Everyone

else is down the hall watching the football game in the den and

drinking no doubt. Please join them and Joseph and I will join you in

a moment"

Fred and Leota made there way in the direction of the den, as Wilkes

looked out the window. Nanny moved over to give clarisse a kiss and

hug, as well as Joseph, wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving.

"Where are Peggy and Mouse?", Clarisse asked, noticing they hadn't come in yet.

"They are just getting their things. I don't know what's keeping

them", Wilkes said, "but here, let me take those coats Clarisse. They

must weigh a ton", he said as he took the coats and set off to find a

place for them and then a drink for himself in the den.

"Thank you for 'aving Fred and Leota. I know it was rude to ask so

late minute, but I couldn't 'ave them be all alone on the 'oliday",

Nanny said to Clarisse, a little red faced.

"Tosh, there is plenty of food. We'll just set a couple of extra places"

"I will do that right now", Nanny said making her way to the dining

room, "You stay and great Peggy. I know where everything is", she said

as Clarisse tried to object.

"I'll get you a beer sweetheart", Wilkes said, as he passed her on his

way to the den.

"Thank you love, I'll be right in"

"Hello?", a quiet voice called into the kitchen, as Clarisse turned.

"Peggy!", Clarisse said, she hadn't changed a bit, "Welcome!", she

said as she gave her a small hug before turning to the man beside her,

who looked remarkably like Wilkes, if not a bit more timid, "Hello,

you must be... Mouse?"

"Ah, ya, ya, ya yes. That I am. Thank you for having us to your home

Mrs. and Mr. Delgado", he said looking from Clarisse to Joseph, who

was making his way over.

"The pleasure is all ours", Joseph said, shaking Mouses hand.

"Clarisse, you look as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. I see Joseph

has been taking good care of you!", Peggy said.

"Oh, you are too kind. You look lovely yourself! You have not changed a bit"

"Oh, but I have always been a plain one, but you... Isn't she beautiful Mouse?"

"Oh, I, I, I think that, yes. That's right Peg, but to me you, you,

you are always the most beau... Beautiful, that is, to me"

"Well, of course, and as it should be", Joseph said with a smile,

"What about me though, isn't anyone going to say how gorgeous I look?"

"Oh you!", Clarisse said slapping his arm, as they all laughed.

"It is good to see you Joe", Peggy said sincerely, "You got your

HAPPILY EVER AFTER, I am happy to see"

"You should have been here an hour ago. When I was covered in flour,

scraping burnt food into the sink, crying my eyes out", Clarisse said

with a laugh.

"Ah, but that's what makes it real", Peggy said.

"Indeed", Joe replied, "Let us take your things. Please, go down this

hall here, all the way to the end. You'll find the others in there

having drinks and watching the game. We will join you in a moment"

"Certainly, thank you very much", Peggy said as she took Mouses hand

and they made their way to the den.

"Well, that went ok, right?", Joseph asked Clarisse.

"Very well, I think", Clarisse said with a smile, "Now, let's baste

again and go join the others"

"Yes my darling, you drop off the coats, while I baste and then we'll

take drink orders, for anyone who doesn't want beer"

"Well, I for one am on that list", she said, giving him a little kiss,

before heading out the door, calling behind her, "We do make a good

team my darling"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You are all drunk!", Clarisse said as she stood in the den, preparing

to take drink orders.

"I'm not! I just got 'ere!", Nanny said in defense.

"No, not the group of you that just arrived, or Eloise of course, but

the rest of you are... gone! Look at all these beer bottles!"

Joseph put his hands on his hips, as the younger people giggled and

laughed, quietly making jokes to each other. He was angry, but there

was no point in showing it. That would only make things worse.

"The crackers, cheese and appetizers are set up in the dining room.

Why don't we all head in there", Joseph said, as he turned off the tv.

"Hey, I was watching...", Shades and Mario complained, but shut up

when they caught the look in Joe's eyes that was directed at them.

"There is a television over the fireplace in the dining room. We can

put on the game in there, until dinner, if that is everyone's wish",

Joe continued, as he picked up a empty box from the corner and handed

it to Mario, "Empty bottles in here. Shades will help you. Then we'll

meet you in the dining room", he said before turning to Clarisse,

"Darling, you said you wanted to change your clothes, go right ahead.

I will get our newly arrived guests drinks"

"Oh, but you have done so much already", Clarisse protested.

"Where were you anyway Joe? We thought you were a goner when you never

came back", Shades asked.

"I was just helping our gracious hostess a bit", Joe replied.

"Yeah right, they were probably doing it", Kay said quietly, but loud

enough for all to hear. Mia, Mario and Shades all laughed, but as they

looked at Joe again stopped.

"Go ahead sweetheart. Nobody has worked harder then you today", Joe

continued, "I'll make you a drink and baste the turkey. You can meet

us in the dining room, alright?"

"Well, alright", she said giving him a little kiss and whispering in

his ear, "thank you", before departing.

Joseph ushered everyone into the dining room then. He and Nanny got

drinks for anyone that needed one, as everyone was settled at the

table. Joe poured everyone else water, poured Clarisse a glass of wine

and basted the turkey, which would be ready in a half hour.

"Thirty minutes until it's turkey time, people", Joe announced, as he

took his seat at the head of the table, "Did everyone find their seat

ok? Clarisse set out place cards"

"Yes", "fine", everyone replied, before continuing their private conversations.

Clarisse entered the room then, looking lovely in a black strapless

knee length dress, with a little gold lace jacket over it. She put her

hand on Joseph's shoulder, who had his back to her.

"Beautiful", he said, as he stood and kissed her hand, before walking

to the other end of the table and pulling out her seat for her, at the

head. She kissed him on the cheek before slipping into her seat.

"Was Chardonnay ok?", he asked as he returned to his seat.

"Perfect", she said, blowing him a kiss, before asking everyone else

if they had everything, which they did.

Forty-five minutes later the turkey had been carved and all of the

food passed around. After Pierre had said a prayer, everyone started

to eat.

"Oh my, this mac and cheese is so unbelievably good!", Mia said.

"Nanny made it", Wilkes said proudly.

"So good!", Shades chimed in.

"And she made these rolls that are shaped like little turkeys,

complete with little almond beaks. Aren't they cute?", Wilkes asked,

once again proud of his fiancé.

"They are my favorite!", Eloise said.

"Charming", said Leota.

"Thank you", Nanny replied, "I'm rawther enjoying these mashed

potatoes and gravy. A true comfort food. Clarisse, made them, did

everyone try them?"

"Very good", Fred said.

"Yeah, I've got a big pile of those too", Shades added.

"Actually, Joseph made those", Clarisse pointed out, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, Clarisse was busy with the main event, the turkey", he said as

he took a bite of salad, "but she managed to make a salad and dressing

as well and some corn bread and a pumpkin pie... All while cleaning up

the kitchen and helping me as well. Honestly, I don't know how she

does it", he said winking at his wife.

"The turkey is wonderful", Wilkes said to Clarisse, as everyone agreed.

"The salad too", Kay pointed out.

"Well, the turkey was a joint effort", Clarisse said.

"You did most of it. I'm very proud of you", Joseph said seriously.

"Oh, darling. Thank you", Clarisse replied, giving him a little smile.

He was a wonderful man, so supportive. She would thank him properly

later, she thought, before turning to Peggy, "Peggy, this cranberry

sauce is the best I have ever had, much better then something out of a

can!"

"Thank you Clarisse"

"Wha, wha, wait until you try her apple pie", Mouse added, "It, it, it

is so good you will swear you are in heaven"

"Oh, Mouse. I don't know about that. Nanny made a sweet potato pie

that certainly smelt like heaven, though. I can't wait to try that",

Peggy said, smiling at Nanny, who was too busy playing footsie with

Wilkes at the moment, to notice.

"I am rather looking forward to trying Clarisse's pie", Joseph added,

"I guess we are all getting "pie faced" later"

"Sounds good to me", Fred said as he took a rather large bite of

mashed potatoes.

"All he thinks about is food", Leota said, with a slightly disgusted

look on her face.

"That's not all I think about", he said raising his eyebrows. She

rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh when he tickled her under

the table.

"Fred, Leota, who made this meat stuffing? It is so good, I don't

believe I have ever had it before", Clarisse asked.

"It's my family's recipe, but Leota helped me make it", Fred replied,

"We love cooking together"

"We do", Leota added, without a hint of sarcasm.

"It is a lovely thing to dance around the kitchen with your spouse",

Clarisse said, smiling at her husband, as he made his way over to

refill her glass.

"It certainly is", he said as he filled her glass and then bent down

to give her a short, yet very lovely, slightly open mouthed kiss. Her

face glowed as he returned to his seat.

The conversation changed course then to engagements, weddings, goings

on in the school department and various Holiday plans. They all

enjoyed each others company, stories and the food. Soon everyone was

stuffed, sitting around the table, digesting their meal in preparation

for dessert later.

"Oh, you know what we have to do?", Mia asked everyone, "Go around the

table and say what we are thankful for"

... TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 22: TURKEY DAY (PART 2)

Authors note: This a long chapter! (Had to post in 2 acts) Enjoy and

please, please review! Thanks for reading!

ACT 1

"Ok, I have a notebook to record what everyone says. I'm going to pass

out pencils and paper, so everyone can write down their ideas", Mia

said happily, "I'll give everyone a couple of my cookies for munching

too"

"Haven't we eaten enough?", Nick asked.

"It's just to nibble", Mia said with a wave of the hand, "Now I want

everyone to be serious about this. This is going to be a family

tradition and future generations are going to read this, so keep that

in mind"

"I think this is a wonderful idea Mia!", Charlotte said from her seat.

"Me too", Nanny added.

"Well, thank you ladies!", Mia said as she passed out cookies, pencils

and paper, "I think we should start with Grandma and move clockwise

around the table"

"Oh! I thought you would go first Mia. Since this was your idea",

Clarisse said politely, thinking it was a good idea, but not really

wanting to go first.

"But you are the head of the family! You have to go first. Please?"

"Oh, well alright darling. If that is your wish"

"Thank you grandma!", Mia said as she finished passing everything out,

"Ok, like I said we'll move clockwise", Mia said as she jotted names

down in her notebook, " So here is our line-up: Grandma, Uncle Pierre,

Shades, Charlotte, Eloise, Kay, Nick, me, Joe, Mario, Fred, Leota,

Peggy, Mouse, Wilkes and we will end with Nanny"

"Ok, shall we begin?", Joe asked.

"Yes. Grandma, you have the floor, so to speak. What are you thankful for?"

"Well, talk about pressure", she said, making everyone laugh, "I

haven't really had too much of a chance to think about it... But I

don't think I particularly need to. I am most thankful for my family,

of course! My health, my beautiful new home, I am thankful that

another Renaldi woman will soon sit on the thrown in Genovia, I am

thankful for Maurice", she said to Moe, who was eating his special

little feast and barked when he heard his name, causing everyone to

laugh, "and most of all, I am thankful for Joseph. My soul mate"

"Aww", Mia said, as she wrote furiously.

"He is the most supportive, loving man I have ever known and I

couldn't have done anything today, or really any day, without him. I

love him very much, and despite the fact that I take him for granted

at times, I am very thankful for him", Clarisse said with smile.

"I love you too baby", Joe said across the table, encouraging more "aww's".

"Was that ok?", Clarisse asked Mia, after braking her gaze with Joseph.

"Perfect", she said, as everyone clapped.

"Alright, If grandma is through, then you're up Uncle Pierre"

"Oh boy, ok. Well, I am also thankful for my mother and my family. I'm

thankful for the church and for the presence of God in my life. I'm

thankful for my friends, for my home and I am thankful for all this

wonderful food and company today!"

Everyone clapped, as Pierre indicated he was finished.

"Very nice, Uncle Pierre", Mia said, "Shades?"

"I'm thankful for Charlotte and her love. I'm thankful for my little

peanut, Eloise. I'm thankful for Joe, who has been a dad to me all

these years, even when I'm a pain in the butt", he said, pausing as

everyone giggled, "I'm thankful for our wedding, that will be taking

place next month and for all the good friends and family around this

table!"

Again everyone clapped, when Shades had finished.

"VERY nice, Scott", Nanny said.

"Yes, very nice", Charlotte said, giving him a little kiss.

"Your turn Char", Mia said, as she turned the page of her notebook.

"Ok, well of course I am thankful for my beautiful daughter and my

handsome fiancé. I'm thankful for the family that the three of us have

become. I'm thankful for my loving mother and I'm thankful that she

found Wilkes, who loves her so much! I am thankful for my fabulous

sister and for my new job, which I am loving, and for all my dear

friends and family around this table. That's it, I guess"

"Aoww, very sweet Charlotte", Nanny commented, as everyone clapped.

"Yes, I particularly like the part about me being fabulous", Kay said,

making everyone laugh.

"It is me, Eloise's turn now!", Eloise announced.

"Yes, love... It is, for sure, sure, sure", Nanny said encouragingly

to the child, as Wilkes put his hand around her waist and pulled her

slightly closer, touched a bit, as per usual, at her closeness to her

granddaughter.

"Well, I am thankful for skipperdee and Weenie and Mama Charlotte and

Mama Kay and Daddy Shades, because I'm his peanut! And for Granny, and

for Grampy Wilkes, because he is going to marry Granny, and that will

be divine, divine, divine! I am thankful for the color pink and for my

room at The Plaza Hotel and all of my very, very, very good friends

there and at school and my family... For sure, sure, sure!"

"Very nice, Peanut", Shades said, proudly.

"Divine", said Kay, "How will I follow that?", as everyone clapped.

"Good job Eloise", Mia said, "Now years from now you can look back and

see what you were thankful for this year, when you were six-years-old!

Ok. You are up Kay"

"Alright, I am thankful for Eloise, my sister, Nanny, this family,

Paris, fashion... Especially Dior, and Eric, the current man in my

life"

"Aoww, you should 'ave brought 'I'm!", Nanny said.

"It's not that serious", Kay said, with a wave of the hand.

"Alright then, thank you Kay", Mia said , as everyone applauded,

"Nick? Your turn... What are you thankful for?", Mia asked, batting

her eye lashes.

"I am thankful for... Hmmm, let's see..."

"Oh please! You had plenty of time to think about it!", Mia said, ribbing him.

"Alright, I am thankful for my fiancé and her wonderful family, my

Country, the wonderful opportunities I have had and, most of all, for

the future... With all of thee above"

"Here, here", Joe commented, as everyone applauded once again.

"Good job baby! Ok, MY turn!", Mia said excitedly, "I am thankful for

so much. Good friends, family, The Rolling Stones, Hostess Cup Cakes,

My fiancé, my baby brother,my mom ..."

"Wait... I come in behind cupcakes?", Nick asked, with a laugh.

"In no particular order...", Mia said with a smile, "I am thankful for

the future... for sure! For Genovia and for my grandma!"

"Oh, I am thankful for you as well darling", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Kiss, kiss", Mia said to Clarisse, "Ok, Joe... This should be a good

one. What are you thankful for? Other then grandma's legs?", Mia

asked, as everyone chuckled.

"Well, I am always thankful for Clarisse's legs, but in addition to

that... My family, THIS family, my son Mario, my other son, as far as

I'm concerned, Scott, Mia... forever my princess, my health, this

house, Gin and tonics... Just to through that in. I'm thankful for my

gorgeous, loving, wonderful wife... Who needless to say, is my world!

And, you know, LIFE... Jazz music, the summer air, beautiful art...

Everything!"

"Wow... Nice Joe!", Mia said, impressed.

"Lovely, darling", Clarisse said, clapping with everyone else.

"Mario?", Mia asked, indicating his turn.

"Well, my dad... and Clarisse. I started dating someone recently. Her

name is Katie, I like her a lot, so I'm thankful for her. My job,

dancing, cooking, friends, and wonderful memories of my grandparents

and my mom"

"Touche", Joe said, giving his son a pat on the back.

"Nice Mario. Ok, moving right along... Fred?", Mia asked.

"Leota", Fred said, as he looked to his wife, "Your turn"

"No, It's your turn Fred", Mia pointed out.

"I just went. I'm thankful for my wife, Leota", he said to Mia, then

looking at Leota said, "So it's your turn"

"Well, what else are you thankful for?", Leota asked.

"Nothing really"

"Fred! What about the generous people who had us here? Our good

friends? All the food you just consumed?"

"Ok, that stuff too and football"

"You're an idiot", Leota said, annoyed at his rudeness.

"Hey, the one thing I came up with was you... That's a compliment you

know! Maybe nothing else comes close, did you ever think of it that

way?"

"Well", Leota said, with a slight smile, "I suppose that is nice. Ok,

I will take my turn. I am thankful for my husband and the change he

has evoked in me, for the most part. For my daughter and grandson, our

friends, my job and for the future of my Marriage, the future of my

child and grandchild"

"Very nicely said", Fred said, as their friends clapped.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I called you an idiot", she replied with a little smile.

"Don't be sorry", he said, as he whispered in her ear, "You know I like it"

"Alright, Peggy. It is your turn. What are you thankful for?", Mia asked.

"Well, I am certainly thankful to be here today. Thank you again, for

having us Clarisse. I am thankful for my job, the family that I work

for, our dogs. We are both thankful for Wilkes and Nanny", she said

motioning to her husband.

"That's right Peg", he replied.

"And of course, my Mouse", she said with a little grin in his

direction, "You are the biggest surprise of my life and I am so very

luck, that is for sure, to have your love"

"Aww. Sweet", Mia said, as the group clapped again.

"Nice Peggy", Joe said.

"Yes, very", Clarisse added.

"I suppose it is your turn now Mouse", Peggy said turning back to her husband.

"Ya, ya, yes. I am thankful for so ma, ma, many things, I am. Peggy,

of, of course. Sha, she is my, well, my everything!", he said smiling

at her lovingly, before continuing, "Wilkes, my brother and Na, Nanny!

I love our home and our da, dogs. Peg says "every dog has his day" and

that is how I, I, I feel. Isn't that right Peg?"

"Yes, Mouse"

"I am tha, thankful for being here. It's quite nice. Tha, thank you

for having us"

"You are very welcome, both of you", Clarisse said to Mouse and Peggy,

"Wilkes' family is our family"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny added with a smile.

"Speaking of which, it's your turn Wilkes", said Mia.

"Yes, of course! Well...", he said taking Nanny's hand beside him and

smiling at her, "I suppose it is rather obvious that I am thankful for

Nan, who will be my wife very soon, another thing I am naturally

thankful for. I of course am thankful for this family, you have

welcomed me as one of your own over the past months. Thank you for

that. Mouse and Peggy, I have always and will always be immensely

thankful for both of you as well. I am thankful to have a sweet little

child in my life, who calls me Grampie. I am thankful for my work,

even if it drives me mad and keeps me away from Nan a bit too much. I

am also grateful for...",he said as he looked over to Nanny, "Nanny's

beautiful eyes, freckles, skin, hair, fingers, toes..."

"This seems like it might take a while", Joe said with a laugh,

everyone else following his lead.

"Her legs, neck, eye lashes, arms, back, ears and well, a lot of other

body parts which I am not going to mention"

"I think we get it. You are very attracted to Nanny", Fred said as he

rolled his eyes.

"True, very true, but that was not my point. My point was simply that

I love every inch of this woman, in every way that one can love

another, and that is a gift that I am most thankful for"

"Wilkes", Nanny whispered, touched by his words, "thank you"

He kissed her hand, as everyone clapped and "awwed".

"Alright, Wilkes get the award for most touching response", Mia said

then, "Now Nanny can wrap it up"

"Aoww, well everything everyone said was lovely. I concur with it all,

of course. I am thankful for the lovely relationship I 'ave with my

daughter and my granddaughter. I am thankful for Kay, who I think of

as a daughter, she has been a gift as well. Clarisse, my twin sister.

Everyone in this family and around this table, my health and all of

your healths, my friendships, my new employment, which I enjoy. Last,

but not least, Willy, of course. I believe thankful is a

understatement, when it comes to you. I love my family very much and

they are very good to me, but before you came along", she said as she

placed a hand on his cheek, "Something was broken in me and you fixed

it, love. I am so thankful for your love and I will never take it for

granted"

"I love you", Wilkes said in reply, as everyone clapped.

"I love you too", Nanny said, getting lost in his eyes.

"Well, that was very nice... Good job everyone. I will keep this

record of "our thanks" in a safe place and we will bring it out next

year. Now, let's eat pie!", Mia said as she got up and moved to check

out the dessert table, as everyone else followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ACT 2

"Don't eat too much. We're going to play football in a little bit",

Joe pointed out.

"Even me?", Clarisse asked.

"I think you should... or you could be my cheerleader", Joe replied,

as he made his way over too her.

"Hmmm, I will think that over", she said with a wink, before turning

to Nanny and Wilkes, who were the only ones left at the table, having

still been exchanging loving smiles, "Aren't you two having dessert?"

"Oh, yes!", Wilkes replied, " You needn't get up darling. I will get

you something. What would you like?"

"Aoww, well I think I will try Clarisse's pumpkin pie"

"Me too!", Joseph said with a big smile.

Moments later everyone was back at the table eating their dessert.

"Oh my god! This is so good baby", Joseph said after taking the first

bite of her pie.

"Really?", Clarisse asked beaming, as she sampled Peggy's apple pie.

"The best pumpkin pie I have ever had. Hands down!", Joseph told her.

Truth be told, the pie wasn't that good, not that it was that bad

either. The crust was definitely off and it wasn't as sweet or as

smooth as it should be, but because she had worked so hard on it, he

had enjoyed it very much. The love she put into it was better then any

seasoning, which also seemed to be missing, and he really was enjoying

it more then any other pumpkin pie he might have eaten over the years.

"Oh, Joseph thank you!", Clarisse said, with a sigh, as if she had

been nervous about it.

"Yes, it is good!", Nanny said politely.

"Peggy, your apple pie is delicious!", Clarisse commented.

"Thank you", Peggy said to Clarisse, before turning to Mouse and

smiling at his enthusiastic sampling of her pie as well.

"So I am not sure if everyone knows, so let me just announce",

Charlotte said, grabbing everyone's attention, "that Shades and I have

decided to take Nick up on his offer for us to be married at the

palace in Genovia. We met there and so we thought it would be fitting.

I know Mom and Wilkes, Clarisse and Joe, Kay, Mia and Nick know, but I

just wanted to fill the rest of you in, especially you Pierre. We were

hoping you could help with the service?"

"I would love to", Pierre replied, "What was the date again?"

"December twenty-second", Shades answered, "You are all invited. So

mark your calendars"

"That should work out fine", Pierre told them, "I'm honored. Thank you

for asking me"

"No, thank you Pierre!", Charlotte said was a smile, before returning

to her dessert.

"Aoww, how nice to have Pierre helping with the service", Nanny said

to Wilkes, who seemed to be entranced, "Are you going to try your

dessert or sit there watching me eat all day?", Nanny asked,

teasingly, to him.

"Oh, yes!", Wilkes said, snapping out of it. He loved to watch her

eat. He found it very, well, seductive, "Well...", he said whispering

in her ear, "I thought you might feed it to me"

Nanny laughed, as her face turned to meet his and give him a little

kiss, "Perhaps I can give you the first bite", she whispered back, as

she discreetly moved her chair closer to him. She carefully forked a

bite of the dessert with one hand, as the other hand hovered

underneath to catch any that might fall.

He smiled at her as she brought it to his lips, then opened wide,

"Oh", he said, with his mouth still somewhat full, "That is indeed,

very tasty", he said, and it was in fact very good.

"Aoww, thank you, love", she said, giving him a little kiss.

"One more?", he asked quietly, making her giggle.

"Just one", she whispered back, "This is entirely too sensual, for

Lord's sake!", she said, with a mock scolding look. She gave him one

more bite, as they smiled at each other, before she went back to

eating her own dessert, Leaving her chair close to his. She knew he

was watching her again and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, football time!", Fred yelled,"You ladies, and some of you

guys, are going to have to change your clothes"

"We are still eating dessert!", Leota pointed out.

"I'm done", he said.

"Well, of course you are!", she replied, disgustedly. He wrapped his

arms around her then, making her smile, unintentionally .

"We'll grab some sweats when we're done", Joe assured him, "What are

we thinking for teams? Ladies versus gentleman?, he asked teasingly.

"Oh, really! I think that is a bit unfair", Clarisse pointed out.

"No, no... we can take um", Mia said excitedly.

"No, we can not", Kay said.

"Yeah, you might brake a nail", Mario said as he and Shades had a good chuckle.

"Watch it", Charlotte warned them teasingly, as she wrapped her arms

around her sister.

"I for one, would like Nanny on my team", Wilkes said, smiling at his beloved.

"She is actually really good", Charlotte said.

"Aoww, I'm ok", Nanny protested.

"No, she's freakishly good at football, for a woman", Kay said.

"Well, I would like to see this freakish ability of yours", Wilkes

said with a laugh.

Soon everyone was helping to clear the dishes and changing clothes in

preparation for the football game. While Nanny was changing, Wilkes

took Kay, Charlotte, Clarisse and Mia aside.

"I have a special request of all of you. That is, a favor"

"Sure Wilkes", Mia said, "What is it?"

"Well, I had an idea. I think it is a good one, if I do say so. You

see, as a gift for Nan, for our wedding. I, well, I wanted to make her

something, but I need your help"

"How can we help?", Clarisse asked, "We will do whatever we can, but

tell us quickly if it is meant to be a surprise. She'll be back soon"

"Yes, of course. All I need is for you all to not let her buy a wedding dress"

"What?", asked Kay, "That's a pretty tall order. How do you tell a

bride that she can not buy a wedding dress?",Kay asked, "and what is

she supposed to wear down the isle?"

"Hear the man out", Charlotte said.

"Yes, well. I thought I might, that is... the surprise was... to make

her a dress"

"Yourself?", Mia asked, surprised.

"Well, I would be working with a designer to draw it up and a

dressmaker to actually make it, but I would like to choose the

materials and design it in my head, so to speak"

"Oh Wilkes, that is a wonderfully romantic idea", Clarisse said, as

Mia and Charlotte agreed.

"I think it's a terrible idea", Kay said.

"Kay!", Charlotte scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I do. What if she doesn't like what you design?

What if the dressmaker fowls it up? What if it doesn't fit her?

Wilkes, you have money. Send her to Paris with a blank check if you

want her to have her dream dress"

"Oh. Well, perhaps you are right. I just thought, no, I know, that

Nanny would prefer something personal to something from a fancy

designer. I'm sorry Kay, but I DO think she will like it"

"Well, of course she will! She will love it. I do have to agree with

Kay that she must try it on before the wedding though. You don't want

to give her such a lovely thing and have her not be able to wear it",

said Clarisse.

"Yes, well I had thought of that. I already hired a designer and one

of the finest dressmakers in the city, they assured me it can be done

by Christmas. So I thought I could give it to her then and she can

have alterations, if needed, before the wedding. I want to use

materials that are meaningful to her. I... Oh, here she comes. Will

you do it? Will you let me have the dress done and not let her choose

another before Christmas?"

"Yes", they all said in unison, even Kay, although half-heartedly.

"Yes, what?", Nanny asked as she approached.

"Oh, nothing, just a little prank I want to play on Fred later", Wilkes fibbed.

"Wicked man!", she said, giving him a little kiss.

A HALF HOUR LATER

"I'll take Nick", Mario announced, as they began choosing teams.

"Ok, I'll take Charlotte", Shades said with a smile for his lady.

"Nice strategy, lover boy", Mario commented, "We've got Pierre"

"Eloise", Shades said, making the little girl jump up and down.

"And everyone better be careful with her!", Charlotte warned.

"Dad", Mario said.

"Nanny", shades picked next.

"Fred", Mario said.

"Mia", Shades countered.

"Wilkes", Mario said.

"Wait, we wanted to stay together!", Nanny said, pouting.

"It's a game, not date night. Get over it", Fred said.

"Aoww, fine", Nanny said, but ran up and gave Wilkes a little kiss

before he made his way over to the other team, "Don't tackle me, ok?"

"I don't know. The thought is rather appealing", he said grinning.

"Alright, brake it up. It's like we're at the High School", Fred commented.

"Mouse", Shades said, realizing that he was the only guy on his team.

"Ok, ah..", Mario said, as he looked over Clarisse, Kay, Peggy and Leota.

"Do we need to take any of them?", Fred asked.

"You are such an..."

"Idiot!", everyone finished for Leota, before laughing, it was

becoming her standard line for her husband.

Joe elbowed Mario then, and Mario said, "Clarisse"

"Peggy", Shades said.

"Ok, final pick..", Mario said, "Kay"

"Thank god!", Fred said, causing Leota to narrow her eyes at him.

"Then we've got Leota", Shades said.

Leota strolled over, slightly embarrassed to be the only one not "picked".

"Come on Leota. We're going to kick Nick and Fred's butts!", Mia said

welcoming her teammate.

"That would be my pleasure!", she said loudly.

So Mario, Joe, Clarisse, Nick, Pierre, Kay, Fred and Wilkes took their

places on one side of the field and discussed strategy. Fred gave

everyone assignments, except for Clarisse and Kay, whom he told to try

to help or just stay out of the way. Clarisse put her hands on her

hips and Joe advised Fred to give the ladies proper positions on the

field, and so he did. Meanwhile Shades, Charlotte, Eloise, Nanny,

Leota, Mia, Mouse and Peggy huddled on the other side of the field and

worked out their strategy.

Soon the game was well underway.

"Hike", Fred yelled, as the ball was handed off to Mario and he went

barreling down the field, where he was met by Mia and Charlotte, who

took him down.

"Yeah! Girl power!", Mia yelled, Giving Peggy and Leota high-fives.

Next Shades was handing the ball off to Nanny, who out maneuvered Joe,

Pierre and Nick. As she approached Wilkes she couldn't help but smile

though, which enabled him to catch her and pull her down as gently as

possible, along with himself. As they lay tangled on the ground

laughing, Mia came over with a scolding look.

"Come on, you had that Nanny! That should have been a touchdown!", she

exclaimed.

"What? I think I did pretty well"

"She did amazing!", Charlotte said laughing.

"I'm impressed", Joe said.

"Me too, she whizzed right by me", Pierre added.

"Nothing like being taken down by a woman in her sixties to like you

feel like a man", Nick said, making everyone laugh, as Wilkes helped

Nanny up.

On the next play Clarisse somehow ended up with the ball and stood

there, before Joe yelled, "Run baby, run!"

It took no time at all for Shades to gently take her down, but Joe

smacked her on the bum all the same, "Good effort, Mrs. Delgado", he

said.

The game ended with Mia knocking down Nick and getting a touchdown,

causing her team to win, which she planned to never let him forget.

The opposing teams shook hands, even Fred and Leota, who kissed as

well. Nanny was named the games MVP, much to Wilke's delight.

They would all remember this Thanksgiving as the one where they spent

the first Holiday in Clarisse and Joe's home, Clarisse attempted

cooking, Mia started a new tradition, Nanny turned out to be the best

football player in the bunch and three sets of fiancés graced their

table, for which they were all thankful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Much later that night, Nanny got up, as per usual, around midnight to

use the bathroom. Being that they had insisted on Mouse and Peggy

taking the master bedroom with the in-suite bath, she had to make her

way down the hall to the other bathroom. After she was finished, she

stopped in the kitchenette, she had gotten an idea. In the past two

months that they had lived together, Nanny found that nine out of ten

times when she left bed, for water or to use the bathroom, Wilkes

would be awake when she got back, even though she was always very

quiet. He just seemed to know when she was not asleep beside him, a

fact she found incredibly sweet. She looked in the fridge and spotted

the leftover sweet potato pie, which Wilkes had seemed to enjoy so

much earlier that day. She took it out and cut a rather large slice

and then topped it with some of the cream she had made to go with it.

She then headed back to their room with Wilke's midnight snack. If he

should not be awake, she thought with a chuckle, I will just have to

eat it myself. As she passed Mouse and Peggy's room, she heard some

rather cartoonish sounding snoring, and couldn't help but laugh a

little. They were such nice people. She hoped they liked her as much

as she liked them.

She eased the door to their room open and was surprised to find

Wilkes' bedside lamp on.

"I woke you", she said quietly, as she closed the door, "I'm sorry

love, but why did you turn on the light?"

"I thought you might need the extra light in this unfamiliar room and

I told you long ago not to apologize", he said with a smile, "It is

not your fault that I can not sleep without you by my side. What is

that you have there?"

"I brought you a midnight snack", she said as she slid into bed beside

him, "Would you care for some more of my sweet potato pie?"

"Well", he said sitting up and snuggling up to her, "That sounds like

a brilliant idea. Thank you"

"Shall I... feed it to you again?", Nanny asked coyly.

"Oh", he said, sliding his hands around her waist, "I would like that

very much, but only if I am allowed to feed you some as well"

They exchanged naughty laughs as they fed each other their midnight

snack and playfully licking each others fingertips. Until the plate

was empty and Nanny said, "Well, that's the end of our fun I guess",

as she placed the dish on her night stand.

"Does it have to be?", Wilkes asked her as he leaned over her and

kissed her, at first sweetly, but very soon it became much more

intense. He began running his hands over her body and she gently

pulled away.

"Wilkes", Nanny said as she tried to catch her breath, "We can't, they

might 'ear us"

"We could be very quiet", Wilkes suggested in a whisper, his eyes

pleading slightly.

Nanny found she could not resist, or deny, the man she loved, "VERY

quiet", she said in a mock stern voice, as he smiled back at her.

ONE HOUR LATER

As Nanny lay in Wilkes' arms, both of them catching their breaths, she

ran her fingers along his collar bone, "That was...", was all she

could manage.

"Indeed", he replied, "I enjoyed it very much too"

"So I 'eard", she said teasingly.

"Me? Well, yes, I guess I did get a bit... Worked up, but you were

louder then I, my love"

"I know", Nanny said slightly guiltily, "I didn't intend to be. You

just 'ave that effect on me"

Wilkes laughed quietly, "It must have been the pie. Perhaps it's an

aphrodisiac?"

Nanny laughed her hearty, deep laugh, which caused Wilkes face to

light up whenever he heard it. He began laughing too.

"Lord, we must be quiet!", Nanny said wiping away the tears from her

laughter, "I think we both know it was not the pie. When we are...

Intimate, when 'ave I ever not been loud?"

"That is a good point", he said with a chuckle.

"You don't think they heard us, do you?"

"When? Us laughing just now? Or, you know, before?"

"Before", she whispered.

"I don't know my love, and I don't think it really matters. We are

happy and in-love. They are very happy for us, and if they did hear

anything that confirmed our love for each other, well they would

likely laugh about it and say, good for them"

Nanny smiled at this and snuggled back down into his arms, as he shut

off the light.

"Do they really like me?", Nanny asked in the darkness.

"Mouse and Peggy? Of course my love, can't you tell? They adore you!"

"I know, I just wanted to...aoww, I don't know, check I guess. I like

them so, so, so much and they are your family, your only family for

Lord's sake! I really want them to like me"

"Well then, you're in luck. They more then like you, they love you. I

can tell", he said sincerely, as he kissed her head.

"Thank you, Willy", she said as she began drifting off to sleep, but

still being half awake asked, "Love? I forgot to ask before. What

prank did you and the girls play on Fred earlier?"

"What? Oh! Oh that, it never came about...another time", he said,

remembering the fib he had to tell her earlier, to cover for his

surprise. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "Did you have a

nice Thanksgiving?"

"Aoww, very nice. Did you?"

"Indeed. The finest I have ever had", he said kissing her forehead.

"Wilkes?"

"Hmm?"

"What you said today, about loving every inch of me, about loving me

in every way that one person can love another..."

"Yes"

"I, I will never ever forget it. That was the sweetest thing anyone

'as ever said to me, perhaps the sweetest thing I 'ave ever 'eard

anyone say to another. Thank you for saying it in front of everyone

like that, it made me feel so special"

"It is my honor and privilege to make you feel special, my love, and

you are...very, very special. Do you really feel that I fixed

something in you that was broken? I must admit that your words touched

me, as well"

"Yes, you fixed me Willy. In fact, you made me better then I ever was

before. Never 'ave I been so 'appy, so loved and cared for, or so

'appy to return that love", she said, as she brought her hand to his

cheek, which she could feel was wet from tears.

"I love you so much Nanny", he whispered to her, "Three more months"

"Three more months...", she whispered back, as she smiled, knowing he

was referring to their wedding day.

"Goodnight Mrs. Thompson", he said, kissing her ear.

"Very soon, but not yet love", she whispered back, lovingly.

"Just trying it out", he said, as they both let out tiny giggles.

"Good night, my love", she said, before closing her eyes and finally

falling asleep.

... TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 23: THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

"Do I look alright?", Clarisse asked, as she and Joseph hastened into

the school district's Christmas party, which they were currently

running late for.

"You are a vision, but we are late", he said, pulling her along behind

him, as she tried to reposition her black cocktail dress.

"Joe, you made it!", a man called, as they entered.

"Allen, hello. Merry Christmas", Joe said, shaking the man's hand,

before moving his hand to the small of Clarisse's back, "This is my

wife, Clarisse"

"Clarisse, it is good to meet you", Allen said, kissing her hand, "The

pictures on Joe's desk don't do you justice"

"Allen is my second in command, so to speak. He looks over all the

matters of security for our schools as well, but he does it in person

more often then I do"

"Basically I work sixty hours a week, while this guy gets to come and

go, at about twenty hours. I'm not complaining though. Things have

been so much better since you've been heading security Joe"

"Well, thank you Allen. Is your wife here?"

"Yes, she is over talking with some of the faculty by the bar. I think

Mr. Thompson and your sister-in-law are over there as well"

"Ah, very good", Clarisse said with a smile.

As they made their way over to the bar, they stopped to wave at Fred

and Leota, who were talking in a group on the other side of the room.

"How many schools are here?", Clarisse asked Joseph.

"Well, as you know, I oversee security for one district, which is head

by Dr. Kelly. Wilkes is his boss and oversees many more schools. That

is Dr. Kelly over there", he said, pointing to a distinguished looking

man, about their age, "there are about thirty schools in our district,

five high schools, five junior highs and twenty elementary schools. I

believe they split the Christmas parties into the staff from the High

schools, junior high schools and four parties for each set of five

elementary schools"

"So all of the people here are staff from the five high schools?"

"Yes. With dates, probably about three hundred and fifty people. Then

the district staff like Charlotte, Dr. Kelly and myself are invited to

all of them, but I was smart enough to decline all the other

invitations, but this one. I knew Mia and Nanny would be here, as well

as Leota and Fred, so I figured this was a good one to make an

appearance"

"My goodness! Does Wilkes go to all of them?"

"No. He couldn't if he wanted to. He oversees other districts as well.

So, he would never be able to go to all those parties. I believe he is

only here as Nanny's date, but I wonder what all the other staff think

of having him here"

"I bet some of them are a bit nervous, especially the school principals"

"Perhaps. Now, enough about all that. Let's get a drink", he said as

he ordered them two Gin and Tonics, before making their way over to

Nanny and Wilkes, who were chatting in a group at the other side of

the bar.

"Ah, Clarisse, Joe! Merry Christmas!", Wilkes said, greeting them.

"Hello, Merry Christmas!", they said as they hugged their family.

"Have you seen Mia or Charlotte yet?", Clarisse asked Nanny.

"No, not yet", Nanny said, surprised, "But I know they are all coming together"

"Well, I am sure they'll be here soon", Clarisse said, as she looked

around the ballroom of the St. Regis, where Wilkes had arranged for

the Christmas party to be held.

It was rather upper class for a faculty party, but he was able to

arrange it, having lived at the St. Regis for so long and knowing the

manager. He had privately funded some of the party, since it went way

over budget. A fact that Dr. Kelly promised he would not let leak out

or it would seem like Wilkes was playing favorites. Which frankly, he

was. He wanted Nanny to have a nice time with her co-workers. What

Nanny didn't know, was that Wilkes had also gotten them a room

upstairs for the night. It wasn't really necessary, but he thought it

might be a nice change of scenery and it would prevent them from

having to hail a cab later, along with all the other guests, as they

had not brought their car. In addition to that, today was the six

month anniversary of their first date. He wanted to surprise her with

a lovely room full of flowers, like he had in Niagara Falls.

"Lovely, itn't it?", Nanny asked Clarisse.

"Very nice", Clarisse commented.

"Well, you can certainly tell you two are twins!", a plump woman, whom

had just approached them, pointed out.

"Diane! 'ello, Merry Christmas", Nanny greeted her.

"Nanny, Merry Christmas... This must be your twin sister"

"Indeed, and you know Wilkes?", Nanny asked, motioning to her fiancé.

Several other guests, mostly high school teachers, around them looked

up at the mention of Wilkes. It seemed most of the guests were a bit

nervous to have their bosses, bosses boss, as it were, here at the

party.

"Oh, of course. Mr. Thompson! It is so good to see you sir", Diane

said, nervously.

"Please, call me Wilkes", he said, shaking the woman's clammy hand.

Soon others were greeting Wilkes and seeking an opportunity to chat

with him. Nanny rather thought, with a chuckle, it was like being

engaged to one of the Beatles in the1960's. Wilkes seemed a bit

overwhelmed, however. Charlotte, Shades and Mia had entered the

ballroom, Nanny noticed, and she used this as an excuse to steal

Wilkes away from his admirers.

"So, I think it makes sense for the kids to form one debate team.

Don't you agree Mr. Thompson?", a man was asking Wilkes.

"Oh, ah, well..."

"I'm so sorry, I 'ate to interrupt, but my daughter, Mr. Thompson's

soon-to-be step-daughter, 'as just arrived and we should really go and

let her know we are 'ere", Nanny said to the man.

"Of course", he replied.

"If you'll excuse us", Wilkes said to the group, as he took Nanny's

hand and they moved towards the door.

"Thank you", Wilkes whispered to her, when they were out of earshot.

"For you my love, any time", she said with a laugh.

"Aunt Nan!", Mia said, as they approached, "Wow, you look smoken!

Isn't that the red dress from your first date together?"

"Yes, I noticed that myself", Wilkes replied, "I also noticed that she

looked, as you say,"smoken" in it!"

"Wilkes!", Nanny said, with a laugh, "You look very nice yourself Mia,

as do you Charlotte", she said, giving her daughter a little kiss.

"Thank you, excuse me. I am going to get a drink", Charlotte said, as

she walked to the bar.

"Is she alright?", Nanny asked Shades.

"Yeah, she's just mad at me about something stupid", Shades replied.

"I see", said Nanny.

"Well, Nick is in good company then. I am currently not speaking to

him. I think I need a drink myself", Mia said as she headed away.

"Your Grandmother and Joe are by the bar as well, if you are looking

for them", Wilkes called after her.

"Oh dear", Nanny said to him, "We've got to get these young people

back together"

"Especially Charlotte and I. We are getting married in a week!",

Shades pointed out.

"Well, perhaps we should take a seat, before they all fill up and we

can not sit together", Nanny pointed out, "There, Fred and Leota are

the only ones at that table, so there will be room for all of us"

"Yes, brilliant!", Wilkes said, as they, along with Shades made their way over.

As they sat, Nanny made a point of placing her and Leota's purses on

two of the five empty chairs, to save spots for their family. Soon all

the guests were finding seats. Clarisse and Joe made their way over

with Mia, but there was no sign of Charlotte.

"Maybe I should look for her?", Shades asked Nanny.

"She'll find us. She just needs a few minutes, love. I will put my

purse 'ere between us and save 'er this seat, ok?"

"Ok, thanks... Mom", he said a little unsure, "Is that a weird thing

to call you? Charlotte, before she was mad at me, suggested maybe it

would be a good idea?"

"Aoww, Scott. I will be proud to be your mother-in-law. You may call

me whatever you wish, but yes, Mom sounds very nice to me"

"Thanks", Shades said with a little blush.

"Just don't call me daddy", Wilkes said teasing, which made Shades laugh.

Just then, the only other seat at their table, between Wilkes and Mia,

was filled by a co-worker of Mia's. Also a sociology teacher. She was

slim, with long curly grey hair, about Leota's age, but unlike Leota,

she was something of a hippie.

"Alright if I sit?", She asked them.

"Camille, yes!", Mia said, "We're just saving that seat over there for

my cousin, Charlotte. So just this one seat is open. Do you have a

date?"

"Nope, flying solo, sweetie"

"Cool", Mia said, "Then I will be your date"

Mia introduced her to everyone she didn't know, namely everyone but

Leota, Fred, Nanny and herself. After the introductions, Charlotte had

finally arrived and taken her seat. Shades was about to talk to her,

when Dr. Kelly took to the microphone.

"Good evening. I would like to welcome you all to our district's high

school staff Christmas party. I hope everyone enjoys themselves

tonight and has some fun. I won't talk long. I just wanted to thank

everyone for coming out. As you can see, at the far corner, my second

in command, our district Assistant Superintendent, Ms. Charlotte Marsh

is also joining us this evening", Dr. Kelly paused as everyone clapped

and Charlotte smiled and gave a little wave, "Also at that table is

our new addition. Our head of all matters of security, Mr. Joseph

Delgado", he paused as their was more clapping and Joe nodded, "Now,

over at this table, you will see our head of...", Dr. Kelly continued.

"They forgot Wilkes", Clarisse pointed out, "How embarrassing for this

Dr. Kelly. You are his boss, are you not?", Clarisse asked Wilkes.

"Oh, well yes, but I am just here as Nan's guest. He wouldn't formally

introduce me", Wilkes said, as they all turned their attention back to

Dr. Kelly.

"So, that does it for our district staff. I think I speak for all of

them, when we wish you all a happy holiday and safe New Year. Now

there will be an open bar for the next hour, which was certainly not

in our budget, but an anonymous gift from someone in this room made it

possible. Please, enjoy. We will have some dancing now and right up

until dinner, after which we will do our annual awards, which will be

brief. So it should be a nice evening all the way around. Now, I know

I already did all the district introductions, but we do have another

district staff here tonight, whom I would like to acknowledge"

"Oh Boy", said Joe, as he gave Wilkes a look.

"My boss, Mr. Wilkes Thompson is here in an unofficial capacity. His

fiancé is a counselor in one of our schools and he is here tonight as

her guest. Mr. Thompson has worked wonders in our schools and I am

sure we are all honored to have him her tonight", he said as everyone

clapped loudly, and a few people even cheered, including Mia, with a

cheeky smile. Wilkes nodded politely, as Dr. Kelly wrapped things up

and the music started.

"You are quite a popular man", Nanny pointed out to Wilkes, who

nodded, "Tell me. Would you care... to dance?"

"Why, I can think of nothing I would rather do", he said, as he took

her arm to lead her onto the dance floor, where several other couples

were dancing, but few enough so that many eyes were on them.

"Now there's two people that look good dancing together", Charlotte commented.

"Yes, I have never seen them dance. They do look good", Clarisse added.

"Almost as good as us... Almost", Joseph said to her, as her cell rang.

"Oh, Mia I believe it's Nick"

"Great, I won't pick up my phone, so he moves onto yours. May I?", she

asked, taking the phone, "Hello? Why are you calling my grandmother?

Honestly, you are so immature! I... What? Oh! You are serious? Honey,

I am so sorry. I mean... I know, but still. Are you going to be

alright? I will take the first flight in the morning. No, I agree it

is the right thing to do. No, I want to be there. Yes, yes. You will

send Genovia One? Good thinking. Ok, I will be at the airport in the

morning. I love you too! Ok, goodbye. Hey, wait... Nick? I am sorry

about our silly little argument. I know... I know... Me too. I will

see you tomorrow. Bye"

"So...?", Joe asked.

"Arthur Mabrey died today. A heart attack"

"Oh my Lord!", Clarisse said.

"I can't believe it!", Charlotte said.

"Just like that? Wow", Shades said.

"Good riddance!", Joe said, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Joseph! A man has died darling. True, it was a man our family

loathed, but all the same"

"Well, I feel bad for Nick, if he is hurting in any way over this, but

that is where my feeling, on this matter, ends. I am sorry", Joe said

to Clarisse and to Mia.

"Don't be. I feel the same. I am going to go and be with Nick though.

He told me I needn't, considering my past with the man, but he did

raise Nick, even if he brain washed him most of his youth. I want to

be there for Nick"

"Well said, would you like us to come as well?", Clarisse asked.

"No. That is not necessary, but thank you. I think I need another

drink. Would you care to join me Camille?"

"Sure honey", the older woman said.

Soon after, Clarisse and Joe joined Nanny and Wilkes on the dance

floor, where many more couples were now dancing. Leota and Fred held

down the fort, so to speak, as Charlotte and Shades stepped into the

lobby for a talk.

"Do you think they will be all right?", Wilkes asked Nanny, motioning

to Shades and Charlotte as they stepped out.

"Aoww, yes! They 'ave to be. They love each other so, so, so much!"

"Yes. Do you think as much as... We love each other?", he said,

slightly teasingly.

"I'm not sure about that. They would be very lucky if that were the

case though", she said with a smile.

"Indeed", he replied, as he pulled her closer, "I have a bit of a

surprise for you my dear"

"Is that right?", Nanny asked.

"Yes. You see, I hope it is alright, I have, ah, rented us a room

here. For tonight, after the party. Our things are already up there"

"But whatever for love? We 'ave a 'ome that we share now, not two blocks away"

"Well, yes", he said, as he spun her, "I just thought it might be

convenient. Think of all these people trying to get cabs later... And

also, maybe a little bit... romantic? Our room has a whirlpool tub,

unlike at home"

"A whirlpool tub. That reminds me of..."

"Niagara Falls? Yes, me too. So was it... a good idea?", he asked sheepishly.

"A very good idea love! Very romantic", she said reassuringly.

"Ah, well I am happy that it pleases you", he said with a smile.

As the slow song they were dancing to finished, an announcement was

made that dinner was about to be served and everyone returned to their

tables. As they ate, they shared some stories. Including one from

Thanksgiving that most at the table did not know about.

It had been the case, while Nanny was changing into sweats for their

Thanksgiving football game, that Fred had accidentally stumbled upon

her partially undressed. Nanny had told Wilkes about it on

Thanksgiving, but Fred had not told Leota. It had been a bit awkward

at the time, but made for a funny story now. Funny to everyone but

Leota, who pointed out that Fred had now seen Nanny in a state of

somewhat undress twice. This naturally brought up Niagara Falls, and

the story with the ice bucket in the hallway, much to Nanny's horror.

Nanny thanked her lucky stars that, while everyone had a good laugh,

nobody dwelled on the story, but rather moved onto what happened next

that weekend... Fred and Leota's shotgun wedding.

As they continued to eat and talk, Nanny noticed that the tension

between Charlotte and Shades had diminished somewhat, to her relief.

The talk they had in the lobby earlier must have done some good. Nanny

also noticed, as did everyone else, that Mia's friend Camille had

drank several alcoholic beverages and was now subtly flirting with the

men at the table, namely Wilkes, who was sitting beside her. At first

this caused Nanny's blood to boil a bit. However, as Wilkes placed his

hand on her knee under the table and gave her a look that told her he

was uncomfortable with thee attention, she was reminded that she

needn't worry. Not with this man, not ever.

"Do you think this is too much cleavage?", Camille asked Mia, as she

pointed at her chest.

"No! Your girls look good", Mia said, having had a few drinks now herself.

"What do you think Fred?", Camille asked Fred, causing Leota to raise

her head slowly, from where she was cutting her meat, and stare at the

woman.

"No, looks fine", Fred said, unintentionally not giving the woman much

attention, to Leota's delight.

"Well, I don't have breasts like these two", Camille said, gesturing

to Nanny and Clarisse, "But I suppose mine are fine"

"I beg your pardon?", Clarisse asked, as Joseph tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, no disrespect honey. I would love to have those... and hers seem,

yes, even bigger! Gees, what cup size are you?", she asked Nanny, who

had turned bright red.

"Well, I..I typically do not discuss", Nanny started, but thankfully

their conversation was cut short when the awards began.

Everyone's attention was focused on Dr. Kelly, who announced various

awards for acts which were thought to be above and beyond. As the last

award was being giving out, Nanny looked back at Wilkes, expecting to

see a look of boredom on his face. Instead she was met with a look of

panic, then she caught site of what had caused his panic, as she saw

Camille's hand running up and down his knee. Nanny was about to bat

the woman's hand away, when she removed it on her own, as everyone was

clapping. Signaling the end of the awards. The music started again and

Wilkes wasted no time pulling Nanny to her feet, even though it was

not a slow song they were playing.

"Please tell me she 'ad not been doing that for long!", Nanny said to

him as they approached the dance floor.

"I, I, well, I think she had been doing it for a while", he said.

"What?", Nanny demanded, pulling him off the dance floor, "And you LET her?"

"No, no... of course not! I mean I did, but only because I assumed it

was you. She was touching my leg closest to you, and you do that so

often... I just assumed... Nanny, you KNOW I would never go looking

for, or except, that kind of attention from another woman. You know

that don't you?"

"Well, of course I do!", Nanny snapped, "but that doesn't mean I like this!"

"Of course not, but I didn't know it wasn't you. Not until you turned

and I saw both your hands", Wilkes explained desperately.

"Aoww, Wilkes. I know it is not your fault, but my Lord! The nerve of

some people! Just because she 'ad a few too many, does not give her

the right to go around groping another woman's fiancé!"

"Certainly not!", he agreed, "Why don't we just go Nan? Our room is

ready for us upstairs. We've danced and eaten and said hello to

everyone"

"No! I will not be driven away by that, that... "

"Tramp?", Leota offered from behind her.

"Well... Yes", Nanny responded, turning to Leota and Fred, who had

come to see if things were alright.

"Whatever you wish", Wilkes said, resolved to not upset her further.

"The woman is a tasteless shrew!", Leota said to Nanny, "Ignore her. I

know I am", she said as she led Fred onto the dance floor, as another

slow song had began.

"Shall we? We always move so well to this song", Wilkes asked Nanny,

as he took her hand. Nanny followed and danced somewhat happily in his

arms. The more they danced, the more she relaxed and enjoyed the closeness with him.

"I love you", she told him, feeling badly about his position in this

predicament.

"Well, I love you too... and thank you, for not blaming me"

"It wouldn't have been fair of me to 'ave blamed you Love", Nanny

said, as she looked towards their table, where she noticed Mia and

Camille had left.

Seeing the confused look on her face, Clarisse approached them,"Mia

has called it a night. There was a death in Nick's family and she is

leaving early tomorrow to be with him", she explained.

"Oh, poor Nick", Nanny said as they stopped dancing.

"It was Arthur Mabrey, so don't feel too bad", Joe said from behind

Clarisse, as he took her hand and began dancing with her. Nanny and

Wilkes began dancing again as well, although the song had changed, it

was still a nice slow dance.

"And what about Mia's friend, Camille?", Nanny asked Clarisse, who was

still close by, trying not to hiss the woman's name.

"She left after Mia. We didn't know exactly what happened, but

obviously she said something rude to you two and so we were all giving

her a bit of the cold shoulder"

"It's more what she did, then said. I will tell you another time. I

hope she didn't drive. She was rawther drunk", Nanny said as kindly as

possible.

"Shades got her a cab", Joe said.

"I see", Nanny said, relieved that the woman was gone, but dreading

having to see her around the High School after the New Year. She

wouldn't think about that now, however. Her attention went back to

Charlotte and Shades, who were now sitting alone at the table talking.

She hoped their spat would be settled soon.

"Shall we sit?", Wilkes asked her, looking a little tired.

"Could we, ah, sit at the bar for a bit? I think Shades and Charlotte

need to talk alone"

"Certainly", he said, as they moved to the bar, after letting Joe,

Clarisse, Fred and Leota know and asking them to give Charlotte and

Shades a bit of time alone as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LATER THAT NIGHT

"I'm sorry again, for stressing everyone with our argument!",

Charlotte said to the group, Shade's arm around her, as they were

saying their goodbyes in the lobby.

"You needn't apologize Charlotte. It seems it was the night for

arguments. Mia and Nick had one tonight as well", Clarisse pointed

out.

"So did Nanny and Wilkes. I never thought I would see that", Leota said.

"Well, it was rather brief", Wilkes said, smiling at Nanny, "and

neither of our faults"

"And no doubt due to that awful Camille...", Leota said.

"Hey, we didn't fight tonight!", Fred pointed out, almost disappointed,

"What kind of alternate universe are we in, when Nan and Wilkes are

fighting and not us?", he asked Leota, as everyone laughed.

Leota rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's go home and we can argue all night"

"Sounds good baby, I hope there is a hidden meaning in that", he said

slipping his hand from her lower back to her bottom.

"There isn't", she said, unable to hide a smile.

"Yeah right. She wants me so bad", he said to the others.

"Goodnight", Leota said to them all.

"Goodnight", they all said, as Fred and Leota left.

"They are too funny", Charlotte said, "Well, we will be going too"

"Do you guys want to stay with us tonight, so you don't have to drive

back to Connecticut at this hour?", Shades asked Joe and Clarisse.

"Oh, we don't want to put you out. With Eloise, and her sitter staying

the night, plus Mia... you have a full house", Clarisse said.

"Maybe we could stay at your place tonight? If that is alright", Joe

asked Nanny and Wilkes.

"Oh", Wilkes replied, "Well, yes, of course you are welcome to stay at

our place, but we, ah, won't be there"

"Wilkes got us a room 'ere for tonight", Nanny said, surprising

herself by how shy she was about it. They did live together, for

Lord's sake, "But you should stay at our place... and you will 'ave it

to yourselves"

"Are you sure?", Clarisse asked.

"Oh, yes, yes", Wilkes answered, "Make yourselves at home. You have a

key, don't you?"

"Yes, we still have a key. Well, thank you", Joe said, "We can all

share a cab then", he said to Shades and Charlotte.

"You kids have fun!", Shades said to Nanny and Wilkes, as everyone said

goodnight and the group bound for The Plaza departed.

"Just you and me", Wilkes said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Thank God! What a night", Nanny said, resting her head on his

shoulder, his arm around her waist, as they walked onto the elevator.

"At least Shades and Charlotte worked things out", Wilkes pointed out.

To which, Nanny nodded.

As they entered their room, Nanny smelt, before she saw, the flowers

in the room.

"Aoww, Wilkes! It's just like... the first time", she said with a smile.

"Yes. I thought I would try and recreate the suite we had at Niagara

Falls, as much as possible"

"That was very sweet love!", Nanny said, as she wrapped her arms

behind his neck and ran her fingers threw his hair, "I love you so,

so, so much!", she said, kissing him sweetly.

As they broke the kiss, a few moments later, Wilkes replied, "I love

YOU so, so, so much my dear!", which made her laugh a little, before

he continued, "Happy Anniversary my love"

"Happy what?", Nanny asked, pulling back.

"It's our six month Anniversary. Six months, to the day, of our first

date that is"

"Oh my Lord! Wilkes, I didn't realize. I am so sorry!"

"Oh, tosh, tosh. I didn't expect you to remember. A six month

anniversary of a first date is hardly something most would remember"

"But I would 'ave liked to", Nanny said sadly.

"Maybe you did on some level. Subconsciously, perhaps. I mean, you did

choose that dress to wear tonight"

"But I chose it because it was red and festive", she said looking down

at herself and the red silk dress which she had also worn on their first date.

"Or so you thought, but the mind works in mysterious ways"

"Per'aps", she said, still feeling badly that she hadn't remembered.

"I must admit that tonight is not going exactly as planned", he said,

with a little laugh.

"You mean you didn't picture us having to dodge 'alf the staff of this

city's 'igh schools, whom all wanted a moment of your time? You didn't

picture 'aving to play the "make-up game" with Scott and Charlotte?

I'm sure you certainly didn't picture 'aving to deal with another

woman touching you or my wrath thereafter?", she asked with a little

laugh.

"Ah, no, not what I pictured. However, I am not a fool. That is life.

Is it not? And I want to live every moment of my life with you, the

good and the bad", he said, as he took her back into his arms.

"Aoww, Willy, me too Love! Me too", she said, as she kissed him again,

"Thank you for all this and 'appy Anniversary! I promise I will

remember next year"

"Next year we will have another Anniversary to remember", he said with

a smile, "But I still say you remembered this one, knowingly or not,

you wore the dress! ...and what a dress it is", he said running his

hands over the red silk stretched over her bottom and kissing her. Soon

in, her mouth opened for him and he moaned with delight as he backed

her towards the bed. Just as he was about to gently push her down onto

it, she stopped him.

"Wilkes, wait"

"What is it? What's the matter my darling?", he asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing is the matter. I just thought... We wanted to recreate

Niagara Falls right? Do you remember what was the first thing we did

there, after undressing each other that is?

"Well. We... oh yes, of course", he said with a smile, "I will go run the water"

"Not before you undress me", she said in a sultry voice, that drove him wild.

"Your wish, is my command", he said in a sexy voice, as he unzipped

the back of her dress, "I will never in my life forget that first site

of your nude body. Then, later, when you laid on the bedroom floor..."

"All wet and soapy?", she asked with a cheeky grin, as she slipped her

dress off.

He nodded, "I have never been so turned on in my entire life, as I was

at that moment, seeing you", he said as he undressed himself.

"Hmm, and YOU changed everything I thought an intimate encounter was

that night. When you gave me my first ever..."

"It was an honor. Your first, and it certainly was not your last", he

said, as he pulled her against his now nude body.

"Certainly not", she whispered, as he slid off and unhooked her

remaining garments.

"Magnificent", he said, as he looked at her, "You take my breath away,

every time I see you unclothed"

She smiled at his compliment and his obvious arousal, "come with me",

she said, taking him by the hand and leading him into the bathroom,

stopping to grab the champagne and flutes off the counter on the way,

"The view only gets better when you add water... or so I am told"

He laughed at her cheeky remark, "Whoever told you that was a very

smart man! I whole heartedly agree"

"Oh yes, he is incredibly intelligent", she said, stepping into the

tub and turning on the water, then placing down the champagne, before

pulling him in as well, "and very, very sexy"

"Oh, really?", he asked coyly.

"Oh, yes!", she said, before kissing him passionately.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 24 25

Author's Note: Thank to all who are following and reviewing! Keep it up! It certainly keeps me on my toes ;) Here are the next 2 chapters...

CHAPTER 24: HERE COMES THE (FIRST) BRIDE

"It's done!", Wilkes said to Clarisse, as they stood waiting for the

wedding party.

Joseph was Shade's best man. Nanny would be giving Charlotte away, and

Mia, along with Kay, were bridesmaids. Eloise, of course, was the

flower girl. Pierre was back there with them all know, preparing for

the procession, along with Nicholas, who, as King, would also take

part in the ceremony.

After Arthur's funeral, he had redirected his attention to Charlotte

and Shade's wedding. It had been a welcome distraction, from his

Uncle's death. He could not stand the man, but he had been raised by

him all the same. He had memories of him, from before he realized what

the man was really all about, that would always be fond. Even if they

were tainted now, but the man had died. He had been buried properly,

with all the pomp he would have wanted. Nick felt he had done his best

and that it was time to look forward to the future now.

Fred, Leota, Mouse and Peggy all sat in the church waiting with the

other guests. They flew all the way to Genovia to be there for

Charlotte and Shade's big day. Mario, Lily and Helen had also come,

along with all their friends from Genovia, including Prime Minister

and Mrs. Motaz. It was a beautiful day out. Everyone was in good

spirits, excited about the wedding and Christmas, only three days

away, which most of them would be spending in Genovia.

"What is done?", Clarisse asked Wilkes.

"The dress!", Wilkes replied.

"Oh, Nanny's dress! Of course. Well, good. I am glad to hear that. Are

they shipping it out, so that she will have it for Christmas?"

"Yes, I paid a small fortune to have it sent overnight,but as long as

it gets here unharmed, I will be happy"

"I'm sure it will arrive just fine", Clarisse said, patting Wilkes' arm.

"Ah, here comes the man of the hour", he said, pointing to Shades and

Joseph, who were making their way down with Pierre, Nick and the Arch

Bishop.

"Yes, it would appear that it is, as Mia says, show time!", Clarisse

said to Wilkes, as they took their seats in the first row.

Wilkes stood, as Joe and Shades walked by, stepping up to pat the

younger man on the back, "Good luck"

"Thanks Wilkes", Shades said patting him on the back in return, "Just

think, in a couple of months you'll be my father-in-law"

"Yes, I suppose I will", Wilkes said with a big smile, as he handed

Shades an imported cigar from his pocket, "After the ceremony? To

celebrate?", he asked, handing one to Joe as well.

"Sounds good Wilkes", Joe said, taking his, as Shades nodded in agreement.

Pierre and the Arch Bishop had already taken their places at the

alter, and so Shades and Joe did as well. Joe smiled brightly at his wife first.

He looked very handsome in his tux. A fact she already informed him

of, before the ceremony. She winked at him now, before smiling over at

Shades.

As the music began, the crowd began to rise, as a beaming Eloise

dispersed her petals throughout the sunlit church. Soon Kay was making

her way down the isle in a lovely strapless red gown. Mia followed in

a beaded capped sleeve red gown. Both had beautiful bunches of pink

roses, much like the pink and red roses throughout the church. The

music changed to "The Wedding March" and everyone watched as Nanny

appeared in the door with Charlotte.

Nanny was dressed in a beautifully tailored, fitted black silk pant

suit. She wore a lovely white lace camisole underneath and high red

satin pointy heels. Her hair had been curled into dozens of beautiful

curls, which were pinned up in a fashion that was both trendy and

youthful, as well as classic. She wore long, thin diamond earrings,

which complimented her hair perfectly. A large red rose had been

pinned near her cleavage. Wilkes truly wanted to look at Charlotte,

his soon to be step-daughter, in her wedding dress. However, having

not seen Nanny before the wedding in her attire... he found he could

not take his eyes off of her.

Charlotte's dress was beautiful and simple. A princess cut, with

capped sleeves and lovely beaded embroidering. She wore simple diamond

studded earrings and a matching necklace. Her hair was up in a bun, a

Genovian lace veil attached just beneath. Her face was framed by a

curl at each side. She carried a huge bouquet of red roses. She looked

beautiful and sweet.

As they descended down the isle, Nanny and Charlotte beamed first at each other, then

at the guests, until Charlotte's eyes rested on Shades, who mouthed

the words "I love you".

Wilkes finally looked at Charlotte, who was also breathtakingly

beautiful, but in a different way, to him. As his eyes returned to

Nanny, he found her smiling at him, which made his heart melt. He

beamed back at her, before her gaze moved to Clarisse and then to Joe,

Pierre, Kay, Eloise and Mia, as she took it all in.

Clarisse thought Charlotte looked lovely, as well as Nanny. She, of

course, was very happy for Charlotte and Shades, but it was Nanny and

Charlotte walking down together that brought tears to her eyes. Her sister

was giving away her daughter to be married. What a special moment.

As the music came to an end, Charlotte stood before Shades, tears in

both their eyes, as Pierre asked who gave this bride to be married.

"I, 'er mother, do", Nanny answered proudly, as she gave her beautiful

little girl a kiss on the cheek and took her seat, beside Wilkes.

"You look so incredibly beautiful my love, and you did such a good

job. I am very proud of you", Wilkes whispered to her, as he put his

arm around her. She smiled up at him, as she rested her temple to his

cheek, before their gaze drifted back to the young couple they loved,

before them.

As Pierre and the Arch Bishop spoke about love and what it meant to

truly love another, Joseph found himself continually making eye

contact with Clarisse. It was, to him, as if they were speaking

directly of them. Clarisse smiled back, touched by his acquaintance

with anything to do with love, with her. She then realized that she

felt the same. He was love, and every word of what it meant to be a

good spouse was Joseph. Kind, compassionate, selfless, supportive,

forgiving, true... Joseph.

Mia had similar thoughts as she looked over at her fiancé, as the

words of love were spoken. Soon it was time for Shades to read his

vows, which he wrote himself. As he finished, there was not a dry eye

in the Church. Charlotte's vows were equally as lovely. Speaking of

all the time they had both waited, the faithfulness and friendship

that grew between them before their relationship bloomed. This of

course also "hit home" to Clarisse and Joe, who continued to lock eyes

and exchange smiles quite regularly. Even Fred, sitting several rows

back with Leota, was touched. He tried to hide the tears from his

wife, knowing she would never let him live it down, but she saw

anyhow. Her response was not to mock, but to wipe them away gently and

nestle into his side. He whispered his own words of love to her, to

which she smiled, before they refocused their attention on Charlotte

and Shades. Mario sat with his girlfriend Katie, as they exchanged

sweet smiles during the vows.

As the rings were being exchanged, Mouse, who was also a few rows

back, took Peggy's hand and traced the wedding ring on her finger. It

was a sweet gesture, which made her smile and kiss his cheek. There

was a brief comic moment, when Joseph could not find the second ring.

Clarisse cleared her throat and motioned to the rose on his lapel.

When he looked down, he saw the ring was resting there, having been

flipped in the air as he was retrieving it from his inner coat pocket.

As a reading was read by Clarisse, everyone watched her admiringly.

Her close friends and family admiring her eloquent voice and

technique, her fellow Genovians admiring how vibrant and refreshed her

time in the U.S. had made her. Nick said a few words, as their King

and, as he put it, soon also as their soon-to-be cousin. Soon the Arch

Bishop was pronouncing them husband and wife, as Pierre added that

Shades may kiss the bride. The crowd laughed and cheered as Shades

took her into his arms and dipped her into a kiss.

"I know present, Mr. Scott and Mrs. Charlotte Kutaway!", Pierre said.

Charlotte blew a kiss to Eloise and then to her mother, then She and

Shades descended back down the isle. Mia and Eloise followed. Then

Kay, who was the maid of honor, and Joe, the best man. Finally Wilkes,

Nanny and Clarisse made their way behind them. Clarisse on one of

Wilkes arms and Nanny on the other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does, er, that lace go all the way down?", Wilkes asked from behind

her. In a private moment, in the coat room at the palace, before the

reception.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, know, know!", Nanny replied coyly, as she turned to

meet his gaze.

"You are the sexiest mother-of-the-bride that I have ever seen, if I

may be so bold", he said, encircling her waist with his arms.

"You don't say!", she said teasing, as she reached her arms behind his

neck "and 'ere I thought my outfit was a bit masculine!"

"You would think a black suit, when put next to a wedding dress, would

be. However, this suit...", he said, as he ran his hand down the back

of the silky suit, which was fitted perfectly to her back, resting his

hand just below the jacket on her bottom, "and the woman in it... quite

feminine!"

"Imagine my relief", she said as she kissed him softly, careful to not

to smudge her red lipstick too much.

"The red shoes are nice too, very sexy and feminine, but quite high.

Please promise me you won't brake your neck"

"I promise", she said, giving him another tiny kiss, "You know, I 'ave

on another red garment on as well"

Wilkes thought about what she meant for a moment, before turning his

lips up into a smile, "Oh really? Perhaps later, you may show me?"

"Alright. Or...'ow about now?", she asked, as he raised his eyebrows.

She stepped back, looking both ways, before unbuttoning the three buttons

of her jacket and opening it for him. The thin white lace camisole

stretched over her cleavage and torso. Underneath the sheer shirt,

he could clearly see a sexy red bra, which pushed up her cleavage so

perfectly, he thought he might fall to his knees.

"That is...", he managed, "VERY nice"

She laughed at his response, before leaning forward to give him a very

lovely, opened mouth kiss, which he happily returned. As they were

engrossed in each other, they heard the door to the coat room open and

they broke apart. Nanny, turning from Wilkes' arms, forgetting that

her jacket was open, looked over to see that it was Leota and Fred

who had entered.

"Aoww, thank God it is you", Nanny said in relief, happy their

friends, and not strangers, had been the ones to catch them kissing in

the coat room.

"Holy crap!", Fred said, as he looked at Nanny, before Leota wacked him

on the arm and he looked away.

"Nanny!", Leota said.

"Aoww, I know we shouldn't 'ave, but we just thought that a little kiss..."

"Your jacket Nanny!", Leota yelled, "close it!"

"Aoww, my sainted Aunt Fanny!", she said as she twirled around and

buttoned her jacket.

"Well, that makes, what? Three times that my husband has seen you in

your underwear?", Leota asked sharply, "Not to mention the time I

caught you at the Plaza. You two really have to stop making out in

pubic!", she said as she took Fred's hand to leave.

"Leota, please don't be angry! I 'ad no way of knowing! Besides, your

'usband only has eyes for you!", Nanny insisted.

"Well, I suppose that is true", Leota said, stopping, "It is your

daughter's wedding day. So I suppose I should cut you some slack. You

look beautiful by the way, as does Charlotte"

"Aoww, thank you Leota. She does, doesn't she?"

"Yes. Now pull yourselves together and get out here. The reception is

about to start", Leota said as she left, pulling Fred along behind

her, who briefly rolled his eyes at Nanny and Wilkes, before

departing.

Nanny looked at Wilkes and giggled, "We 'ad better go love"

"Indeed", he replied, taking her hand and leading her out to where the

bridal party would be announced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Merry Christmas!", Mia yelled, as she poked her head into Clarisse

and Joe's suite at the palace. They, as well as the others from the

U.S., were staying there while they were in town.

"You are kidding me, right?", Joe asked Mia, as he pulled the covers

over his head.

"What time is it?", Clarisse asked, squinting at the bedside clock.

"Six AM", Mia replied with a shrug, "Eloise is running around awakening

everyone, so I thought you might be up already"

"Well you were wrong", Joe growled from under the covers.

"Oh, come on Joe! Don't be mad, It's Christmas! I would go bother

Lily, but she was smart enough to lock her door, Mom went home to be

with Trevor, and Nick is wrapping up business in order to relax the

rest of the day"

"So we are your victims of choice?", Joe asked, as he lowered the

covers to his chest, "I'm not mad. Merry Christmas Princess. Now, go

away", he said turning on his side.

"Joseph is not a morning person, since he has been semi-retired. Don't

mind him. Merry Christmas my darling!", Clarisse said brightly, from

under the covers.

"Thanks Grandma! Now, come on... Get up!", she said, as she started to

yank the covers a bit, but her grandparents clung to them.

"Mia, no! Please, we will get up in a moment and meet you downstairs!",

Clarisse said.

"No way! You will just go back to bed. Come on. Up!", she said as she

yanked harder, to reveal both their bare chests.

"Oh! You're naked under there!", Mia said, now understanding.

"Yes, we are!", Clarisse said, annoyed, as she yanked the covers back

over her chest, "We are a married couple"

"You know...", Mia said, thinking for a moment, "Not to be disrespectful or

anything Grandma, but for a woman your age you have a really nice set of, well, you know..."

Clarisse just rolled her eyes, but Joseph replied, "They're nice for any age!"

"Joseph!", Clarrise scolded.

"Sorry", he replied.

"Amelia, could we PLEASE have some privacy darling?", Clarisse asked, redirecting her

attention at her.

"Sure. I didn't expect... I mean. I'm sorry. I will meet you

downstairs", she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, Princess?", Joe asked, making her turn, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay", Mia said with a little smile.

"Merry Christmas darling. We will be right down, alright?", Clarisse

said then, it was Christmas.

"Okay. I will get you some tea and some eggnog! I will have it for you

in the kitchen", Mia said happily.

"That would be lovely, dear", Clarisse said sincerely, as Mia left.

"You didn't lock the door!", Clarisse said, as soon as Mia had closed

the door, smacking Joseph's arm.

"I thought you did!", he said in his defense, as he embraced her,

"Well, all is well. Merry Christmas, my darling"

"Merry Christmas", she said, forgetting everything else and melting into his embrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, who's next?", asked Mia, who was playing Santa Claus.

"Granny!", Eloise exclaimed, "I want to see what Grampie Wilkes got her!"

"Why don't we save that for last", Charlotte said. Eyeing the large

box, that Nanny herself couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Let's give Shades his gift from your mom, okay? Then, we can give your

Granny hers", Mia said to Eloise, who was acting as her elf.

"Here PaPa Shades", Eloise said as she handed him a little box, "I bet

it is nice, but not as divine as that necklace you gave Mama!"

"I don't know Peanut! If it is from your mom, I think I will find it

rather divine!", Shades said with a smile, as Eloise nodded.

"That is actually a gift, in a way, for you too Eloise. Why don't you

open it together", said Charlotte.

Eloise went over and sat on Shades lap as they unwrapped the package.

Everyone sat around them patiently waiting, as they had all done with

all the previous gifts. Lily, Kip and Andrew were joining Mia and Nick

for the Holidays, as well as Mario and his girlfriend Katie, Fred,

Leota, Mouse and Peggy. Of course Pierre, Kay, Nanny, Wilkes, Joe and

Clarisse were there, as well. Wilkes sat, nervously stroking Nanny's

hand, knowing that her gift would be next. Her wedding dress, which

somehow he had managed to keep a secret from her, despite some close

calls.

"It's a picture!", Eloise said as she looked at the frame.

"Of you and Papa Shades? Aoww, 'ow sweet", Nanny said.

"No, I don't know what it's a picture of... Something funny looking!",

Eloise said, confused.

Everyone looked over at Shades then, whose eyes were glued to the

frame in front of him. As he looked up at Charlotte, he had tears in

his eyes. As did Charlotte.

"Really?", he asked, to which she nodded.

"Really what?", Eloise asked.

"When?", Shades asked Charlotte.

"When, what?", Eloise asked.

"In about seven months", she said, as she put her hand on her tummy.

"Aoww! Lord! Is that a saw, saw, sonogram?", Nanny asked excitedly, as Shades

nodded and showed everyone.

Charlotte came over and sat on his lap to embrace him, "Merry

Christmas... Daddy", she said as she kissed him, both of them crying,

as everyone clapped.

"A sona-what?", Eloise asked, "I hate being ignored!"

"Oh, Eloise. I'm sorry", Charlotte said, as she and Shades took her

into their arms, "A sonogram, is what this picture is. It is a picture

of a baby before it is born"

"Who's baby? Yours Mama?"

"Yes, ours", She said, "Mine and Papa Shades and yours. Your little

brother or sister is growing in me right now", she said, placing the

child's hand on her abdomen.

"And you will still be my mommy?"

"Of course!", Charlotte said, "and you get to be the baby's big sister

and you can help me buy all the baby's new clothes and decorate the

baby's room!"

"Really? That will be divine! Oh Mama, I hope it's a girl!"

"We will love the baby either way, right? As long as the baby is

healthy... We couldn't ask for more, could we?", Shades asked Eloise,

who agreed.

Kay came over then and gave Charlotte a big hug, "Congratulations,

another baby to spoil! I can't wait", she said.

"Thank you, Kay", Charlotte said, before receiving hugs and

congratulations from everyone else, except for Nanny who sat frozen in

her seat.

"Nan? Are you alright?", Wilkes asked her.

She awakened from her trance then and looked back at him, "Oh Willy,

yes! We, we are going to have another grand baby!"

"Yes!", he said with a smile, happy that she thought of the baby as

THEIR grandchild, "Yes, we are my love!", he said as he hugged her,

letting go only when he saw Charlotte standing before them.

"Mom? Are you happy... about the baby?", she asked, putting her hand

on her tummy again.

"Oh, Charlotte! So, so, so 'appy!", Nanny replied as she embraced her

daughter, "We both are", she said, as she pulled Wilkes into their

embrace as well.

"Indeed", Wilkes said through the tears in his eyes.

"But you drank on Thanksgiving! I hope that didn't harm the baby!"

Leota pointed out.

"Yes, I didn't know then. I asked the doctor about it. He said It's

fine", Charlotte replied.

"Of course", Leota said, "I'm sure we all drank before we knew we were

pregnant and everything turned out fine"

"How could you possibly remember being pregnant? How many decades ago

would that have been?", Fred asked her.

She turned to him then, "If you hadn't just given me such a lovely

Christmas gift, I would call you an idiot, but since you have... I

will bank it for later"

After the announcement of the baby, they took a break to make a toast

and have a snack, before continuing with the gift giving, namely,

Wilkes' gift to Nanny.

"I finally get to see what's in this box then?", Nanny asked, as Mia

and Wilkes slid the box over to her.

"I so enjoyed my gift. Thank you again for the beautiful pocket watch,

my love. I, ah, hope that my gift to you is suitable and I hope that

it is everything that you would want it to be", Wilkes said

sheepishly.

"Oh, Wilkes. You didn't 'ave to get me anything Love. I already 'ave

everything I need", she said, brushing his cheek.

"Can I help Granny? Can I?", Eloise squealed.

"Yes, love. Let's open it!", Nanny said excitedly.

They ripped the paper off, after they untied the massive bow. To

reveal a big gold box. They each took a side of the lid and removed

it, revealing pale tissue paper.

"Perhaps, we should let Granny take it from here", Wilkes said to

Eloise with a wink, who nodded.

"Okay, 'ere I go", Nanny said as she moved the paper. Her face went

blank, her breathing labored, as she stared at the contents of the box

in disbelief. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, to see the

finished product and what her reaction would be.

Nanny knelt down to examine the beautiful gift before her, "Is this?",

she asked, "Is this a dress?"

"Yes...", Wilkes said.

"It... It's so beautiful! Is it a... Is it MY... Wedding dress?", she

asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my love. Take it out", Wilkes urged.

She looked back down at her dress. She lifted it out of the box, where

it fell to it's full length. As everyone exclaimed how beautiful it

was.

"Wilkes, it's so, so, so... Gorgeous! I 'ave never seen anything like it!

Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't", he said, with a smile, "I had it made. I designed it and

chose all the materials, personally. Most of which have significant

meaning, which I can explain to you if you like... Then I just hired

someone to draw it up and someone to make it"

"You made this for me? YOU designed it? You chose the materials?"

"Every detail and every piece of fabric", Wilkes said with a smile,

"You like it then? You wouldn't have preferred to pick your own

dress?", he asked nervously.

She didn't answer him. Instead she carefully placed her dress

down,turning then to embrace him. First hugging him tightly, then

kissing him. Really kissing him! In front of all their family and

friends.

"I guess she likes it", Joe said, making everyone giggle.

They all waited patiently for the couple to pull themselves away from

each other. So that they all might have a closer look at the beautiful

dress and Wilkes could explain the meaning behind all the materials.

They had to wait for quite a while.

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 25: WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEW YEAR'S EVE?

Nanny and Wilkes slipped their coats off as they got to the party and

handed them to the cloak room clerk. As they stepped away into the

party, Wilkes whispered into Nanny's ear, "The cloak rooms in London

aren't quite as much fun as the ones in Genovia"

Nanny looked at him perplexed, before remembering their little tryst

in the cloak room at the palace in Genovia, a mere ten days before,

the day of Charlotte's wedding. She turned her lips up into a smile

then, "You be'ave yourself Mr. Thompson! ... at least until we get back

to our room"

"Yes, my dear", he said with a smile, "Now, where do you suppose Mouse

and Peggy are?"

"We are supposed to meet them at the bar I believe"

"Ah, well let's make our way over then, shall we?", he asked, as he

looped his arm through hers.

They had stayed in Genovia until the previous day, when they decided,

rather spur of the moment, to fly to London with Mouse and Peggy to

spend the New Year with them. Peggy and Nanny were becoming quite good

friends and wanted to spend some more time together. One of the few

reasons Wilkes enjoyed being a wealthy man, was that he got to make

decisions without having to worry about finances, the way most people

did. He enjoyed making Nanny happy, simply put. Most of the time, this

cost him nothing, other times it was a small fortune. Not that she

needed or wanted him to spend a dime, but sometimes it was necessary

to make things happen. Such as last minute accommodations in London on

New Year's Eve or sending a wedding dress overnight to Genovia as a

Christmas gift, only to send it back to New York for safe keeping a

few days later.

Wilkes had not always been wealthy, he had fallen into

the situation years ago. After his first fiancé had left

him at the alter, he worked in business for quite a while, throwing

himself into his work. He put some money into tech stocks, when tech

stocks were basically unheard of. When the technology boom of the 80's

hit, he was wealthy enough to never have to work again. He did

however, want to work. So after a few more years in the business field

he switched to Education, which he found much more fulfilling. He had

no way of knowing that this would ultimately also lead him to meet the

love of his life one day.

Charlotte and Shades had left for their honeymoon after Christmas, and

Eloise went to spend the week in Paris with Kay, until she had to

return to New York for school. Joe and Clarisse were staying in

Genovia for the Palace's New Year's Ball. Which left Nanny and Wilkes

to make any plans they wished.

Nanny and Wilkes were staying at the same hotel as Mouse and Peggy. A

beautiful old hotel, with suites drenched in fine materials and

antique furniture. Mouse and Peggy's employers had put them up in it

for New Year's, as a Christmas gift. As well as getting them tickets

to the Gala New Year's Eve Ball they were currently attending. Wilkes

had called around and was able to get tickets for Nanny and himself as

well, with a hefty price tag. He also booked a suite in the hotel

where his brother and sister-in-law were staying, also at an enormous

amount, but he felt it was worth it to spend time with his family and

have a lovely evening with his beloved Nan. They would be flying back

to New York the following afternoon, in time to return for work.

They got to the bar and saw no sign of Mouse or Peggy. Wilkes ordered

them both some wine while they waited.

"This ballroom might be the nicest I 'ave ever seen", Nanny said as

she looked around the room and it's occupants, "I can't believe I'm

'ere. This is such a fancy place!"

Wilkes laughed a bit at her comment, "A bit fancy, yes. More then I

generally care for, but certainly beautiful... and may I say, that you

in that ball gown... Well, definitely the most beautiful of all!"

"Aoww, Willy. You like it? I borrowed it from Clarisse. I liked the peach

color for sure, sure, sure! She wore it the night Mia

agreed to be Genovia's princess!"

"A lovely dress with a lovely story. I am sure Clarisse looked quite

beautiful in it as well, though not as beautiful as you"

"Well. You 'ave to say that, now don't you?", Nanny teased.

"I do not! I simply speak the truth", Wilkes replied, with a mock pout.

"Yes, but you love me so, so, so much and therefore are blinded by

love and always think I am the most, most, most beautiful thing you

'ave ever seen!"

"Well..", he said as he placed a kiss on her neck, "You make a very

good point. I do love you so, so, so much! However, I see several

other men in this room who can't take their eyes off of you. How do

you explain that?"

"Your imagining things", she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh? There is a man about twenty years my junior, in a blue suit,

directly to your left", he said, as Nanny discreetly looked in the

man's direction, before turning back to Wilkes.

"Fine. One, but he is only looking at my..."

"Yes. I noticed"

"Does that make you jealous?", she asked teasingly, as she straightened his tie.

"No, not particularly. I'm the one who gets to taste those delicious

freckles later, after all. There is another, to my right. Black tux,

about my age with a gray beard"

Nanny again discreetly looked in the direction Wilkes indicated. The

man smiled at her, having clearly been "checking her out".

"My Lord!", she said to Wilkes, as her gaze returned to him.

"Do you believe me now?", he asked with a laugh.

"Well... I..."

"Alright, last one. This guy is the worst of all! He keeps moving his

location to get a better look at you. He is about our age and standing

against the stage, directly behind you, on the other side of the room.

Gray slicked back hair, cratered face, gold tie, looks like he is

drinking a scotch, seems kind of... what's a good word?... Cocky"

Nanny slowly turned herself in a circle, before making eye contact

with the man Wilkes had described. Upon seeing him, her eyes shot

open, her breath caught in her throat and her wine glass slipped from

her hand and smashed on the floor. It had been so many years and yet

she knew it was him. He was alive! He had... never died? Charlotte's

father... her husband!

"Are you alright, Nan?", she could vaguely hear Wilkes ask, but it

seemed as though he were a million miles away from her. She started to

feel incredibly woozy and fought to turn her head and look at Wilkes,

who looked back at her very concerned.

"Edgar", she managed to whisper, before everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes, I already spoke with Clarisse. I assure you that she is fine. I

just wanted to call and let you know sweetheart! I didn't mean to

worry you"

"Wilkes, we are taking the next flight to London. Please don't argue with me!",

Charlotte replied on the telephone.

"I really don't think your mother would want you to do that! You are

on your honeymoon Charlotte! She just passed out, but she is fine now.

She was probably just tired from the wedding and the Holidays and all

of the traveling we have been doing"

"You said she thought she saw my birth father, before she fainted.

Doesn't that send up any red flags for you?"

"Well, of course it does"

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Well, no. As I told you, she awakened and I brought her to our suite

to lay down, she was still very confused at that point. The doctor

came and saw her and advised me to let her rest and so I have. All I

know is... there was a man that she saw, whom startled her and she

said "Edgar" right before she passed out"

"So do you think she saw someone that just looked a lot like her late

husband and combined with being over tired..."

"Exactly! At least... That IS what I had thought"

"Wilkes? What are you not telling me?"

"Oh, well. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm, I'm not sure I should..."

"Please Wilkes! Please, just tell me"

"Alright. There was a letter"

"A letter?"

"Yes, it was slipped under the door a short time after we returned to

our suite. It had the name..."Julia" on it"

"Julia? That's mom's birth name!"

"I am aware"

"She changed it after she moved to the United States because she was afraid the

shady people who killed my father might be after her as well"

"Yes. She had told me all of that. I also know that no one has called

her that, as far as I know, in about thirty-five years"

"So then WHO... you don't think?"

"I'm not quite sure what to think!"

"That settles it. I am coming to London! If my father is still alive..."

"Charlotte, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for

everything! I wouldn't jump to any conclusions. Now I really think

your mother would like you to enjoy your honeymoon"

"What did it say?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What did the letter say?"

"Well, I have no idea. I didn't read it"

"Well, for Lord's sake, why not Wilkes?"

Wilkes had to smile at how much Charlotte was like her mother when

they were agitated, frankly neither of them were very good at being

angry, "Because it is not mine to read. When Nan awakens, I shall give

it to her. Until then..."

"Until then, wait for us! We are on our way... and before you say

another word about this being our honeymoon, I am well aware. Shades

loves me and wants what is best for me and our family. We have the

rest of our lives to take romantic trips. We will see you as soon as

possible, alright?"

"Well, alright. Let me give you the name of the hotel..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT MORNING

"How is she?", Peggy asked, as she and Mouse entered Wilkes and Nanny's suite.

"Still asleep"

"Still? Sha, sha she's been asleep for an awful long time! Ain't that

right Peg?"

"Oh, yes. I say, I think perhaps you should wake her soon Wilkes, or

perhaps call the doctor?"

"Charlotte should be here any time now, and the doctor will be

checking in on her soon as well. Perhaps I should attempt to wake her"

Just then Nanny emerged from the bedroom, having heard their voices.

"Wilkes?", she asked in a soft voice.

"Nan, sweetheart, you're awake! Please sit, sit", he said ushering her

into a chair, "How are you feeling my love?"

"Well, fine. A little tired per'aps", she said, as she looked around

at the three other people in the room who were all looking at her

rather strangely.

"Tell me my dear, do you remember anything from last night?", Wilkes asked.

"Well, of course. We went to the ball, we had a drink and chatted a

bit... Wait!"

"What do you remember next sweetheart?", Wilkes asked softly, as he

rubbed her back slowly.

"I, I don't know. I remember a crowd of people over me, and talk of

someone getting a doctor"

"Yes. You fainted I'm afraid, but you are alright now. The doctor just

thinks you were a bit tired"

"Yes. I believe I recall feeling woozy. Aoww, I am so, so, so sorry to 'ave

ruined everyone's New Year's Eve!"

"Tosh, tosh", Wilkes replied.

"Wah, wah, we are just glad you are okay Nanny", Mouse added, as Peggy nodded.

"Do you... remember... what you might have seen before you fainted?",

Wilkes asked, as he pulled a chair up close to hers and pulled her

over gently, so that she was partially resting on him.

"I'm not sure... Well, I remember you teasing me", she said as she

smiled at him, "About a young man who seemed rather fond of my

cleavage, and the other man who gave me the cheeky smile. Then you

were pointing out a third man, who apparently was admiring me and..."

"Nan?", Wilkes asked as her face went blank and she began to shiver,

"Nan, are you alright my love?"

"Perhaps we should call the doctor", Peggy offered, just as a knock

came at the door.

"Mom? Wilkes? It's Charlotte", Charlotte said from behind the door.

Mouse rushed over to the door and opened it, letting both Charlotte

and Shades in. They placed down their things and rushed over to Nanny.

"Mom? Are you okay? Wilkes told me what happened"

"What? Charlotte what are you doing 'ere? You are supposed to be on

your 'oneymoon for Lord's sake!", Nanny exclaimed, as she came out of

her trance.

"I was worried about you and so we came. Wilkes tried to convince us

not to, but it seems I am very stubborn", Charlotte said with a little

smile.

"You got that right", Shades said to Charlotte, before turning to

Nanny, "We were happy to come. How are you feeling mom?"

"Aoww, you two are so sweet, but I'm afraid you 'ave come for no

reason. I am fine, fine, fine!"

"You don't look fine. You are very pale", Shades commented, "and

you're shaking!"

"When is the last time the doctor saw her?", Charlotte asked.

"Last night, but he will be coming around again any time now", said Wilkes.

"Good", replied Charlotte, "Now, would you like to tell me what happened Mom?"

"I thought Wilkes already 'ad"

"Well, yes... but"

"There is not that much to tell. I was over tired and fainted... end, end, end of story"

"What about... Edgar?", Charlotte asked carefully.

"Oh, I … I wasn't aware... I wasn't aware that Wilkes 'ad told you that,

or that 'e knew 'imself ", she replied, turning to Wilkes.

"You said his name, as you were looking at that man on the other side

of the room, this was just before you fainted", Wilkes explained.

"I see", Nanny said as she tried to control her shaking and think of a

possible explanation for what she saw.

"Did you see someone who looked like my birth father?", Charlotte asked.

"No, it... this sounds crazy! I realize, but... it was 'im!"

"So you did think you saw Edgar! That is why you fainted", Wilkes commented.

"You're not listening Love! I don't THINK I saw anyone. 'e was there!

Edgar's alive!"

Everyone looked at each other before returning their gaze to Nanny.

"My love", Wilkes bravely began, "I know that it seemed as if it were him..."

"No! It was! I was married to the man for eight years and courted 'im

for years before that for Lord's sake! I saw the birthmark over 'is right eyebrow, the

scar on 'is left cheek. It was Edgar!"

"Well, I, I...", Wilkes began.

"You think I'm crazy don't you? That I 'ave lost my mind?", Nanny

asked Wilkes, slightly bitterly.

"No, no! Of course not! It's just..."

"Mom, Wilkes loves you. He is just trying help. Now, what did the letter say?"

"What letter?", Nanny asked, looking from Charlotte to Wilkes.

"You didn't give it to her?", Charlotte asked, now she was the one

irritated with him.

"I, well, she just now awakened!", he said in his defense.

"It's true. Ju, ju, just now", Mouse added.

"Oh, well I am sorry then Wilkes. Perhaps you should give it to her

now", Charlotte said kindly.

"Of course", Wilkes said as he retrieved the letter and handed it to

Nanny, "This was slipped under the door last night. When you were

resting, after your spell"

Nanny read the name on the envelope and froze, not just by the fact

that it was her former name, which no one referred to her by any

longer, but also by the penmanship... Edgar, she thought.

"Thank you", she said softly, as she took the envelope from Wilkes,

"And I am sorry for snapping at you Love! I know you always 'ave my

best interests at 'eart"

"Always", he said, as he placed a kiss on her temple.

She opened the letter then, and began to read it out loud. Wilkes

pointed out that she needn't, she was entitled to her privacy if she

wished. She smiled a weak smile, before informing him that she loved

everyone around her and did not mind any of them hearing it. In fact,

she would rather not have to read it alone. He took her hand then,

Charlotte's hand on her back, as she read the letter:

Julia,

Right now you might be thinking that you are loosing your mind. I know

that you spotted me tonight. It seems to have knocked you out, to

which I am dearly sorry. I do hope you are feeling alright now.

So, where do I begin? Obviously, I am alive and not deceased as you

have believed for the past thirty-five years. You must be incredibly

angry with me for my deception. I do not blame you if this is the

case. I do hope you understand, however, that I had no choice in the

matter. If I had not faked my own death, I would have been killed. I

lived in slums for many years after that, laying low, so to speak. I

worked under the table to get by.

As you recall, I am sure, I have always been a gambler. Well, I put

some money on a horse a few years back and won big! I had a lucky

streak after that and now I have quite a bundle, go figure!

I tried to find you for many years, but apparently you left the

country and changed your name. You were always a smart broad Julia!

That was one of the things I loved about you! There were many things I

loved about you. I finally did track you down a few years back, once I

had the funds to do so. Living in The Plaza Hotel, in New York City!

Good for you Julia! I went there. I saw you. You were still beautiful,

but time had taken away your heavenly figure and aged you a bit, like

all of us I suppose, but when I saw you tonight!... Well, it seems you

have gotten your figure back haven't you? You look as beautiful as

ever. I wanted to speak with you, when I went to New York to find you,

but I got scared at the last minute and left after seeing you. I spent

the weekend in Atlantic City instead.

I have never stopped loving you

Julia. There have been plenty of women who shared my bed over the

years, plenty, but none have shared my heart. We have a child

together, do we not? I want to meet her. I was told it was a girl, by

the same P.I. that I had hired to find you. Please meet with me. Just

once. Let me try to explain in person. If you want a life with me, I

still want one with you. I know I made mistakes. I know it has been a

long, long time. However, as I said, I love you Julia. Seeing you

tonight made me remember how much! You are the mother of my child. You

are my wife! Please meet me at the enclosed address. If you do not

come, I will understand and I will never bother you again, but I

dearly hope that is not the case.

Love always,

Your Husband, Edgar

As she finished reading, she placed the letter down in her lap and

stared straight ahead.

"My word, he IS alive!", Peggy said, "You two are still...married!",

she added quietly.

All eyes shifted then between Nanny and Wilkes.

"Are you alright Nan?", Wilkes asked in a voice no louder then a whisper.

"Yes. I am okay Love", she answered, wondering how he was feeling about all of this.

"Well, then if you will just excuse me for a moment", he said as he quickly

made his way to the bedroom, "I will be back in a moment, just a

moment", he said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Leaning

then, with his back against the nearest wall and sliding down, he

quietly let out the sob he had been holding in.

She was married! Her husband wanted her back... Her HUSBAND! The

father of her daughter, Charlotte's father, Eloise's true grandfather.

He might loose her. Perhaps not though. NO, he thought. He would NOT!

He could not! Nan loved him with all of her heart! He knew this and

tried to cling to it, but then the realization hit him again. He was

not her husband. She already had a living, breathing husband. Edgar

still held her in his heart, wanted her in his home, in his bed. They

wouldn't be married next month, on Valentines Day, as they had

planned. She was ALREADY married.

"I'm not her husband. I'll never be her husband!", he weeped, as he

buried his face in his hands.

Soon after, the door opened slowly beside him. Nanny stepped in,

closing the door behind her. He tried to hide the tears on his cheeks,

as he looked up at her, but was unable to, "I'm sorry", he said.

"For what?", she asked as she sat beside him, "For loving me? For

being scared? You have nothing to apologize for"

He took her hand then and gave her a weak smile, before looking back

down, still clutching her hand.

"I 'eard you, my love. I know you didn't intend for me to, but I did.

You are wrong though", she said as she took his face in her hands and

turned his head to look at her, "I love you Wilkes. Only you! Edgar

might think 'e loves me, but I truly don't believe 'e understands the

meaning of the word. Even if 'e does love me, it doesn't matter! Not

to me, not anymore"

He exhaled a bit at her words, and her tender touch.

"You are the man that I would like to spend the

rest of my life with. You are the man who took long lunches, even if

it meant working later into the evening, in order to spend time with

me. You are the man who brings my grandchild little gifts just to make

'er smile and who filled a lovely suite with dozens of

roses the first time we made love, and again on our six month

anniversary, which you alone remembered. The man whom took the

time to get to know me before taking me to bed. Who

gave me back my self-esteem, who made me feel like I was worth

something, who declares his love for me in front of all our family and

friends without even thinking about it. The man who cared enough about

my satisfaction, not just his own, to bring me exquisite pleasure in our physical

intimacy! And whom would 'ave stepped down from a teaching position 'e loved, if I

'ad let 'im, just in order to go on a second date with me!"

Wilkes smiled at her, thinking he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

"Wilkes, You are the man who moved from 'is 'ome to be with me, near my family, and

whom asked me to marry 'im. You loved me enough to want that, despite

'aving 'ad your 'eart broken by the last woman you 'ad asked years

before. You are the man who believed in me enough, to send in my work

to Dr. Kelly, which led to me receiving a very fulfilling position

working with children, without it being 'anded to me without my 'aving

earned it. Wilkes, you 'ad a wedding dress made for

me! You designed it for me, and picked out all the lovely materials

yourself, making sure they were meaningful to me! Do you know 'ow

rare, rare, rare that is ? Then flying that dress to Europe, so that I may open it on Christmas!"

"Well... I..."

"You are the man whom I can tell anything to, whom I know is always by my side, and whom I

know would never be untrue! The man who finds my snoring, my

cockney accent, my taste for beer! ... endearing! Rawther then off-putting.

YOU are the man Wilkes, the ONLY man, whom I want to call my 'usband! That

is, if you will still 'ave me?"

Wilkes looked at her for a long moment, at the love in her eyes,

before letting the flood gates to his heart and tears open. She held

him then, as he sobbed, loving him more then ever, if that were

possible.

Finally, when he was able to speak, he managed, "To have and to hold,

for the rest of our lives"

She nodded as she kissed him, softly at first, but wanting to show

this man how much she loved him... passionately. When they broke apart

they held each other.

"I want to meet with 'im. I 'ave to", Nanny said, looking up at him.

"Okay", Wilkes answered, "I understand"

"Will you come with me, Love? Please?"

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"You by my side? Yes. Always"

"Then yes, of course I will! I'm not sure Edgar will like it though"

"Well...too bad! Edgar is no longer calling the shots", she said as

she got to her feet and poked her head out the door. She let the

others know that she and Wilkes needed a bit of time alone. The others

nodded, having assumed that they would have a lot to talk about. They

told her they would go get some breakfast to give them some privacy.

Nanny thanked them, as she closed and locked the door. Returning to

Wilkes, she reached out her hand and pulled him up, into a hug.

"Did you really think that you may loose me?", she asked.

"Honestly?", he replied, pulling back to look her in the eye, "I

thought it might be a possibility, given the fact that you are still

married to him! I suppose deep down, I believed our love would be

strong enough, but I was frightened all the same"

"I do not consider myself his wife, but I suppose technically I am. I

suppose a good lawyer can take care of that. Do you know any here in

London?"

"Well, yes I do!"

"Will you phone one later today?"

"I certainly will! If that is your wish"

"Most definitely"

"Then consider it done"

"I am sorry that you felt frightened for the future of our

relationship. You do realize now that you never 'ave to fear loosing

me?", she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes. I believe you have made that clear", he said as he gave her a

little smile, "Now, tell me what I can do for you"

"There you are, wanting to take care of me again"

"I will always take care of you!"

"I know", she said, tear in her eyes, her voice a bit shaky.

" It is of the highest priority to me

and always will be. However, I have selfish reasons as well. You built

me up so beautifully a few moments ago...I suppose I'm trying to

remain your "knight in shining armor" you see"

"I see. Well, then perhaps there is something you can do for me? SIR

Wilkes", she said with a smile, clearing her throat and wiping her tears away.

"Well, ah, Whatever is your wish, me lady?", he returned, wish a little laugh.

Her smile faded as she slid her hands down his chest and looked him in

the eye seriously, "Make love to me"

He stood before her, closing his eyes briefly to stop the tears,

before nodding. He sweeped her, quite literally, off her feet, as he

carried her to the bed and gently placed her down, before climbing in

after her. He began placing soft kisses on her neck.

As she enjoyed his attention, she whispered, "I don't deserve you"

He stopped kissing her to raise himself up and look her in the eye,

"You do! If there is anything I know for sure, other then how much I

love you, it's that we deserve each other!"

She smiled up at him, "You are right my love. You are right", she said

as she pulled him back down to her. Then, with respect and love, they

brought each other the peace and unity they both wanted and needed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 26 27 28

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a rather long addition, Chapters 26, 27 & 28. My next post of 29 & 30 will be the conclusion. Thank you to my loyal reviews! You know who you are, you keep me going! Everyone enjoy. And please let me know what you thought :)

CHAPTER 26: A SPECIAL PLACE

"He's alive! Oh my God! … Are you alright Nan?"

"Yes. I am alright Clarisse. Wilkes is taking very good care of me. I

'ave to go now Love. We are about to go and meet with 'im"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes, I believe It needs to be done"

"How are you and Wilkes? How is HE taking the fact that you are still married?"

"Aoww, well... 'e was a little scared at first", Nanny said as she peeked into the

living area of their suite to be sure Wilkes hadn't returned from his

errands, "You see 'e thought I might take Edgar back, since we are still

married and share a child, I suppose"

"I certainly hope that never entered into your mind!"

"Of course it didn't! I love Wilkes, and only Wilkes! 'e was just a

bit insecure, as anyone would be"

"Of course"

"I put 'is mind to rest. 'e and I are very secure now. In fact, we're

better then ever"

"Well, I am certainly glad to here that! Will the wedding still take

place on Valentine's Day then?"

"Yes! Wilkes is out speaking to a very good lawyer right now. I 'ope

to start the process of divorcing Edgar as soon as possible! 'opefully

today 'e will sign"

"The lawyer will be going with you then?"

"Well, 'e is going to meet us there, a 'alf 'our after we arrive"

"With divorce papers?"

"With any luck. We are trying to put a rush on things, since our

wedding is less then six weeks away, for Lord's sake!"

"Well, I wish you luck. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, no. You 'ead back to Connecticut. You must be exhausted. You need to

go 'ome and rest. We don't need you passing out too, too, too!"

"Quite tired, yes. However, don't you think your fainting spell had

more to do with seeing your deceased spouse in the flesh, then being

over tired?"

"Well, yes. I don't want to 'ear from you, all the same. Unless you

'appen to run into Rupert, then call me right away!"

"You have your humor I see Nan. Even when most would have lost it. I

am proud of you"

"Well, I 'ave a wonderful support system. Which reminds me. I sent

Charlotte back to New York a short time ago. Will you do me a favor

and make sure she and Shades enjoy some time alone! They are still on

their 'oneymoon!"

"Of course! Well, I will let you get to it then. Call me tomorrow. I

love you my darling sister"

"I love you too. Goodbye", she said, as Wilkes stepped in the door.

"Who do you love?", he asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes, that was just another of my former lovers...back from the dead"

"Marvelously cheeky, even at a time like this", he said with a little laugh.

"I think you know who it is I love", she said, wrapped her arms

behind his neck, in the familiar way they had gotten used to, and

kissing him.

"Indeed", she said with a smile as they parted.

"That was Clarisse. She wishes us luck"

"Ah, very good, but I don't think we are going to need it!", he said

holding up a folder, "That man can work wonders! The papers are all

drawn up. All we have to do is have Edgar sign. Then you sign and our

lawyer files them"

"And then I am divorced?"

"Well, in a matter of a few weeks, yes. Of course you do realize that

with this kind of "quickie" divorce, you are not entitled to anything

of his, such as money or property"

"I don't want any of that. I could care less"

"Yes, I thought you would feel that way, but I thought you should

know. Of course, as your husband, I will provide anything for you that

you may want or need anyhow..."

"Wilkes", she said with a smile, as she intertwined her fingers with

his, "You know I am not marrying you for your money Love"

"Of course not, but I do have plenty of money to provide for you"

"I do make an income of my own", she pointed out with a grin, more

teasing him then anything else.

"Of course, of course! I just... I rather like the idea of taking care

of you I suppose"

"Love, you most definitely do take care of me, in so many ways", she

said, kissing him again.

"Hmm, and you me", he said with a smile, after their kiss ended, "But

now we must go"

"Yes", she said, taking his hand, "I am ready. Let's do, do, do this"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they entered the little wine bar where Nanny was to meet Edgar,

Wilkes looked around a bit surprised. It wasn't a shabby place, but

rather youthful, not the kind of place people their age came,

especially not midday.

"This is an odd place to meet in the middle of the day. Seems more

like a place young people meet for cocktails"

"Yes, well this is the address 'e gave me. We won't be 'ere long

Love", she said as they took a seat at a round table in the corner.

A waitress came right over and placed down cocktail napkins,

"Afternoon folks. What can I get you?"

"Aoww, just water for me please", Nanny said.

The waitress nodded, trying not to roll her eyes at what she thought

was obviously going to be a small bill.

"I will have a club soda please and could we perhaps get some biscuits

of some kind"

"Sure", the girl said, ready to leave.

"Oh, tell me. Do you sell wine by the bottle? That seems to be the

specialty here, wine that is", Wilkes asked.

"Oh yes, we have a large variety!", the waitress said, perking up at

the idea of the bill going up and therefore the tip growing.

"Would you be so kind, as to see if you have a nice red from 1970 and

also the finest bottle from last year, please"

"Certainly Sir. I know we have a very nice bottle from last year, let

me check on the 1970"

"Of course, if you do please wrap them up for us. We'll be enjoying them later"

"Of course", she said as she whisked away.

"What was that all about?", Nanny asked him.

"Well, I thought that perhaps we might purchase a bottle or two to

celebrate later"

"I see. Well, that is a lovely idea, but why 1970 and 2005?"

"Well, you started your new life in 1970, your life as Nanny, not

Julia. So I suppose I thought, we might celebrate the birth of not

only Charlotte that year, but Nanny as well"

"Aoww, 'ow sweet my love", she said giving him a little kiss, just as

the waitress came back.

"Excuse me. We do have a 1970 Merlot and a very fine cabernet

sauvignon from last year. Will that due?", she asked, as she placed

down their drinks and snack.

"Very good, thank you", Wilkes said, and the waitress left.

"You do realize that will probably cost you fifteen 'undred pounds!"

"I realize", he said as he took a sip of his soda, "but when you need

to celebrate, you need to celebrate"

"I suppose you are right", she said with a laugh.

"Would you like to know what was behind my asking for a bottle from 2005?"

"I believe I can figure that part out. 1970 was the birth of Nanny and

2005 was the birth of us", she said smiling at him.

"Indeed", he replied, as he clanked his glass against hers, "to us?"

"Always", she said. She returned the smile, before being distracted by

a familiar figure in the doorway, "Well, 'e 'as arrived", she said

quietly, as Wilkes looked up and locked eyes with Nanny's husband.

"You came", he said with a smile, as he reached the table, "I had

thought, however, that you would have come alone?"

"This is Wilkes Thompson, my fiancé", Nanny said stiffly, she couldn't

believe she was actually talking to him.

"Fiancé? I see", he said, eyeing Wilkes, "Your the guy from last night"

"Yes, I was there last night. When Nan lost consciousness and nearly

smacked her head on the floor after seeing you", Wilkes said bitterly.

"I have always had that effect on her", Edgar said with a wink.

"Especially since you lied to her for decades about you being dead",

Wilkes pointed out.

"Please call me Nanny, Edgar. That is my name now"

"Of course, may I sit?"

"Of course"

After he sat, Edgar ordered a cocktail from the young waitress

that had taken care of Nanny and Wilkes earlier. He watched the young

lady's rear end intently, as she walked away. Making Wilkes flinch at

the thought that Nanny was still married to this man.

"So where do we begin?", he asked Nanny.

"Well, to be perfectly honest Edgar, I read your letter. I think you

said everything you needed to say in it, don't you? Today is more

about tying up loose ends for me", she said, as she thumbed the legal

envelope.

"That isn't what I think it is?", he asked.

"Divorce papers? Yes. I'm sure you can understand that I ..."

"I haven't even had a chance to explain in person!", he said, his

temper beginning to flare.

"I'm glad you brought that up. There are a few things I would like to

ask you. For example, why?"

"I told you in the letter, I had no choice"

"We always 'ave choices Edgar, but even if that were the case... Why

wouldn't you 'ave told me, your wife, your plan?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't chance it. If you had told anyone... I

could have been in danger"

"What about me? I WAS in danger Edgar! As was our unborn child. I was

threatened to the point that I 'ad to leave my Country. You 'ad so

many debts that I lost everything! My 'ome, nearly every possession,

not to mention my friends and my mother, whom I was on bad terms with

because of you! Even then, I 'ad to live in fear once I got to the

United States"

"It was no picnic for me either Julia! I had to live like a bum, just

to get by. I had to stay with some pretty trashy broads, fine for a

go, but not anyone you would want to be seen with"

"My name is Nanny, I believe I told you that!", Nanny stated as her

voice got louder, "I lived in shelters in the United States! I 'ad to

put our daughter up for adoption because I 'ad no way to care for 'er!"

Wilkes placed a hand on her back at this point for support, which

didn't go unnoticed, but she was too angry to calm down.

"I didn't realize", Edgar said quietly.

"Well, now you do! I was very lucky to 'ave found a good family for

'er and even luckier to 'ave always been a part of 'er life, but it still

does not, not, not make up for not being able to admit she was mine. Not being

able to 'ear 'er call me "mom" for thirty-five years! Not to mention

my granddaughter not knowing that I was 'er grandmother, until a

matter of months ago"

"I am sorry Jul... Nanny. I never wanted you to suffer"

"Well, I did, and if you 'ad thought about anyone, besides yourself,

for one second, you would 'ave realized that!"

"I am sorry"

"You are not!"

"I am! I tried to find you. I... I still love you, I always have!"

"You did find me, and what did you do? Run away to Atlantic City to gamble"

"I was scared!"

"No, you were just disappointed that I was no loner your sexy, young

thing! The girl that you could use and toss aside 'owever you wished"

"You are still very sexy!"

Wilkes tightened his hands into fists under the table, at this comment.

"Per'aps you think so now, on some level. I could care less. 'owever,

I was much more run down and heavier a few years ago, when you saw me.

Before I met Wilkes and I got some much needed self confidence. I know

that is why you didn't approach me. You are so incredibly vein!"

"You said I would use you and toss you aside. What do you mean that I

"used" you? I never used you!"

"You cheated on me on nearly a daily basis Edgar!"

"I never brought them in the house, besides we practically had an open

marriage! You let me do as I pleased"

"Their was nothing "open" about our marriage! I was never unfaithful

and I never encouraged you to be! I simply tolerated your behavior

because it became the norm and my self-esteem was so bad that I didn't

believe I could have something better"

"So that's it? You want a divorce?"

"Yes, of course I do!", she said sliding the papers towards him, "All

you 'ave to do is sign and you will owe me nothing"

"I won't?", Edgar said, thinking about it, "There is something else.

Although the people who were after me are no longer alive, there is

still a problem with me making it known that I am alive. I have won a

lot of money under assumed names. I haven't paid taxes on anything.

The government will come after me..."

"Edgar. I 'ad to bury an empty casket thirty-five years ago, thinking

my 'usband was inside it. I 'ad to live in poverty and give up my

child... ALL because of you and your crooked ways. Do you really think

you should be bothering me with your shady nonsense now? You will

figure out a way to avoid tax fraud, I am sure. You were able to fake

your own death, for Lord's sakes! Now, if a divorce is what I want,

don't you think you owe it to me?"

"And I would owe you nothing? Money wise I mean", Edgar asked after a moment.

"No!", Wilkes said, unable to control his hatred for the man any

longer, "So sign away!"

"This is none of your business!", Edgar interjected, before turning to

Nanny, "Are you sure that there is no hope for us? Are you SURE that

he is what you want?"

"Yes, I love Wilkes", Nanny said calmly.

"You used to say that about me"

"This is different. This is truly love. Wilkes is good to me. He would

never do anything to 'urt me, but I really do not care to discuss with you what

we 'ave. It is private. Please sign"

"When did I ever hurt you?", Edgar asked angrily, "One time, that is

all that I can remember, and that was nothing more then a few slaps

when I had a few too many"

"I was referring to emotional pain actually. With Wilkes, I never 'ave

to worry that..."

"Is that true?", Wilkes interrupted, "Did he hit you?"

"Oh. Well... once", Nanny said softly.

The thought of someone striking Nanny's sweet face, no matter how

long ago it had been, made Wilkes feel angrier then he had ever

experienced before . Nanny watched nervously as Wilkes stood, unsure

of what he was going to do. He walked around the table then, as calmly

as he possibly could. He knew he had to hold it together, as not to

punch the man's lights out then and there. He did not wish to be

violent, not in front of Nanny. He grabbed Edgar by the collar and

raised him up slightly off the chair.

"Sign the forms and get out", was all he said with words, but with his eyes he said much more.

As Edgar sat back in his seat, the two man stared at each other for a

tense moment, before Edgar reached over to sign the papers where it

was indicated.

"Thank you", Nanny said, relieved that he hadn't put up a fight.

"Yes, well. I want you to be happy. That is all I have ever wanted",

he said as he stood. Wilkes gritted his teeth, in order to not laugh

in the man's face. Edgar clearly only cared about himself.

"Goodbye Edgar", Nanny said.

"Here is my information", he said sliding her a piece of paper, "Will

you give it to our daughter. In case she might like to contact me?"

"You 'ave my word that I will give it to 'er, but I must tell you that

you probably won't 'ear from 'er"

"As long as that choice is her own"

"Indeed", Nanny answered. She would give the information to Charlotte.

It was her choice if she ever wanted to know this man, her birth

father, "But I wish, not to see you again Edgar. If you please"

"I understand. Goodbye Julia"

"Nanny, my name is Nanny. Goodbye Edgar"

He looked at her a moment longer, before looking at Wilkes and then leaving.

"Are you alright my love?", Wilkes asked her.

"Better then alright", she said, taking the papers and signing them

herself, before placing them in the envelope.

Just then the waitress came over with their wine wrapped up, "Would

you care to pay now sir, or can I get you anything else?"

"No, no... just the bill please"

"I have your friend's drink here as well. It took a while, because he

ordered a rare vodka that we had in storage. We only sell it by the

bottle, so the rest is his as well"

"I see. Well, you can bring us the bottle and put it on the bill. Thank you"

"Yes, sir", she said, placing down Edgar's drink.

"Aoww, I'm sorry Wilkes. That's going to be very expensive!"

"Oh, tosh. I am just happy he is gone", he said as the waitress

returned with the bottle of vodka and the bill. He handed her his

card, telling her to add twenty percent for herself, which she eagerly

accepted and went to swipe.

"Mr. Thompson!", a voice came from behind Wilkes.

"Oh, Mr. Allendale! Thank you for coming by. This is my lovely fiancé, Nanny"

"Ah, of course. I am Mr. Thompson's attorney, Douglas Allendale. I

suppose I am your attorney as well now", he said shaking her hand.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Allendale", She said, as she handed him the

envelope,"I believe everything is all set. Both parties 'ave signed,

if you want to double check it"

"Of course", he said, as he looked over the papers.

"Here is your card Sir. Thank you very much!", the waitress said

returning Wilkes' credit card. He thanked her and she was gone.

"Everything is in order. I will file them today and you should hear

from me in a few weeks, once it is final", Mr. Allendale said, shaking

both their hands.

"Very good", Wilkes said, "Tell me, are you a vodka man?"

"Oh, on occasion, surely", Mr. Allendale said.

"Here", Wilkes said handing him the bottle, "apparently very rare and

quite pricey. Just a little... Thank you"

"Well, thank you very much Mr. Thompson! I will enjoy this with my

wife tonight!"

"That's a lovely idea", Nanny said to him.

"Good day then", Mr. Allendale said to them both, "A pleasure to meet you Nanny"

"Likewise", Nanny replied as he left.

"Shall we?", Wilkes asked, picking up their wine and offering Nanny his arm.

"Yes", Nanny said, taking it his arm, as they strolled out into the brisk afternoon air.

"Wilkes? Would you mind if we made a stop before we return to the

'otel?", Nanny asked after a moment.

"Of course not. Where would you like to go darling?"

"Well, there is just a place... A special place, that I would like to

show you. It is a bit of a drive"

"I would very much like that", he said as he hailed a cab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we?", Wilkes asked, looking at the little country house

where the cab had dropped them off.

"This was my 'ome, when I was first pregnant with Charlotte, and before"

"You and Edgar's home?"

"Well. Yes, but I never really think of it that way. 'e was not around

much, as I've told you"

"Yes"

"Any'ow, it's not the house I wanted to show you love"

"It's not?"

"No, no. It's the little place out back. There are some big beautiful

birch trees and a lovely little pond, with a big mossy rock to sit on.

It's surrounded by loads of wild flowers, in the warmer months. I used

to go there and read poetry, write in my journal, daydream ...you

know"

"It sounds lovely", Wilkes said sincerely, as he took her hand.

"It was. It was my special place. Edgar never went there. Not ever. Can you imagine?"

"I see, and you would like to show it to me?"

"Yes Love"

"I'm touched my darling", he said, raising her hand to his lips.

"Well, I do 'ope it is still there after all I 'ave built it up.

Per'aps we should knock and ask the current owners if we may 'ave a

look?"

"Yes, brilliant!", Wilkes said, as they approached the front door and

knocked gently.

The door opened and an older gentleman, perhaps twenty years or so

older then them, stood there, smiling back at them.

"Hello. We are sorry if we are, ah, disturbing you. We were just

wondering if we may have a look in your garden?", Wilkes asked,

realizing afterward how strange it must have sounded.

"My name is Nanny and this is Wilkes", Nanny said, trying to

explain, "I lived 'ere you see. A very long time ago and I just wanted

to show, Mr. Thompson 'ere, a special spot I used to go to when I

lived 'ere years ago"

"I see, I see", said the man, "What spot is that?"

"The lovely old birch trees out back, near the pond. Towards the

back of the garden. The spot with the large rock?"

"Ah, yes. I thought that might be the spot you spoke of. My name is

Walter, by the way. My wife and I have been very fond of that spot as

well. Especially my wife. Let me get her", he said to them, before

turning inside to call for his other half, "Hey, Viv, come here a

second Love"

A moment later a slightly plump, sweet faced older woman with hair

straggling out of a bun, came to the door, "Aoww, 'ello!"

"Hello", Wilkes said.

"Yes, 'ello. We are sorry to 'ave bothered you. We just..."

"They came to see your spot Love. Apparently it used to be Nanny's

here spot as well. She lived here years ago it seems", Walter told his

wife.

"Aoww, that is a lovely spot itn't it? 'ow long ago did you live 'ere Nanny?"

"A long, long, long time ago... about thirty-five years ago"

"Well, we bought this house thirty-five years ago! We must have bought

it from you!", Walter said.

"Aoww, well, I ah... don't think so", Nanny started, not really

wanting to get into the whole story, especially not after the last

couple of days.

"No Love! You remember. We bought this 'ouse from a young woman named

Julia", Viv reminded him.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. Oh, she was a beautiful young lady. Not that

she had anything on my wife here, but oh she was lovely and very

sweet. She was desperate to sell this house. In a bit of trouble of

some kind, I believe"

The floor gates of Nanny's mind opened up, as she remembered the

couple. They were much younger then, perhaps about fifty, but yes it

was them. Mr. And Mrs. Plum, as she recalled. She remembered finding

their name ironic, because Mrs. Plum seemed so sweet.

"She had the most beautiful blue eyes!", Viv said then, "I mean

gorgeous! You could get lost in those eyes"

"I believe it", Wilkes said, trying to hide his smile.

"I do 'ope everything turned out alright for 'er", Viv said with a sigh.

"Aoww", Nanny said, guiltily, "Yes, it did. You see, I knew Julia.

That is 'ow I came to live 'ere you see"

"Oh, a relative of yours?", Walter asked, but before Nanny could

answer, continued, "May I ask what happened to her?"

"Yes, we 'ave always wondered. Unless that is too personal. Of course

we would understand if it were", Viv added.

"Oh yes, of course we would understand", Walter repeated.

"No, no, no. That's alright. I'm, ah, sure she wouldn't mind. She moved to

the United States. Things were rough for 'er for a while, but she 'ad

a lovely daughter and was part of a loving family"

"Aoww, I'm glad!", Viv said, sincerely.

"Yes. She was alone for a very long time 'owever, but she ended up

finding a wonderful man who absolutely adores 'er and she him. They

are getting married next month"

"Well, is that so? Late in life then?", Walter asked.

"Yes", Nanny said with a slight blush, as she smiled at Wilkes, who

was gazing at her lovingly.

"Aoww, we can relate to that! We were in our early fifties when we

"tied the knot", itn't that right Walter?"

"Yes, yes. We were newlyweds when we bought this house. It's been our

little slice of heaven here", he said smiling at his wife, "Can you

imagine? I married the love of my life at fifty-two years old and we

just celebrated our thirty-fifth wedding Anniversary last year. Just

goes to show!"

"What?", Wilkes asked, liking the man's story very much, "It goes to show what?"

"Well, that it's never to late my boy!"

"Ah", Wilkes said with a smile, "Yes, I believe you are correct"

"Have you two been married long? Mr. and Mrs. Thompson?", Walter asked.

"No, not long at all", Wilkes said, not bothering to correct him.

"Well, then you know what we mean too!", Walter said.

"We certainly do!", Nanny said with a big smile.

"Our name is Plume, by the way. Walter and Vivian Plum. Won't you stay

for dinner?", Vivian asked.

"Aoww, Mrs. Plum. That is very kind of you, but we are staying in

London with Mr. Thompson's brother and his wife. They will be

expecting us back soon. We were just 'oping to take a look out back

and be on our way"

"Of course, of course. I'm sorry we kept you", Mr. Plum said.

"Nonsense. We had a lovely chat", Wilkes said honestly, "You said you

bought this house thirty-five years ago, when you were first married?"

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes", Viv answered.

"Then your wedding was in 1970?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes, happiest day of my life!", Walter said, putting his hand around

Viv's waist.

Wilkes looked down at the wine package in his hands and then up at

Nanny. She smiled and nodded her approval, as he lifted the very

expensive, vintage 1970 Merlot from the bag, "We would like you to

have this. Perhaps you can drink it on your fortieth or just...anytime

you'd like to celebrate"

"Aoww, Mr. Thompson thank you, but we can not except this! It is much

too expensive!", Viv said, after eyeing the bottle.

"Mrs. Plum please take it. It has more meaning for you then it does to

us. We still have a bottle from our Anniversary, you see? It was fate

that we should meet you tonight! If you believe in that kind of thing,

as we were carrying around that wine... fate"

"Wilkes is right. Please take it Mr. and Mrs. Plum", Nanny added.

"Well, I, I don't know what to say!", Viv said.

"I do! Thank you very much! We will enjoy this for sure!", Walter said.

"I am glad", Wilkes said with a smile.

"You are very kind hearted people. Please know you are welcome here

anytime. Anytime at all!", Walter added.

"Thank you", Nanny said.

"Perhaps if you are in town again you can come back and 'ave dinner

with us then", Viv offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you. We will be visiting again in the

spring. Perhaps we will take you up on that", Wilkes said, as Nanny

nodded.

"Yes and then the tree out back will be nice and shady once again, and

the sent of flowers will be in the air. Right now the pond is frozen

over and of course nothing is in bloom", Viv said sadly.

"Yes, I assumed as much, but I would still love to show Mr. Thompson

my special little spot from years ago"

"Of course, of course. We will turn the lights on out back. Since you

are not staying for super, I think I will persuade my wife to let me

take her out", Walter added.

"Aoww, but what if they need something?", Viv asked.

"No, no. We'll be fine. Please, go out and enjoy yourselves!", Wilkes said.

"Alright then, it was a pleasure sweet'eart!", Viv said as she gave

Nanny a hug, as the men shook hands. While they hugged, Viv whispered

in Nanny's ear, "Congratulations Julia. I would know those eyes

anywhere! He seems to love you very much. I just knew things would

work out for you!", before pulling away.

Nanny looked at her, surprised, before smiling. She could feel tears

prickling at her eyes. She knew, she knew it was her all along. Walter

stared questioningly for a moment at Nanny's blue eyes, before shaking

his head, they were just relatives was all. Wilkes promised Viv he

would take good care of Nanny, as they said their last goodbyes,

before going their separate ways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, you 'ave to imagine it with the leaves on the trees and ducks

in the water, flowers in the garden... But this is the spot", Nanny

said as they arrived.

"Yes, I can see why you liked it so much. I can tell how lovely it

will be come Spring. We really should come back then, not that I'm not

enjoying seeing it now..."

"I know what you mean Love. I would like to come back, and Mr. And

Mrs. Plum are so sweet. They are just as I remember them"

"I was wondering if you remembered them"

"I didn't' at first, but then it 'it me! She knew it was me you know.

She whispered "congratulations Julia" in my ear, as we were 'ugging

goodbye"

"She's a clever lady. She reminds me a lot of you!"

"Because she has a cockney accent?", Nanny teased.

"No, because she is sweet and kind and clever... Of course she doesn't

have legs like yours, but who does?", he said wrapped his hands around

her waist and looking out over the semi-frozen water.

"Well Mr. Plum reminds me a bit of you. The way 'e so clearly adores

'is wife. It's very sweet! Speaking of sweet. It was lovely of you to

give them the bottle of wine from their year of marriage"

"Oh, well I hope you didn't mind. It seemed the thing to do"

"I agree", she said turning to give him a little kiss, before

snuggling back into his embrace, "Do you think that will be us in

twenty years Love?"

"I hope so my darling. I hope we get at least that much time together.

That is what I hope, but what I know is that every hour of every day

that I spend with you will be a happy one and that is enough for me"

"Oh Wilkes, what a lovely thing to say", she said as her eyes filled

with tears, "and I feel the same, my darling", she said, turning to

give him another kiss, this one sweeter and slower.

"Perhaps we should crack open our wine now, to keep us warm", he

suggested, after her lips left his.

"How will we get the cork out?"

"I believe you underestimate me my dear. I was a boy scout you see",

he said, as he let her go to take out his pocket knife on his key ring

and unearthed the wine cork.

"Ah, very good Sir! What about glasses?"

"Well, that I do not have in my pocket", he said, making her laugh,

"... but since no one is around. Perhaps we should throw caution to

the wind and drink right from the bottle?"

"Me? A lady, drink from a bottle?", she asked with a cheeky grin,

"Well, per'aps just this once"

"Brilliant", Wilkes said, as he opened the wine and offered her the first sip.

"Aoww, it is quite good. Try some", she said, holding the bottle for

him, as he took a sip.

"Very good", he said,"I'll get us another bottle when we get back to

New York and we can drink it from glasses then"

"No, no", she said with a smile, "I'm afraid this is so delightful,

that I must insist on always drinking my wine this way!"

"Oh, fantastic!", he said with a laugh, "What have I done? Just when I

had gotten you to drink beer from a glass at home. Now I have set us

back even farther", he said smiling, not that he really cared how she

drank anything.

"Yes, its a pity! It might take you years to undo this new 'abit of

mine", she said as she took another sip, making him crack up with

laughter, "Whatever will you do with me Mr. Thompson?"

"I can think of a few things... If pressed"

"Really?", she said, turning into his embrace, "Well, I'm pressing"

His smile faded as he looked at her. His eyes soon filled with desire.

He kissed her delightfully slowly, sucking on her bottom lip, as she

opened her mouth for him. He gently pressed her against the tree and

set down the bottle, as he began exploring her body over her clothes,

and then under.

"I wish it was warmer out", he said in between kisses, "I would...

Make love to you right here"

"Oh Willy, that would be so lovely. Think of 'ow much more special

this place would be then?", she said, before kissing him again.

"It's not that cold", he said as they paused again, "If we stayed

partially clothed..."

"What if someone saw us?", she said with a smile, as she looked around

the darkening sky.

"Unlikely, but still a risk", he said kissing her neck, "It is your call my dear"

"You're really up for it then?", she asked, "Whenever did we get so dare, dare,

daring?"

He chuckled in reply, "I don't know, but I seem to like it"

"Well then, let's not waste any time", she said seductively, as their

lips locked again and didn't brake for a very long time.

Little had Nanny known when she came to this spot so many years ago,

to escape Edgar, or write poetry, to feel the stirrings of her baby

girl inside her, or just to watch the ducks swim by or the sun set...

That here, when she was nearly seventy years old, the love of her life

would make love to her, and hold her close afterward, one lovely evening.

What a special, special place this had turned out to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked her on the cab ride back to the hotel.

"Yes love?", she asked sleepily, from where she rested on his shoulder.

"Perhaps, we should buy a house", he said, causing her to lift her

head to look at him, "I know you love our suite at The Plaza. I do

too, and we could keep that as well. It is so close to Charlotte,

Scott, Eloise and of course our new grandchild! Please don't think I

am suggesting we leave, but perhaps we could find a home for the

weekends. Nothing big, not like Clarisse and Joe's house. Not that

their home isn't lovely, but I would prefer something small, like

your old home. Perhaps a bungalow? Maybe we could find something in

New Jersey or upstate New York, not too far away from the city, but

far enough that we might have some quiet and a garden. Perhaps we can

make ourselves a new special spot, not that it will ever be your old

one, but I could put a little swing in it for the grandchildren or

even...for you. You would look so beautiful sitting on a swing, with

your hair down, blowing in the wind as you swang. I can just picture

it, but I am going on and on... What do you think?"

Nanny was quiet for a moment, before saying,"I think you are wonderful

my love", giving him a kiss, "and very romantic! I also think that it

is a wonderful idea for sure, sure, sure. Thank you for suggesting it!

You are always full of wonderful surprises"

He smiled at her positive reaction, before pulling her back down into

his arms, "Then we shall look in a couple of months. After the wedding.

If that pleases you"

"Yes love. That sounds very good. Right now we 'ave to finish planning

for our big, big, big day!"

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 27: NANNY'S BIG DAY (PART 1)

"Alright, all you men out!", Clarisse said with a smile, "Even the

cute Puerto Rican one"

"Yes, us ladies need our beauty rest! Not to mention that the bride

can not see the groom on her wedding day, it is just not done, and it

is getting close to midnight!", Leota pointed out.

"Well, ah, alright. I just have one little surprise for my bride

before I go", Wilkes said, as he sat beside her.

"When are you not surprising her?", Mia asked, "She told me about the

house idea. Very sweet, by the way!", Mia said, kicking her feet up,

which were tired from the rehearsal dinner and the little gathering

thereafter.

"What house?", Charlotte asked, "Are you moving?"

"Tosh, tosh, of course not. I would never take your mother away from

her grand babies", Wilkes replied.

"Yes, but we are thinking of perhaps getting a little bungalow out of

the City, for the weekends. Nothing fancy, just a little place for us"

"Of course others are welcome as well. We just want to keep it small",

Wilkes added.

"Yes", Nanny agreed.

"I want to build a sandbox and a swing or two for the grandchildren

there and Nanny needs a new "special place" in the garden", Wilkes

said smiling over at his fiancé.

"That sounds lovely", Charlotte said, "I'm glad to see that you told

Wilkes about your special place"

"Yes, love. I know you were the only one I told about that place, but

I wanted to share it with Wilkes too. We went there in fact"

"Did you? Oh, how nice! Was it beautiful?", Charlotte asked Wilkes.

"Yes", he replied, "We had a lovely time", he said, smiling again at

Nanny, and causing a blush to form on her fair face, "We will return

in the spring when everything is in bloom though. We got friendly with

the elderly couple who own it now, Mr. and Mrs. Plum, and they invited

us back"

"You are welcome to come with us when we return Love. It's a beautiful

place and the Plums are lovely people", Nanny said to Charlotte.

"Well, that is, as a matter of fact, my little surprise Nan. I invited them to the wedding.

I sent them an invitation along with two plane tickets and a little, ah, explanation"

"You did?", Nanny asked surprised, "What a lovely idea!"

"You're alright with it then?"

"Of course Wilkes!"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, or I would have asked you first. I

figured that Viv already knew who you truly are. I assumed she had

probably filled Walter in too, as I believe he had an inkling as well"

"I'm lost!", Mia said.

"Aoww, it's a long story!", Nanny said to everyone, before turning to

Wilkes, "And a wonderful surprise! Thank you my Love! They remind me

so much of us! I am glad they will be 'ere. Where are they now?"

"They are all set in their hotel room", Peggy contributed, "We had the

opportunity to meet them. They are a wonderful couple, Ain't that

right Mouse?"

"That, That's right Peg"

"I got them a room at The Plaza. I thought that would make it easy for

them to just come downstairs for the wedding. They flew over with

Peggy and Mouse"

"A very good idea! I am quite pleased we chose The Plaza to

'ave our wedding, so that I may just ride downstairs when the time

comes...speaking of which, Clarisse is right. We all must return to

The Plaza. It is getting late, late, late!"

"Okay", Charlotte said, clapping her hands together, organizing is what

she did best, "Ladies to The Kutaway suite and gents to the Thompson

suite for the night then!"

"Well, alright", Wilkes said with a sigh, before turning to Nanny and

cupping her face in his hands, " The next time I see you, you will be

walking down that isle towards me. I love you so much my darling"

"Aoww, I love you too Willy!", she said before they shared a lovely deep kiss.

The divorce from Edgar had come through a couple of weeks before, in

plenty of time for them to get their marriage license all set. All of

their guests had safely arrived and the staff at The Plaza were busily

preparing for the wedding ceremony and reception, which would be held

at The Plaza the next afternoon. Everything was falling into place.

"Alright, save it for tomorrow. Nothing is happening between you two

tonight. So you might as well brake it up", Fred said, as he gave his

own wife a little kiss and headed for the door.

"You forgot your coat, oh eloquent one", Leota pointed out.

He turned and took the coat from her, smacking her on the bum for good

measure, "Thanks babe", he said as he moved towards the door once

again, this time with Wilkes and Pierre.

"Excuse me!", Leota protested, secretly having liked it. He winked at

her, and she arched an eyebrow in reply, subtly flirting with him.

"Tell Shades I will be right over to relieve him", Charlotte told Joe,

"He's got Eloise asleep in her bed already"

"Sure", Joe said to Charlotte, before turning to his wife, "I will see

you tomorrow darling"

"I'll miss you tonight", she said quietly in reply and subtly sliding her

thumb down his spine, to which he purred.

"Not as much as I will miss you", he replied before kissing her,

rather passionately for a public place.

Kay scrunched up her nose, but Charlotte smacked her in the arm to

stop her, with a laugh.

"Good, good night Peg", Mouse said, giving his wife a much tamer kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Love", she replied, smiling back at her sweet, devoted husband.

"Well, since Nick couldn't make it, I guess that's the end of the kiss

fest", Mia said sadly, "He really wanted to be here guys! I'm really

sorry"

"Tosh, tosh! He has a country to run. We will see he him soon", Wilkes

replied, as Nanny nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Should I be going with the men? Since I will be walking Kay

down the isle? Which, once again, I think is an awesome idea! I hope I

look as hot in my tux as Aunt Nan did in her suit at Charlotte's

wedding. It's so... Victor/Victoria!"

"Thank you for doing it darling. It seems there are just too many

beautiful woman in this family for them all to be ushered down the

isle, isle, isle!", Nanny replied, "No, you should stay with the ladies. You can

join the men before the procession"

"Yes, imagine your embarrassment if we all started striding around in

our boxers", Pierre said, making everyone laugh a bit.

"Yikes! Thanks for the visual Uncle Pierre. Okay, bye guys. We shall see

you all tomorrow!", Mia replied.

The men said another goodbye, before they all left for The Plaza.

Wilkes hesitated a moment to stare at Nanny through loving eyes,

before catching up to the others. The ladies followed their lead, and

soon all of the bridal party was resting comfortably upstairs in The

Plaza. Meanwhile, the staff downstairs worked halfway through the

night making the ballroom beautiful for their special day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT DAY

As Mr. Salamone, the manager of The Plaza Hotel, rushed around

downstairs making sure everything was perfect. The group upstairs

prepared themselves as well.

" Here we are... Something old, something new, something borrowed

and something blue", Clarisse said, as she handed Nanny a box. Kay,

Mia and Charlotte stopped fussing with Nanny's hair and veil to take a

look. Peggy and Leota walked over as well.

"Aoww, Clarisse!", Nanny exclaimed, "Thank you for remembering. I 'ad

completely forgotten!"

"I didn't remember, I'm afraid. It appears I am a terrible matron of

honor. Wilkes gave this to me last night, to give to you"

"Aoww, that sweet, wonderful man!", she said taking the box, "and you

are NOT a terrible matron of honor!"

"Well, thank you...Now open the box. I haven't seen yet", Clarisse replied.

Everyone watched as Nanny opened the box and pulled out four smaller

boxes, each labeled.

"Something OLD", Nanny read off the first box, "I 'ope there is not a

picture of me in 'ere!", she said, making the other women laugh.

"Fred might do that, but not Wilkes", Leota said, "Open it", she encouraged.

Nanny opened the box, to reveal a satchel with a safety pin attached.

There were pressed flower petals inside. A note inside, which Nanny

read aloud, explained that they were petals from Viv and Nanny's

special spot. Viv had dried them and saved them the first year she had

lived there, just a month of two after Nanny would have sat out there,

pregnant with baby Charlotte. Viv wanted her to have them. Charlotte

came over and gave her mother a hug, as they both got misty eyed,

looking at the petals.

"Do you think they were growing when you sat out there and I kicked

away inside you?", Charlotte asked.

"Oh yes. They must 'ave been there!", Nanny replied.

Charlotte nodded, before her eyes went big. She grabbed Nanny's hand and

put it on her abdomen.

"Aoww!", Nanny said, feeling a teeny flutter, "Is that what I think it is Love?"

Charlotte nodded, "No one else has felt it yet. Don't tell Eloise! I

promised her she could be the first", she said with a little laugh.

Nanny wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed Charlotte's cheek,

"What a wonderful gift. Thank you Love!"

"You are welcome... although it was out of my control. It appears your

other grandchild wanted to wish you luck on your wedding day"

"Speaking of Eloise, where is she?", Mia asked.

"Aoww, she's 'elping Bill and Rachel, her friend the waiter and 'is other 'alf,

prepare for the wedding downstairs", Nanny told her.

"Well, let's open box two. We are running out of time!", Clarisse

said, glancing at her watch.

Nanny opened the box labeled "Something NEW", which contained another

satchel, filled with dried leaves. The note with this one explained

that Wilkes had sneaked the prettiest leaves he could find, it was

January after all, into his pockets when she wasn't looking, when they

had visited her "special place" the previous month.

"Aww, that's sweet!", Peggy said.

"Very!", Charlotte added.

"Wilkes is quite the romantic isn't he?", Mia asked.

"Yes, 'e certainly is!", Nanny said with a smile, "I missed 'im so,

so, so much last night!"

"Oh, isn't that dear... Alright, next!", Clarisse said.

"Grandma! It's her Wedding Day! Let her be mushy if she wants too for a moment",

Mia scolded Clarisse.

"That's easy for you to say! I'm the Matron of Honor. They will blame

me if she is late! Charlotte can pin a satchel to each of your

garters, while you open the next box Nanny"

"Alright, alright, alright", Nanny complied, opening the next box.

The box said "something BORROWED". It contained Wilkes' pocket watch,

which Nanny had given him for Christmas. The note with this one

explained that he was very fond of it and would certainly need it

back, therefore she may borrow it. It also encouraged her to keep an

eye on it's face, as not to be late!

"See!", Clarisse said, "Here is the last one. Open it and we will get going"

Nanny quickly looked for a place to wear the pocket watch. She finally

decided to hook the clasp on her bra and slide the watch down deep

into her cleavage, out of view.

"Won't that hurt?", Leota asked.

"Oh, no. It's fine", Nanny said.

"Don't forget, she's got a lot of padding there", Mia said, with a

cheeky grin, "I must say. I do hope Wilkes asks you for the time at

some point today"

"I 'ope so too!", Nanny said with a throaty laugh.

"I just hope Eloise hasn't mussed her dress downstairs!", Charlotte

commented, looking at her own watch.

"Open the last box please Nan", Clarisse said, a bit stressed at

having to keep someone on schedule. She never realized how hard it

must have been on Charlotte, as her assistant all those years, when

she was Queen.

The last box said, "something BLUE and my gift to YOU".

"He is so clever", Nanny said fondly, as she opened the box.

Kay and Leota discreetly rolled their eyes at each other.

"My sainted Aunt Fanny!", Nanny said, as she opened the box to reveal

a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace.

"Wow!", Mia said, as all the others crowded around to look at the

exquisite piece of jewelry.

"Now THAT is a necklace!", Kay said.

"I 'ave never owned anything like this in my life! It is so, so, so

beautiful!", Nanny exclaimed, in disbelief that she deserved something

so lovely.

"It certainly is!", Clarisse said, "Very elegant as well. Shall we put

it on you Nan?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Yes!", she said, as Clarisse took the necklace out

of the box and fastened it on Nanny's neck.

Nanny touched the sapphires and diamonds gently with her fingers, as

she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she was related

to royalty, but she certainly was not royalty herself. Yet, she felt

like Cinderella, ready to meet her prince at their ball.

"NOW, you are ready to get married! You look beautiful Nan! Are you

ready my darling?", Clarisse asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes!", Nanny replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Mouse and Wilkes watched the bridal party walking towards them,

Mouse could see Wilkes' hand shaking.

"Don't, don't be nervous Wilkes. She loves you and she's going to

marry you! Right, right, right now!", Mouse whispered. Wilkes smiled

at his brother and nodded.

The crowd was filled with many of their friends, old and new. Some

co-workers, some of Wilkes' old friends from London, Nanny's friends

from The Plaza, as well as friends of the family, like Mr. and Mrs.

Plum. There was perhaps one hundred and fifty people all together, in

the beautifully decorated room at The Plaza Hotel.

Eloise had already made her way down the isle, followed by Charlotte

and Shades, Fred and Leota. Next came Mia and Kay. Mia happily clad in

he fitted, tailed tuxedo and stiletto heals. The woman in this family

had a knack for making suits look good. She walked down the isle with

a slight swagger, that Mario, and his girlfriend Katie, couldn't help

but laugh out loud about. Joe came down next with Peggy. Who beamed

happily at her husband standing beside Wilkes. Joe simply smiled at

the crowd, trying not to crack up, as Mario had, at Mia's performance.

Clarisse came down the isle last, as the matron of Honor. Her off the

shoulder royal blue gown looked gorgeous on her. Joseph watched her as

she took the last few steps down the isle, smiling and at her and

slightly shaking his head, as if to tell her how amazing she looked.

What a devastatingly beautiful woman his wife was, he thought. She

returned his smile, discreetly eyeing him up and down, letting him know

that she thought he looked very good as well.

As the music changed, all eyes moved to the doors where Nanny would

appear. The music played... and played... and played some more, until

finally the violinists stopped, and the pianist looked to Mr. Salamone

for instruction. Mr. Salamone nervously motioned for Bill and Rachel

to check on Nanny, which they did. Wilkes nervously shifted from one

foot to the next. Where was she?

Rachel came back in the room then, with a smile on her face, holding

up her index finger to Mr. Salamone, to let him know it would just be

a moment. Rachel and Bill both returned a few moments later and

motioned for Mr. Salamone to have the music started again. Bill winked

first at Eloise and then at Wilkes, who finally let out the breath he

had been holding.

Nanny finally appeared in the doorway, as everyone stood. To say she

looked beautiful would have been a vast understatement. The dress that

Wilkes had, so lovingly, made for her, looked perfect in every way.

She bit her lip as she looked back at Wilkes, who smiled at her with

relief.

"My dress got caught, caught, caught!", she hesitantly decided to announce to the

room, making everyone laugh, including Wilkes. She was so incredibly

lovable. His laughter turned to emotion as he began to really look at

her, in the dress he had made for her. He never could have imagined it

looking this magical.

The bodice was a beautiful fitted corset style, which fell off the

shoulders, exposing her lovely neck, as well as her freckled shoulders

and a tasteful amount of her ample cleavage. It was made of pale blue silk,

which complimented her eyes and her new necklace beautifully. Wilkes had

purchased the silk from a little shop in England near where Nan grew

up, he thought this significant to remind her of her mother. The silk

was covered with cream colored Genovian lace, which of course

represented the presence of her sister in her life. Two long tailed

royal blue ribbons were tied in front of each hip, right below the

bodice and flowed down the front of the dress. The ribbons he had

gotten from Nanny's sewing box. He knew it was one of the few

possessions she had brought with her to the U.S. and he also knew that

the ribbons had belonged to her beloved Aunt Fanny. The skirt of the

dress was cream colored silk, long and slim, with a slit on one side

for ease of movement and to show off part of her gorgeous legs. There

was a separate train in the back, that ran from her lower back all the

way down and about two feet onto the floor. At the very top of the

train, was tiny locket that had been sewn in, which had been Eloise's

when she was a toddler. The bottom layer of the train was pale blue

silk, the top layer more cream Genovian lace.

The dress laced up in back, from just below her shoulders to where it met

the train on her lower back. For laces, Wilkes had them use some old pale blue satin hair

ribbon's of Charlotte's, which touched Nanny's heart most of all, when

he had told her the story of the dress. Her hair was pinned up in

beautiful curls, like it had been at Charlotte's wedding, but was

styled a bit more classically. She had her hair highlighted with

subtle pale streaks the day before, which ran beautifully

through her locks. A cream colored rose was pinned in her hair to

the left, amongst the curls. She wore cream colored silk peep toe

shoes, which were also a gift from Wilkes, along with the dress. The

dress represented not only Nanny, but her Aunt, Mother, Sister,

Daughter and Granddaughter. It looked exquisitely beautiful on her, in

addition to its deep meaning. A fact that was lost on no one, as she

made her way down the isle.

As Nanny approached the alter, she could see the tears streaming down

Wilkes' cheeks and she felt herself loose a few tears as well.

Everything they had been waiting for was now being realized. A

beautiful wedding, a shared family, and a life together within a

fulfilling marriage. How could she ever had dreamed all those months

ago when she signed up for a simple refresher course, that it would lead

to this. When she got close enough to reach, he reached

for her hand, which she took after handing Clarisse her bouquet of

roses. She wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumbs, as he

smiled at her. They looked into each others eyes, telling each other

everything the other needed to know, without speaking a word. Pierre

then began the wedding service.

The service passed by rather quickly, Nanny thought. She had been

listening, of course, but part of her was also lost in the loving gaze

of Wilkes eyes, which never left hers. Soon it was time for them to

say their vows.

"I, Nanny, take you Wilkes, to be my lawfully wedded 'usband, to 'ave

and to 'old from this day forward, for better or for worse, for

richer, for poorer, in sickness and in 'ealth, to love and to cherish,

all the days of my life, until death do us part"

"Now, Wilkes will read his vows to Nanny", Pierre announced.

"I, Wilkes, take you, Nanny, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my lover,

my constant friend and my faithful partner. In the presence of God,

our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful

husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in

joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to

support you in your choices, to honor and respect you, to laugh with

you and cry with you, and to cherish you every day for as long as we

both shall live"

Nanny let out a small sigh of emotion, at Wilkes' vows, which she knew

were true now, and always would be.

"We will now present the rings", Pierre said, motioning to Mouse, who

gave Wilkes Nanny's ring, before Pierre continued, "Please repeat

after me, Wilkes. With this ring, I thee wed"

Wilkes took Nanny's hand in his, caressing it before sliding on the

ring, "With this ring, I thee..."

Joe looked at Clarisse then and mouthed "FINALLY wed", referring to

their experience with their rings at their own Wedding. Clarisse

smiled and almost chuckled, before turning her attention back to the

wedding.

"Repeat after me Nanny", Pierre was saying then, "With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring", she said, slipping the ring on his finger, as she

looked at him lovingly. He had tears in his eyes, as she spoke, "I

thee wed".

She cupped his cheek for a moment after slipping on the ring, before

they both turned back to Pierre.

"May thee act of love we saw today, in the sight of God, live on

forever. By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and

wife. Wilkes, you may kiss your bride", Pierre said with a smile, as

both Nanny and Wilkes felt shivers go down their spines. They were

married!

Wilkes moved his hands to Nanny's waist then, and with a big smile,

kissed his wife, who beamed back at him, through her tears. Their

guests, as well as the bridal party, cheered at their sweet kiss.

Citing the fact that they had good reason to celebrate, Nanny moved

her arms up behind his neck and deepened the kiss for a few moments.

Wilkes gladly accepted her parted lips on his. Their audience cheered.

They broke apart, both giggling a bit and beaming brightly at each

other, before turning and smiling at all their family and friends.

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 28: NANNY'S BIG DAY (PART 2)

"You really got your dress caught? " , Wilkes asked with a laugh, as

they waited to be announced into the reception.

"Yes! I caught the train on the hardware at the bottom of the dressing

room door where I was waiting! My sainted Aunt Fanny, you should 'ave

seen 'ow 'orrified I was! I knew you were waiting out there for me and

I could 'ear the music start... over and over! But didn't want to rip, rip, rip my

beautiful dress!"

"I am glad you didn't"

"Yes, thank goodness Bill was able to get the lace un'ooked. You

didn't think... I mean... It never crossed your mind that it was... 'ow

do I say this, history repeating? Like your first wedding that is"

"Of course not my love. I knew you would never do that to me. It was

just a little nerve racking, but not your fault at all", he said with

a smile and then a little laugh, "You were so charming when you

did appear. Witty and beautiful all at once, but then I have come to

expect that from you"

"Aoww, what a wonderful 'usband you are already!"

"And you my... my wife!", he said with a slight quiver to his lip, as

he caressed her hand.

"Aoww, my baby!", she said as she took his face in her hands and kissed

him sweetly.

As they broke apart, he smiled at her and said, "I believe we are on"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the DJ, a friend of Mario's whom

Wilkes had hired, revved up the guests. The bridal party had all been

announced as they entered the reception, and now it was the bride and

grooms turn. They had thought that they would get a band for the reception,

but seeing how excited Eloise was the prospect of having a DJ, along with

Mia, they decided to go ahead and book Mario's friend. All of the other

weddings, and certainly all of the events at the Genovian palace in which

they would attend in the future would have live music and so they thought

perhaps this might be a fun change for everyone.

"Let's put our hands together for the happy couple! May I introduce

for the first time, as husband and wife that is, Mr and Mrs...

Wilkes and Nanny Thompson!", the DJ announced then.

Wilkes and Nanny entered as the crowd clapped and the music turned to

Sinatra's "It Had To Be You". They laughed and smiled as their friends and

family cheered for them, as they made their way to their little table,

set for two. As they took their seats everyone else did as well. Two

larger tables flanked Nanny and Wilkes'. Mia, Pierre, Charlotte,

Shades, Eloise and Kay sat at one table, which Mia teasingly labeled,

"The kids table". Mouse, Peggy, Leota, Fred, Clarisse and Joe sat at

the other.

"My son is sitting next to your daughter", Joe pointed out to Leota,

"He'll be buying her shots in no time"

"She's married! Her husband is sitting right beside her!", Leota replied.

"Well, he'll buy him one too. I wasn't implying he would try and pick

her up. He is here with his girlfriend himself, but he likes to have a

good time and make sure everyone around him is having a good time too,

you see"

"Sounds like I'm sitting at the wrong table", Fred said to Joe, as

they chuckled.

"Oh, Mario is a good boy! He just likes attention some times",

Clarisse said to Leota, "Like his father"

Joseph gave her a look , but quickly changed to a smile, when he saw

that she was teasing.

"Now before the bride and groom have their first dance, the bridal

party has a little surprise for them. I am going to hand this over now

to our Matron of Honor, Clarisse Delgado", the DJ informed everyone.

Everyone clapped as Clarisse took the Microphone, "Thank you. Good

Evening! This is going to be a lovely celebration. I am quite sure. I'm sure

we're all excited to toast the this wonderful couple! Infact I see the champagne

has already been flowing", she said with a laugh, "However, before we eat our exquisite

dinners, watch the bride and groom cut the cake, say our speeches and dance the night

away... We have a bit of a surprise for our bride and groom, and something of a treat for

the rest of you all as well I do hope. Many of the members of the bridal party

are fans of music, but then again who isn't? Well, we thought it would be a

lovely gesture if we serenaded, so to speak, the bride and groom, with

a few of our favorite songs, some from the theatre and some more of a

pop variety . It will be quite a mix. I believe we have six songs for you,

all together. I believe you have already met the bridal party. Why don't we

give them all, especially the men, a big hand for being such good sports!"

Everyone clapped, as the microphones were set up. Nanny and Wilkes

were surprised and excited at the thought of seeing their family and

friend's performances.

"Now as you can see, there are twelve members of our bridal party.

Every one of us will sing tonight!", she said as the crowd clapped,

"Yes, they were all SO happy about it too!", she said with a wink,

making everyone laugh. Joseph smiled proudly as he watched her. He

forgot how funny she could be.

"Now then, we all will sing once, with the EXCEPTION of my husband,

Mr. Joseph Delgado, whom I made... I mean, who chose of his own free

will, to sing twice", she said, the crowd clapping for Joe,"He

actually did ASK to sing twice. Because he just hates attention!", she

said, as the crowd laughed again, "He's rather dreamy. So I don't

think the ladies in the audience will mind him performing twice"

"You never do!", Joe called from his seat, he couldn't help himself. He

had already had a couple of glasses of champagne, and the mood was very

light. Tonight was about nothing but fun, family and love. Besides that,

Joseph loved being able to watch Clarisse have fun and tease him openly.

The crowd laughed and clapped at his remark.

Clarisse turned and gave him a mock glare, before laughing, "Did I

mention that he is rather cheeky as well? Just for that, he'll have to go for

three tonight", she paused as the crowd laughed again, "Speaking of

dreamy Puerto Rican men, his son Mario will also be singing for us

tonight. Please stand up Mario"

Mario stood briefly, as the other guests clapped.

"See? What did I say? You thought Papa Bear was nice until you saw his

cub! Is that delicious to look at or what? Oh, I still prefer Papa

Bear, but then again I also prefer my record player to a CD player any

day"

The crowd laughed at Clarisse's jokes as if she were a stand-up comic. Mia

sat open-mouthed watching her grandmother. She couldn't believe how easy

this was coming to her. She had never pictured her refined royal grandmother

standing up and telling cheeky jokes, but as the crowd laughed and cheered her

on mia felt proud and happy, if not still a bit surprised.

Clarisse was a relaxed, happy

woman... Happy in her own marriage and overjoyed tonight as she and

others celebrated her twin sister's wedding. She smiled a clever grin as

she continued, "You see, CD's are alright, but records have been around

for quite a while. So you figure they know what they're doing by now.

They take their time as they, ahem, spin, and in the end the high note tends

to be much better!", she said with a cheeky grin, as the crowd laughed, "My

sister likes records too!", Clarisse pointed out, as Nanny blushed and

everyone cheered, "And I wish Nanny and Wilkes all the beautiful music

in the world!", she added as the guests clapped.

"Wait! Is she talking about records or ...", Fred asked rather loudly,

Leota smacking him in the chest before he could finish.

The crowd laughed again and Clarisse said, "We'll explain it to you

later Fred!", which caused them to laugh even more.

"Clarisse is quite a character when she wants to be!", Peggy said to Joe.

"Sha, she is very funny!", Mouse added.

"Yes. I believe she is truly the cheeky one in the family. When that is

her wish", Joseph replied.

"It's a delightful bit", Wilkes said to them over his shoulder, from

he and Nanny's table, where they sat holding

hands and enjoying their time with their family.

"Well, that's enough of that. Let's get to the music, shall we? Our

first performers will be Kay Marsh and Eloise Kutaway, performing,

"Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend". Followed by Mouse and Peggy

Thompson, performing "You Are So Beautiful". They will be followed by

my husband Joseph Delgado and myself, performing "You and Me", from

Victor/ Victoria. Then we will have Charlotte and Scott Kutaway

performing "Wherever We Go", from Gypsy, which I believe their

daughter picked for them. Followed by Fred and Leota Thompson,

performing, War's "Why Can't We Be Friends". That should be a good

one!"

"You better not screw it up!", Fred said to Leota.

"Oh, shut up!", she replied.

"Then we'll have Pierre Renaldi and Mia Thermopolis-Renaldi, my

darlings. Performing "" and I have

heard if you say that backwards it's Docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-super,

for what it's worth", Clarisse coninued, " Joseph and Mario Delgado will come

next. Performing something which is a surprise to even me. So I guess I fibbed,

because that appears to be seven songs. Oh well, the bar is open, is it not? I suppose

you can get yourself a drink if we're that bad. Thank you very much. Enjoy

yourselves and please welcome Kay and Eloise!"

Everyone clapped and sang along as Eloise and Kay did an adorable

(well adorable to Nanny and Wilkes anyway, and that is what mattered

today) rendition of "Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend".

As Mouse and Peggy sang "You Are So Beautiful", Wilkes squeezed

Nanny's hand and made a lot of eye contact, in order to tell her that

is exactly how he felt about her. Clarisse commented to Joseph that

Mouse didn't appear to stutter while he sang. Joe informed her that he

had read that was sometimes the case with stutterers, which amazed

her.

Peggy sang, "You're everything I hoped for, everything I need",

which seemed to be exactly how she felt.

Mouse sang, "You are so beautiful, to me"

They got any even bigger applause then Eloise and

Kay, as it had been very sweet and perhaps more fitting.

One of the best performances was Clarisse and Joe's "You and Me", from

Victor Victoria, which they got down perfectly, including all the

little one liners the characters said back and forth to each other in

the movie.

"Walk this way..", Joe said as she followed, "I taught her

everything she knows"

Clarisse replied,"That's why he has so little left"

Joe said, "That was fun, now whatta we do?"

His wife replied,"You got us into this, you get us out"

The best part was their finale, when Joe sat in a chair and Clarisse sat sideways in his

lap, as they belted out "We'll always have you and meeee, yeah!".

Their performance was so good they got a standing ovation from the

crowd.

Shades and Charlotte had to follow Clarisse and Joe, which was hard

enough, not to mention the fact that Shades hated to sing and really

didn't want to do this. He was a good sport all the same, especially

since their song, "Wherever we go" from Gypsy, was only a minute and a

half long. It ended up coming out quite cute, especially when they

looked each other in the eye and sang "We may not go far, but sure as

a star, wherever we are it's together!"

Next up was Fred and Leota's version of War's "Why Can't We Be

Friends", which was very funny, especially to the bridal party who

knew the history between Leota and Nanny, as well as Wilkes, although

they were good friends now, of course. More funny was the dynamic of

the couple singing the song to each other. Who's love/hate, even

if it was a big act, relationship came across on the dance floor.

Fred sang, "I seen you round for a long long time"

Leota replied, "I remembered you when you drank my wine!"

The bridal party contributed the "woo hoo hoo's", which made it even more fun.

They finished with the trail of "Why can't we friends, why can't we be friends, why

can't we be friends" and Fred gave her a big kiss, which she returned laughing.

Even to strangers, they were obviously very happy together, and perhaps also, a bit twisted.

Before Mia and Pierre came on to sing "",

Mia came on to explain that it was from a movie Mary Poppins of course.

Which Pierre and herself had enjoyed watching with Clarisse over the years,

which is why they had initially picked it, but they pointed out the Nanny was

also very fond of it and had watched it many times with Kay and Charlotte when they

were children and with Eloise she continues to watch it now.

When Wilkes quietly whispered to Nanny that he had never seen "Mary Poppins",

Nanny's eyes grew big and she told him that was going to be at the top

of their to-do list when they got back from their honeymoon, which

Wilkes found delightful.

Mia and Pierre did a great job with the song.

Mia got right into it, knowing every move from "Mary Poppins". As she

sang "He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went, he'd

use his word and all would say, There goes a clever gent!".

Pierre did a great job too, as Bert, as he sang "... I'd say me special word and

then they'd ask me out me out to tea!", after which they both let out a

little squeal and perfectly clapped their feet in the air.

Farther in, Mia sang, "You'd better use it carefully or it could change your life"

Fred contributed the, "For example, one day I said it to me girl and

now me girls my wife...oh, and a lovely thing she is too", which was

very amusing.

All of the guests immensely enjoyed the song. Finally it came time for Joe and

Mario's little "surprise" song, which Fred and Shades decided to join in as well.

The fact that Pierre and Mouse had decided not to join in, told Mia this was going to be good!

As the music started, the four men lined up. Both Clarisse and Leota

let out a "Oh God!" as the verse "I'm too sexy for my love, loves

going to leave me" was sang.

The crowd got a big kick out of the routine and Nanny and Wilkes clapped along,

laughing. As Fred sang "I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts" and undid the top

button of his shirt playfully.

Leota yelled, "Keep it on! Please!"

Mario added, "I'm a mo-del, you know what I mean, and I do my little

turn on the cat-walk, Yeah on the cat-walk", as all the men turned,

"yeah on the catwalk, I shake my little tush on the catwalk", and the

others complied, sending the guests souring into laughter.

Shades sang "I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy by far", to which Charlotte shook

her head, laughing.

Joe sang "And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy

for my hat, what you think about that?", as he walked to Clarisse and

put his hat, which he had put on right before the start of the music,

on her head. She arched an eyebrow and licked her lips, ahem, for

comic purposes only.

They all finished with "and I'm too sexy for this

song". The crowd cheered and clapped as the men bowed playfully.

As the men left the dance floor, Clarisse huddled with Kay and

Charlotte for a moment, before proceeding to the microphone. She asked

for everyone to give the bridal party a round of applause, and then

asked if anyone would mind one last song? At the crowds encouragement,

she waved Charlotte and Kay up to the dance floor.

When Shades suggested that they were going to try and outdo the men, Clarisse

said, "no" and then as the music started, "Simply, for Nanny"

Clarisse stood flanked by Charlotte and Kay, as she sang, "It must

have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your

face, you were content to let me shine...that's your way, you always

walked a step behind, so I was the one with all the glory, while you

were the one with all the strength, a beautiful face without a name,

for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain"

A tear ran down Nanny's check at the lyrics her sister sang to her, Wilkes grasped her

hand and she smiled at him.

Charlotte came on then to sing, "Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything

I would like to be, I can fly higher then an Eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings"

Kay then came on singing, "It might have appeared to gone unnoticed,

but I've got it all here in my heart, I want you to know I know the

truth, of course I know it, I would be nothing without you!"

They all sang "Did you ever know that your my hero..."

When Kay came on again, this time with a tear running down her cheek, she sang "Did I

ever tell you, your my hero?, your everything, everything, I wish I could be..."

It was a sweet moment, especially from Kay.

Charlotte finished with "Thank you, Thank you, Thank God for you...the wind

beneath my wings"

The crowd clapped and the bridal party stood, including Wilkes and Nanny, as they finished.

Nanny went over and gave the three woman hugs individually and then as a group.

Clarisse came on the microphone one last time, to thank everyone for

indulging them and to wish them all a wonderful time. After the dance

floor was cleared, the DJ announced that the bride and groom would now

have their first dance, after which dinner would be served, the cake cut and the

dance floor opened up to the crowd.

Nanny and Wilkes made their way onto the floor. She wrapped her hands behind his neck as the music began to play...

"AT LAST... MY LOVE HAS COME ALONG, MY LONELY DAYS ARE OVER, AND LIFE

IS LIKE A SONG, AT LAST... THE SKYS ABOVE ARE BLUE, MY HEART WAS

WRAPPED IN CLOVER, THE NIGHT I LOOKED AT YOU, I FOUND A DREAM, THAT I

COULD SPEAK TO, A DREAM THAT I COULD CALL MY OWN..."

They gazed at each other lovingly, before she rested her head on his

shoulder and they peacefully glided over the dance floor. As the song

came to an end with, "FOR YOU ARE MINE... AT LAST!",

Wilkes gave her a lovely kiss and their guests all clapped.

The bridal party joined them on the dance floor then, as they all

dancing to Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight".

As Joseph held his wife, he whispered, "Mind if we show off a little?"

She smiled in reply, and he whirled her around the dance floor. After

the bridal party had finished up, the other guests made their way to

the dance floor for a few songs before their gourmet dinner was served. Nanny

and Wilkes enjoyed themselves dancing to "Unchained Melody" and

"When a Man Loves A Woman", until they decided to rest their feet before dinner.

After dinner Nanny and Wilkes cut their cake, which was a beautiful

almond flavored concoction. They had chosen it together. Wilkes stood

behind her, placing his hand over hers, as they sliced the cake. They

were blinded by flashes, momentarily, as everyone took pictures. The

server then cut them two pieces to feed each other.

"Do not worry my darling", Wilkes said to her, as he lifted a piece of

cake to feed her, "I will not do that terrible cake smashing thing

that some grooms find so amusing"

He placed a small bite to her lips, and she ate it with a smile, as

their guests clapped dutifully. She then picked up his piece and gave

him a bite in the same fashion. Upon placing it down, however, she

swiped a large dollop of frosting onto her finger and with a wicked

grin, smeared it on Wilkes' nose.

"I'm sorry Love", she said as they both laughed and their guests

cheered, "I am not as kind as you!"

"Oh really?", Wilkes said, swiping his own dollop from the cake.

Their guests cheered, thinking he might one-up her, but in the end he

simply rubbed a bit on her lip and kissed it off, which he rather

enjoyed. As everyone "awwed" his sweet gesture, Nanny wiped his nose

with a napkin and they kissed properly. Glasses clanked as they each

enjoyed the sweet taste of frosting on their new spouse's lips.

The rest of the reception passed beautifully, as they celebrated with

their family and friends. At one point, they made their way over to

Mr. and Mrs. Plum and had a nice chat with them. Joseph convinced

Clarisse, after a few cocktails, to salsa dance to a fast paced Latin

song, "I like it like that". Mario and his girlfriend were trying to

show off, you see, and Joe decided they should show the kids how it

was done. Clarisse was thankful her gown had a generous slit or she

never would have been able to move properly. They looked incredible,

as everyone admired how they moved together on the dance floor.

Before Nanny and Wilkes knew it, the reception had ended, and they

were saying their good nights and thanks to their family and friends.

They thanked Mr. Salamone as well, and assured the nervous man that

everything had been perfect!

As Nanny and Wilkes boarded the elevator to return home, Max, the

elevator operator, shook Wilkes' hand and winked at Nanny. The other

couple in the elevator, a few years younger then them, whom they had

never seen before, congratulated them. Nanny was surprised, but

looking at their clothes, she realized it was rather obvious that they

were a bride and groom. They thanked the couple, whom were getting off

on the next floor, right before they departed.

Wilkes smiled over at his wife then, and placed his left arm around

her waist, "Our first ride in an elevator as a married couple"

She laughed in his direction, "Are you going to do that about

everything now?", she asked him teasingly, "Our first time brushing

our teeth as a married couple, our first time eating bagels as a

married couple, our first time reading the paper as a married couple?"

"Would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all Love!", she said with a smile, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier, when I was getting ready

for the wedding?"

"How much you love me?", she asked hopefully.

"Well that goes without saying, but I was also thinking about all the

people who tried to tear us apart. Leota, the dean, that awful woman Camille, ... Edgar"

"Why would you want to think about that Love? I would 'ave 'oped you

would 'ave been thinking 'appy thoughts!"

"Well, it wasn't a bad thing, you see, because they did not succeed! They did not stand

a chance against our love"

"No, they certainly did not, not, not!", Nanny said, placing a soft kiss on his

lips, before Max could see.

"Leota tried to come between us before we even admitted that we liked

one another, before we even had a first date, but that didn't sway us

one bit"

"And after she 'ad the dean give you an ultimatum, you still would

'ave chosen me, over teaching"

"And you did choose me! You dropped the class. Of course, you only

took the class in the first place because you were completely infatuated with me", he teased.

"Me? Who, who, who's the one that...", she was interrupted when he silenced her

with a kiss.

"I'm teasing, my Love. You are right, I felt just as strongly for you! Perhaps

more so. I remember when I saw you sitting there, next to Mia that first day of

that last class. I swore to myself that this would be the semester that

I would talk to you, and perhaps if I had the courage, to ask you out"

Nanny smiled at him, "That's sweet Love. Can you believe that Leota

became such a good friend of ours? I suppose she was just looking to

fill a piece of 'er 'eart that was empty, just like us. She just

didn't know where to start, or 'ow to go about it"

"She seems very happy with Fred"

"They love each other very much. I wish 'er all the 'appiness in the

world! Camille, on the other hand, can choke on the olive in one of

'er martini's for all I care, care, care"

Wilkes chuckled a bit,"Yes, she was rather... aggressive, and we were engaged at the time!"

"Yes, we were! She just wanted to touch you when I wasn't looking,

in the 'opes that you would like it. Then she was probably going to

invite you back to 'er place when I was out of ear shot!"

"She did not succeed however. Not even close! I had absolutely no

interest, which I think rather embarrassed her"

"Good! I 'ave managed to avoid 'er since the 'oliday brake, which is a

lucky thing for 'er!"

"Well, I will try to avoid Edgar for the rest of our lives, which is a

lucky thing for him! When I found out what he had done to you in the

past... I came close to, well, punching his lights out! … As they say"

"My protector", Nanny said lovingly.

"Indeed. I will love, honor and protect you for the rest of our lives.

I'm sorry I brought up all this foolishness on our wedding day my

love. My only point was that we overcame the obstacles. They all tried

to break us apart, and yet, each time we only became stronger"

"I suppose that is what love is"

"Indeed. I love you so much Nanny!"

"Aoww, I love you too Willy!", Nanny said as she snuggled into his embrace.

Little did they know that Max had been listening to everything they

had said, and now had a rather big smile on his face. It seemed

everyone was happy for them. They BELONGED together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Clarisse and Joe got in the car, he reached for her hand and

smiled, "That was a nice day wasn't it? I had a lot of fun", he said

as he kissed her wrist.

"Me too. I'm so happy for them. They deserve it! I had a lot of fun too!"

"I could tell. You are quite the comedian!"

"It's all in a days work", she said with a wave of the hand, "You were

a good sport. Thank you darling"

"I enjoyed your ribbing, and you did salsa with me. So you are a good

sport as well my darling"

"That is true"

"Happy Valentine's Day!", he said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, thank you! With the wedding, I'm afraid we didn't have much time

alone together this Valentine's Day. Do you remember last year?"

"Our first Valentine's as a married couple, or a couple at all for

that matter. Yes, I remember. I will always remember it. It was

amazing"

"How about we celebrate tomorrow?", she asked, as she leaned in for

another kiss.

"That sounds good, but I do have something for you tonight", he said,

reaching behind the seat to unearth a pink box.

"A gift? Oh, but I didn't..."

Joseph raised a finger to her lips, "I don't need a thing. Just you,

my darling. Here, open it"

"Here? Well, alright. Thank you Joseph"

"You are always welcome", he said as he watched her with anticipation,

as she opened the box and her eyes grew big.

"This can't! This can't possibly be..."

"It is", he said with a smile, "I found it in the attack at your

parent's old place when we were in Genovia for the Holidays. I had

gone to the house to check on it and see if it would need any repairs

before making it our summer home and there it was, poking out of a

box. I recognized it from pictures, and you talking about it of

course. So I smuggled it back to New York without you knowing, and had

it restored and here you are"

"Joseph! What a wonderful thing to do!", she said as she pulled her

gift out of it's box to look at it more closely. Her beautiful little

china doll, which she had adored as a child and carried around

everywhere, until it just disappeared one day, later in her childhood,

"Catherine", she said.

"Is that her name?", Joseph asked, to which she nodded, "I'm glad you

have her back baby"

She looked at him, smiling, and then back down at her doll, as she

carefully packed it back safely in it's box. She placed the box on her

lap, and then reached over the console to give him a proper kiss, for

such a loving gesture as he had done.

"Oh my!", he said as they broke apart, his tongue numb, "That was

rather nice! Do you have any missing teddy bears or anything, that I

may find for you?"

She laughed, her lovely deep laugh, "No, my darling, but you'll

receive more kisses like that, all the same. Perhaps even tonight, if

we get going"

Joseph started the car then, making his wife laugh again.

"Joseph, thank you for saving my doll", she said seriously.

"I was happy to do it. You saved my soul years ago", he said, kissing her palm.

"Let's go home"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a wonderful day!", Nanny said, as they arrived at their suite.

"The most wonderful day of my life!", Wilkes said, as he scooped her

up to carry her over the threshold.

"Willy!", Nanny said in surprise, to which he laughed.

"Could you get the door knob please?", he asked, and she obliged. He

set her down on the other side of the door, before closing and locking

it, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself today"

"It was perfect! Thank you Love. For everything!"

"You like your necklace?", he asked, though she had already thanked him for it.

"I love, love, love it!", she said, looking down at it.

"It looks beautiful on you", he said tracing it with his finger.

"I wonder what time it is?", Nanny asked innocently, but before he

could check the clock, she grabbed his hand and slowly slid it down

the front of her dress.

He had no idea what she was doing, but he certainly liked it, and so

he played along, until he felt warm metal amongst her soft flesh. He

looked at her questioningly and pulled out his pocket watch. He

laughed so hard, he almost fell over, "So that's where you put it!

Brilliant! I do wish I had asked you for the time earlier", he said,

giving her a little kiss, "May I ask where the satchels are?"

"I'll never tell! You will 'ave to find them on your own", she said

with a cheeky smile, " 'ere's a 'int, below the waist"

"I see", he said intrigued, as he sat her on the sofa and ran his hand

up one leg, "am I getting close?", he asked halfway up.

"Hmm", she replied, at his heavenly touch and in acknowledgment of the

fact that he was getting closer.

As he reached her thighs, and found the satchels pinned to the

garters, he said, "Ah, I believe I have found them", as he carefully

unpinned them and placed them aside.

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson. You are too kind", she said sweetly, as he

sat beside her.

"My pleasure", he replied.

She asked him then to help her with the laces at the back of her

dress, which he happily obliged. She turned to him afterward, thanking him

again, before standing and stepping out of her gown, which she

carefully placed aside.

Wilkes sat staring at his beautiful other half. Clad in her fancy lace

underwear and sapphire necklace, her hair pinned up in curls. She

looked so beautiful! She moved towards him then, standing before him,

before straddling his lap and cupping his face his her hands "I LOVE

you!", she said.

"I love YOU", he replied.

"My 'usband!", she said with a smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Thompson! I am...and you are my WIFE. What a lucky man I

turned out to be. Happy Valentine's Day my love!"

"Happy Valentine's Day", she whispered. Before giving him the

tenderest kiss she had ever given anyone. She finally had her "Happily

Ever After", and she was never going to let him go. He finally had the

woman of his dreams. Dreams he didn't know existed until he met her,

and then it all made sense. They had each other now, and that meant

everything.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 29 30

Author's Note: Here are the last two chapters. THANK YOU so much everyone who read and especially everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so... even if a lot of time has past I would love to know what people think :) I am retiring from Fanfic (for a while anyway). I need to catch up on my reading. I hope you all enjoy the ending, chapters 29 & 30:

CHAPTER 29: QUEEN MIA

"Can I tell you a story?", Joseph asked his wife, as they walked hand

in hand through the palace gardens, gardens which used to be hers.

"I would love that. Does it have a happy ending?", She asked with a smile.

"Of course. It's about us!"

"Well, then do tell!"

"Well", he said, as they sat on a bench in the rose garden, "You see.

You never realized it, I assume, but quite often over the years...

I've taken to watching you"

"Well of course you have!", Clarisse said with a laugh, "You were my

body guard and the head of my security team"

"Yes, but I am not referring to while I was on duty. This had nothing

to do with my profession"

"Oh, yes. Well, I know about that too"

"You knew?", he asked in surprise.

"Well, of course darling. Those five years that we were secretly

together were rather difficult weren't they? The stolen kisses when no

one was looking, the masking of our feelings when we were not alone...

which was almost always, the way we watched each other discreetly from

across the room..."

"Yes, but that is not what I am referring to my love"

"Oh, so you are referring to before that?"

"Yes"

"Well, I think we both knew there was something there, even before

Rupert's death"

"From day one we knew that. From the very first look on the evening of

your birthday ball", he remembered fondly, kissing her hand.

"Yes", she said with a smile, remembering that night.

"Did you know that I watched you though? Way back then?"

"Then? At the beginning?"

"Over twenty years ago"

"I didn't realize. I mean the attraction was obvious, but I never thought..."

"Oh yes, I loved watching you! It was my favorite hobby, still is. Not

that I would ever have infringed on moments that I felt you wanted to

be alone. I always respected your privacy. Although I realize

watching you without your knowledge, is in some respects, a violation

of your privacy. I simply could not help myself. I watched you as you

took a walk, worked in your garden, ate a sandwich in the kitchen...

Do you, ah, mind that I did that?"

"Oh, well if it were anyone else, I think I would have to say yes, but

not you darling. Not even way back then"

"You were so beautiful, so charming, even doing the simplest things"

"Were? You say it as if my beauty is past tense", she said, teasing him.

"Are!", he correcting himself, "You are, and always have been, a very

beautiful woman Clarisse", he said, before kissing her. Her lips still

on his, she looked around discreetly, before opening her mouth for

him. She knew he loved it when she let him take these kind of

liberties in public places.

"Hmm. How much time do we have before the wedding?", he asked with

hungry eyes, after a few moments.

"Not much", Clarisse said, shooting down what she knew he was

thinking, "And I will not have you walking our granddaughter down the

isle looking completely disheveled, from a spontaneous roll in the

hay, Sir"

"But, you make it sound so appealing!", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Later my love. Now, tell me the story"

"Ah, yes. Well, I guess I had been working here about five years or

so. You were taking a walk in the garden and I was watching you from

one of the balconies. You had been smelling the roses, one by one.

Then you came to one that was wilting I suppose, because you removed

all the petals. You held them in your hands and inhaled their

fragrance and then you seemed to, caress them on your face, as if you

were washing your face with the soft petals. After a few moments you

walked over to the fountain and released them into it's stream"

"Then what? I don't remember any of that"

"Then, I think you went inside"

"So that's it?"

"Yes. What, you don't like my story?", he asked, teasing her.

"No, no. It's a lovely story darling. It's just... Well, it is fairly

obvious when you tell that, that you are in love with me. I'm not sure

anyone else would find we smelling some rose petals and releasing them

into the fountain, all that interesting, but I love that you remember

that!"

"Yes. Well, perhaps it is more a memory, then a story, but it was at

that moment I knew"

"That you loved me?", she asked sweetly, cupping his cheek.

"No, I already knew that, but at that moment I knew that someday we

would be together. I knew I would do whatever it took, wait as long as

I had to. That I would make the sacrifices necessary, whatever they

were"

"Oh Joseph! You are right, that is a lovely story... With a very happy

ending!", she said kissing him passionately.

They separated when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry, but it is time", a very pregnant Charlotte informed them.

"Thank you Charlotte", Clarisse said standing, and walking over to her

niece, "Make sure you get some rest today my darling. We don't want

that baby coming too soon. You still have another six weeks"

"Yes. I will take it easy", Charlotte said reassuring her Aunt and

former queen, before they all moved inside for the grand event.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a wedding!", Clarisse said, falling into bed that night.

"What a reception!", Joseph said, putting his hand to his head, he had

quite a bit to drink.

"She looked so beautiful and so happy today Joseph"

"She certainly did!"

"Do you think she is truly happy darling?"

"Yes, I think so. I wouldn't have let her marry him if that weren't the case"

"You are very protective of her. You always have been. Do you know

that I love that about you?", she said, smiling over from her pillow

to his. Pillow talk was one of her favorite parts of their relationship.

"One of many things I assume", he said, as he slid over to her side of

the bed and gently turned her, in order to rub her back.

"Indeed", she said, enjoying the attention.

"Do you think about Philippe today?", he asked suddenly. He knew her

deceased son must have been on her mind today.

"Of course", she responded quietly, "I thought of him frequently"

"He should have been the one to walk her down the isle"

"You did a lovely job giving her away"

"Thank you, but I think you know that is not what I meant"

"What would you like me to say?", she asked softly, "He is gone"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright"

"I just want to make sure that you are not burying your grief. It took

us a long time to figure out how to get you to open up. I just don't

want us to loose that"

"I know. I don't want to loose that either"

"I also never want you to suffer alone. It's okay to hurt. I am here. I

want to comfort you. Always"

"I appreciate that darling. I really do", she said turning towards

him, "If I need to talk, I will come to you. I promise"

"Okay", he said with a little smile.

"Sometimes there are just no words. I'm sure you can understand that"

"Certainly"

"My son's daughter got married today and he wasn't here to see it. She

will have children soon, I am sure. He won't be here for that either.

I feel like I have made my peace with loosing him, but on

milestones... It just hits me in the face"

"I'm so sorry baby"

"I love you for taking care of me, and I love you for wanting to

share my grief. The truth of the matter, however, is that I do not

wish to dwell on what will never be, when there are so many people

around me whom I love and whom love me. I do get sad. It is sad. He is

gone. I will always honor his memory. We all will. I will always miss him

and I will always have my moments when it all just feels like too big a loss,

but I know, deep down, that he would never want me to suffer"

"Of course he wouldn't, but we both know you will"

"That goes without saying, and when it does all become too much, and

we both know it does at times. I know that you will be there, but I

can handle it today. I am okay. It was a joyous day. A wonderful day. I

am trying to focus on that"

"As you should. You are very wise. As long as you realize that I am

your resident teddy bear", he said with a smile, trying to lighten the

mood. He had wanted to comfort her, but felt like he might have

unintentionally caused her more stress.

"I certainly do know that", she said with a little laugh.

"Now, what do you say we do something really naughty?"

Her face lit up at his remark, "Why whatever did you have in mind Mr.

Delgado?", she said as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Great, big... ice cream sundaes!"

"What! Oh, I thought you were going to say something else", she said

with a pretend pout.

"Hey, we can always do both. I just thought you were tired"

"I'm rather glad you came to that conclusion. To be truthful, I'm

exhausted. Sundaes sound wonderful though! How would we get them?"

"Easy! We'll just sneak down to the kitchen and make them"

"Oh, I don't know! It's late and we are guests. This is no longer our

residence!"

"You know what, you think too much!", he said with a smile, giving her

chest a little poke, "And... your a chicken"

"Oh really? I'm a... You have been spending too much time with Mia"

"Yes, you heard me... a chicken!"

"Fine!", she said, poking his chest in return, "We're doing it, but if

we get caught I am going to blame it all on you!"

"Like you wouldn't do that anyway", he said teasingly, as he got out of bed.

She put her robe on and followed him to the door, "Try to be quiet",

she whispered, as she squeezed in front of him, so he could wrap his

arms around her waist.

They tiptoed out of their room, past rooms of their friends and

family, whom were visiting for the royal wedding. They overheard some rather

funny things and had to cover each other's mouths, to keep from

laughing out load and being caught. As they passed Lily's room they

overheard her singing along to some music, rather off key. As they

passed Helen and Mia's step-father's room they heard them having a

little spat over a woman he had danced with at the party. She had

thought the woman was flirting with him and he maintained that she was not.

"I saw that woman", Clarisse whispered to Joseph, "she was definitely flirting!"

"Good thing it hadn't been me", he whispered back.

"Lucky for her, yes. I find that people generally do not like my wrath"

"I know I don't!", he replied in a hushed tone.

As they passed Charlotte and Shades room they could hear Shades

talking baby talk, likely to Charlotte's belly, which he had been

doing all evening. This caused them to giggle again, and hush each

other once more. Right when they were getting to the main hall, they

passed the last room, which they knew was occupied by Nanny and

Wilkes. Without trying to listen, they heard some rather unmistakable

noises.

"Are they...", Clarisse whispered to him. Joseph had such a priceless

expression on his face, as he nodded, that Clarisse busted out

laughing, and he couldn't help but do the same. He grabbed her hand,

after a moment, and they ran down the main hall towards the stairs. He

didn't want to get caught and not get to have his dessert or some fun

with his wife. He also didn't wish to disturb them, although they

probably had.

"This is fun isn't it?", he asked her, out of breath from running.

"Yes", she giggled, "Life certainly has changed since the days I called this

palace home! How nice to laugh and have fun now and again!"

"Indeed"

"Do you think they heard us though?", Clarisse asked, as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes", he replied.

"Do you think they will know it was us?"

"Probably, you have a very distinct laugh my dear"

"Oh, dear!"

"Don't worry about it. They probably just shrugged it off and

continued their, ah, business"

"Their business, eh?", she chuckled, as he pulled out a chair at the

table for her, having finally arrived in the kitchen, "It sounded like

she was getting a pretty good deal"

"Well, good for them", he said as he took out the ice cream and

toppings, "Although, I have to say I can't imagine anyone having

better, ah..."

"Mergers?", she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Good one baby! Yes, I can't imagine anyone having better mergers then

us. Do you want fudge?"

"Yes, a truck load please"

"Nuts and cherries?"

"Oh yes!"

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course!"

"That's my girl! Who would have figured that I would marry the love of

my life, who also happened to like her ice cream exactly how I like

mine"

"Not exactly, I do hope you are using chocolate ice cream on mine"

"Yes, chocolate for you and vanilla for me"

"Good boy!"

He brought their ice cream over and sat next to her. They both looked

at each other wide eyed as they took the first bite.

"Mmm, this is so wonderful!"

"I know. I have the best ideas!", he said, his mouth slightly full.

"Yes, you do", she said, taking another bite. A rather big one at that.

Just then, a maid came into the kitchen and exclaimed, "Oh! Your

majesty, Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph! I am so sorry to disturb you!"

"Tosh, you didn't disturb us at all", Clarisse said kindly, "Would you

care for some ice cream? There is some on the counter"

"Oh, no. Thank you! I just came down to make sure the kitchen was all

cleaned up before I got to bed. I generally do that at around this

hour. Check to make sure the kitchen is clean, that is, around this

time, but I will come back later", the maid said nervously, certain

she was interrupting a private moment.

"Oh, we will clean up when we are done. Really", Joseph assured her.

"Yes, please don't let us keep you from your rest. We will tidy up

when we are through", Clarisse added.

"Well, alright. If you are sure your majesty. Thank you!"

"Certainly"

The maid bowed and was gone.

"You do realize that tomorrow everyone will be talking about how we

were caught pigging out on ice cream at midnight", Joseph said, as he

took a bite of his creamy concoction.

"Yes, and that we were in our night clothes and taking enormous bites,

which were rather undignified", Clarisse added as she took another big

bite.

"We've had worse said about us", he said laughing, just a bit at

first, but when your throaty laughter combined with his, he suddenly

found it hysterical. They both laughed so hard then, that they nearly

fell off their chairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the family lined up to say goodbye to Mia and Nick, they all

realized what a bittersweet moment this was. Lily and her mother would

stay in Genovia for a few more weeks. She had already said her

goodbyes to Pierre and Kay, whom had returned to their respective

European homes. Mario and Katie, Fred and Leota, Mouse and Peggy had

all left as well, and while she had grown rather fond of all of them,

it was not as hard as saying goodbye to the people she loved most. Mia

would stay in Genovia know. She was married. She was the queen! Being

queen went little time for other things, of course, and so she wasn't

really sure when she would be able to venture to the United States for

a visit.

"Well", Joe said, shaking Nick's hand, before moving in to hug Mia,

"This is it, Queen Amelia. I am so proud of you, my girl!"

"Oh Joe! I am going to miss you so much!"

"You can't possibly miss us that much", Clarisse said as she gave Nick

a little embrace and smile, before moving in to merge herself into the

hug between her husband and granddaughter, "We will be back in two

weeks, when the house is ready!"

"I know, but... I don't know. I will just miss you"

"Well, I think I can understand that. I will miss you too my beautiful

girl! Now, the next few weeks will be very stressful for you. If you

have any questions, which I am sure Nick can help you with too, but if

you do by chance think you may benefit from my years as queen. Please

call, any time, day or night. I don't ever want you to feel alone, not

that Nick isn't going to take good care of you. You are a Renaldi

woman, however, and we tend to take on a bit too much sometimes. Not

to mention that asking for help is not always our strong suits. I just

want you to know that I am here!"

"I know Grandma! I love you so much and I am sure I will call on you

and your expertise. In fact, I can guarantee it. Thank you, thank you,

thank you! For everything"

"You are always welcome, my love. You are going to be a wonderful

queen!", Clarisse said, as the embraced her one last time.

"We will see you in a couple of weeks", Joe said, taking his wife's

hand and moving back so that the others may say goodbye.

"Oh, Charlotte! How will I get by without you?", Mia said, embracing her cousin.

"What are we? Chopped liver ?", Shades, who was holding Eloise up on

his shoulders, asked teasingly.

"We will miss you all!", Nick contributed.

"We certainly will", Mia added, as she hugged Shades and lent up to

give Eloise a kiss, before returning to Charlotte, "I know things are

going to be crazy for you for a while, but please say you will visit

when things die down"

"Of course Mia! You couldn't keep us away. Genovia will always be a

special place for us"

"I know", she said putting her hand on Charlotte's tummy, "I want to

hear, the minute you go into labor. Understand?"

"Of course!"

"I will try to make it out to see the baby. I promise! I will try my

best to be there"

"Oh Mia, thank you. I will understand if you are unable to though. You

will meet him or her soon. That is my promise"

"I love you Charlotte"

"I love you too. Good luck! You are going to be great"

"Thanks Charlie!"

Nanny stepped up to say goodbye then, as Wilkes shook Nick's hand.

"Mia, oh... look at you!"

"Aunt Nan! You know I think I will miss you the most!", Mia said as a

tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, now love", Nanny said embracing her, "I know it is 'ard. We 'ave

grown very close 'aven't we?"

"Yes, and unlike Grandma and Joe, and Charlotte and Shades, you don't

have roots here. I don't know when I will see you again!"

"Oh Mia! We will visit, for sure, sure, sure and you will visit us as well"

"Yes, in our new home", Wilkes added, "We close on it next month"

"I can't wait to see it!", Mia said to them both.

"I, can't wait to come back 'ere and see you in full swing as the

Queen of Genovia! I am so, so, so proud of you for listening to what

was in your 'eart, and I will forever be grateful to you for

encouraging me to listen to what was in mine, as well. You know if it

were not for you, I am not sure Wilkes and I would 'ave gotten

together. It was you that 'elped me talk to 'im that first time!"

"It was also her, who made up an elaborate tale to get us to be alone

in that cafe, that first night. That was a pivotal point for us. Nanny

is right, I owe you a great deal, it seems", Wilkes added with a

smile, placing an arm casually around his wife's waist.

"It was also 'er who helped me get ready for our first date and gave

me a little pep talk before'and"

"Don't forget me walking in on your first kiss... and whatever else

you two were doing", Mia pointed out.

"I told you! Nothing else 'appened!", Nanny said, playfully smacking

Mia's arm, as everyone laughed.

"We never did get that detailed explanation we were promised, did we?

Well, that will be a story for the ride home I guess", Joe teased.

"Think again!", Wilkes said, with a laugh.

"I do have a vested interest in this relationship. Since I had a hand

in it's conception from the very beginning. So, you take good care of

her Wilkes", Mia said, as she gave Wilkes a little hug and kiss on the

cheek.

"I intend to do just that!", Wilkes said, smiling at Mia and then over

to his wife.

"Hey, why did Wilkes get a kiss?", Shades teased.

"You are very sensitive today aren't you?", Charlotte asked him, as

everyone chucked.

"Wilkes was my instructor, and a very good one at that! Besides, he is

adorable!", Mia said giving him another kiss on the cheek, this time

making him blush a bit.

"Alright, alright. 'ands off!", Nanny teased, as she pulled him away

and the others laughed once more.

"I'm so glad you got the girl", Mia said to him, sincerely.

"Me too", Wilkes said, wrapping his arms around Nanny from behind her

and pressing his cheek lightly against hers, " And we promise to visit

every chance we get"

"We pinkie promise, promise, promise!", Nanny added, as she linked her

finger with Mia's, before she and Wilkes joined the others.

"Okay then. I guess we are off", Charlotte said, as she came over and

embraced Mia one last time, Nanny and Clarisse joined in, as well as

Eloise and Joe. Wilkes, Nick and Shades hung back for a moment, but

ultimately joined the group hug as well.

After they had all broke apart and tearfully said goodbye once more,

the gang from New York climbed into their waiting limo and left the

new bride and new queen, to her new life with her husband and HER

country.

Eloise instantly fell asleep on Shade's lap, on the rear seat of the

limo. Charlotte stretched out on a bench, which ran along one side of

the car, her pregnancy catching up with her. Nanny and Wilkes sat on

one end of the opposite bench, as Clarisse and Joe sat on the other

end. All was quiet for a few moments, as Charlotte and Shades rested

their eyes, Nanny and Wilkes looked out the window, and Clarisse and

Joe simply sat huddled together, happy that their granddaughter was

finally queen and happily married as well.

"So, did you enjoy your ice cream last night?", Nanny asked the other

couple after a few moments. Wilkes let out a chuckle at this.

"We did", Joe replied, "Sometimes you have got to have a little fun,

you know what I mean?"

"I heard that you guys were tip toeing around the palace last night",

Shades added, "Is there an interesting story here?"

Charlotte opened one eye and looked at Clarisse and Joe, before

closing it and turning on her side. She didn't want to know.

"Not really. We just got hungry for some ice cream and decided to

sneak down and make sundaes", Clarisse replied.

"I heard you were in your slip", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Ah, so there was more too it. There always is with you two, isn't

there!", Shades teased.

"I was not in my slip! ...Well, I was, but I had a robe on over it!"

"It had come undone though", Joseph added.

"What?", Clarisse asked.

"Your robe. It came untied when we were running down the hall towards

the stairs"

"Well, why didn't you tell me Joseph?", Clarisse asked, slapping his arm.

"I figured you knew! Besides, it was a nice view!", Joe said, as the

other men chuckled.

"Oh! really!", Clarisse scolded him.

"No, seriously I thought you knew"

"Well, I didn't. What a pretty picture that must have been for the maid!"

Everyone laughed then, at the mental picture that was forming in all

of their minds. After a moment, Clarisse had to laugh too. It was

rather funny.

"Why were you running though? I thought you were supposed to be tip

toeing along?", Shades asked.

Nanny and Wilkes diverted their eyes. They suspected that they knew

why the other couple had been sprinting away from the corridor of

guest suites.

"Well, we ah, heard something", Joe said, trying not to laugh.

"You got spooked?", Charlotte asked, somewhat listening, with her eyes closed.

"No, I wouldn't say that", Joe said, smiling.

"I'm confused. What did you hear that would cause you to run? Oh,

wait. I think I know", Shades said, as Nanny and Wilkes looked in his

direction.

"I heard them too", Shades said casually, as he looked out the window,

"I never would have thought I would here that from them. I mean not

like that!"

Nanny and Wilkes' eyes shot open wide.

"I know", Charlotte said, her eyes still closed, "They were so heated!

I thought at one point I should go in there and brake it up"

Nanny looked down at the floor then.

"Before someone got hurt?", Joe asked with a smile, as Nanny closed

her eyes in embarrassment.

Wilkes, noticing his wife's embarrassment, took her hand.

"Oh, no I didn't think that!", Charlotte said, "All the same. I am not

used to hearing a seemingly reserved couple, not that she is always

reserved, but you know what I mean... I am not used to hearing a

reserved couple be so, so... aggressive"

Clarisse and Joe couldn't take it any more, they started laughing,

before Clarisse looked at Nanny's face. She looked so humiliated, "Oh

Nanny, I am so sorry!", she said sincerely, as she nudged Joseph to

stop him as well.

Joe looked at Nanny then, and realized she had not found any of this

amusing, "I'm very sorry", he said to both Nanny and Wilkes, "We never

intended too..."

"Why are you apologizing to them?", Shades asked, interrupting, "What

do they have to do with Helen and Mia's step-father's argument last

night?"

Silence fell as the older adults realized their younger counter parts

had been referring to something completely different. Nanny breathed a

sigh of relief.

"Well", Wilkes finally said to Shades, "We had a little argument

ourselves last night, it was my fault, and I suppose we thought it was

us that you were referring to"

"You had an argument?", Charlotte asked, "but you two never argue"

"Aoww, Charlotte. Everyone argues from time to time Love, but don't

worry. We worked it out", Nanny said, as she placed her hand on

Wilke's knee, grateful for his quick thinking and his selflessness.

"Yes, just a little spat", Wilkes fibbed.

"So, everything is fine then?", Clarisse asked them, hoping they

wouldn't be too angry with her and Joseph for their childish behavior.

"Better then fine", Nanny said sincerely, not being able to stay angry

with her sister, "This was a 'appy event, we all love each other, and

we are one big 'appy family"

"As it should be!", Wilkes said, smiling at everyone. He was grateful

for this family, even when, like most families, they embarrassed each

other and did foolish things.

"I'm glad", Joe said before everyone was silent again.

Charlotte and Shades both drifted off to sleep, after a few moments,

having stayed up late talking about the baby. They figured there was

something the others weren't telling them, but since everything seemed

fine now, they let it go.

"Besides", Nanny said after a while, "I am not the one who was caught

by a maid, at midnight, eating ice cream in her underwear!"

Clarisse tossed something in Nanny's direction then, as the four of

them cracked up laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 30: A FAMILY AFFAIR

"Hurry Wilkes!", Nanny called behind her, as she raced through the

halls of the hospital. She and Wilkes, Clarisse and Joe had all been

at lunch, when they had received the call that Charlotte had gone into

labor. Shades had informed them that the contractions had been coming

quickly and Charlotte was already settled in the maternity ward. As

Nanny reached the elevator, she hesitated. It had just opened, but the

others were too far down the hall to make it.

"Go ahead darling. We will catch the next one", Wilkes called to her,

a bit out of breath, seeing the tortured expression on her face.

"Thank you Love!", She called as she boarded the elevator, just before

the doors closed.

"Thank God!", Clarisse said, slowing her pace a bit, "I am excited

too, but these shoes were not designed for sprinting!"

"Nanny can move awfully fast for a woman her age", Joe commented to Wilkes.

"She certainly can", Wilkes said with a little smile, as he hit the

button for the elevator. The three boarded and made their way to the

maternity ward, where they found Nanny talking to a nurse at the

nurse's station.

"What's the latest?", Wilkes asked her, as she finished with the

nurse. Clarisse and Joe took a seat while they waited.

"She is close to being ready to push, push, push! The nurse went to tell Scott we

are 'ere. The doctor will be with 'er shortly. It seems 'e is

delivering another baby at the moment"

"I see", Wilkes said, placing his hand on his wife's back, "Perhaps

you would like to sit while we wait", he said gesturing to the seat

next to the Joe.

"No, no, no. I could not possibly sit right now, but you go a'ead

Love", she said as she paced back and forth.

"Well, can I get you something while we wait? Coffee, tea, water?",

Wilkes offered, seeing his wife was rather tense.

"No, thank you. I am fine. Please sit. Eloise will be 'ere soon.

She's with Bill and Rachel now. You'll need your energy for when she

gets 'ere. Especially if Bill and Rachel leave and I go into "labor

and delivery" with Shades and Charlotte"

Wilkes thought about the daunting task of being the soul person in

charge of Eloise. He loved the child as if she were his own

grandchild, but she could be rather exhausting. He decided to sit

after all.

Joe leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. We'll help

with Eloise", to which Wilkes nodded thankfully.

"Kay is on 'er way too, but a flight from Paris will take a long, long, long while",

Nanny said, "You don't mind looking after Eloise, do you Love ?",

Nanny asked, sensing Wilkes' uncertainly.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I am happy to do it! I am more or less her grandfather after

all, and I will have help. Don't give it another thought my darling"

"Thank you Willy!", she said as she bent down and gave him a little kiss.

"We are lucky we were in from Genovia this week to visit Mario", Joe

said to Nanny, "Speaking of Genovia, I spoke with Mia, while you and

Wilkes were getting the car. She will be coming on Genovia One, as

soon as she can. She should be here sometime tonight. Isn't that

nice?"

"Good, good, good", Nanny said as she continued to pace, no longer able to

listen to anything anyone said.

"Shades!", Joe said standing and clapping the young man on the back,

as he entered the waiting area, "How is it going?"

"Good, she...", Shades started, but Nanny interrupted him.

"Is Charlotte okay? Is she in pain, pain, pain? Is the baby alright? When will the

doctor check 'er again?", Nanny asked Shades, who looked a bit

overwhelmed.

"She's fine. Not too much pain. The baby is doing great. They have the

heart monitor going and everything is fine. The doctor will be in

soon. You and I should get in our scrubs mom. So we are ready", Shades

said to Nanny.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course!", Nanny said as she followed Shades.

"We'll be right back", Shades said, as they left with a nurse to get

their scrubs on. Charlotte had asked Nanny to be in the delivery room

when the baby was born, which, of course, Nanny was immensely pleased

about. After they left, Eloise arrived with Bill and Rachel. Eloise was a

bundle of excitement as she bounced first on Rachel's lap and then on

Wilkes'.

"Isn't it divine Grampy? We are going to have a new baby! Do you

think it will be a girl? I do hope it's a girl! A boy is good too

though. Oh, I just can not sit still! I want that baby here now, now,

now!"

"I know sweetheart, but it won't be long now", Wilkes told Eloise, as

Nanny and Shades returned.

"Eloise!", Shades said, embracing his step-daughter, "You must be very

excited! The baby will be here very soon!"

"I am very, very, very excited Papa! Why are you and Granny dressed funny?"

"Because me and Granny are going to help Mama in the delivery room and

we have to wear these special clothes, so that we don't get any germs

on mama or the baby", Shades explained. Eloise nodded, excepting his

explanation.

Nanny went over and kissed the little girl's forehead, who gave her a

big smile, "I love you Granny!"

"I love you too Pet, for sure, sure, sure!", Nanny said to Eloise,

who was happy in Shades embrace.

Nanny then moved over to Wilkes, "And 'ow do I look in my scrubs

Grampy?", she asked playfully, trying to relax.

"Very fetching", he said with a laugh.

The doctor arrived then. He had just checked on Charlotte and she was

ready to push. It was time. He asked for Shades and Nanny to follow

him.

"It's time!", Shades said to Eloise, before releasing her and thanking

Bill and Rachel, for having watched her.

"The next time you see me, we will have a new grandbaby!", Nanny said

to Wilkes excitedly.

He stood and gave her a little kiss, "I can't wait! You are going to

be brilliant! Give Charlotte my love"

"I will Love", Nanny said to Wilkes, as she and Shades departed.

"Good luck my boy!", Joe called to Shades, who smiled at him and gave

a thumbs up.

"Tell Charlotte we love her!", Clarisse called, Nanny and Shades

nodded before rounding the corner.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait!", Joe said.

"I think we will take off now", Bill said, "Please give us a call when

the baby is born"

"Of course! Thank you for your kindness", Wilkes said to the young couple.

"Our pleasure!", Rachel said. They said goodbye to Eloise, and were off.

"I think I will get us some coffee", Joe said to Clarisse and Wilkes,

"and some coffee milk for you Eloise?", he asked, as the child nodded.

She was busy coloring in her coloring book, to Wilkes' relief.

"Tea for me please, if possible. Thank you darling", Clarisse said, as

Joe departed.

"You know, it's funny", Wilkes said to Clarisse, "I feel as if I am

waiting on my own grandchild!"

"You are waiting on YOUR grandchild Wilkes! That is very clear to me",

Clarisse said, patting him on the arm.

Wilkes nodded, blinking back his tears. He began to think of Nanny and

Charlotte in the delivery room. He hoped everything would go well.

Nanny was so stressed. He was looking forward to the relief that would

come when the baby was safely delivered.

"Grampy, I'm bored, bored, bored!", Eloise announced, braking his

train of thought.

"Can we ride on the elevators? Or go down to the coffee shop and get

cookies? Or go see if we can get a balloon at the gift shop? Or..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four hours later, Shades came back into the waiting area with a big

smile on his face. Eloise was asleep on Clarisse's lap, having done

her rounds with Wilkes earlier, whom was rather exhausted himself.

They had a big bouquet of flowers, as well as a bouquet of balloons

for Charlotte and the baby, which they had gotten while in the gift

shop. Wilkes also bought a small bouquet for Nanny, a little gift for

the birth of her grandchild.

Wilkes, Joe and Clarisse looked at Shades expectantly.

"It's a boy!", he said, "and baby and mommy are doing great"

"Ah!", Joe said standing and giving Shades a big hug, "Congratulations my boy!"

"Yes, congratulations Scott!", Clarisse said, unable to move, as

Eloise was still asleep on her.

"It's, it's a boy?", Wilkes asked as he came over and gave Shades a hug.

"Yes! He is a very handsome little guy", Shades said, with tears in

his eyes, after embracing Wilkes.

"I'm sure he is!", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Has Nanny been able to hold the baby? She must have been so excited!

Oh, and Charlotte too of course! You said she was doing fine. I hope

she didn't have too much pain", Wilkes replied.

"Mom and I both held the baby, very briefly and of course Charlotte

did as well. They took the baby for all the usual checks, he should be

back in about half an hour. Charlotte is just getting fixed up now.

She was a trooper! It looked very painful, but she didn't make much of

a fuss"

"That's Charlotte!", Clarisse and Joe said together, with a little laugh.

"When do we get to see mommy and baby?", Clarisse asked.

"Maybe a half hour? I had better get back, but I will come and get you

guys when Charlie is ready, and the baby has returned from his tests,

okay?"

"Sounds good Shades", Joe said, "We'll just keep Eloise asleep until

you get back"

"Yeah, let her sleep. I'll see you guys soon", Shades said as he went to leave.

"Wait, wait", Joe said, as he retrieved the cigars from his pocket,

"Here you are Daddy", he said handing one to Shades.

"Aw, thanks Joe!", Shades said taking it and slipping it in his pocket.

"And one for Grandpa", Joe said handing one to Wilkes.

"Very good, thank you Joe!", Wilkes said taking the Cigar.

"I suppose you have one for yourself as well?", Clarisse asked Joseph

with a grin.

"Of course! I have one for you and Nanny as well"

"I hope your joking! You don't really expect me too..."

"You would look incredibly sexy smoking a cigar", Joe said, interrupting her.

"Well, it is not going to happen all the same", she said with a slight

blush, "Now will you let the man get back to his wife, whom has just

given birth!"

"Of course! Sorry, Shades. Hey, before you go... What did you two name him?"

"I think I had better wait and let Charlotte tell you guys", he said

with a smile, "I'll see you soon"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Forty- five minutes later, they made their way into Charlotte's room,

where Charlotte lay in bed, holding her newborn. Nanny sat beside her,

smiling at the others. Shades was carrying Eloise, who peered down at

her new baby brother. Joe and Clarisse stood back a bit, letting

Wilkes and Eloise have a chance to meet the baby first. Wilkes placed

down the flowers and balloons, while Shades placed Eloise down, so she

could get a closer look.

"He's so itty bitty!", Eloise exclaimed.

"Yes", Charlotte said with a laugh, "But all newborns are this small.

He is seven pounds, which is a healthy weight. If you sit in that

chair with Papa, you can hold him"

"I can!", Eloise exclaimed, as Charlotte nodded.

As Shades helped Eloise into the Chair, Wilkes went over to Charlotte

and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations sweetheart", he

said, peeking briefly at the newborn.

"Thank you Wilkes", she said, as she lifted the baby to Shades who

would present him to a patiently waiting Eloise.

Wilkes then moved around the bed to Nanny, who beamed at him.

"Did you see 'im Willy? Itn't 'e beautiful?", Nanny asked Wilkes, as

she stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, he certainly is! I will have a closer look of course, after

Eloise has her turn", he said, embracing his wife, before sitting in

the chair she had just vacated and pulling her gently down to sit in

his lap. He was still rather tired, "I'm sure you were a brilliant

coach!"

"Oh... Well. Charlotte did so, so, so good!", Nanny said, beaming at

her daughter.

"I'm sure she did", Wilkes said, tightening his grip on his wife's

waist. He had rather missed her these past five hours. It was summer

vacation and they had grown accustomed to not being apart much.

"Thanks mom, and thank you for sticking it out with me! I couldn't

have done it without you, and Shades of course!", Charlotte said, as

she smiled first at her mother, and then her husband, who was nestled

with Eloise on the other side of the room, holding the baby.

"It was a pleasure", Nanny said, as Charlotte turned and looked at her

once again, "A gift".

"I love you Mom", Charlotte said in reply.

"I love you too, my baby", Nanny said, before turning to Clarisse and

Joe, "Itn't 'e gorgeous?"

"Yes, very!", Joe said, as he and Clarisse gazed over Shades shoulder

at the baby.

"He has our eyes Nan", Clarisse pointed out.

"Charlotte, how are you feeling?", Wilkes asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Wilkes. Thank you. I'm just a little tired, but that's

to be expected I suppose. Would you like to hold your Grandson?"

"Oh, ah, well of course, but I don't want to steal him away from Eloise!"

"It's okay Grandpy! I want to snuggle Mama now anyhow"

Shades carefully let Eloise down, who gently climbed into bed next to

her mother, to cuddle her a bit. Shades then made his way over to

Wilkes and Nanny. Nanny got up, as Shades handed the baby to her. She

then handed her grandson to her husband. Wilkes carefully, perhaps

more carefully then necessary, took the baby from his wife. He looked

down at the child, who did, indeed, have Nanny's beautiful eyes. He

was a beautiful baby. Perfect it seemed. The child seemed to hold a

spell on Wilkes, which Nanny found extremely endearing.

"You know, I have never held a baby before", Wilkes said quietly.

Clarisse and Joseph smiled at each other and then at Wilkes, realizing

what a special gift this child was, not just for Nanny, but for him as

well.

"Aoww Love, I 'ad not realized! Well, you are doing a very good job!

'e must know you're 'is grandpa! Look 'ow content 'e is, just looking

at you. I know 'ow 'e feels. You 'ave a comforting way about you

Willy"

Wilkes smiled at her kind words, before returning his gaze to their

grandchild. Clarisse and Joe came over then, to look at the baby some

more. Wilkes offered to let someone else have a turn to hold him, but

neither Clarisse, nor Joe had the heart to take the baby from Wilkes

just yet.

"Do you want to know his name?", Charlotte asked everyone, although

Nanny and Shades already knew from earlier.

"Yes!", Clarisse said.

"Joseph Wilkes-Garrison Kutaway", Charlotte said with a smile.

Both Joe and Wilkes looked up in surprise.

"You named him after me?", Joe asked.

"Yes. You, Wilkes and Charlotte's late father, Gary. You've been like

a dad to me Joe, and Wilkes is also a very important part of this

family. Eloise whole heartedly considers you her grandfather. You will

be this child's grandfather as well. It just seemed right. We knew we

wanted all three names, we just decided that order had the nicest ring

to it"

"I don't know what to say", Joe said, "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you. It is quite an honor!", Wilkes said, before handing baby

Joey to Nanny, to give him to Joseph. Wilkes hadn't really wanted to

let him go, but he also didn't want to be selfish.

"It is a beautiful name!", Nanny said looking down at her grandson

with a smile, before handing him to Joe.

"Oh, my! It's been a while since I've done this", Joe said, smiling

down at the child.

"All we need is another Joseph!", Clarisse said, smiling and cooing at the baby.

Everyone laughed, as they shared this special moment with their family.

"For you", Wilkes said, as he handed Nanny her bouquet.

She almost protested, but seeing the loving gaze he gave her, she

accepted them without a fuss, "Thank you Love! They are beautiful"

He kissed her sweetly, before they turned their attention back to baby

Joey, who was happily nestled between Clarisse and Joe.

The fact that Edgar's name was not even considered was not lost on

Nanny or Wilkes, but of course neither mentioned that. They were all

blissfully happy with this new child in their lives. Kay and Mia

arrived shortly after, to meet baby Joey. He was a very lucky baby

indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ONE MONTH LATER

"He is asleep", Wilkes said, as he stepped onto their little back deck

to sit with Nanny, who was laying on a padded patio bench reading her

book.

It was a lovely warm evening, in late August. Baby Joey was a month

old now and Nanny insisted that Charlotte and Shades take a night for

themselves and leave the baby with her and Wilkes at their house.

Eloise was spending the week with Kay in Paris, before returning for

school.

"You are so good with 'im Love", Nanny said as he lifted her legs and

sat beside her, placing her legs on his lap.

"Oh, well. We are all good with him", Wilkes said modestly.

"Yes, but you and 'e 'ave a special, special, special bond! Don't think I 'aven't

noticed. It's very sweet Love!"

"Well, I am very fond of him"

"As 'e is of you! You're the only one 'e will stop crying for at

times, and every time you 'old Joey, 'e looks at you as if you two

'ave a big secret", she said with a little laugh, and then teasingly

asked, "Are you and our grandson keeping secrets from me?"

"Oh, never!", Wilkes said holding up his hands, "I promise you we

won't do that until he's a teenager"

"Oh, you!", Nanny said, as he laughed and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Alright, you are forgiven", she said after a moment, "but only if you

keep doing that"

"I certainly will Mrs. Thompson", he said, as he moved to lay behind

her, their bodies spooned and intertwined to fit on the small piece of

furniture. He then continued giving her neck great attention. They had

been married for six months, but it still sent a joyful shiver down

her spine when he referred to her as Mrs. Thompson.

"Lovely", she said, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Indeed", he said, looking at her, "You know, I think part of why I

feel so close to baby Joey..."

"Yes sweet'eart?", Nanny encouraged, as she opened her eyes.

"Well, of course he is a wonderful child. He is just so good! Of course he's

my grandchild as well and so I would love him regardless, but I think part of

why we have that... connection, is those little eyes of his! It's this

wonderful reminder that he ultimately came from you. I see it in

Charlotte and Eloise too, but with Joey I got to see it from day one

and that made it rather magical I believe"

Nanny looked up at him, practically in tears, "You... are the most wonderful man!"

"No, I'm really not. I'm sure there are a whole lot of my staff on

summer vacation right now, who are rather dreading seeing me next

week! I am however, desperately in love with you", he said sincerely,

stroking her hair.

"That's even better", Nanny said, leaning up for a little kiss, "And

the feeling is mutual"

He linked his fingers with hers and smiled down at her, "Did you have

a nice summer?"

"Oh yes!", she said, closing her eyes again and snuggling up to him,

"First this 'ouse and then the baby! Not to mention all of the time we

were able to spend together. I will miss, miss, miss you next week!"

"Yes, I feel the same. Perhaps this will be my last year. Maybe it's

time to think of, you know, retiring"

"Retiring? Really?", she asked in surprise.

"Well, perhaps. We have close to a year to think about it, but I am at

an age where most do retire and we have this lovely house now and baby

Joey. Perhaps if I was retired, I could care for him part of the time.

I rather think I would enjoy that!"

"Just a Grandpa and 'is Grandson, eh?", Nanny said with a smile.

"Well, of course Charlotte would have to be alright with it, and naturally

you are always welcome in that equation! I just wasn't sure you would

be ready to retire. This is only your second year in and you seem to

enjoy it a great deal, but if you are ready to retire next year... I

certainly would be quite happy with that!"

"I do enjoy it sweet'eart. I really do! Of course being 'ome with you sounds

so, so, so wonderful... and our grandson! I suppose I will 'ave to

think about it"

"Of course, of course! Plenty of time! You just do whatever your heart

tells you and I will work around whatever you decide. If you decided

to keep working, I could have a lovely dinner waiting for you when you

got home each day. That would be lovely wouldn't it?"

"Yes, love. For sure, sure, sure! I wouldn't need for you to go to all

that trouble though"

"Tosh, tosh. I would enjoy it! We'll just wait and see how the school

year progresses I suppose"

"Yes. I think that is wise. Whatever you decide Love, I will support

you in your decision one 'undred percent"

"I knew you would", he said kissing her neck once again, "And of

course I will always stand behind your choices as well"

She smiled at him, just as baby Joey started to cry on the monitor.

"I'll go", they both said.

"Let's both go", Wilkes said, taking her hand.

"Oh, but then 'e will get used to it and we might spoil 'im Wilkes!"

"Just this once, besides, that's what Grandparents are for", he said

as they happily headed inside together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny and Wilkes had purchased their charming little bungalow in June.

They were able to find one about forty-five minutes north of the city.

They had looked at a lot of properties, but when they stepped into

this house, they knew it was the one. It had beautiful old woodwork

and built-in cabinets, but it had a lovely casual feel about it that

matched Nanny's personality perfectly. It had two bedrooms, one

upstairs, which encompassed the entire floor, and a smaller one down

stairs near the kitchen. The house had a beautiful old kitchen, which

was quite large for the size of the home. It had a lovely little

dining room and a cozy living room, as well as a mud room where Nanny

kept her plants. The yard was very large. It sprawled out back for

close to two acres. It wasn't a manicured garden, as Clarisse's was,

it was much more laid back. Wild flowers grew in bunches along a stony

path. Picket fencing ran along most of the spacious yard, and there

were numerous beautiful old trees. Wilkes had built a swing for the

grandchildren in one close to the house and hung a hammock in another

close by. The yard was filled with hummingbird feeders and bird baths

and of course several benches for them to stop and sit, as they went

for walks in the yard, but it was not a tacky display by any means. It

was a beautiful country oasis.

Way in the back of the property sat two rather large old trees, which

had began to grow together over time. When Nanny and Wilkes first saw

them, they said nothing, but joined hands. Knowing that they would buy

the house and that this would be their spot. The land around the trees

wasn't bad. Their were wild flowers in abundance and a whimsical old

well, sat close by. Their where several apple trees near by as well,

and a well kept little shed.

They decided to add some things, all the same, to make the spot even

more special for them. Wilkes had a large stone bunch delivered, which

was almost as good as Nanny's old sitting rock, and perhaps better for

her back at her age. He also built her a swing for their tree. They

put a lovely little picnic table near by, which they had found at an

Antique shop. Nanny planted rose bushes to one side and a garden of

vegetables on the other. They had a little Antique sink put in the

shed, perfect for washing fruits and veggies that they would pick and

eat. The plumbing alone for the sink had cost Wilkes a fortune, but

Nanny found the idea so charming, that he didn't care... and of course

had not let her know the cost. The best part of their special spot

however, was still the trees themselves. The symbolism in

their joining so beautifully to make one big tree, was not lost on

them. They hadn't told their family about their special spot at the new house,

not that they were trying to conceal it either. It was simply, just something

for them. They were sure it wouldn't be long before Eloise discovered

it, which was fine. It was still their place, and they didn't mind

sharing it now and again with their grandchildren. Nanny had made an

off handed comment to Wilkes, soon after they had completed their

spot, that some day she might get too old to trek back there, which

would sadden her. He took her comment to heart, and gave it some

thought. Later that day same day, he came up to her with a solution.

They would buy a little golf cart, when the time came. They had new

ones that came in all different colors and even had roofs! She smiled

at his enthusiastic answer to their "some day" problem and agreed that

if the need ever arose, it was a very good idea. She had to admit, it

did give her comfort to know that they would always be able to enjoy

their little piece of the world, which she had already grew so fond

of.

On warm summer nights they laid on blankets and watched the stars, and

they had picnics out there whenever possible. She loved the spot. It

was everything she could have wished for, but soon after it was all

done, she came to a realization. She realized they didn't need a

special spot. Anywhere they were together, was special. Of course, she

never said this out load. She would never want to disappoint her

husband. Besides, it was a lovely place, that they enjoyed immensely.

Perhaps some day, she thought, in the far away future, their

grandchildren could go there, having heard the story, and have some

visual evidence of Wilkes and Nanny's immense love for each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse and Nanny sat on the patio of Clarisse and Joe's Connecticut

home, sipping their iced tea.

"Do you miss Genovia?", Nanny asked Clarisse. She had only been home

for a couple days.

"Oh, well I miss Amelia of course! It was a lovely summer, but I am

happy to be home. How are you enjoying your new home?"

"Aoww, I love, love, love it there! It was never the plan, but I think

we might move there full time when we retire. We would still be close

to the grandchildren and it is so much lovelier there, so much more

peace, peace, peaceful!"

"I'm sure the children will enjoy that too. Being able to run and play

in the fields. A child needs that kind of thing"

"Yes, I believe we will all make fond memories there"

"It's a lovely little place", Clarisse said genuinely, though it

wasn't her personal style, it was very charming.

"We both have lovely 'omes and lovely 'usbands now. Aren't we lucky?"

"Very!", Clarisse agreed, "Not to mention a new baby in the family!

Wilkes is awfully fond of baby Joey isn't he?"

"Oh Lord yes! Do you know, the other night when the baby slept at our

place, I woke up because I was sure I 'eard Joey crying. As I became

awake though, I realized 'e 'ad stopped. When I looked over, I noticed

Wilkes was no longer beside me. So I went into the second bedroom,

where Joey was sleeping, and there was Wilkes. Sitting in the rocking

chair with the baby, giving 'im a bottle and talking to 'im softly. It

was so sweet, I just couldn't interrupt. I went back to bed and never

even told Wilkes I 'ad seen them. 'e is such, such, such a wonderful man!

I am very lucky to 'ave 'im!"

"That is a lovely story Nan, and Wilkes is a wonderful man, but I

think the luck runs both ways"

"Can I tell you a secret?", Nanny asked then.

"Please do!", Clarisse replied.

"Wilkes wants to retire at the end of the school year. We talked about

it and I told 'im that I might like to, as well. I told 'im I would

think about it, but in reality I have already made up my mind"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I love my job, but I will retire after this year. I want to be

with 'im, at the 'ouse, spending time with our grandchildren, enjoying

the years we 'ave left together"

"Oh Nanny, that's wonderful! When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I might 'ave it be a surprise, per'aps at

Christmas time. I thought I could give 'im a Christmas gift that would

imply it. I'm not sure what that will be yet, but I will think of

something"

"That's very sweet. You two always give each the most thoughtful gifts"

"Well, we love each other! You and Joe do the same. That doll 'e gave

you last Valentine's Day, from your childhood, that was very sweet!"

"Yes, indeed it was", Clarisse said with a smile, "Nanny, can I ask

you something?"

"Of course"

"Speaking of childhood, I always wanted to know what our mother had

been like. I mean, what was she really like?"

"Oh, well she was... Complicated, I guess you could say. She was a

very 'ard worker, very "nose to the grindstone", but she was a lovely

person deep down. She 'ad been 'urt a lot in life and it showed"

"I see. That is too bad"

"Yes, she never really opened up to me, not until she was literally on

'er death bed. That was when she told me about you. I don't think she

ever got over giving you up. I believe it 'aunted 'er, so to speak"

"Did she know anything about me?"

"No, I don't believe so. Everything I found out, when I was looking

for you, came from a detective. She would never 'ave believed it if

someone 'ad told 'er that 'er daughter was a queen. I certainly 'ad

trouble believing it when I was told, told, told!"

"Yes. I suppose that would be quite a shock. Do you... Do you ever see

any of her, perhaps, in me?"

"Oh, yes! I think you are very much like 'er!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you are both proud woman, hard workers, very stubborn!"

"Ahem"

"Would you like me to be truthful or not?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please continue"

"You both share a kind of elegance that I 'ave never 'ad. She might

'ave talked with a cockney accent, like me, but she carried 'erself

like you. She was beautiful, but didn't know it. Not really. She was

sentimental, but didn't show it. She was a lot like you, in good ways

and bad, to be 'onest. Of course, unlike 'er, you found a man like

Joe. Who got you, if I may say, in touch with your feelings"

Clarisse was quiet for a moments, as she thought about what Nanny had

said, before leaning forward and placing her hand on her sister's arm,

"Thank you for telling me all that Nan. I don't know why it took me so

long to ask"

"Perhaps you were not ready to 'ear it before now. Mia is Queen, you

'ave done your duty, to your Country and your family. Per'aps now you

are ready to truly think about you. Including where you came from"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very wise and eloquent lady?"

"I'm not sure. Wilkes says so many lovely things about me that I 'ave

begun to loose track. I CAN tell you that 'aving YOU say that, about

ME, means the world!"

"You know that I have never looked down on you Nan, right? You know

that? I do realize we came from different worlds, but that never

mattered to me. You are my sister! And you are more then worthy of all

the gifts life had in store for you"

"Yes, I know that Clarisse. You 'ave never made me feel less than you,

just loved"

"Well, good! Because I love you very much, my sister!"

"I love you too", Nanny said, with a lovely smile, "My sister!"

THE END


End file.
